


What If

by Kittyinaz



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 106,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyinaz/pseuds/Kittyinaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Bella is in college when the Cullens came?  What if Carlisle is acting his age? What if Twilight starts now, but with a twist, a huge twist named Carlisle Cullen?</p><p>This story was inspired by Feral Blood.  It was discussed with the writer of the story and she endorsed it.  I have in no way try to steal anything from that wonderful story, but her Carlisle opened me up to a totally different world and made it where I wanted to write and read Bella with other characters.  Thank you…</p><p>For more information, check out my website at: http://kittyinaz.wordpress.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment in Change

 

# A Moment in Change

 

**Mucho thanks belong to CarlislaCooper for Feral Blood.  Without this story, I would have never been exposed to Carlisle/Bella match.  I love them almost as much as I love my Hatter/Alice couples.  Thank you for taking the time to listen to my ideas, I will try to stick to my plan, but my characters like to go somewhere else a lot.  A LOT. And for those that missed her story, I am sorry.  It was one of the best stories I have read and I will buy and read it when it is published.**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: All We Are by One Republic_

 

 

* * *

The Cullens have decided to graduate college this time when they move.  This may or may not have been under the influence of Alice Cullen.  Ok, in reality, it is entirely due to her demands.

You see, the Cullens have stayed in Alaska longer than normal due to Alice.  They would have left to move earlier and had the “kids” start in high school so that they could stay longer.  But, Alice had a vision, and then proceeded to tell them all they need to wait for a little longer.

Edward had at first wanted to leave right away, but Alice came to him, and asked that he follow her lead in this.  If he did so, the thing he has wanted in 109 years will be his.  Edward had been shocked that she was aware of it, but he agreed quickly.  Ending this loneliness will be a strong relief, to say the least.

Jasper has no problem waiting.  He is still working on his control; he has the least control of his bloodlust any of the Cullen family.  And from Alice’s subtle hints, he will need to perfect that control.  He will not fail his Alice again, not like he has  time and time again in the past.  Neither Alice nor anyone else in the family has blamed him, but he has the feeling this is more important than anything else in the past. Plus, he never went against anything his mate wants, within reason.

Emmett, well Emmett just goes with the flow; he is that easy going.  And with how Alice is acting, he thinks this will be major.  Nobody takes him seriously, even himself, but Emmett can do deep thoughts.  It’s just most of the time it is too much damn work.

When Alice goes to Carlisle, he just raises an eyebrow on his youngest in the family.  She smiles and pats him on the cheek after he agrees, telling him he will not regret this.  Carlisle has learned not to bet against the pixie.  Ever.

Rosalie is the problem.  She is tired of Alaska.  Tired of the snow and no people.  She wants to go somewhere, anywhere.  Alice tries everything to get her to agree, finally telling her that there _is_ a reason and, by NOT going along with Alice, she will be hurting at the very least one member of the family.  Rosalie may act tough, but she loves every member of the family deeply.  She stares at Alice, then agrees.

Alice dances through the house, happy.  Soon their family will be whole.   She promises to tell everyone when it is time to move and gets to work getting everything ready.

 

 

* * *

Carlisle is staring at a book in his study, reminiscing on those discussions.  That was five years ago.   He is getting a little anxious to leave.  In fact, he has been feeling a slight pull towards the south for the last 22 years, a feeling that has only gotten stronger as each year has past.

Before he can think anything more on it, Alice calmly walks into Carlisle’s study and sits down.

Carlisle looks up from his book and asks her, “Alice, good afternoon.  May I help you?”  He puts down the book, waiting for her to talk.  Their discussions are always interesting.

Alice smiles at him and tells him simply, “It’s time, Carlisle.” She folds her hands in her lap, waiting for his reaction, and hopes she can win this time.  Just one time.

Carlisle lifts an eyebrow, knowing that she is pushing, and calmly waits her out.  The blonde leans back in his leather chair, wearing his khaki slacks with a white and blue small checkered shirt, and a white scarf. His golden eyes are twinkling in mischief as he watches her squirm.  He recalls exactly what she is talking about, but if they are moving, Alice needs to remember that humans don’t have perfect recall.

Alice sighs, knowing what Carlisle is up to. She has her hair styled in a spiky mess, while she is wearing a bright red tunic sweater over heather gray leggings and red ballet shoes paired with it. She can’t wait until this is over, but until then, “The move.  It’s time to move, Carlisle.  We are going to move to Seattle.  You should be able to get a position there in your field, I would highly suggest the emergency room, but you can also be a professor.   I have already started the paperwork on the house.  You should be receiving the call from the realtor later today.” She shouldn’t even try, Jasper has tried to explain in the past why Carlisle will never let her win THAT particular contest.

Carlisle cages his fingers in front of him, enjoying the ball of energy in front of him.  Alice is a delight to him, and between her and the rest of the family, keeps up his spirits.

Then Alice told him something shocking, “Carlisle, you will be our brother this time around.  You need to be close to your age this time.  There is a very good reason, but I know you will have some issues with your age and getting respect.  Jasper is working with Jenks to get that straightened out.   Our parents will be nebulous people who have passed away I think.”

Carlisle frowns as he tries to think of all the complications this may cause and then finally asks, “Is this all necessary Alice?  You know the less questions we raise the better it is.”

Alice looks at him, noticing the older clothing he is wearing and the age he imparts to the casual observer.  “Carlisle.  Jasper and Edward both tell me the demands of acting older than your age is telling.  You need to have some time to step outside your normal role.  You act like you are in your 30’s even here in Alaska when there is no need.  Let loose.  There is a 23 year old man hidden in that 360 year old body.” She relaxes in the chair and watches him.  She has seen the outcome of this discussion, but Carlisle needs to come to his own, he has surprised her in the past so she needs to make sure.

Carlisle closes his eyes.  He has been feeling weary and is also so tired of the act of being everyone’s father.  He leads the family, there is no denying that.  He is the Alpha of the coven, but, acting as the father of five teenagers, that are truly not teenagers, is hard.  His instinctive ways of acting among them are not what the normal society will accept.  He sighs in relief, knowing he will enjoy being the head of the family, but not everyone’s parent.

Alice bounces in her chair, seeing his decision.  This helps her out so much… in doing everything and making her vision more defined.  She declares to Carlisle, “Shopping!”

Carlisle can’t help himself and he laughs.  “Alice, like you really need an excuse for shopping.  But, pray tell, is the occasion this time?”

Before she answers, there is a knock on the door.  Carlisle calls for Edward to enter, recognizing his oldest companion.  Edward walks in, in a light grey thermal and a blue and grey flannel over it with dark washed jeans.  His bronze hair is all over the place as normal.

Carlisle chuckles over the clothing they all wear.  They all seem to look like they step out of a fashion magazine.  At least that is what the nurses in his hospitals have mentioned in the past.  Alice dictates to them all what they wear at all times.  He does have to admit that the admiring glances have gotten worse since her introduction into the family.  He is not too sure that this is a bonus in his or Edward’s situation.

Edward glances around the room as he tells Carlisle, “She is redoing all of our wardrobes, but yours, my old friend, is getting completely trashed.”  He chuckles, sympathizing since he has had it done once.  But they all need to dress their parts, clothes help fool people on aging also.  Carlisle is a perfect example of this.

Alice is mentally reviewing everything Carlisle owns, but she has already reached the conclusion that Edward has already seen in her possible futures she sees most of the time.  She grins at him. “And everyone is coming along!”  She grins as she hears the groans from all the men in the house.  Rosalie laughs along with her, enjoying the fact they will get to torment them all at once.

Edward gazes fondly on his sister.  He loves her dearly.  He knows there is something special about this move; she is way too excited for it.  Then he hears her, “ _Edward, it’s time.  It will all work out, just trust me.  You will not hurt her.  I have complete faith in you.  Just keep doing what I asked of you and it will work.  I will bring you something closer to time.”_   He nods letting her know he will keep up his part of the bargain.  It is in his best interest also.

Carlisle rose from his seat and asks, “Can we take this downstairs now and have a family meeting?  We need to get moving on all the details.”

Alice dances out of her seat to his side and kisses his cheek.  “Carlisle.  This move will be the best.  Trust me.”

The two men laugh at the pixie as she dances out of the room.

 

 

* * *

True to her word, Alice takes care of everything, plus some other details that no one else knew about.  She made sure their home has some extra rooms, and that their classes are in a particular order.  She had started them on correspondence classes while in Alaska, none of them knowing why, while they waited for the time to move.

But now, with all her careful planning, she has set up everything as she can on her side.  Now if the other parties to all this will cooperate.  One she will get the cooperation of, but first she will need to gain the complete trust of Edward.  The other, well that is why all this work has been put into place.  It is time for them all to be a complete family and put away past regrets.

 

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/bellas-home.jpg)

Bella sighs as she moves into the house she has somehow inherited.  She has had multiple people check out the paperwork, but as much as anyone can figure out, she inherited this mansion of a house.  And, per the paperwork, she cannot sell it until she has graduated from college or reached twenty five. Along with the house, which came fully furnished, her college tuition is fully paid for and she receives a stipend.

The other stipulation bugs her the most: she will need to replace her truck later this year, though to be honest she will need to as soon as she is fully moved in.  She just has to go to the Mercedes Dealership and pick the model she likes.  That and the color are the only options she has to pick.  Everything else is already taken care of.

Ugh.  She hates gifts.  But her family and Bella were very aware that she may have not been able to complete college because of money. Her studies along with the demanding drive from Forks made it impossible to work.  But if she had tried to work and live in Seattle, she still could not have paid for schooling.  Specially with Charlie getting ready to retire.  And Renee.  Bella quickly dismisses Renee from her mind.

She has no idea who her mysterious benefactor is and nothing she has done has made it possible for her to find out who it is.  But the name on the will was a Mary Alice Cuileann, and she has no way of knowing what relation she is to this person, or even how they know of her!

Bella walked out to the old Chevy truck to get another load of boxes of her personal stuff when a yellow Porsche drove past her and pulled into the driveway of the house next to her.  Following close behind it was a red Jeep Wrangler and some moving trucks.

She shook her head as she soon heard some ruckus being made; so much for the quiet of the neighborhood.  She vaguely remembers that lawyer making a comment that a large family had bought the house next to her and would be moving in shortly.

Bella continues to trek back and forth in between the house and the driveway.  She is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the small pixie like girl walk up on her until she clears her throat.

Bella jumps and promptly falls down, her boxes landing next to her. She mumbles to herself, “Umph.  New record, it took me less than two hours to fall.”

She then looks up when she hears a bell like laughter coming from above her.  The small woman has jet black hair that is styled in messy soft spikes all over.  Her skin was whiter than Bella’s, which makes it stand out to Bella.  She is very petite and would stand shorter than Bella even with her heels.  The woman is wearing a purple cowl neck sweater with black skin tight pants and adorable heels with a bow on the front.

The pixie tells her, “Hi! I’m Alice.  We are going to neighbors and best friends!” She looks like she wants to bounce in place.

Bella chuckles to herself, as she carefully stands up.  She analyses her body and doesn’t feel anything broken.  She turns to Alice and tells her, “ ’ello, Alice.  I’m Bella.  Isabella Swan.  But, please call me Bella if we are to be best friends.”  She humors the pixie.

Alice grins at her. “Just wait, I am telling you, we will be best friends!”

She can tell that Bella is putting up with her, but she is just so excited to meet this woman who is going to change all of their lives for the better, basically Bella is the one who will fix their family.  And she is gorgeous!  She has mahogany hair down to her waist, it has all these reds and chocolate colors mixed in it.  It is also slightly curly, giving it a definite body.  Alice muses it will look better once she can get it trimmed.  The heart shaped face, with the big brown doe eyes and the porcelain skin should have men turning their heads, no matter what the age.  And her body!  Now only if she didn’t cover it in the shapeless UDUB sweatshirt. The jeans work, but not the converses she is wearing underneath.

Bella sighs and tells Alice, “It has been great to meet you, but I need to get these in the house.”  Jake didn’t show up again.  Bella looks at her watch and shakes her head, why does it not surprise her at the least?

Alice frowns and then she calls softly under her breath, “Emmett, we need your help.”

Emmett grins hearing her call and he hurries over to his sister.  Bella happens to turn as he walks up and she jumps again.  “Whoa.” He grabs her to prevent her from falling again.

Alice laughs that tinkling sound and tells her, “This is my brother Emmett.  We have more siblings on their way, but the two of us… umm hurried to be here first.”

Bella shakes her head as she laughs to herself.   “Well, the eyes and coloring match, but not the body types!”

Emmett and Alice quickly glance at each other, shocked that she has picked up on that so quickly.  Emmett casually comments, “Not too sure how we all have those same features, my oldest brother is trying to figure out how our parents got all of us.  But, there are few actual siblings in the family.  My Rosalie and her brother Jasper Hale, then there is the munchkin and her twin brother Edward Masen.  Carlisle and I are the only two not physically related to anyone else. To make it easier on outsiders, we all have taken the surname Cullen.”

Bella didn’t miss the possessiveness over Rosalie’s name.  But she sees nothing wrong with it if they are not all related.  She just grabs a box and tells them, “Nice to meet you, but I really need to get these in before it rains.”

Emmett realizes Alice called him over to help and he grabs a couple of boxes.  He acts like they are heavy when he realizes that they say books, but he tells her, “Lead on.  I will help.  My parents raised me to help out a lady.”

Bella blushes and she murmurs a thank you.  There is no time to waste as they all look at the clouds above.

 

 

* * *

After 30 minutes of getting her boxes in, Emmett asks about the truck.”Is it yours?”

Bella nods as she tries to find the coffee maker.  She is cold and needs to make some to warm up.  She answers Emmett absently, “Yeah.  It was a gift when I moved out here when I was 17.  But, unfortunately, I am going to be replacing it soon.”

Bella soon finds the coffee maker and then turns to ask the two siblings, “Do you want any?” Shaking it slightly to let them know what she is talking about.

Alice smiles at her and glides gracefully to her side. “No, but thank you, Bella.  Emmett and I need to get back to the house to meet with the rest of the family.  Why don’t you come over later tomorrow?  Everyone but Edward and Carlisle will be here by then.” Get more of them used to her.   Edward will be the challenge.

Bella looks at her and tries to get out of it, “I will need to be unpacking-”

Alice interrupts her, “Nonsense!! I will come to help out on Saturday.  Come over whenever you feel like, but no later 11.  See you then!”

Alice skips out of the house.  Bella stands there watching after her bemusedly.

Emmett watches the woman who the Cullens came for.  He doesn’t know how she will affect the family, but Alice is anxious to get her integrated into the family.  He reaches over, hugs Bella and tells her, “Don’t worry about it Belly.  She’s always like this.”

Bella laughs over her nickname he granted her earlier and tells him, “And let me guess, you are always like this.”

He grins down at her and releases her.  “You betcha!  Have a good night Bella.  If you need anything, we will be next door.”  He turns to walk out and waits outside until he hears the doors lock.  Time to see what information he can get from the pipsqueak.


	2. I Step to The Edge

 

# I Step to The Edge

 

_Song I listened to for this chapter: The World I Know by Collective Soul_

 

 

* * *

Bella wakes up the following morning and groans as she tries to move.  If she ever gets her hands on Jake he will see the wrath of Bella Swan! At least Seth told her what happened to him last night.  After apologizing to her for five minutes straight without letting her say a word.

Bella sighs, Jake probably forgot again.  He has been quiet and withdrawn, again, after their last try at dating.  Each time Bella tries to tell him it won’t work out, but he insists and they try again.  She is hoping that the Jake she loves will be here, not Jacob.

It breaks her heart to see him try so hard.  But, she never feels anything but friendship for him.  She always feels like there is someone out there for her.  However, lately, she is thinking of just giving in to Jake and just faking loving him for the rest of her life.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/bellas-bathroom.jpg)

Bella gets out of bed and grabs her robe as she makes her way to the shower.  Inside the bathroom, she sighs in pleasure over the design of it.

The bathroom was done in dark colors, yet the walls, for some reason, make her think of water sheeting down it. There was a bathtub area that had live bamboo growing behind the sunk in tub and a turquoise skylight done as some sort of leaves all over it, with the light pouring through the leaves.  There are curtains on the side that could be closed to give her privacy if she wished.  And during the night, there were soft lights to keep the turquoise glow continuing.  The walk in shower and the rest of the bathroom followed the scheme throughout, having bamboo or similar plants grown all around, with the lighting the same.

Bella walks over to the shower and turns it on.  As she waits for the water to get hot, she unpacks the towels and her shower stuff.  Looking up into the mirror, she studies herself as she cannot seem to get away from the morose thoughts going through her head.

Why can’t she just fall in love?  With anyone?  Jake definitely deserves it after him relentlessly chasing after her all these years.  But something about him, rubs her wrong.  They are great as friends, but when he tries to be close; her whole body feels like it being touched by the most disgusting thing in the world.  Her skin actually crawls.  And when he kisses her, she wants to gag.

Jake is great looking, all her friends have tried to get her to notice that he has this rockin bod, a sweet smile and loves her to death.  And won’t take no.  Luckily they haven’t gone far, mostly due to her backing off from him, but Bella is worried that he will not back off if they ever get that far and she says no.

Sighing, Bella turns back to the shower.  At least with this new house, no one but she has the keys.  Jake has been in and out of her house in Forks all the time, and it was really creeping her out. He has started to ignore boundaries, almost as if he is hoping to find her undressed.  She locks her windows and even got black out curtains after he has made some remarks.  Here, the windows are large, but there is an alarm system, and the windows are supposedly strong.  The best thing?  The metal shutters that are on all the windows in the house.  This is the first time in a long time she can sleep feeling somewhat safe from prying eyes.

Bella starts washing her hair and thinks of the good times, the reason why she remains friends with him.  When he isn’t pushing for a relationship, like how he is backing off right now, he is a lot of fun to be around.

Thankfully her step brother Seth listened to her one night as she poured out her fears to him.  He tries to be around her as much as possible to prevent Jake from making her uncomfortable.  And as long as he is there, Jake acts like her best friend, the one she knew before the summer of her first year here, when he had been so sweet.  After that time, he had a growth spurt that you would never believe and he bulked out.  That was also when he started to get a little possessive over her.  And when it seemed like everything in her life fell apart.

Bella reached out and gripped the wall beside her as the sobs ripped through her.  She cried, the pain of losing a loved one never quite leaves you.  Her therapist told her she had to let go of it and then she will begin to heal.  But then, Bella has never been normal.  She slides down the wall and hugs her middle as she cries.

When she finally stops, Bella lifts her head up and lets the water hit her face and body, relaxing her.  _Maybe this is why I don’t allow myself to love anyone.  I get people hurt or killed._

Bella finally gets herself up and finishes her shower.  Walking out of the room, she grabs a towel and dries off, then tries to towel dry her hair as much as possible. Shrugging on her robe, she moves into the bedroom and grabs one of the bags on the floor.  Getting out a grey thermal and a pair of jeans as well as her underwear, she gets dressed quickly.  Bella has learned in the past that when she gives in to her emotions like that, she needs to keep busy or she will crawl back in bed and not move for at least a day.

Walking through her house, she heads to the kitchen for some coffee.  Once the coffee maker is started, she folds her arms around her and looks out the windows.  It is still darkish outside.  Shaking her head at how she can’t seem to sleep in anymore, Bella grabs a coffee cup, fills it up, and then turns around to start unpacking the kitchen.  She has awhile until the time Alice wants her over.

 

 

* * *

Alice frowns over the vision in her head of Bella crying.  What has happened to her to make her that upset?

For the first time, Alice wonders if she did the right thing in delaying their arrival.  But all the problems she had seen had made it seem like there was too much drama for them.  And Edward, poor Edward.  All of the torture he has put up with through the years would have been worse if they had come here earlier.

Jasper wraps his arms around his mate and asks, “What is wrong, pixie?”  He nuzzles into her neck, trying to sooth her and he sends his love to her, as he blocks the pain from next door.  As of yet, he cannot do anything about that.

Turning in his arms, she kisses him quickly and asks, “Can we go for a quick hunt?” She knows Edward is not here, but she does not want to worry Emmett.  Jasper is only here since there was a chance that someone would have seen him on his bike in the sunlight.  Rosalie and Edward are on their way.

Jasper pulls back from her and studies her eyes.  She hunted last night, why does she want to hunt again already?  But he answers her, “Sure.  I take it Emmett will be watching over Bella?”

Alice nods and she pulls him up and with her out the window as she calls back, “Emmett, watch Bella!”  After seeing what he will answer affirmatively, she takes off with Jasper right behind her.

After they are beyond the hearing distance of everyone, Alice stops quickly and then flings her body into Jasper’s arms. “Jasper, I just saw Bella sobbing in her bathroom.  Something happened to her, and I-”

Jasper quickly put his finger on her mouth and asks her, “Are the visions still true?”

Alice cocks her head to the side and then seeing the outcome she has watched for 23 years appear, she nods.

Relaxing, Jasper moves his hands to frame her delicate face and steps up next to her, saying to her as he looks down at the reason for his existence, “Alice, you are doing what you can.  From what you are telling me, everything would have been so much harder on everyone if we would have come earlier.  Now, now everyone will be accepted.  You have done what you can even for Edward.  I do not envy him or his choice.  But he is willing to do this.”

Jasper puts one finger under her chin and raises it up so he can stare into her honey colored eyes. “Alice, we will do all we can to make this happen.  You know I support you; I cannot stand how the family has been… torn apart.  You tell me Bella will make it all better, heal everything.  And for that, she already has my love.  I already consider her my sister.”

Jasper lowers his head and he kisses Alice with his love on his face, open for the world to see.  Their lips move together with the familiarity of years, but with the passion of soul mates.

 

 

* * *

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/cullen-home.jpg)

Edward drives up to their house with Rosalie following behind him.  This is the hard part.  Well, one of them at least.  There will be one other who has no idea what is going on, why he may act oddly to her.  And they want to keep it that way.  For now at least.

Edward looks down at the sweatshirt that Jasper had brought him last night.  He has spent the past couple years trying with all he has in him to not attack Bella.  His Singer.

Edward stops the car and sits there, his fingers pinching the top of his nose.  He has seen in Alice’s visions how important Bella is to him.  Without her, his life will be one of even worse torment than it is now.  And now, now he needs to go inside, and soon make friends with his Singer, the one person on this earth that their blood sings to him, that is made for him to drain. Edward sighs and wishes that something would come easy for him.

A knock sounds at his window and he glances up.  Rosalie is standing there looking worried.  He breathes out, grabs the sweatshirt and inhales the scent that makes his throat burn even worse.  When he can control himself, he opens the door.

Rosalie stands there, watching him carefully as he inhales the air around him.  When he freezes, she gets prepared to tackle him and hope Emmett can get to her to help restrain him before Edward can attack Bella.

Then Edward relaxes and looks up at Rosalie.  She watches the black drain from his eyes and the rise and fall of his chest.  Edward has passed the first test; the first time that Alice’s visions show him trying to kill Bella.

Standing Edward tells his sister, “Thanks, Rosalie.”

She smiles at him and tells him softly, “No problem, Edward.  We are all here to help you.  Just let us know if you need it and we will get you somewhere safe.” Safe for Bella, not for him.  There is little that can hurt Edward physically.

Edward looks at her and tells her, “If I go crazy, call Carlisle.  He will be the only one who can protect her.  Especially if he sees her for the first time and I am threatening her.  He won’t be able to help himself.” He knows what will happen, but he would do that for his oldest friend.  It would actually be the least he has done for Carlisle.

Rosalie freezes.  “Edward, you have to be kidding.  He will tear you apart.  We can deal with you.  Carlisle will be here soon enough.” She is panicking; she cannot lose her oldest brother this way!  Then Rosalie hardens with resolve that Edward will not have a chance to hurt Bella.

Looking at his sister, he lets some of his misery out and tells her, “If I kill Bella, he will end me.  You know this.  And I will want him to.”

The stark honesty on his face shakes her to her core, making her resolve even more to protect him.

Rosalie woke to this life in anger.  But watching her brother and the misery that is his life, made her where she can never hate him.  He has taught her to be more loving and forgiving.  And he helped bring Emmett into her life.

Edward had been getting ready to go hunting when he heard her crying as she ran with Emmett broken and bleeding in her arms, her half of the mating already began.  He ran to join her, and seeing Emmett so close to dying, he had taken him from her arms and rushed to Carlisle.  Without his greater speed, Emmett would have died.  Instead, he woke to this life, saw her and they mated instantly.  For his sacrifice, Rosalie will do anything for her brother.

Rosalie walks with Edward to the house.  When they get close enough, Emmett throws open the door and has her in his arms.  They cling together and then Emmett tells her softly, “I missed you, Rosie.”

Edward watches them, his face and body becoming still.  Then he sighs and walks inside the house, unable to watch their love in front of him.

Alice is standing in the foyer and watches her brother.  They are doing this all for him too.  His misery is only shown when Carlisle is not around, and for a long time, he hid it from everyone.  Until Rosalie came in and broke down his barriers.  She was the first one, and now they all are the confidants of Edward.  But, even more importantly to all of them, they are also here for Carlisle.  Edward, most of all, wants this for Carlisle.

She looks at him and tells him silently, _She will be here shortly.  I will in fact be leaving to go get her.  She has been up for awhile unpacking._

Edward nods and he answers her, “I will be in my room.  Have Jasper on the stairway in case I can’t control it.” He starts up the stairs to his room, he can smell his belongings.

Alice nods and she softly calls to him, “You will be fine Edward.”

He stops and then nods his head as he continues up the stairs.  He knows she means more than just the intended meeting.

 

 

* * *

Bella has completely unpacked her kitchen and her personal rooms.  She will need to go shopping to get some things, but looking around, she feels like she accomplished much today.

Then her phone rings, Werewolves in London.  She has no idea why Jake has chosen that ringtone for himself, but he laughs each time he hears it.

Bella stares at the phone and then goes to answer it, unsure of which Jake she will have. “Hey Jake.”

“Bells!  I promise I didn’t forget!  I am so sorry, I tried to be there, but I got hung up by a tribal meeting and-”

Rolling her eyes, happy he is the old Jake, she tells him, “No problem.  You owe Seth a favor since he called me last night to make you guys’ apologies already.”

“Sure sure!  I will grovel at your feet, his feet, whomever’s feet, as long as you forgive me.  Bella, I never want you mad at me.”  Jacob’s voice was dropping, as is his wont when he is trying to convince her to love him.  _Oh well this respite didn’t last long._

“Jacob.  We have already talked about this.  There is nothing between us.”  The tiredness of the argument is clear in her voice.

“Why Bells?  I love you.  Just give me another chance!”  Jake’s voice is pleading with her.

Then there is a knock on the door and Bella tells him, “Look Jake.  I gotta go.”

His voice sounds anxious as he asks her, “Who is there?”

Bella frowns and she tells him, “None of your business, Jake.  I will call you later.”

Jake’s voice is practically growling as he demands, “Bella.  Who is there?”

Her temper is getting worse, and she snaps back at him, “None of your damn business!”  And she hangs up.  She walks to the door and throws it open to reveal Alice.  Her phone starts to ring with the same ringtone.

Alice is surprised by the look on Bella’s face.  She cocks her head to the side and starts to think.  Then she hears the ring tone.  She lifts an eyebrow at Bella.

Bella shakes her head and tries to calm down.  “Morning Alice.  I would say it is a good morning, but…never mind.  Let’s go.”

Alice asks softly, not wanting to spike her anger, “Do you want your phone?”

Shaking her head, Bella tells her, “No.  Let’s go, please?”

Alice silently steps back and she calls to Edward silently, _There is something really wrong Edward.  Whomever that Jake is, it sounds like trouble.  Can you read her mind?_

Her vision flashes and Edward looks confused then shakes his head no. _We need to be careful.  She is really upset! I don’t know what it is, but her anger…_

She sees Edward concentrate and then nod.  Yes her anger is odd.  It is too intense for a human.

During this conversation with Edward, Alice had been bubbly telling Bella about how great it is to move.  And that they had decided to redecorate the house before they moved in, leaving buying the furnishings until they got here.

Bella for her part is replaying the conversation in her head.  She realizes that Jake is beginning to lose it.  He never cared in the past about other people in her life.  But he had sounded so possessive… she makes a quick decision and stops.

Alice stops along with her and asks, “What is wrong Bella?”

Bella looks over at her, “Can I borrow a phone?” Unconsciously,  her arms start to wrap around her middle.

Alice thinks and tells her, “Mine is dead as is Jasper’s.  But I think Edward or Rosalie has one, just come inside and we will get you one.  They just got here a little bit ago.” Alice watches Bella and her visions.

Rosalie hears Alice and asks below a frequency that Bella can hear, “Edward’s?  You want to expose them to each other now?”

Alice answers back the same way, “Yes.  There is something wrong.  Edward can track her now somewhat.  But after he meets her, her scent will become unforgettable in any form or fashion.  The only one who will be better is Carlisle, and that would be a bad idea.  The worst idea in the history of bad ideas.” She hides the shudder at the vision.

By this time, Alice has opened the door and gestured Bella to precede her.  Jasper is at the stairs as agreed upon earlier, and Emmett is on the couch with Rosalie cuddled next to him.

Bella looks at all of them, and feels dowdy.  They were all so perfect! And she is so ordinary…

Emmett bounds up and sweeps her into a hug exclaiming, “Belly!  You need to meet my Rosie!”

Bella grunts and she grasps out, “Breath… I need to breath, Emmett!”

Emmett is shocked and he hastily puts her down.  “You ok, Belly?” He checks her out, anxious that he may have hurt her; he already considers her part of the family, his little sis.

Bella takes a deep breath and then smiles at Emmett.  “I’m ok, Emmie.”

He grins back at her, moves back to the couch to help Rosalie up, and turns to Bella. “This is my Rosie.” The love for his Rosie is very evident in his voice.

Rosalie shakes her head as she reaches out to shake Bella’s hand. “My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose.  Emmett here has talked nothing but you since I got here with my two brothers.  Nice to meet you.  Now if you can keep him from his video games, I will appreciate you even more!” Her golden eyes twinkle with laughter, hoping that the woman in front of her will be a friend to her.  Alice is a little wearing with all the bubbliness.

Bella’s smile grows bigger, but Rose sees that it does not meet the expression in her eyes.  Her eyes, they seem so dead…

Then Jasper clears his throat and walks toward Bella.  He nods his head to her and welcomes her, “Hello Bella.  Alice has told me all about you and how you guys are going to be best friends.  Guess that means I will be seeing a lot of you.  Name’s Jasper.” He smiles and sends calming waves her way.  The pain she is feeling along with the anxiety worries him.

Bella smiles, feeling calmer in his presence. She watches him put an arm around Alice and his laid back presence is perfect match for Alice’s overindulgence in happiness.   “Hi Jasper, Rose.  Nice to meet you.”

Then there is a noise and Bella looks up.  And sees a young man, standing casually at the top of the stairs, staring back at her.  His hair is an odd sort of bronze color, looking like he has ran his hands through it many times.  He is wearing a black thermal with dark jeans and has the family trait of pale skin.

Then Bella notices that it seems he is holding onto the balustrade tightly. And his eyes are black, not the honey color of his siblings.

Edward is momentarily overwhelmed with bloodlust as he stares down at his Singer.  He grits his teeth and feels Jasper trying to help him.

Luckily Alice’s plan seems to be working.  Because Edward is not too sure he could have prevented himself from attacking her if this was the first time he smelled her.

He closes his eyes for a second and centers himself.  Then he moves from the landing and starts down the stairs, aware of his family being there supporting him.

Bella just watches him, warily.  She is not scared of him, but something tells her that he is important.  But with everything going on with Jacob, she does not want another love interest!

Edward stops and stares down at her.  Then he reaches his hand out, holding the cell phone she had wanted earlier.  As she stares down at it then back at him, he tells her sheepishly, “My window was open and I heard you ask Alice.  Let me introduce myself, my name is Edward Cullen.”

Bella looks at him and says, “Hi Edward.”  Realizing that she needs to make that call she swallows her pride and informs him, “Thanks for the phone; if you will excuse me, I need to make an important phone call.”  God, she sounds like she is so hoity toity.  She needs to relax, but right now she is too stressed out.

He nods and watches her as she leaves the room.  They hear the phone being dialed and then, “Seth?”

“Hey Bella!  Look I said I was sorry last night!! How many times are you going to make me grovel?  And who’s phone is this?”  A young man’s cheery voice rang through.

Alice starts talking, so that Bella doesn’t think they are listening, as they paid close attention to her conversation.

Bella sighs in relief as she hears them talking, then tells him, “Seth, Jacob is bad.  Please come here, I’m… worried.  Just for a couple of nights.”  She is trying so hard not to plead.  She cannot let go of her pride for even the feeling of safety.  But then what else did she have other than her pride?

Edward jumps up and stares at Alice, pleading with her to tell him that Bella will be ok.  The rest of the family is staring at Alice also, their faces all showing the worry they have for her.  Alice frowns and then grows more worried as she can’t see Bella.  She looks at Edward, her face expressing her panic as Jasper’s arms wrap around her to calm her as she continues to babble, covering them.

Seth’s next words worry them even farther, “I can’t, sis.  I will make sure he is here though.  I will try to get up there as soon as I can.  You have an alarm on that house right?  Set it and do not open the door.” They can hear the worry for Bella clear in his voice as well as the frustration that he is unable to be there for her.

Bella feels her heart drop.  However, she sounds normal as she imparts to him, “Its ok.  I am probably overreacting.  I gotta go.  I don’t want to use up this guy’s minutes.  Thanks Seth.”  And she hangs up before he can say anything.  She couldn’t hold it together if she let him talk to her anymore.  Her last beacon of hope is gone for tonight.

She takes a second to gather herself, forcing her mask into place.  She then walks out and hands the phone to Edward, “Thanks.”  She is working hard to keep her emotions in place.

Edward is feeling… protective of her.  And he knows the rest of the family does too.  But he has no idea of how to ask, how to help, how to do anything for her, when Emmett bluntly asks, “Are you in any sort of trouble, Bella?”

Bella looks up at Emmett and can see the concern on his face.  She mentally reminds herself that she does not know these people that well, they just met yesterday!  And even though she has this feeling as though she belongs here, to trust them; her life and more importantly Jacob has taught her not to trust.  She shakes her head and tells them, “No.  But, I need to go.  I have some errands I need to finish today.”

And with that comment she immediately turns around, leaving out the front door. Bella is moving as quickly as she can to the safety of her house to fall apart. She doubts that she will be able to hold in her emotions if she delays too much longer.

Jasper lets out a deep breath.  Everyone turns as one and stares at him.  He raises his hands to placate them and to have them give him a moment.  He frowns and then looks up at Edward.  He advises him, knowing everyone was listening, “She is scared.  Very scared and worried.  In addition to that she is so, so confused.  She feels like she can trust us and Emmett’s question almost broke down the walls she has built.  She… shit Edward, she’s a mess.  She is keeping it all bottled up and she needs to let it go before she hurts herself.  But from what I felt this morning, she let it all out just a few hours ago, and it didn’t help.  What is going on?” His voice portrays his frustration in not protecting her.  Jasper could not believe all the emotions she went through in the short amount of time she was here.  If he didn’t know any better, he would say she is in the midst of mating.  But how can that be?

Alice looks down and starts berating herself again. _I should have kept a better watch on her.  But she kept disappearing.  I thought it was because I didn’t know her… what have I done?_

Jasper starts and whips around to his mate.  He has _never_  felt the loathing and condemnation coming from her.  That normally comes from Edward.  He immediately sends her the love not only from the family surrounding them, but his own love, his own desire for her.

Edward also starts hearing her and he verbally answers her, “Alice, you did the right thing.  Remember, I saw what and more importantly why you did what you did.  I also saw the consequences if we had gone against your request.  And, yes it would have been bad.  She was dead in a lot of your scenarios, by my own hand a lot of the times.  This way I have had years to get used to her scent.  And all of you also had the time to get used to it.  You had even seen Jasper ready to kill her in your visions, no doubt driven there by my own bloodlust added to his own. “

Edward moves forward to his sister and holds her arms gently with his own.  She looks up at him and he tells her gently, “Alice, you have done more than anyone could ask to make this turn out right.  It is not your fault.  But, I do not understand, what did you mean she disappeared?  I thought you saw her once she was born.” He is worried; they all thought Alice would see if Bella would need them sooner.  And if she did, and was in enough danger, they would make sure she was safe before anything else.  Even if it came down to telling Carlisle, they would have.

Alice closes her eyes, searching as always for where their missing members of the family are.  Finding everyone, she relaxes.  She opens her eyes and seeing the gratitude in Edward’s is enough for her.  She smiles and tells him, “I have.  Up until she was 17, that summer she started to disappear from my visions.  The ultimate vision never wavered, never changed.  So I was not as worried, and came up with the idea that I needed to get to know her.  Maybe I hadn’t been looking as close in the past for her?” She starts to worry that she has failed them all…

Edward shakes his head, “No, Alice.  You have kept a very good eye on her for her entire life.  There is more to this.  And you said you saw her disappear from your visions for awhile tonight?” He is trying to get to the bottom of this.  He is having a bad feeling that there is more to this than they think.

The worry came back into her eyes and she murmurs, “Yes.  After the phone call with Jake.  Someone made a decision.”

Rosalie folds her arms across her chest as she leans back on Emmett, needing to feel him and his reassurance.  She thinks for a second and asks, “What are we going to do?  Call Carlisle?  Have Edward go over?  We have done so much for this, not to keep her safe.”  The pain she has seen in Bella’s eyes had shaken her, no person should suffer that.

Alice tries to picture the scenarios and tells them, “I have no idea.  She is not ready for Carlisle.  And Edward, she will not accept him either right now.  No one, not even Emmett and I can do anything.  The best thing is to keep an eye on her.  She is still gone, but Emmett and Jasper are gone also.  I think they are the ones that will be guarding her.” She has an idea though that she sees will work for the rest of the day, and will start the bonding process…

Edward straightens and asks, “Why them?” He needs to be the one keeping her safe.  This is going to be his trial to suffer through.

Shrugging, Alice answers, “I really don’t know.  Edward, you need to concentrate on being her friend.  Get to know her.  She will trust me, but she really needs to trust you completely.”  Then she looks quickly up at him and asks, “What was she thinking?” She remembers his confusion on his face from her vision earlier.

Edward looks away.  After a minute, he answers, “I can’t hear anything from her.  Nada.  Zip. Zilch.”

They all look at him horrified.  Edward’s ability is the one they are hoping to be able to help keep an eye on her, to make sure they don’t overwhelm her with.  And he is telling them he can’t hear her.

 

 

* * *

Bella sags against the door after she has shut it.  This is just happening too fast for her.  She cannot trust them, she has only just met them!

Her head hangs down, feeling defeated before she can even start.  _Why?  Why can’t I be normal?  Would this even be happening to me if I was normal?  Why can’t I just fall in love?_   These questions are the same questions that have run through her head most of her life.

Don’t get her wrong, Bella loves.  She loves her parents and she loves her friends.  But the love she is craving?  The love that she has denied Jacob and has now driven him mad; those she cannot feel.  And how she has tried, she has done everything.  Bella doesn’t want to be the one that shatters hearts.  She cares too much for that.

However, Bella always feels like there is something, someone out there.  To be honest though, Bella is tired of being the empty one.  The loner, the odd one out.  To be the one laughing as her tears roll down her face, to fool everyone into thinking they are tears of happiness.  Sick of it all, the move here is also a blessing.  She can just concentrate on college and get through it.  After graduation, she has no idea what she is going to do.

Pulling herself together, Bella heads for the kitchen and grabs her keys.  She cannot just sit here waiting for Jacob to show up.  Since she needs to get her vehicle, she will head to the dealership.

Bella goes to the front door, and there is a knock.  She jumps and barely manages to hold back the scream.  She calms her heart and then walks to the door, taking a deep breath, she opens it.

Standing outside it is Edward and Alice.  Edward has his head bowed as he leans against the wall and Alice is standing there bouncing.  She looks excitedly into Bella’s eyes and informs her, “We wanted to get to know you better.  And since you said you have errands, I was hoping that we can join you.”

Alice leans close to Bella and tells her in confidence, “Edward lost a bet.  He has to go shopping with me and do whatever I tell him for an entire day.  Help me out and let me get back at him for all the horrible pranks he has pulled on me in the past.  Please?”  Alice bats her eyes at Bella, begging for her to allow them to come along.

Bella looks over at Edward and then back to Alice.  She really didn’t want to have company, but maybe it will keep her mind occupied.  But, what about Edward?  She looks at him, he lifts his head and looks back at her and seeing her expression, winks at her.

This helps her decision and she turns back to Alice.  “Sure.”


	3. Nothing Left of Me

  

 

 

**5,325 words…**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Anthem of the Angels by Breaking Benjamin_

* * *

After her declaration of her willingness to have them join her, Bella invites Alice and Edward inside as she gathers her stuff. She hesitates over her phone, not wanting to have to deal with Jacob if he calls back. Which by all the missed calls and texts she is seeing, it is a very real possibility.

Noticing her hesitation, Edward glances over at her and asks, “Is there something wrong, Bella?” He knows she is trying to figure out if she should take her phone or not, but she does not know they are aware of her issues with Jake, whoever Jake is. He is also surprised that her heart is still racing from the call earlier. _Who **is** this Jake and why is she reacting like this?_ The last time Edward has ever heard of this phenomena happening is when someone is either aroused or scared.

Bella looks up at him and can see the worry in his golden eyes. _When did they go gold?_ She thinks and realizes that she needs to take the phone, running obviously has not worked; Jacob is still in her life. She will just have to deal with Jacob. Who knows, maybe Seth can make it up here.

Bella grabs her phone and tells them, “Nothing is wrong, well…” Bella catches herself from saying anything, _why is it so easy to open up to these people? I just met them!_ She finds herself wondering if she is finally breaking, if all that happened since she moved here to Washington is finally catching up to her.

She covers it up her slip of the tongue by telling them, “Umm… well, you see I received an inheritance. That is how I have this house. One of the provisions I have to do to keep it, is go pick out a new vehicle. A Mercedes.”

Alice and Edward can hear her reluctance clear in her voice and both work to hide their grins. There is a reason she is getting one of those.

As soon as Bella gets her thoughts together, she continues, “Is there any way you guys can take me there? If not, then I will just drive there and try to figure out how to get my truck back here.” Word vomit anyone? But at least she covers the hesitation, she hopes.

Alice smiles, the visions are coming quicker since she is looking and the outcomes are becoming more positive. But, tonight is still not visible to her and Alice will not be happy until she figures out what is blocking her view of Bella. If she can’t track it down, she will be forced to call Carlisle. Bella is just too important to risk. Alice is determined that Bella will not be harmed and in fact she has already exposed Edward to her just to protect Bella better. Then she gets a vision of her, Edward, and Bella laughing together and it was hazy, but looks like it could be today! Everything in her yearns for this, she will do what she can to encourage this vision, she wants her sister that she has seen for the last 23 years! But Alice takes a deep breath and calms herself down. She catches Edward’s eyes, realizing he saw the same thing and it makes him just as happy. She answers Bella’s question, “Sure! Edward can drive us both. I would drive, but my Porsche can only hold 2 comfortably. Plus his has more room for shopping.” The pixie grins mischievously as she hears Edward groan. _Teach you to snoop!_

Bella couldn’t help it. These two would make a dead person laugh, much less her. Her peals of laughter rang out in her house, the first time it has heard that sound. It is the first time in a long time anyone has heard that sound in fact.

Edward smiles along with Alice. Bella’s laugh is a joy to hear, and looking at her face, he has a feeling that she hasn’t laughed in a long time. Such a shame, it is a wonderful, musical laugh. _Carlisle will enjoy listening to that for the rest of their lives._

Alice walks over to her and loops her arm through Bella’s, enjoying the carefree moment. As Bella calms down, she imperiously declares, “Come, I can promise that we will have a blast, today. While Edward isn’t Rose, he knows quite a bit about cars. He should be able to help.” She glances at Edward and he smirks.

Bella looks down at the sprite next to her, “Rose knows about cars?” Rose, the beautiful woman. The Woman’s woman? The one that is so perfect, knows about cars? What type of world is this? Next someone will tell her that her fascination, her guilty secret obsession is real! That would mean werewolves, unicorns and sprites are real also! Though Alice did remind one of a fairy…

Edward chuckles, well aware of Bella’s shock, everyone is shocked when they find out about Rose’s passion. “You could say it is a hobby of hers. She is the one that maintains and upgrades our vehicles.” _And she will be the one who will be maintaining your vehicle._ He knows Rose wants to get her hands on Bella’s truck. She believes she can fix it up and both she and Emmett are looking forward to it.

Bella thinks for a second, _Should I invite her along? I like her, but maybe she will be bored. God knows there are probably more interesting things to do than help me buy a car_. Then she decides what the hell. She knows tonight is going to be bad, she just has a bad feeling. So why not have fun? And since her instincts had warned her away from Jacob and she didn’t listen, now she sees where that had lead her to, this mockery of a life she is leading. She needs to trust her instincts more, like she used to.

Bella looks up and asks, “Do you think Rose will come with us? I want to make sure I pick out something that will last. And to be frank, I’m quite nervous. I have never shopped for a vehicle before, and to make it worse, I am going to a Mercedes dealership. I honestly am… intimidated.” She fidgets some as she wait for them to answer. She hasn’t put herself out there like this for a long time.

Alice went still as her visions change. Edward freezes as well. Then, they both look at each other amazed. Bella’s decision makes tonight safer for her as well as makes the future so much easier. She is beginning to trust them sooner than they thought she would. They look back at her and grin. She answers their grin with her own, but it is questioning, as if she is not sure why they are grinning at her.

Then Edward realizes what has changed and glances at Alice telling her in a voice that Bella can’t hear, “It is because of the phone call. She is really scared of what is going to happen tonight.” He can **still** hear her heart beating fast from earlier today, even with her laughing. That is normally a stress relief and it did not help at all. He is more aware of her heart than anyone will be, other than Carlisle. But, he is finding that knowing her as his sister, and hopefully his best friend, is helping along with Alice’s plan.

Alice nods and answers Bella, “I am sure she will have no problem. Carlisle loves Mercedes, so she is well versed in them. Why don’t we head over to ask her? We have to pick up Edward’s car anyways.” She is trying to keep her expression from showing how happy she truly is. This may be a way to change tonight’s results.

Bella looks down at her phone, and with a sigh, puts it in her back pocket. If Jacob calls, she will deal with it. She hopes he doesn’t, but with her history with him, he seems to always ruin her days. And now that he is getting even more possessive than he used to be? She knows that it will be worse.

Bella and Alice head to the door, as Edward moves past them to open it.

Then Bella stops and looks at the alarm system as a random thought crosses her mind. Even though she is going out, Seth’s warning replays in her head, _you_ _have an alarm on that house right? Set it and do not open the door_. She unhooks her arm from Alice’s and heads back to the kitchen.

Alice is shocked that Bella has stopped and is now heading back further in the house. _No! She needs to go out with us!_ Realizing she needs to take a second and calm herself, Alice closes her eyes. She then looks at her and asks, “Bella?”

Bella comes back in the room with a piece of paper in hand, “I need to set the alarm, and this would be the first time.” She says this embarrassed. Bella wishes that the realtor would have told her how to set the alarm instead of just leaving instructions. For that matter she wishes she had taken the time last night to try this!

Hearing her heart rate accelerates, Edward moves towards her, testing his control; he needs to help calm her down! When he finds that his worry over her supersedes his thirst, he relaxes a little bit. _Alice’s plan of exposing me to her smell and letting me learn of all that will come out of this if I can control my thirst all this time is helping!_ Edward stands close to her and informs her, “I can help; it is the same model as this house and the one in Alaska.” He moves closer, careful to watch his control, to her side and asks, “Do you have the code?” He can hear Alice cheering in her mind and he smiles.

Bella looks at him, noticing that the smile lightens the moodiness she senses from him, and nods as she reads the paper. Her head tilts to the side and her teeth worrying her bottom lip, she can just hear her dad’s voice ask if she really trusts them enough to know the code, and she realizes she does. She trusts these strange people far more than she has ever trusted Jacob. Even when he was just Jake. Then she looks up at Alice and Edward and realizes that she is already letting them in. _In for a penny, in for a pound._ Her subconscious picks that moment to remind her she hasn’t told them about Jacob. _I will… later._

Bella and Edward work on the alarm, he moving slowly closer to her as he is teaching her how to use it, and the extra features. When the start in on the extra feature, Bella pointedly asks how to drop the steel shades and he glances at her, his worry showing more, but shows her how to activate them without asking why. Soon they are ready to activate it and he asks her, “You ready? I can set this after you walk out the door, that way you don’t have to worry.” He doesn’t want her hurt, if she falls and cuts herself, it may destroy the faith she is showing if he can’t control himself.

Bella thinks about his request and answers him, “Can I set it and you watch? I really need to make sure I understand how to use it.” Since Edward can’t be here that quick if she needs to set it tonight and there is a problem. At least this way she can make sure she has done it at least once right. Plus she really doesn’t want Jacob in her house when she comes home. _Really_ doesn’t.

Edward catches the tone in her voice. He looks at her thoughtfully and then tells her, “You know you can talk to us, we can help. But yes, I will watch as you set it.” He wants her to finish opening up to them. He knows it is really too soon. But, if Alice can’t see tonight, and they think she will be in danger, they will have no choice, Carlisle will need to come.

Alice smiles as his comment shows Bella opening up to them… maybe today? She wishes that Edward could read Bella’s mind, it would help them understand what is going on. Then she sees something that worries her, Carlisle. He is thinking of coming here early.

Edward glances at her as the vision goes through. He looks at Bella and asks, “Bella, I apologize. I forgot to call my brother. Can you please wait a second? I am really sorry, but I don’t want him to head out this way, which he may if he doesn’t hear from me.” Edward looks at her with his crooked grin. “I really am sorry…”

Bella looks puzzled but she tells him, “No, its not a problem. Please call him. I am sorry I borrowed your phone earlier and distracted you.” Bella is very confused, it seems like calling his brother is a big deal. Why?

Alice can see her puzzlement and she answers it, “Bella, Carlisle is very protective of us all. Edward probably was supposed to call him when he and Rose got in earlier, I know Jasper had to call him when he got in. He just cares for us, no matter how many times we tell him that we are fine. But what are big brothers for? Other than carrying all the shopping bags…” Edward shakes his head, not wanting to be reminded of his duties today.

Bella smiles and wistfully tells them, “I wish I had someone who cared about me like that. But then, Jake used to and…” She trails off not wanting to say anything yet. Her conscience twinges, and she promises herself to come clean later.

Edward looks at her and debates. He finally tells her, “It may be too soon, but, I know Emmett feels as though you are as much his sister as Alice here. But saner. Much, much saner!” He ducks from Alice and the pillow she lobs in his direction.

Bella grins at them and their antics; she shakes her head and chirps, “Emmie is just a big bear.”

Edward smiles his crooked grin at her and then he indicates with his head her breakfast nook, “Can I just go in here and call, Carlisle will probably have a few words to say to me, I rather not have you hear until you get to meet him. He is probably worried.” When he gets Bella’s approval, he heads to the room, knowing Alice will keep Bella occupied. He quickly dials Carlisle’s number.

The phone rings barely once before he hears Carlisle answer. “Edward?” Edward can hear the faint surprise in his voice and wonders what is going on.

Edward talks quickly, but quietly, “Carlisle, you need to stay there for now. We may need you here, but please stay there for a little longer.” He is keeping his attention on Alice’s mind, ready to act on any visions that will harm what they are trying to do.

Carlisle is standing in his study in the Alaska house. Per Alice’s instructions, he is dressed in a pair of light jeans with a dark blue long sleeve shirt. He has to admit, he likes these clothes, they are much more comfortable than his normal attire, and lets him move easier in the forest… and make it easier for him to get there faster. He has been debating with himself for the last hour and a half and cannot stand the pull he is feeling that is coming from the south. He had just decided to find out what is going on.

The fact that Edward is calling is making him angry and he is not sure why. Carlisle frowns and he says pointedly, “Edward, if I want to come there, I will.” That is as polite as he can make it, he feels as though Edward is challenging him. _What is coming over me?_

Edward pinches the bridge of his nose as he turns to face the windows. He chooses his words carefully, “Carlisle, do you trust Alice?” He can understand the mating pull, and the fact it will make Carlisle a little more territorial than normal is going to be tricky. And once he has mated, it will be permanent. He will not only be alpha of a large coven, but he will also be protecting what is his. And Carlisle has not been one to be completely without asserting his authority. Jasper had helped bring that to the fore, telling him it will make it where others will not mess with them. Carlisle will do whatever it takes to make them all safe.

Carlisle is squelching the urge to growl. He cannot explain it, but he really feels the pull to leave. But does he trust Alice? _She has never done anything to hurt the family, and she wouldn’t do anything unless it was to their benefit._ That decides him, but he is not happy with the decision. This feeling will drive him crazy if he does not answer it! He answers his first companion with the duality of his decision evident in his voice, “Yes.”

Edward can hear the frustration. “Carlisle, what is wrong? Why are you heading here early?” Maybe if they find out why, it may help Alice’s visions and they can help out Carlisle.

Carlisle sighs. He turns towards the south and tells Edward, “I can’t explain it. I feel like I needed to be there. I feel this strong pull to be there. An hour and a half ago, it was intense. It has slightly calmed, but I _have_ to be there. It is getting painful, Edward. What are you hiding from me?” He decides to calmly ask, but soon he will be demanding. What is going on?

Edward is floored. What Carlisle is describing is the mating bond. And the time frame he gave is when Bella grew upset. But what is he going to do? If he tells Carlisle, he may be moving towards here without even acknowledging it. If he doesn’t tell him, Carlisle may order him to. And as his Alpha, Edward will have to comply.

Alice is sitting there talking to Bella, and is thinking as fast as she can, trying to see what outcome will be the best. But the darkness of Bella’s night is frightening to her. She finally tells Edward, _Tell him. But tell him what happens if he doesn’t listen and also about tonight. I can’t chance it Edward._ She is frightened, but she hopes Carlisle will listen.

Edward closes his eyes and pleads with Carlisle. “Please listen to everything I have to say. If you don’t, you will lose what you have been waiting for, for almost 400 years. Please?” He knows he will need to tell Carlisle about the visions.

Carlisle’s breathing picks up, knowing this is the answer he has been waiting on. “Go on, Edward.”

Edward opens his eyes and he tells him, “Carlisle. Alice has seen your mate. She has seen her since she met you, but never knew her name or anything but has seen her by your side. Until 23 years ago, the visions started coming in more detail. Alice has done nothing but guide us all towards making the best of the situation. She delayed us coming out here, to not only make your mate age, but to make sure we can all deal with her. She has done all this and more to make it be the best outcome for you two to meet.” He waits to see if Carlisle can handle just this. Then he relaxes as Alice’s visions show him still standing there talking to Edward.

Carlisle stands there frozen in shock. His MATE! He closes his eyes and he asks, “What is wrong, Edward? What issues are there?” He is trying to do as Edward wishes’, knowing Alice is the one guiding the group. But his body and instincts are screaming for him to leave. And his soul… his soul is ecstatic knowing it’s other half is here, within a few hours driving, or even better, an hour of him running.

Edward smiles, knowing his friend is thrilled, then he remembers why Carlisle is learning of this now. “She is human. And, before I tell you this, know that Alice and the rest are guarding her more than you can imagine. But she is my singer.” He needs to lay it all on the line for Carlisle. He does _not_ want to go through Carlisle’s reaction when he is here. As it is, this is the biggest hardship they could see before they got here and found out about this Jake.

Carlisle jerks and he starts to move before he can think of it. Edward’s _singer_! He gasps, “Edward. If you…” He is not even aware of what he started to say until it came out of his mouth. But this is his _Mate_! His other half!

Edward feels the jab, but he reminds himself that this is Carlisle’s _mate_ and of course he will be this way. “Alice has been stealing her shirts and such for me to get used to her scent. We all have been getting used to it. We were careful for you to never smell it, since Alice said that would set you off, and you will be gone without even thinking it through. She is safe from me. Beyond safe. Carlisle, she is your _mate_! You think I would even _risk_ her?” He closes his eyes as he remembers the past. _It wasn’t all Carlisle’s fault!_

Carlisle feels shame wash through him, hearing Edward’s anguish. He tells his friend, “I am sorry, Edward. I have no idea why I even…I am sorry.” He fights with himself, bringing the legendary control of his into play. He will get a handle on himself!

Edward nods and tells him, “I don’t blame you. But, here is the problem. If you come here, right now, you will not be able to help yourself. You _will_ possess Bella. And she can’t take it right now. She is broken somehow and you will break her even more. I am only relaying Alice’s visions to you, you know that they will continue unless someone makes another decision. Carlisle, you will lose your mate when you take her.” Edward pauses, and then tells him the reason that they are even taking this risk, “Carlisle, there is something out here that is blocking Alice. Carlisle, I am ready to tear apart this person, and everyone else is feeling the same for what he has done to our sister. We are protecting her, but Alice’s vision is going blank tonight. She can’t see her. She exposed Bella to me early to make sure I can track her. But you cannot come yet.” Edward prays he has said enough.

Carlisle is standing there torn, literally. His instincts and soul are crying out for him to go there, to make her safe. His mate will be safe before anything else. He finally chokes out, “When?”

Alice hears and sees Carlisle. She wishes she could cry for her Alpha. The pure torture he must be feeling. She tries harder and asks Edward, _Ask how strong he can think he can be. Tell him he must **decide**_ **,** _he will understand._ She sits there and hopes against anything that he can do this, that he can decide and knowing Carlisle, whatever he decides, he will stick to it.

Faithfully Edward asks, “Alice asks how strong can you be? And she said you must decide, that you would understand what she means.” Edward is watching Alice’s thoughts, hoping against hope that his father, his maker can do what is needed to help himself.

Carlisle takes the time to think on this. He needs to be there. Now. The pull he has been feeling has multiplied to an extreme tug. But, once he is there, can he stand not taking Bella as his? He thinks of what could happen if he is not there. He _will_ have his mate. Can he wait for her while being close to her? “Edward, how close is she?” He needs to know in how much torture he will be. Paradoxically, while it will make it harder to not claim her as his mate, it will ease the pain of being separated from her.

Edward smiles and answers, “Next door.” He knows what Carlisle is doing, he is making it where he can make a decision and know he can stick with it. _He is going to do it!_

Carlisle closes his eyes and tells him, “I can be strong enough not to take her, but I will need to see her. She cannot see me, Edward. That will start the mating process. I will _not_ be able to stop at that point.” He needs to see her, needs to confirm with his senses that she is ok. If not, he will then need to get with the rest of the family and do what it takes to make her better.

Alice is still talking with Bella, but she smiles. _Tell him yes. And that if she is in danger, then all bets are of course off!_ She, nor any other of their family will blame him, and will help deal with the fallout.

Edward does not hesitate, “Come, Carlisle. That will work. I and everyone else will help. You will not be able to start work until next week.” He is warning him that he will be holed up in the house into then, and possibly be hiding if Bella comes over. But Edward is happy he is coming; Edward has never been good at tracking, but Carlisle? He can track and do much more if it is his mate that he is tracking! He will be unstoppable, and the rest of the coven will be right behind him. No one messes with them.

Carlisle releases the breath he had unconsciously been holding. He may not need to breath, but he has acted as a human for so long, it is an ingrained habit. He tells Edward, “I will be driving, but if you need me there sooner, I will ditch the car.” Nothing is more important than his mate. He hangs up on Edward and starts to gather everything together. He will be there shortly and will find out from Alice directly what the plan is. He will do everything in his considerable power to make this work, for him to claim his mate.

Edward hung up the phone and grinned. He can hear Jasper asking him, _Edward? What has happened? Bella is happier, Alice and you are ecstatic!_ Edward keeps himself from laughing as he can see Alice’s vision that it will all work out. Now they just had to find out what is going on with Bella, and who this Jake that has her terrorized so much.

Alice stands up with Bella as Edward walks back in the room. They glance at each other, overjoyed, but hiding it from Bella. Edward moves towards them, and asks Bella, “Are you ready? If we want to get everything done, and believe me Alice is a force to be reckoned, we need to get moving.” _Before Carlisle gets here._ The thought makes him grin and he lifted an eyebrow at Bella, waiting for an answer.

Bella nods and moves with him to set the alarm and the three of them hurry out the door. She grins as she realizes she made it out without tripping. _One accomplishment for today!_ She is to the point of taking these small victories, not much else is left to her these days.

They move to the Cullen’s house and through the gate in the wall. Edward moves to his car while Alice and Bella continue into the house to get Rose. Both Edward and Alice grin as they realize the family is blurring trying to get to whomever so that they can find out what is going on.

Alice walks in the door as she calls out, “Rose! Bella needs your expertise!” She tries not to laugh as she watches Rose blur into the living room and sits herself on the couch as though she has been there the whole time.

The rest of the family is hearing from Edward and passing it on that Carlisle is on his way. The mood of the house lifts, no one wanted to fail in keeping Bella safe, but they know if Carlisle is here, then there was less of a chance of Bella being hurt. If nothing else, Carlisle can turn her.

Rose is shocked to say the least to hear that Carlisle is coming, but to find out that Bella wants her? She, like everyone else, is more than ready to befriend Bella. She gets up and moves into the foyer asking, “While I have no problem sharing my expertise with Bella, what expertise are you talking about, you evil Tinkerbell?”

Bella laughs. Now that she has decided to trust her instincts, it feels as though a weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She is unsure of why, but she trusts the Cullens. Well the ones she has met, which reminds her…

Alice chirps to Rose, “Bella is buying a Mercedes and would like some help. She asked for yours when she found out you are our go to person for vehicles. You wanna join us for a fun day of shopping?” She is grinning, knowing that Rose will go.

Rose shakes her head and she looks to Bella, “Are you sure you are ready for her? You know, never mind. I will go, to try at least reign in the munchkin. Edward won’t be good for that, he can never say no to her.” She walks over and grabs her purse.

Alice is laughing at Rose, but she can’t help it. While tonight might be a turning point, which each vision of afterwards is showing, the more of the Cullens Bella is exposed to, the more the outcome is favorable. Plus, with Carlisle being here, there is less of a chance of anyone hurting Bella. But they really need to find out more about the Jake. Alice is of the same opinion of the rest of the family, she wants to hurt whoever is hurting her sister.

The three head outside to where Edward has pulled his Volvo to the front. He is leaning against the passenger side, with all the doors open for them. As Bella comes closer, he stands up and gestures for her to seat herself in the front seat as Rose and Alice move to the back.

Bella stops and stares at him. She really doesn’t want to lead him on, she doesn’t need another Jacob. While she is more comfortable with all of them, it still doesn’t feel right.

Edward watches her. “You’re the guest. Nothing more than that, Bella. Please.” He can see the reluctance she has to get in the front seat. He wants to reassure her, really do anything to get her to come with them.

Bella nods and gets in the vehicle. Alice and Rose are chatting away at her as Edward walks around and gets in the vehicle. Bella couldn’t believe how normal this feels. She has never had this type of friendship, not since Jake chased away Angela.

During a lull in the conversation, Bella turns to Edward and asks, “I thought you were not supposed to be here with… Carlisle is it? Until later.” She is genuinely curious, Edward’s call earlier had reminded her of what she had been told before.

Edward looks over briefly and his eyes flick to his sisters as he answers, “You are correct, but Jasper couldn’t stay away from Alice any longer. Carlisle is used to driving by himself and had some work to finish before he can be here. I didn’t feel comfortable letting Rose drive here by herself, so I followed.” He glances at Bella and cracks a smile as he asks her, “You’ve seen Emmett, can you just imagine if something happened to Rose, I don’t think there would be pieces of me left anywhere.” He is interested in why she is asking about Carlisle. Her interest is like Carlisle’s.

Bella couldn’t help but smile, but then without thinking it through she asks, “Why would you get hurt and not Carlisle?” _Why am I asking about someone I have not even met?_ She is puzzled, but her curiosity is peaked and she feels comfortable enough with them to ask.

Alice hides a grin as she answers her when she leans forward, “Carlisle is the oldest of us. He has practically raised us and there is no way any of us would do anything to him. We owe him way too much.”

Bella is intrigued, but Rose starts asking her questions about her purchase of her car.

Edward and Alice share a look. _What is going on?_ It would seem like innocent questions, until you see her face. It was a little too intent. Edward was reminded of his telephone conversation with Carlisle and his insistence.

Alice thought to Edward, _Jasper said her emotions were all over the place._ She is worried that she has made a mistake in allowing Carlisle to come down…

Too low and quick for Bella to hear, Edward answers her, “He thought that she is in the middle of mating, but how can that be? Carlisle said they had to see each other to have it start.”

Rose keeps up the conversation with Bella, but she answers them in the same tone, “Who has ever heard of a Human/Vampire mating? Mating is compelled… If you are anywhere close to your mate, you feel a pull towards them.” She remembers how she found Emmett, she had followed the pull and found him barely in time.

Edward frowns and said, “Carlisle has mentioned and thought about a pull he has felt for the last 23 years…”

Alice turns and she asks, “Why haven’t you said anything?” This is a piece of information that she was not aware of. She checks her visions and relaxes as she finds nothing has changed.

Edward shook his head minutely and answers her, “My mate and I were instant. I wouldn’t know about the pull. Nobody has said anything for me to know.”

Rose blinks and says, “I thought you knew that is how I found Emmett.”

Edward just looks her in the eyes and nods negatively.

Bella catches this and asks, “Is there something wrong?”

Edward just looks over at her, “No, I was just thinking of how bad I feel for you. You have Rose for buying a car and then Alice shopping. I will try to hold them back for you, but I cannot promise anything.”

Bella stares at him and then hesitantly smiles at him. The look on her face is one of confusion. But before Edward can ask, they were at the dealership.

Bella looks at the cars and sighs. How the heck can she just get a vehicle? If it had not been a requirement, she would have been happy with her truck. But, as the years with dealing Jacob have began to wear on her, and the truck’s reminders of her father’s generosity are being buried under Jacob’s reminders of how he has kept it running for her. Maybe it _is_ time for a new beginning?

Edward pulls into a parking place and gets out, opening the door for Rose and then Alice as he makes his way to Bella’s. But before he can get there, she has opened the door and stood up. _Carlisle is going to have fun with this one!_ Edward can’t help it but smirk. Bella will be in for quite an experience.

Then he notices her facial expression: she is not comfortable with this. Knowing why she is here, the real reason he looks at Alice. Alice has a sad look on her face but she looks at Edward and tells him, _She needs to do this. If she doesn’t have this, she will have an accident tomorrow. Even if you drive her then, I see that she is going to have problems. Plus you think Carlisle will allow her to keep driving her truck?_ Edward narrows his eyes in thought and sighs. No, Carlisle would not let her drive the truck any more.

Rose looks at Bella and her posture straightens. She looks at Edward and tells him silently, _I will take care of this. She will NOT walk out of here with something she won’t like._

Bella is staring at the lot, feeling so out of place. How is she going to get through this? She has no idea what to look for, how to find something that won’t be too much for her to handle.

Then she feels an arm around her shoulder and Rose tells her, “Hey, Chica. Did you think I would just sit here looking pretty? Let’s get you a new vehicle. Look on the bright side. How many times you think people get to walk on a Mercedes car lot and be able to get anything they want? So tell me. What do you like about your truck?” She smiles down at her, trying to put her little sister at ease.

Edward is impressed with Rose and her ability to help calm Bella. This is what they need to do, Bella loves the truck. So, get her something that will help remind her of it.

Bella looks at Rose, noticing that while her arm and body are cold, she herself is warm towards Bella. She answers her, “It was a gift. But it fit with me and how clumsy I am, it will survive whatever I could do to it, without costing me a fortune to fix or to keep up. I hav—  _had_ a mechanic that would work on it for free.”

Rose caught the change of tense and stores it for later. “Since we are neighbors, I will help keep it up. Plus you get free service with a Mercedes. But tell me, did you like it as a truck? Would you have felt the same way if it had been an old car?”

Bella thinks and tells her, “I like sitting high. I am short enough that I don’t need to be in a car.”

Rose thinks and looks around the lot. She then shoots Edward a look and tells him, “Stall the sales guy.” She then leads Bella away as Edward chuckles.

Edward moves to block the sales person as he watches Rose handle Bella with kid gloves. He is happy Rose has taken to Bella; she had been one of loudest against bringing her into the family. But she knew that if Carlisle mates with her, there will not be much of a choice.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/belllas-vehicle.jpg)

Bella is surprised when Rose takes her over by the SUV’s. She looks up at Rose and asks, “SUV?”

Rose answers her as she looks them over, “They will seat you higher. They are also very safe and will be as close to your truck. I just was undecided between a crossover or a SUV. When you said you wanted to sit high, I realized this is what you want.” Then her eye lit upon the vehicle she thinks is a match for Bella and leads her to it.

Bella looks over the vehicle that Rose is bring her to and she smiles. While it is somewhat obvious as a Mercedes, it still looks like the other SUV’s on the road to not bring attention to her. She tells Rose, “Oh, you’re good. Very, very good.”

Rose laughs at Bella’s comment as she watches Bella look over the vehicle. She asks her, “Is this what you want?” When Bella nods, Rose asks her amused, “How about test driving it?”

Bella stops and looks at her, arching an eyebrow. “Rose, I drive an old truck. Are you telling me this could be worse than that?”

Rose is surprised and starts to laugh. She grins at Bella and tells her, “Damn girl. You have spunk! I can’t recall the last time someone has talked to me that way that wasn’t family. We will get along just fine.” She will be a perfect match for Carlisle, if they can just get to whatever is bothering her out of the way.

Bella grins back at her, feeling completely at ease. Which she is finding is getting to be the norm around this family.

Rose looks over at her brother and sister and let them know to let the sales guy through. She asks Bella, “Do you mind if I handle this?” At Bella’s grateful look, she answers herself. “Obviously not. Go stand by Edward and let me handle this.”

Bella hesitates and then bluntly tells Rose, “Rose, I am not looking for love. Love is just a huge problem that I cannot deal with right now… and even if I wanted to, I can’t.” The last was said so softly that if it was not for Rose’s enhanced hearing, she would have never heard it.

Rose quickly answers her, trying to calm her, “Edward is already taken. He isn’t looking for love in that way. I just figure you will be more comfortable over there, no one will ask you any questions, and if they do, Edward can answer without them thinking twice.” But in her mind, she is shrieking at Edward, _Edward, someone has hurt her, or she is suffering. What have we done?_

Edward looks at Bella and hopes that it is not too late. But then Alice’s vision slams into his head and he see her happy. He relaxes and watches Bella to find out what she will do.

Bella sighs, feeling more relaxed. She looks over at Edward and he smiles at her and bows slightly. She feels her smile grow and she moves to him. He puts an arm around her, and leans down to her, “I am taken, but it flatters me to know you were interested.”

Bella quickly glances up at him and can see that he is teasing her. She quips back, “It’s the hair. It draws us in. We want to know how you do it.”

Edward laughs and pulls her into a one arm hug. “Bella, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. If you don’t mind?” His bloodlust doesn’t even bother him. He can’t think of her as anything but as his sister.

Bella laughs up at him and she replies, “I have no problem, but I think there is a certain someone who resembles Tinker Bell that may have one.”

They both look up at Alice standing there tapping her foot. She arches one eyebrow at the two of them and asks, “Well?”

Edward and Bella look at each other and laugh. Bella lifts one arm in an obvious gesture for Alice to join them and Alice skips over and wraps her arm around Bella’s waist. She looks at both of them and tells them, “I don’t have a choice with Edward, he _is_ my brother. But Bella, you are supposed to be my best friend!” She is so happy, her vision from earlier wasn’t of the far future, it was of today!

Bella looks at her and asks without even thinking, “But I will be, or even better, we will be just like sisters?”

Alice’s eyes widen and she squeals, “Yes! Edward, you owe me!”

Bella gives her a look of puzzlement mixed with amusement. Alice explains, “When Edward and Rose pulled into the driveway yesterday, I ran out to them telling them that I have a new sister. They laughed at me! Me!”

Bella couldn’t help it and lost it at Alice’s face. If it wasn’t for Edward and Alice holding her up, she would of fell to her knees laughing. And she wasn’t the only one, both Edward and Rose were laughing with her.

Soon, they hear someone clearing their throat and Bella looks up at a man in a suit looking at her in disapproval. He then turns to Rose and asks, “How may I help you?”

Edward and Alice help Bella stand up, then Edward bends down to Bella and tells her softly, “Well he got a point in not asking me, but he lost a lot of them with that look at you. Watch and enjoy. By the way, you know what color you want right?”

Bella nods and answers in the same soft voice, “Black. Simple.” Maybe it will not make her stand out anymore…

Edward nods and calls out to Rose, “Opposite of the absence of light.” Rose nods.

That starts a short afternoon of entertainment. Rose basically breaks the man, all the while getting what Bella wants. She keeps in mind the details that Bella had told about the deal, while mentally shaking her head at the sneakiness of Alice. She understands, Carlisle will be calmer knowing Bella is driving this than the truck, but she knows to beware the fairy and her manipulations in the future.

By the time they are done, Rose has managed to get Bella a fully decked out vehicle with tons of add ons thrown in for free, while knocking the price down to below a stock vehicle. She also makes sure to get a Lo-Jack on the vehicle, knowing Jasper can break into the site and they will be sure to track Bella that way also. She is already dedicated to her sister’s safety. Bella had hugged her without any sign of withdrawal. She accepted Rose without question. That was all it took for her to go to bat for her sister. She also made sure to add tint, Carlisle and the rest of them will need it, just in case.

Bella was chuckling at the man’s face as Rose gets ready to close the deal. He has no idea what hit him. But then he is floored and visibly cringes when they go inside to sign the papers and he realizes that the person he snubbed is the person who is buying the vehicle.

Edward and Alice just smile at him as they stand behind Bella and Rose. The two of them are overjoyed, Alice’s visions are steadily getting so much better. And even though tonight is showing clips versus the complete blackout of earlier, they are still worried.

After the paperwork is filled out, Bella is promised the vehicle, as per Rose’s deal, Monday. Edward assures her one of them, or someone from the Cullen family will be happy to bring her back to pick it up. It was a very different dynamic of people who get in the car to go shopping. They are all laughing and joking. Bella even comments on it, “Never thought buying a vehicle would ever be a bonding experience.”

Alice bounces in her seat and tells her, “Now come on, did you seriously think you wouldn’t have fun with us?”

Bella looks back at her and answers with a straight face. “Yes.”

They all start laughing. The time they have been enjoying is too much fun, too easy for them for it to last. And sure enough it is shattered by Bella’s phone ringing Werewolves in London. Bella freezes and her face shows her fear. Her masks are down and she doesn’t have time to hide her fear from them.

Edward sees it and quickly pulls into a parking lot. He stops the car and turns to her. He asks her, “Bella, do you trust us?”

Bella looks at him and the two girls and nods. She is unable to do anything else, she knows this will be ugly.

He leans over and puts his hands on her shoulders. He makes a decision and watches Alice’s face. She frowns and then nods. But, then she tells him, _I can’t see who is calling or what will happen right now. But I see her shopping with us, her laughing. So it will somehow work out._

Edward nods and he looks into Bella’s brown eyes. “Answer the phone. Don’t worry about putting it on speaker phone, we will hear it. We will protect you. After you get off the phone, I will explain how and why. Just don’t say anything about us, and trust us.” He pleads with her, knowing the cards are going to fall. But he has no other choice, not with Bella being so frightened in front of him.

Bella nods and staring at them, she answers the phone, “Jake.” Her heart rate accelerates as she waits for the fallout.

The vampires wince as they hear the other person roar at Bella, “Where the hell have you been? Why is your house locked? And why the _fuck_ are you not here?”

Before Edward can snarl, Rose screams at him in her mind, _Edward!_ And he barely restrains himself in time, not wanting to scare Bella.

Bella is embarrassed, knowing that the three people in the vehicle are hearing this, _how could they not with him screaming_ , and her temper ignites as she yells back, “I am _not_ your girlfriend nor do I answer to you! And why are you at my house? How did you get the address?” And that question shows the three how frightened she is by that one fact more than anything else.

Rose clenches her hands, no one should frighten anyone like that, much less Bella.

Jake snarled at her, “Bella, get your ass here now. We need to talk and we are going to set some rules. I have given you enough time.”

Bella’s face went white, but she gave as good as she got, staring into Edward’s black eyes, and clasping Alice’s hand when it came to her. “Jacob Black. Leave. Now. I _never_ want to see you again.” As he started to yell, she hung up on him. Then she breaks.

Edward opens the door, and noticing no one is looking, blurs to her side and opens the door. He pulls her into his arms and soon his sisters are there, hugging her. He looks into Alice’s eyes, willing her to look for Carlisle. If he felt her before, what the hell is happening now?

Alice looks and her eyes fly to Edward’s, _He is going to be calling in a couple of minutes. He is fighting with himself, but he needs to know Edward._

Edward nods and he will deal with that as soon as they get Bella calm, Carlisle won’t hesitate if he hears her upset, he won’t be thinking then.

Bella lets loose all the feelings she has bottled up and feels like she is going to die. She realizes Jake has lost it and she couldn’t let these three get hurt by him. When they drop her off tonight, she will tell them her last goodbye. Because there is no way Jake will leave her; she will do what she has to.

The three locked their eyes on each other. Edward murmured, “Alice, she needs him, I am going to tell him when he calls to come.”

Alice shook her head and told him, _not yet._ Carlisle can’t come, she has not been informed of what they are! He will help, but will claim her as his mate!

Edward seethes inside, he knows Alice is trying for the best scenario, but the situation, while it was looking up earlier and it gives hope for the future, doesn’t cover the fact that Bella is falling apart. And if that is what she has had to deal with, there is no surprise she hasn’t already.

Bella finally calms down and looks up at the three siblings holding her. Then she looks around and realized they are at a rest stop.

Edward looks down and wipes her tears from her face. He tells her, “I am so sorry, Bella. Nobody should be treated like that. I will make you a deal. I will tell you about us, and in return you will tell me about you. No holding back on either side. Okay?” This is important, this will make or break the immediate future. If Carlisle will have his mate soon whole, or broken.

Bella sucks in a breath, shuddering, and then Rose tells her, “Bella, please. Once you have our secret, you will see that we can deal with Jacob. We care for you more than you can imagine, just please let us tell you why.”

Alice is on her phone and she hangs up. She looks at them and says, “They will be here shortly. Jasper said to start.” She also told them in that voice, “Carlisle is on his way, we need to get this over, he is not waiting.”

Edward nods and he picks up Bella easily and carries her to the picnic tables. His sisters arrange themselves around, making sure no one can get to Bella except through the three of them. He rubs the back of his neck and looks at Alice.

Alice verbalizes for Bella’s benefit. “Go ahead. But hurry Edward. Our afternoon just went blank.”

Edward nods and turns back to Bella. “Bella, what I am going to tell you, will sound fantastical, but I swear I am telling you the truth. Have you noticed that we are different?” When she nods, he asks her, “Please tell me what you have noticed.”

Bella watches the three of them and she sees nothing but the same people she had been joking around with, that she feels comfortable with, feels like herself and safe with. Realizing that, she relaxes and answers him, “You are all beautiful. Pale. Have golden eyes. From what I noticed in the car, when you get emotional, they turn black. You can hear things you shouldn’t. You are all cold. Your skin is hard and when you relax, you lose the current slang and speak differently.” She is done, she will trust them. Bella is ready just to give up, everything is going so wrong. So she stores her hope and trust in them.

The three look shocked and then Rose says, “Well, she is observant.”

Edward nods in agreement, not taking his eyes away from Bella. He asks, “Are you willing to guess?”

Bella thinks back to her summer with Jake. When he was the fun Jake that she loved as a brother. And then she remembers;

* _It was a cold summer day, she and Jacob were talking:_

_“Do you like scary stories?” he asked ominously._

_“I love them,” I enthused._

_Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good._

_“Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?”_

_“Not really,” Bella admitted._

_“Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark.” He smiled, to show her how little stock he put in the histories. “Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It’s against tribal law to kill them.”_

_“Then there are the stories about the cold ones.” His voice dropped a little lower._

_“The cold ones?” Bella asked, not faking her intrigue now._

_“The cold ones are traditionally our enemies” He winked at her._

_“And what are they?” Bello finally asked. “What are the cold ones?”_

_He smiled darkly._

_“Blood drinkers,” he replied in a chilling voice. “Your people call them vampires.”_

_She stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing._

_“You have goose bumps,” he laughed delightedly._

_“You’re a good storyteller,” Bella complimented him, still staring into the waves._

_“Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn’t it? No wonder my dad doesn’t want us to talk about it to anyone.”_

_She couldn’t control her expression enough to look at him yet. “Don’t worry, I won’t give you away.”*_

Bella looks up at them.  What she just listed and what the Cullen’s confirmed as correct, matches what Jacob had told her and what she had found out later.  For some reason she had been and still is obsessed with vampires.  She wonders why she didn’t realize it from the beginning as she looks up at them and answers, “Vampire.”


	4. To Reach For Something More

  

**7,111 words… Pre Edit Count**

Song I listened to for this chapter _: Maybe_ by Sick Puppies

 

 

* * *

_Previous:_

_Bella looks up at them.  What she just listed and what the Cullen’s confirmed as correct, matches what Jacob had told her and what she had found out later.  For some reason she had been and still is obsessed with vampires.  She wonders why she didn’t realize it from the beginning as she looks up at them and answers, “Vampire.”_

_Now:_

 

 

* * *

Edward and his sisters watch her, as they wait for her to turn and bolt.  Not that they will blame her, it is not something anyone ever expects to find out that the supernatural world is real.  But they need her to understand and to trust them and with the decisions she has made today, they feel like this may be the best chance.  Alice being blind worries them.  Especially with Bella’s safety being trusted to them.  That is why Edward had decided to tell her, in hopes she will open up to them, to be able tell them who Jake is.

Bella just stares at them as she waits for them to react to her statement.  When they don’t say anything, do anything, she clears her throat and asks, “So what now?” She is nervous, why don’t they answer?  Is there something wrong with her?

Rosalie then starts laughing.  She looks at her sister and tells her, “My God, do you have spunk Chica!  You just figured out we are vampires; who need blood to live, that part of the myths _is_ correct, in case you are not aware, and you just ask us what now?” She is still grinning at Bella as she gestures.  She would have not been shocked if Bella had run from them, but then most humans are never this comfortable around them.  And Bella has not only spent the day with them, but she has been touching them and has not flinched once.

Thinking over what Rosalie has just said, Bella starts chuckling as she shares her reasons out loud, “Well, I figured that if you wanted to kill me, you would have already done it, I was in your house alone for God’s sake, no one knowing where I was.  So obviously, either I am just that unappetizing, or you don’t want to kill me.”  She is still trying to figure out if there is something wrong, since they didn’t seem to want her blood.

“Oh, baby sis, you are so very appetizing.” A gruff voice tells her as he grabs her and pulls her into a hug.

Bella is surprised by the hug, “Emmie!  Breathing is necessary!” But she relaxes as Emmett puts her down carefully. She looks up at him smiling still, “What do you mean I am appetizing?”

Jasper materializes next to her and smiles as he pulls Alice in his arms.  His body relaxes with the knowledge that his mate is with him as he tells her, “Bella, there is no contest, you smell insanely good for a human. And with my history, I would know.  But, as much as you smell good to normal vampires, you smell even better to Edward.”  He grins, knowing that he just opened a can of worms, but if Edward wants to start this conversation now, Bella deserves to know as much as she can handle.

Turning to Edward, Bella raises an eyebrow, plainly waiting for her friend to explain Jasper’s comment.

Edward is still standing, watching her carefully.  He sighs as he realizes that his newest sister and friend is stubborn.  _Which is good, she will be able to handle Carlisle, hopefully._ He gives Jasper the evil eye.  He hears Jasper’s mind tell him, _It’s best to tell her it all now. She is actually calm, plus you are the one who made the call, brother._

Edward nods, accepting that Jasper is right.  Then he lifts his eyes back to Bella as he answers her, “To expand on Jasper’s comment, there is me and one other that you will always smell different to, more intense.  For me, the reason is that you are what they call my singer.  Your blood calls to me stronger than anyone else’s.  Even for those that have given up the normal lifestyle and are vegetarians.” His eyes darken, but he is calm.  Alice’s plan has worked, and while he will not be immune to her blood if it is spilled, not yet at least, he can stand being around her.  To be her friend and brother, to help her when she needs it. “But, Bella, the Tinkerbelle came up with a plan, and it has worked.  You’re my sister, my friend.   I care more for you being alive than for your blood.  Though, I will admit, you are way more potent than the shirts Alice has been bringing me for years.”  He chuckles dryly.

Bella jerks and then she looks at Alice as she accuses her, “You’re the reason my shirts have gone missing?”

Alice laughs and admits, “Yes, but I left better quality behind!!  Bella, you need to dress more for your body, not the shapeless clothing you have!”

Bella shakes her head at her and tells her, “I have been going nuts trying to figure out how my favorite shirts were disappearing!  Alice.  You made me seriously doubt my sanity…”  That was the truth, she had thought for awhile that she was losing it, and not being able to keep clothing had been making it worse.

Alice looked slightly apologetic and tries to explain, “Well, it wasn’t like I could walk up to you and ask for your shirts for my vampire brother that needed to sniff them so he wouldn’t kill you the minute he met you!” She is looking at Bella, trying to make her understand.

Bella just gapes at her as Emmett starts laughing.  But she soon recovers enough to ask, “And Rosalie was fine with you giving Emmie my shirts?” Bella feels freer than she has in a long time, and the snarkiness that had made her friends in Phoenix, has been hidden for a long time.  Bella turns pensive, realizing that Jacob had slowly smothered her until she became this shell.

Emmett is leaning against a column laughing.  Rosie is grinning as she told Bella, “Oh, I was fine with it, as long as he knew he couldn’t touch me for days afterwards.  Amazing how effective withholding sex can be.”  Choruses of “TMI!” rang out among the family.

Edward shakes his head and moans, “Rose!! Please!!! I need some bleach for my brain now!”  He is chuckling, and as Rose teases him, it is obvious that the two of them are close.  In fact there are not really outsiders with the family; they are all close to each other.

Bella watches them, and she notices the family is all in pairs, except her and Edward.  And more shockingly, they are arranged in a pattern that will allow no one to get to her without them knowing.  But she can leave. Then the significance of that comment strikes her and she whispers to herself so softly, “I _can leave.”_

Jasper is shocked by her happiness and the statement.  He asks gently, “Bella, what is wrong?”  What has happened to her that she is so overjoyed by being able to leave?

Her head looks up quickly, surprise at his question written on her face.  She is still giddy at the fact they are not trapping her as Jacob would have.  But she realizes, as much as she is thrilled that they are giving her a choice, she doesn’t know enough.

Bella asks hesitantly, “May I ask a few questions, then I will get to the… other stuff.”  The reluctance is clear in her voice.  She has never been able to ask questions, without having some sort of ridicule heaped on her.  _God, Bella, can you just enjoy the moment without questioning it?  Bella, you ask more questions than most of the world.  Bella, can you just NOT ask a question, are you capable of just sitting there mute?_ The memories roll through her.

Edward watches the expressions change on her face, to settle as though she is waiting on someone to slap her.  Containing his growl at how it is was becoming clear that Bella has had a hard time and that someone had dared to try to reign in his sister, Edward promises himself he will work to make her understand that being herself is perfect.  Moving closer to her, Edward drops down to crouch at her feet, looking up into her eyes, “Bella, you can ask whatever you need now or later.  And while I don’t want to hurry you, we need to do your shopping and then take you home.” He smirks at her, trying to get her to smile.

She tries to concentrates on what she needs to know.  But the first question that bubbles to the surface can’t be denied.  She gives in and asks him, “Why do you want to still want to go shopping, Edward?”  Then the other half of the question makes itself known as a mischievous smile graces her face as she slyly adds, “You can be getting out of your bet with Alice this way…”

The rest of the Cullens almost fall over as they start laughing again at her comment.  Jasper takes pity on Edward as he sits there, still in shock that Bella is picking on him. But then he doesn’t blame Edward.  Her emotions are like a rollercoaster.  He tells Edward, “ _There is something really wrong.  Normal people’s emotions are not all over like hers is.  It is almost like she has been emotionally starved, and is only now feeling free to experience them.  Edward, we have a long road ahead of us, hopefully Carlisle can control himself long enough to realize she **needs** him._

While that conversation was going on with Edward, Jasper is asking Bella, “Bella, after you tell us what is wrong, we will _all_ be joining you.  If you think that any of us will be leaving you alone after that phone call, you are sorely mistaken.  We will also be using the time to strategize.  Then when we get home, we will be going into more detail about everything.  But right now, ask what you need to.”  He holds Alice to him, basking in the joy around him, soaking it up.  It is not often that the family is this happy.

Bella is still smiling and she just asks, “Who is the other?” Her curiosity is one of her faults; her family has told her that many times.  Renee has mentioned that she should have been called Alice.

Everyone freezes, and then they all look at Alice.  She is searching the future and then looks up to them all, with her face showing how scared she is. “Go ahead and tell her everything.  I- Our afternoon is now completely blank.  I can barely even see Carlisle anymore, the last clear thing I see is him arriving as we have discussed.  What is going _on?_ ” The last is said with her frustration and fear evident.  Jasper pulls her to him, and comforts her as the rest of the family looks at each other, worried.  Then they all turn to Edward.  As Carlisle’s first, he is generally in charge when Carlisle isn’t here.  With his abilities, and his willingness to solicit help from his siblings, he makes the perfect Beta, closely followed by Jasper.

He thinks, trying to find a way to make sure Bella is not frightened.  Edward hates to be this blind, He can’t read Bella’s mind nor with Alice’s sight being blocked does he have access to her visions.  He sighs in frustration and then nods as Jasper sends a wave of calm.

He then gently pulls Bella’s attention to him, “Bella.”  When she is looking back at him he looks up at her and smiles.  He then takes her hand gently and starts her education on vampires. “The answer to your question is simple, the other person is Carlisle.  He was actually running here to be here for and with you, until Alice called and told him to drive, that we needed to talk with you first, but he is close…  He is speeding and pushing his car as fast as he can to be here.  The reason why?  Well, that is when it gets complicated.”  He runs his hands through his hair and tries to think of how to tell her.  This is not as easy as someone would think!

Rosie can tell Edward is having problems with this and she moves from Emmett’s arms to sit next to Bella.  She tells her, “Bella, the way a vampire is made is to be bitten by one, then if they don’t drain you, you suffer for three days as the venom makes over your body.  It is intense feeling of being on fire. And a vampire never forgets anything once they are one.” She shudders as she remembers her transformation.  “Once you are a vampire, all of your traits as a human are enhanced.  My beauty was enhanced as was Emmett’s strength.  These are called our talents, and it is thought that no talent is completely duplicated in our world.  But some vampires have other talents.”  She looks over at Edward, her eyes questioning him.

Bella looks at her and then back to Edward.  She bluntly asks, “What does this have to do with Carlisle?” Why is she so drawn to his _name_?  What is going on?

Alice can’t help it, she laughs and as soon as she can, she answers her, “Everything.  To be very blunt, Jasper was very emphatic when he was human and used that talent to raise himself to the rank of Major in the Confederate Army.  He was turned and now he can not only feel the emotions of those around him, he can affect them also.  Edward was very good at reading people as a human, and now he reads all minds but one.  I woke with no memory of my past, but I see the future.”  She figures being blunt will help save time, they need to get moving before too long.  Alice is worried on not being able to see much further, everything is greyed out and she is liking this feeling less and less.

Bella blushes in complete embarrassment of her thoughts, that Edward has been reading them all this time! _I don’t like being in my head much alone for him to see the thoughts! And my odd fascination with Carlisle…_

But before she can do anything else, Edward growls, “Alice!”  Bella looks up at him surprised and can see him glaring at his sister.  He then turns back to her and tells her gently, “Bella, your mind is the only one I have met that I cannot read.” He had heard her heart race and seen the blush that had covered her face.  Edward is upset, and plans to talk to his siblings about helping him build up her confidence.  But then, Carlisle may help with that.  Mates and mating help each other become stronger.

She gasps and then asks before she can think, “What is wrong with me?” _Great Bella, word vomit much?_

The Cullens can’t help it, they start to laugh again. They just can’t believe how well she is taking this!

Bella sits there on the bench watching them laugh at her.  But before she can be too upset, she notices they are not laughing at her as much as they are surprised.  Emmett is the one who finally clues her in when he gasps out, “Bella!  First you are told vampires are real, and surprisingly have no trouble with it, besides thinking you must smell awful.  Now you are told that Eddie here can read everyone’s but your mind and you ask what is wrong with you?  Dang girlie, can you just be normal?”  He has blurred over to her and at the end of his questions, hugs her gently grinning down at her. He sits her back down at the bench, then sits down beside his Rosie.

Sighing as she watches him put an arm around Rosie, Bella just simply states, “I have never been normal.  So why should I start now?” She tries to ignore the wistfulness she feels, wishing she could have someone for herself like that.

The melancholy note in her voice caught all their attention.  Deciding to first finish addressing her questions, then they will discuss with her, her comment. But first, Edward continues her lesson, “The reason we are telling you this is, beside the fact we very much want and need you to be comfortable with us, it explains about Carlisle.  You see, Alice has seen you for a long time.  However, not until 23 years ago did she have a name to go with the person.”  Edward smiles at her, and is happier when she relaxes and smiles back at him.  He proceeds with the history lesson, “Alice is the one who tells us when and where to move.  She begged us to wait and then to come here now.  What we didn’t know at the time is that she has seen that you are Carlisle’s mate, and has for a long time.  You are the one person who is his other half, the one who will complete him.  But Bella, he is also the one who make you feel whole, the one who will complete you, love you more than you can ever imagine. He will give up everything if you ask it of him. Bella, our mates are more important than anything.  It supersedes everything, even the Rule.” He swallows and looks away trying to get a handle on his emotions.  He nods a thank you to Jasper as he helps him.

Rosalie takes up for Edward, knowing this is extremely painful for him. “Carlisle was unaware of all of this until earlier today.  Alice saw that he was going to come here, after the pull we all feel for our mates got stronger.  He was unaware of what the pull was and it had honestly gotten to be too much to resist.  And that would have been bad, disastrous for you both in fact, in all of Alice’s visions.  Alice has told us, and we were all working to make it possible for you two to meet.  But, you have done something none of us thought is possible.  You have changed Alice’s visions.” She watches Bella’s face, trying to see how she is taking this.

Barking out a short laugh, Edward stands up and turns to face the road.  “Alice’s visions are not set in stone.  If you make a decision, it can change.”  He knows this, has seen it happen.  But to be truthful, he has seen it more today than any other time.

Bella cocks her head to the side and then asks, “How can her visions be possible?  Because you have to decide to have them happen.” She is trying to grasp what they are saying, but her mind has always worked oddly, and this question has slipped out while she is trying to understand.

The rest of them stare at her in amazement and then Jasper comments, “Bella, you are perfect for Carlisle.  For now, let’s get past this.  What these two are saying, is that when you changed your mind so many times today, you have changed Alice’s vision to where it is possible for you two to see each other.  And to my mind, that is a huge relief.”  Carlisle will be better in protecting his mate.  Plus, Jasper would not be able to even face him if something would happen to her.  Nor would he be able to look in the mirror.

Shaking her head, Alice dances away from Jasper and states, “I also helped make this possible too.  Carlisle will be able to control himself, and once he knows you, Bella, you two are going to fly…”

Edward is still facing away as he quietly states, “Not if he finds out why Bella needed to know all of this now.”  Edward smoothly turns back to Bella and drops down to be able to look her in the eye. “Bella, we need to move, we need to be in the mall before Carlisle gets here.  That is the last thing Alice has seen, and I fully intend for it to happen, to give you two the best possible start. This can be the most wonderful thing in your life, Bella.  You just need to give it a chance, please.”  He begs her, not only for Carlisle, his father, his best friend, his maker…but for himself.

Looking into his golden eyes, Bella debates with herself.  Can she really lead someone into false hope?  She stares into his eyes and her own fill with tears.  She tells him so softly, that if they were not vampires, they would have never heard her, “Oh Edward, I would love to agree.  But I can’t love.  It just won’t be fair.” The despair in her, in her voice, moves Rosalie.

She puts her arms around Bella, telling her, “Chica, we will talk, but please, just meet him.”  When she receives Bella’s nod, they all relax, knowing that just allowing Carlisle to meet with her will solve so many issues.  Mates recognize each other, no matter if they are human or vampire.  For a human to meet their human mate, it is called love at first sight.  When a human meets their mate and they are a vampire, it is much more intense, because the vampire is aware of what is going on.  The most intense is a vampire and vampire.

Rosalie continues to hold her, but Jasper is the one that taps Edward’s shoulder for him to move.  He moves into his place, crouching as he looks up at Bella.  He gently asks, “Baby sis,” At her negative nod, he gently states, “and don’t deny it, you are like my own baby sister, tell me. Who is Jake?” Here is the million dollar question, the one he needs to know so he can start planning what they need to do.

Bella closes her eyes as her fear almost overwhelms her.  Then she feels it being pushed away and her eyes fly open and meet Jasper’s golden ones, genuinely taken aback that he would help her.  No one voluntarily helps her.

He smiles and tells her, “No more.  Not while I can help.  Now tell us.  Just the short version, we need to leave here soon, or your meeting with Carlisle may not go as well as it needs to.”  He smiles at her, putting her at ease.

Taking a deep breath, feeling Rose’s support as well as the rest of the family, she tells them, “He is my friend from childhood —my best friend— who helped me make mud pies.  When I moved back to Forks for my junior year, he was fun, and so enjoyable to be around.  But something happened and during that summer, he shot up and bulked out.  He had always been flirty with me, but he became…” Bella paused as she searched for the right word, the rest of the family listening and patiently waiting for her to continue.  Bella didn’t like the word, but it fit, “possessive.  My friends pressured me into going out with him, but he became worse… and I didn’t help.”

The way she stated that, made them think that there was so much more to that statement, but they let it go… for now.

Continuing the tale, “He has steadily gotten worse.  The move here, well I thought it is a chance to get away, but… he is worse than ever now.  I have no idea what happened to my friend.”  By the end, tears were coming down her cheeks, and Bella just couldn’t find it in her to tell them more.  Not right now, even though she knows they will need the whole story, soon.

Jasper reaches up and wipes her tears away.  “There is more?” He is more than ready to tear into this so-called friend, he has abused the friendship Bella had gifted him with.

Bella nods as she answers, “You wanted the short version.”  She cannot stand being sad, it doesn’t fit with being around them.

Emmett laughs as he gently rebukes Jasper, “You asked, she gave.” Emmett sees Bella trying to cheer up, and he will help her out, he would like her to be happy when she meets with Carlisle.  Plus, Bella is not one that should be sad.

They all grin, even Bella at Emmett’s comment.

Jasper nods in acknowledgement and he tells her, “Good enough.  Now you four get back to the car.  Emmett and I will meet you at the mall.  Carlisle will meet us there.  Once you two meet, we can decide what to do next. Is that alright, Bella?” He is making sure she realizes she has choices, keeping in mind her earlier comment.  He wants her to be confident.

She just looks at him, worried.  But before he can say anything, Emmett plucks her out of his mate’s arms and hugs her.  “Belly.  You are my little sister.  Just not the littlest since munchkin over there owns that title.  But trust me, I never will allow anyone to hurt my sisters.  Look around, none of us want you hurt, we are all worried about you.  Alice and Edward are scared for their sister and best friend, my Rosie is fierce in wanting you safe.  Jasper will go through hell itself for you.  And Carlisle.  Just wait until you meet him, once you do, _nothing_ will stop him from making sure you are not only safe, but happy.  Even if it kills him.  Trust us.  We will not leave you alone.”  Emmett does what is rare, shows his true self.

Staring into his face then looking around at the rest of them, Bella realizes that this is what she has been missing most of her life..  These people think of her not as a friend, but as family.  Her eyes widen as she realizes that is what they are.  A family to her.

Jasper stands up effortlessly and tells her, “Yep.  We love you.  And while for you this is sudden, you have to realize we have all known about you for a long while.  But we really need to get moving.” He glances up at Edward and apologizes, _Edward, I know you are in charge, but-_

Edward nods, saying out loud, “It’s fine Jasper.  I understand.”  He smiles at Bella as he blurs to the car, opening her door.  Emmett carries her over to it. Bella notices that Edward has also opened the doors for Alice and Rose.  Her sisters were close on Emmett’s heals and get in.  He puts her in the seat and  asks her, “Please buckle up, Belly.  Jasper and I will be waiting for you.” When she does, he grins at her.

Emmett gently closes the door and taps the roof.  Edward takes off.

Jasper and Emmett glance at each other and turn to run to the mall.  Both of them are intent on getting there before their mates and Bella.

As Bella sits there thinking, the three vampires keep an eye on her, patiently waiting on her.  They give her what time they can to assimilate the massive amount of information they have given her. This is extremely important to them all that Bella accepts them.

Bella’s mind is clicking away.  She thinks about everything she has been told and then asks, “Why is it so important to be in a mall?  Is he going to hurt me?”

Edward shakes his head as he answers her, “No.  Carlisle will tear off his own arms before hurting you.  It is just that he will not overwhelm you there.” He looks over at her and smiles.  She relaxes, and it makes him grin even larger.

Then Alice asks quietly, but loud enough for Bella to hear, “Bella, do you have any idea why I cannot see this afternoon?”  She doesn’t expect her to answer, but maybe…

Bella looks at Alice and sees the worry she has.  Bella smiles at her, and tells her, “No, but you still see us all tomorrow right?”  She is trying to think of anything positive for Alice to think of.

Edward answers her, “She can, but it is uncertain.  Bella, don’t worry.  We will protect you.  You will understand more tonight.” He is already searching as they get close to the mall, searching for anyone that may want to harm Bella and looking for Carlisle.

Before Bella can ask anything else, they pull into the mall.  And then she gasps as she sees Jasper and Emmett standing at the curb. _How did they get here already?_

Rose laughs and tells her in her ear, “We are really fast.  Edward is the fastest, but we are all pretty quick.”

Smiling, Bella comments, “Well I guess there is more to the whole vampire bit than just blood?”

They all chuckle, as they get out of the car.  Jasper and Emmett are standing there with their mates, Edward moves to Bella’s side.  He then leans down and tells her, “You cannot say anything where anyone can hear, Bella.  We will tell you more later, but the number one Rule is to keep the secret.  Now, I will be by your side, until Carlisle gets here.  Later tonight, we will explain it all.  Just be aware that he will need to be by your side.”

Edward hugs her briefly, then escorts her into the mall with his siblings spread around them.  To a casual observer, it may look like a group of friends enjoying the day in the mall.  And while it is that, they are also positioning themselves to allow nothing to come close to Bella.  She is in the middle, with Edward as the first, and last defense for her.

They spend an enjoyable hour in the mall, all of them teasing Bella until she starts to laugh at Alice.  She is relentless in trying to get Bella into new clothes.  Finally Bella gives in and starts to enjoy herself with her brothers and sisters.

They enter yet another store and Bella manages to slide to the side, so that she can watch them all interact and how they are so careful with her, but yet effortlessly bring her into their lives.  _Maybe I am a dreamer, but I have always craved this._   While she is off to the side, they have shifted to have her remain in the middle of them all.  She smiles, acknowledging how safe they make her feel.

Then Bella gets this odd feeling.  Like something monumental is about to happen, that her whole life is about to shift.  She slowly turns toward this sharp pull in her chest.

Edward is enjoying the time with his siblings and the joy they are having with Bella.  This bonding time is essential for Bella, but there is no denying that they are all having fun teasing their youngest sister.   But then Edward’s head snaps up and he looks for Carlisle, shocked that he had actually blurred to be here. Carlisle never fails to act human in public places!

Edward finds him just standing there, in front of them, barely moving, gazing awestruck at Bella. He glances over and sees Bella just staring back at him.  He smiles, glancing at his siblings.

Alice wants to jump up and down in glee.  Carlisle remembered!  He is trying to control himself, and surely he is seeing that she is not running.  That she is here, and staring at him as intently as he is staring at her.

The rest of the family watches their leader, happy he has now finally found his mate.  And that Bella is now not alone. There is no question, nor has there been since Jasper was absolutely right, they were made for each other.

Carlisle moves carefully to her, and unable to keep his hands off of her anymore, he cups her beautiful face tenderly in his hands. He stares into her breathtaking brown eyes, shocked to see his emotions and more reflected in them.

Bella can’t believe it.  This is Carlisle, their older brother? He is standing there in light colored jeans, wearing a dark blue, almost black button shirt that is untucked, the sleeves rolled up to show off his arms.  His hair is this unbelievable blonde above a face and body that the Gods themselves would kill for.  But his eyes, his eyes are a golden color that is brighter than the others, and they are filled with emotion.  Then this amazing man moved towards her, _her!_ and upon reaching Bella, cups her face in his hands.  She feels this emotion she cannot understand well up in her and she closes her eyes in relief as she finally feels safe, her body completely relaxes for the first time since she was 17, when her personal trials and nightmares started.

Carlisle studies everything about his mate.  He notes when she gives into the beginning of the bond, as her body relaxes for what seems to be the first time in a long time.  He releases her face to only pull her to him and hold her.  He will never let her go, she is now his life. His eyes close in complete bliss, having his other half of his soul in his arms is a blessing from God.

The two of them are a picture, and the rest of the family smile as they watch them.  They move around shopping, trying to hide the couple with their movements.

Edward is the first to move towards the couple, unwilling, but he can hear the questions start in someone’s mind and he only moves to where Carlisle can see him.  The rest of the family is aware they need to be careful right now, Carlisle is going to be protective of Bella to begin with, but with the feelings from the mating bond, he will be even worse. Not to mention the threat to Bella.

Carlisle senses another male and opens his eyes quickly so that he can defend his mate.  He only relaxes a little as he sees it is Edward, nodding to him, acknowledging him, but unable to let her loose from his arms.  Here she is safe, with his own body as her last defense.

Jasper lets out a sigh of relief, Carlisle is keeping himself in control, but he himself, as well as the rest of the family, knows that this is temporary.  They need to get the two home, but at the same time, the longer they are here, the more time Bella has to accustom herself to Carlisle.  Though, to be honest, she has shocked him with her feelings, they are as intense as Carlisle’s!

Edward is careful not to stare in Carlisle’s eyes and makes sure he is in no way challenging as he advises him, “Carlisle, we need to continue shopping, to keep _moving_ to other places in the mall.”  He knows that Carlisle will not miss the hint, the shock of finding his mate is enough to make him be still.

Carlisle understands quickly and he looks down, calling out his mate’s name gently, “Bella, luv, we need to move.”  He is amazed that he is in the presence of his angel.   Carlisle thought that there had been no chance of this ever happening.  And now that he knows what a true mating feels like, he feels guilty. But this is pushed out by the woman in his arms as he feels her need for him.  Bella will always come first. **Always.**

 Bella looks up to his face, and he smiles down to her.  He hugs her, then putting his arm around her, they move back to the family. Close, neither seems inclined to be apart from each other.

Alice is quick to purchase their items and sighs as she is smiling.  _I guess Bella won’t be available for trying on anymore outfits._

Edward smirks and he glances at her as he remarks, “Like you and Jasper were, or still are, any better!” He is so happy for his best friend and his maker.  He can see that they are just awestruck by the other.

The rest of them chuckle as the guys gather the bags.  Carlisle doesn’t grab any, but the rest completely understand, he will be extremely protective of her and could not have the bags impede him.  Plus he literally is unable to keep from touching her.  They move out of the store, back in the same formation but with Carlisle and Bella in the middle, Edward following close by.

The two are completely wrapped in each other, causing no end of amusement for the others as they watch their Alpha being so very tender with Bella.  But they understand and are quite frankly amazed at Carlisle’s control.

Carlisle’s need to claim her as his, is only slightly mollified by her complete surrender to him.  But he is still fighting the urges, knowing that him taking things slow will only strengthen Bella, his mate is broken and will need to be treated carefully.  Though he, as any male would be around her, truly cannot wait until he can claim her as his, to take all the time necessary to mount her, thrusting himself into her warmth, finding his heaven in her as he leaves his mark on her, as many times as he can, as often as it takes to completely please his mate.  And then, he will start all over until she is hoarse and exhausted.   Once she is rested, he will continue, nothing would be more otherworldly than to be buried in her as many time as he can be.  Even if they live forever, there will never be enough time for him to show her his love and devotion to her.

Carlisle closes his eyes briefly to help calm himself down.  He needs to find out what is wrong with his mate, and help her mend.  He also will make sure she is never frightened again, or if she is, he will be there to protect her.

Bella feels Carlisle’s arm tighten around her and when she glances up at him, he smiles down at her.  They are standing together in Charlotte Russell, him holding her, her back to his front.  His arms are around her, caging her, letting her know he was protecting her as he also is showing his dedication to her.

It was during these quiet times, you would think they would talk, but instead they found such comfort in being next to each other that no words need to be exchanged.   Plus, tonight will be the time for talking, for Bella to understand what is going on.

Edward is leaning against the column, near the two, guarding them as well as keeping an eye out for trouble.  Alice cannot see anymore, whatever is blocking her, is here.   He keeps glancing at them, smiling at their obvious joy in each other.

Then he straightens in shock as Jasper moves to his side, the rest of the family close behind them.  They instinctively surround Carlisle and Bella, only making it seem normal with great control on their part.  The coven is reacting to the danger that the two males have sensed to their Alpha’s mate and their sister.

Immediately conflicted on wanting to be on the offensive, but everything in him screaming for him to defend his mate, Carlisle growls, asking Edward, “What is it?”  Finally giving in, he move to where he is by Bella’s side, ready to move in whatever direction it will take to protect her.  Bella is first.  But how he would love to attack whatever is threatening his mate!

Edward himself is growling at the thoughts that are bombarding his mind.  He spits out, “I believe Jacob is here.  We need to leave Carlisle.  This is no place in case he attacks.” He is barely controlling himself at the words and images that Jacob has of his sister.  He is glad that Carlisle doesn’t have his talent, since there would be no way he wouldn’t attack him.

Jasper is growling at the emotions he is feeling from the boy, and from Edward.  Edward is one of the calmest among them, having unfortunately to learn to control his feelings from the beginning.  But this made him one of the most effective Beta that Jasper has heard of.

Carlisle fights within himself; he feels as though he is being challenged for his mate and wants to deal with it now.  But he looks back at Bella, and seeing her frightened, makes the decision to have them leave.

He moves quickly and the rest of the family keeps up with him.  Alice had convinced him to bring the Mercedes into town and he had done it only because she told him Bella will need him to take her home. He shakes his head, wondering if the fairy will be using Bella to get him to do what she wants.

They move to the car, and Carlisle escorts her to her side.  He looks down at his mate, seeing she is still frightened, and tells her, “Bella, you will be safe.  I promise you, I will do whatever is needed for your safety.  Please, do as I ask, and I will explain as soon as we get home.” He is barely able to keep himself in check, but feeling his mate’s terror is enough to ground him.  Carlisle knows they need to find out why Bella feels this way, and then he can do everything in his power to fix it.

Bella just nods, her head down.   She is struggling to not be so frightened, but her thinking earlier has shown her that Jake is gone.  Then Bella feels the cool hands of Carlisle on her face, bringing it up to meet his eyes.  His face relaxes and smiles down at her before he kisses her gently on her lips.  The static charge she has been feeling all day as they touch is even more intense as his cool lips move against hers.

Carlisle couldn’t help it; he needs some type of contact.  But shortly after starting, he quickly found that he never wants to stop kissing her soft lips.  It is only with his intense will is he able to stop and he stares into her eyes, a smirk on his lips as he can see that she is breathless from his kiss.  He helps support her until she can stand, then he opens the door for her, and once she is in, he closes the door moving quickly to the driver’s side.  Before he gets in, he glances around trying to find his adversary; his growl growing in intensity, his Bella should never feel that way.

Edward catches his movement, and he tells him softly, “Not now, Carlisle.  Please.  Let’s get Bella home, where we can guard her better.  Plus we need to talk to her, find out who he is.  Then we can deal with him, and you can start to get to know each other.” He needs to make sure they are home, less chance that if Carlisle loses it, there is less a chance to expose them.  Then Edward laughs at himself, who is he kidding, all of them are on the brink of attacking the motherfucker if he came out here.  As Beta, he needs to get them to safety.  Then, if the idiot is stupid enough to find them, they can unleash their wrath on him.

Carlisle is still softly growling, but he knows Edward is right.  He nods quickly and gets in the car.  His hand reaches out and holds Bella’s in his, needing the contact with her.  He glances over and pulls her hand with his as he gently strokes her jaw with the back of their hands.  His growling is gone, he is again mesmerized by this amazing angel sitting beside him.

Edward and the rest of the guys go to his Volvo, leaving the girls to join Carlisle.  They are more likely not to be on the receiving end of Carlisle’s protectiveness as the males would be.  Everyone is watching, not wanting to be caught unaware of whatever this Jake is.

The cars pull out together and head to their home.  Carlisle straightens as he thinks he hears a wolf howl. _Surely it cannot be… not after all this time!_

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/jacobwolf1.jpg)

 

 

* * *

The cars pull in, Edward behind Carlisle, and the males form a barrier for the occupants of the car in front of them.  Carlisle blurs to reach Bella’s door, and she gives him a look of shock, that he is opening her door.  And then her surprise is even more puzzling to him when he holds his hand out to assist her up.

Carlisle chuckles as he is privately dismayed, _how has she been treated before that me opening the door for her is such a shock?_ He quietly tells her his English accent evident, “Luv, you may as well get used to this.  I will always treat you with the utmost respect; to do otherwise is to not only insult you, but myself.”  He smiles as she puts her hand in his and once she stands, he pulls her to him, holding her to him.  His head dips to her ear and he softly thanks her, “Bella, luv, thank you.  But please, will you come with me inside so we can speak?”  He waits there for her to answer him, starting the process of fixing his mate.

Bella is being overwhelmed, nothing is the same, but maybe, maybe it is time to change.  Carlisle is making her feel like she hasn’t in a long time, cherished and loved.  She actually cannot remember a time that she has ever felt cherished.  And, more importantly, he does not repulse her, make her skin crawl when he touches her.  In fact, she relishes his touches, looks, anything he gives her.  She nods to him, not trusting her voice.

Carlisle smiles and he steps back, his hand dropping to her lower back as he escorts her into his home.  Edward is already at the door opening it as he steps back to allow them through it, the rest of the family following them.  Alice skips ahead to show Carlisle the way to the living room.

Once they enter, Carlisle glances around before he guides Bella to a loveseat that was not near a window or door.  Edward and Jasper look at each, both noting that Carlisle is now in full protective mode.  They nod, knowing that they have to be really careful; he will not accept any challenges to his authority right now. And they both look at Alice, knowing they need to let her know not to pull any stunts.

Carlisle seats Bella and then sits down next to her, pulling her close to him.  Once he is assured that she is comfortable, he turns his gaze to the rest of the members of his family.  “What is going on?  And why has Bella been upset enough that even though we have not bonded, I can feel it?” His words along with the alpha compulsion are commanding.  Carlisle wants answers.

Gasping, Bella asks, “What?”  What did he mean he can feel it?

Alice moves closer and then drops to the floor.  This will help, she will be below her Alpha and his mate, and will help keep him calmer. “Carlisle, I am not sure how you are even aware of her.  But, from what we understand from the answer Bella gave Jasper, the person is Jake.  He seems unable to take no for an answer.”

Carlisle cannot help it, the growl erupted from him.  That someone would not be able to accept no from anyone is enough to make him upset.  But the rage that he is working on calming with Jasper’s help is due to the fact that someone is disrespecting his mate.  And even more damning to this child, he has been doing it in a way that has frightened her, and is challenging to his status.

Looking at Carlisle, Bella is surprised that she is not frightened, actually she feels very safe.  Part of it is when Carlisle started to growl; he pulled her closer to him, his arms surrounding her.  His hands soothe her, rubbing her arms.  She feels precious and that his reaction is one for her, not at her.  She turns and looks into his eyes, not surprised to see they are black.  She watches as those eyes drop and look into hers, and his arms tighten around her as he lays his forehead against hers.

Gazing into his mate’s eyes, he calms himself by resting his head against hers.  He tells her softly, “Bella.  Please tell me what you know.  I have this strong need to protect you.  And I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make you not only safe, but happy and well.  But you need to talk to me, tell me what is going on.  As we get closer, the bond between mates will help.”  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath of her scent.  Opening his eyes, he continues, “And in return we will all answer and tell you everything about us and about mating, so you can understand what is going on between the two of us.  Well to the best of our knowledge, since as Alice has commented, we seem to be unusual.”  He smiles at her. Carlisle is also thinking furiously, he remembers how mad Jasper and Edward had been in the mall.  Just who is this Jake?

Bella just looks at him and murmurs, “Are you real?  Or is this a dream, this whole day a dream and nightmare all mixed together?”  First she was mad at Jacob, then frightened of him.  She meets this family, and has her hope of salvation from Jake dashed.  When she thinks all is hopeless, Alice and Edward insert themselves into her life, then Rose joins them to help her out.  She had to buy a vehicle that she had no idea about, but Rose saves her and helps her out.  Alice and Edward become her best friends, but on their way to a fun day, Jacob calls and terrorizes her.  She finds out her friends are vampires, but the love her and think of her as family.  They tell her someone is coming for her and take her shopping because this will be the best meeting place for them.  Then she meets Carlisle and is lost in the amazement that he wants her, to find out Jacob was somehow here.  How much more can she take?

Carlisle just gazes into her eyes as he softly answers her, “I am as real as you are, my luv.  And I promise this is not a dream, since I can’t sleep and this is happening to me also.  Bella, luv, tell me what has you frightened.”  He can feel her confusion though the bond, but he is trying to remain calm.  Right now he needs to find out what is going on with Jake.   Later, he will deal with her emotions and have her understand that he is here for her.  But right now, he needs to also help her learn that he will do anything for her.

She looks to the side, unsure of his answer and what exactly her feelings are, but Carlisle cups her face in his cool hand to bring her eyes back to him, murmuring, “Never hide your beautiful eyes from me, please.  Luv, there is nothing to be ashamed of; there is nothing to be scared of. I am here now, and I will never leave your side.”

Looking into his eyes, she asks, “Why?  What is happening? Why do you not repulse me like everyone else?”  She is grasping for something to make sense.  She had given up awhile ago, accepting that Jacob won’t let anyone close to her.  And since he repulses her as well as Mike when they tried to touch her, why else would she believe otherwise?

Carlisle sighs as he caresses her cheek with his knuckle.  He looks up at the mates surrounding him and tries to think of a way to explain this.

Rose stands and with her head down, she asks softly, “May I, Carlisle?” She is being careful, but the pain in her sister’s voice is getting too much.  She needs to help her.

Carlisle nods, as his arms surround Bella.  He knows that Rosalie will never harm his mate, nor would any of his family.  But he cannot help it, he has waited so very long for her. _Nothing_ will harm her again.

Rose smiles at Bella as she sits down on the floor beside Alice and tells her, “Ok, Chica.  Here is the deal.  Carlisle is your mate.  Now from what you just described, that reaction is normal for mates that are fully mated.  I am not sure how you felt this way before, but I am sure Carlisle is so very happy it is true.  You see, Carlisle is your other half.  He will never leave you, and will do everything in his considerable power to ensure your happiness.”  She looks into her sister’s eyes and she softly tells her, “Bella.  This is real.  This is why we came, but we will do anything for you because we love you.  Chica, we came for Carlisle, but will stay for you.  You are my sister, and the mate of my alpha.” Rose is being so very sincere and she wishes she could even touch Bella to relay her emotions, but she is aware that Carlisle will not be able to prevent himself from defending Bella.  His mate is in pain and his instincts are telling him that he needs to protect her.  But how do you protect from memories?

Edward laughs as he watches Bella’s face and hears her heart. They are making this difficult for her.  It really is very simple, he calls to his friend, “Bella, please accept this. Let me put it to you in a very easy, understandable question.  Just answer truthfully, there is no wrong answer.   You feel comfortable with Carlisle, right?”

Nodding her agreement, Bella feels Carlisle’s arms pull her closer to him.

Edward’s smile gets bigger and he asks, “Bella, you feel at home with him, don’t you?” He will keep asking her question after question until she either understands or tells him and Carlisle what is bothering her.

Thinking over her answer, Bella nods as she comes to a decision.  She then decides to ask, what to her is a very important question.  “But, how do you know I am his mate?”   When she feels Carlisle jerk, she continues to him. “Maybe you’re mistaken or will change your mind later?”  It is getting to be too late, but she needs to know if she should guard her heart from any more damage.

Carlisle growls, wishing he really had everyone who has ever hurt her in front of him right now.  But he answers her calmly, but with love evident in his voice as it falls into the accent of his youth, “This is no whim, Bella.  You are _my_ mate.  You are it, there is no other for me.  Even if you send me away, I will never find another.” He cups her face and gently tugs it so that he looks into her eyes, so she can see the truth in his face. “Bella, luv.  I have waited almost 400 years for you.  It may seem sudden to you, but that is how it is with my kind.  When we find our other half, that is it.”  He watches her eyes, nothing is more important to him than her decision.

Bella stares into his eyes and she blurts out, “I really want to believe.  I do! But, why me?  I am nothing!  Nobody but Jacob has ever tried to get close to me, especially after the first time I-.” She chokes off, her tears are pooling in her eyes, she desperately wants this to be real.  That this amazing man in front of her is really hers.  But too many times she has tried to love, and to have it fail on her.  Why would this time be any different?  However, at the same time, the revulsion, the feeling of being physically disgusted and sick at another’s touch is not present.

Alice clears her throat and leans closer, putting her hand on Bella’s knee. Carlisle’s growl is instinctive, but Alice is just trying to support her sister.  She looks at him with a slight twinkle in her golden eyes of amusement, before she turns her attention to Bella.

Carlisle shakes his head, but Bella can feel his amusement.  Alice tells her softly, “I am sorry, Bella.  I am the reason you can’t believe.   I had us wait so that this would be easier on everyone.  There had been so much heartbreak if we would have been here earlier.  But it seems that the heartbreak wasn’t evaded, but faced by you alone.  I am so sorry.  But, Bella, Carlisle is your mate, he always has been.  I have seen you for 81 years.  Your face was the second one I ever saw in my visions, the first being Jasper.  Later, when I found Carlisle, I saw you with him.  Always.  He was a shadow beside you in that first vision, but always since then I have seen you both.  Just open your heart.  Trust me.  Once you do, you will understand better than any of can say.  Please, Bella.” Alice begs her, hoping that she hasn’t ruined their chance by her meddling.

Bella stares down at the diminutive woman in front of her and her eyes that are pleading with her.  She then looks around the room at her family.  She sees the same look on their faces, pleading with her to accept them, to accept Carlisle, to accept herself.  She closes her eyes and then she looks at Carlisle.  He is still holding her tenderly but securely.  His face and his eyes have the same pleading that the rest do, but there is more there.  She stares into his eyes, seeing his feelings there for her.  But he is waiting, waiting for her to choose him.

Carlisle knowing what is going on, this is the time when she makes the decision of completely accepting the bond of not.  Wanting her to be aware of everything, he softly informs her, “If you choose me, Bella.  I will love you until the end of time, I will keep you safe, loved and do everything in my power to make you happy.  You will have all of me.  But, I need to warn you, you _will_ be mine.  In every definition of it.  I will do anything you want, but if I tell you to do something, I will expect you to obey me.  I promise you, Bella, that it will always be in your interest.  I cannot act against that.  I am not trying to sway you one way or another, I want you, _need_ you to choose me.”  He held her hands as he pleads.  He wants his mate to choose him because she wants him.  Not because she has to.

Closing her eyes, Bella tries to figure out what she wants.  This is a novel thing, to be asked what she wants.  Never has anyone asked her that.  Jacob has ordered her around for the longest time, only now he is being obvious about it.  Her father tried, but Jacob had basically forced her to tell him no.  And to be truthful, now that she is thinking about it, her father had not tried to really force her into anything.  Jacob was the one that convinced her of that.  All of a sudden, her life since she has come here to Washington flashes in her mind.  Jacob.  Everything that she has been miserable about tracks back to him.

She opens her eyes and looks into Carlisle’s eyes.  And she realizes the basic truth.  Carlisle feels so right.  He loves her, she can see it in his eyes as he waits for her answer.  And he, like the rest of them, gives her the choice of what she wants to do. In that very second, she understands, and she accepts it all.

Carlisle feels her acceptance and he smiles as he pulls her to him.  He holds her to him, softly thanking her, promising her, “Bella, luv, thank you.  You will never regret this.  I promise you.  God, I will never make you regret this for the rest of our lives.”   He cannot believe his luck on having her accept him.  He will make sure she will never be upset that she choose him.

Bella buries her head in him as she feels the most incredible feelings ripple through her.  She gasps and smiles as she actually _feels_ his love and devotion.  Even as she smiles, her brain is still clicking on and she wonders how she can feel his emotions.

The rest of the coven grin, overjoyed, as they feel Jasper projecting the couple’s happiness to them all.   Everyone relaxes as they bask in their love for each other, with the Bond settling into both of them.  It won’t finish for awhile, it will take them Mating for that, but it has definitely started.

But then too soon, Bella’s phone rings, Werewolves in London.  Carlisle growls as he feels Bella’s happiness turn into fear.  He tells her softly, “He can’t hurt you ever again.  I won’t let him.” He kisses the top of her head, trying to soothe both of them.  Her fear along with his rage is not a good mix.

Edward had also growled with the rest of the family at the ringtone.  Then he snaps his head up, his turning pitch black with pure rage.  He says softly, “Jasper, seal the house.  He’s here, and now is not the time to deal with him.  Bella needs to talk to us.”  But afterwards… Oh yes, he can feel the rest of the family agreeing.  The first one to get a crack will be Carlisle, then Edward will get his turn with whatever is leftover.

Carlisle’s growl grew louder, but he nods to Jasper to do as Edward has said.  Jasper blurs out of the room, and then Bella hears the sound of metal shutters coming down over the entrances and windows of the house.

She looks up at her mate still scared.  He is staring out at the only window that is not yet covered, and she can see him fighting himself.  She reaches up to hesitantly touch his face.  When her fingers touch his skin, his stare is broken and he looks down at her.  His face turns tender and he rubs his face into her hand.  She smiles at the sight and he smiles back at her. He slowly moves and kisses her nose as he sighs out her name, “Bella.” He doesn’t take his eyes from hers as the last of the metal shutters close over the window.

Alice looks up at Bella and she asks her, “Can you tell us now?  I think we need to know what has happened to you.”  She is blind, but she really wants to know what happened to Bella.  She has a funny feeling the reason she didn’t see this is the same reason she can’t see anything right now.

Bella looks down, and her mate lifts her head with his finger, admonishing her, “Didn’t I tell you, luv, I need to see those brown eyes of yours.  Bella, you feel my love for you.  Nothing you can tell us will ever make my love ever diminish for you.  Tell me what has happened to you, luv. Please?”  Carlisle sends his love to her, as he attempts to put her fears to rest.  He hates to do this, but the sooner they know, the sooner he can start to heal her.  After he takes care of whoever hurt her.

Bella nods her head.  She tells them, “It seems funny, but I didn’t realize how many things Jacob has been involved and even responsible for.”  She takes a deep breath, realizing she cannot put this off any more. She nods to them, and she begins her story.  “I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father when I was 17…”


	5. It Starts With Love

  

**General thought for everyone: Yes, Carlisle speaks with his original accent around Bella.  He was born and raised there, with the impression he loves his native country and visited often. So I figure if he will fall back on any language, it would be that one.  One of my readers, Kathryn, pointed out that he would have spoken Queen’s English.  Which is very sexy, but when you write it, the accent is gone.  So we are using the words from the time and hopefully this one time shot of informing you guys.**

**Pre Edit Count -   9,508 Words**

Song I listened to for this chapter _: In The End_ by Linkin Park

 

 

* * *

Bella looks at the Cullen’s and she begins her story.  She feels Carlisle’s arms around her and he rests his head on hers, letting her feel his love and support. “I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father when I was 17.  I remember sitting in my Mom’s house thinking one day about how much my life has changed.  You see, my mom married Phil and while the two of them were so happy, I was miserable.  Renee and Phil were completely in love, but because of me, they were separated.  Neither of them have ever made me feel bad for their separations, in fact they went out of their way to make me feel loved and wanted.  They both loved me so very, very much and I was so very aware of it. But at the same time I was fully aware of their misery.  So I decided to do what I could and I called my Dad, Charlie, to see if I can come there to live.”

 The Cullen’s are all watching Bella avidly.  Even Edward and Alice who had seen some of this, but to hear it from her, in her point of view makes it more real for them.  Carlisle is paying avid attention, he has this driving need to know everything about his mate.

In the safety of Carlisle’s arms, Bella smiles, remembering her father’s surprise and the pure joy he had in his voice when she asked him.  He never hesitated nor even paused in his acceptance. She decided that she was going to tell them everything.  Even her shame.

But before she can say anything Carlisle and Jasper jerk their heads to her and Carlisle tells her, “My sweetheart, my lovely, there is nothing you can say that will bother any of us or make us think less of you.”

Carlisle turns her enough so he can look into her eyes, “Especially me. There is nothing you can ever do, or have done, that will lessen my love or devotion for you. I have waited so long for you, my Bella, I have done and seen so many things that you can only imagine, and so much more. I know what is between us is all too sudden, but there is a reason why you feel the way you do.  Please, my dearest, tell me your story and we will try to help you understand.”  Carlisle nuzzles her neck and lays a kiss on it.  He is using her to keep his rage in check, having heard Jasper tell him that she is upset had been unnecessary.  The mating bond is already letting their feelings flow to each other.  He just hopes he will contain his feelings so that she will not be frightened.  Jasper is already keeping him calm, but any surprises will be hard to contain unless he controls himself. And for Bella, he will do what he can.

Bella nods, the feelings she is receiving from him still surprising her.  She pushes all her questions away to tell them what they need to know, she will get her answers hopefully. “My dad was thrilled to say the least, for me to come to live with him.  You see, I had stopped coming to Forks a long time ago, hating the town.  My dad had come to meet me every summer instead.  So for me to come and want to live with him was a huge thing and he was very aware of it.  Charlie had in fact asked a lady in town to design my room for me.  In fact she ended up being one of my closest friends and to think about it…” Then Bella starts to put certain things together. And she just stares at the Cullen’s with a look of shock on her face, her mouth dropping open.

Edward smiles, guessing what has happened with a question he had been asked a long time ago.  He glances at Alice and comments with happiness in his voice, “You just couldn’t leave anything to chance could you, pixie?” He stares down at his sister, realizing she has been trying to follow through on her promise 6 years ago.

Carlisle is as confused as Bella is. Staring at his son, the man he trusts more than any other than Bella, he asks, “What are you talking about, Edward?” He has rarely used the Alpha commands on Edward, but he can feel Bella’s shock , he _needs_ to find out why and if it is a threat to her. So if an Alpha command will give him the information to help his mate, he will.

Bella just stares at Edward, then realizing her mouth is open, she closes it and states, “Esme is one of you.” She is smiling, now the pieces that she had wondered about back then make sense, and why she is comfortable with the Cullens.  Esme would of never hurt her and Bella often thought of her as another mother to her.

Carlisle sits straight up and pulls Bella close as he demands, “Esme?  Why the bloody hell was Esme there?” His growl vibrates the windows and he cages his mate in his arms, trying to protect her from the past.

Alice answers as she shows submission to the enraged Alpha, “I saw that while it was a bad idea that we be there when Bella was so young, I saw that having Esme there will allow her to get used to vampires without her knowing what we are.  Plus you know Esme would protect her, not only for herself but for us.” Esme had been easy to convince, to be given a chance to be a Cullen?  But later she had told Alice that it is more than worth it to know Bella, and that she will be amazing for Carlisle.

Carlisle’s growl still echoes around the room.  It is one thing for his coven to protect and be around Bella.  But an outsider?

Edward grits his teeth at Carlisle’s thoughts, but he finally asks Carlisle, “Do you want to hear the rest of Bella’s story or continue to be angry?” He really needs to find out what happened to Bella, not only for Carlisle, but for himself… and his mate.

Carlisle snaps his head in his Beta’s direction, but the question also appeals to his need to know everything about his mate.  He finally relaxes and tells Bella, “My lovely, I am so sorry. I was extremely rude to you to interrupt.  After your story we will _all_ talk about it.  Please continue, my darling.” His face ducks down, as he realizes he is not making a good impression on his mate on their first day.

Bella couldn’t help it, the remorse that she is feeling made her turn and put her hand on Carlisle’s face, lifting it up. She knows he is allowing this, but when she watches him calm, she smiles.  Never has she ever had this power, but then she never could touch anyone since she was 17.

Carlisle rubs his face in her hand, happy that his mate is touching him voluntarily.  He softly asks, “What is it my lovely?” He keeps his golden eyes on her soft brown ones, drowning in his mate.

Bella is honest and tells him, “It is amazing just to be able to touch someone without my skin crawling, or the nausea.” She can’t take her eyes from his, feeling her fear melting away in his golden gaze.

Flinching, even though he knows it is not his fault, Carlisle moves up his hand and cupping her head in it, softly tells her, “It will get better with us together, my dearest.  But I need to be honest and tell you that there are times that it will be there.  When someone desires you, you will be able to know by that feeling alone.  Bella, I am sorry for what you have gone through, but this is why we need to know what happened; to help me and the rest of our coven know why we are already bonding.”  Carlisle smiles at her, and advises in the same tone, “Not that I am complaining.  I love you and just want to know what happened and why we have someone stalking outside the house.”  He kisses her softly.

The rest of the Cullens are quiet, watching the two interact, all of them happy.  Carlisle has been so lonely for so long, and even though they have not spent a lot of physical time with Bella, they all love her and have known about her for awhile now.  They know once the present crisis is over, that there will be time to watch the amazing process of two mates bonding together, which is always a pleasant sight to watch.

Vampire men are very loving and caring to their mates.  To others, they can be ruthless, insensitive beasts, but Carlisle, while harsh at times, is very caring of his coven.  To watch how Carlisle will interact with his mate, especially with her human and broken, will be interesting to say the least.  The men know that they will be put to shame often with their own mates with what he will probably be doing to earn her trust and to make her happy, especially since he is the one that normally helps them out when they make the mistakes.

Bella is still amazed that this man in front of her is hers.  There is something wrong, a mistake made somewhere, which should be corrected soon.  But then she remembers that she did choose him and she needs to trust him.  The calmness she feels and the responding emotion from Carlisle resounds in her soul.  It is almost as though he is telling her that he knows and that he accepts her.

Smiling at him, Bella continues her story. “Esme decorated my bedroom, and it was amazing, a girl’s dream bedroom come to life.” Bella chuckles and clarifies, “Well, a girl like me’s dream bedroom. Not many people would be happy with a room decorated in purples and teal. I was floored that after a long silent drive home after Charlie had picked me up that he had actually hired someone to clean the house and decorate my room.  While he is like me and doesn’t articulate his feelings, he does show them.” Bella continues to chuckle as she remembers the room, you never would think the colors would go, but she loved the desert sky at twilight when it would have both colors mixing.  Esme somehow had known this and used that as her palette.  Her ceiling was a mimic of twilight in Phoenix.

Carlisle is transfixed by the happy look on Bella’s face as she tells them about the past.  He is willing to do anything to keep it on her face for the rest of her life.  He cannot stop gazing into her chocolate eyes as she continues to tell him her story.

Bella is staring into Carlisle’s eyes as she relates her past to him, knowing that the rest of the family will hear her. “At first, life was great. I actually could be the child in the relationship, but at the same time, Charlie let me have a lot of freedom.”  At Carlisle’s frown, Bella clarifies, “I took care of my mother.  Without me around, bills didn’t get paid, dinner was a hit or miss.”  Here she chuckles again. “I actually took over dinner so that I could eat.  My mother had decided that since she couldn’t cook a normal meal, somehow a fancy or experimenting with flavors will correct the matter.  After that was a miserable dinner experience for both of us, she would often forget to make dinner.”

Carlisle frowns, his mate went hungry? But before he can say anything Bella laughs and tells him, “She once made peanut butter cookies, but we were out of vanilla extract.  She thought she grabbed the almond, but instead grabbed the peppermint extract.  The next door neighbor’s dog wouldn’t eat them.”  Bella looks into Carlisle’s eyes and tells him, “She loved me so very much, but she was not suited to be a mom.  She tried so hard, but when I stepped up and helped take care of things, you can see her relief.  Carlisle, she was not a bad person, just not a good mom.  But the best friend I have ever had and I could tell her anything.”  She searches his eyes and relaxes when she sees him relax.

Taking a deep breath, Bella dives back in the past, “Charlie had bought me my old Chevy truck from Billy Black, his best friend.  His son, Jake had restored it for me.” She nods as she sees the realization that this was the first time she had met Jake.

Then Bella chuckles, she had been so upset at the time for the first day, but now it is a fond memory. “The first day of school was one of my worst experiences at the time, mostly because I was the center of attention, the shiny new toy for the guys to fight over.” At Carlisle’s light growl Bella grins at him as she continues, “After that, I mostly went to school, I had made friends with Esme, and she came over to clean the house and cook for me often.”  There Bella’s grin grew wider in remembrance of Esme, “No matter how many times I told her I could do it, she mothered me to death. Our discussions on this matter were often my highlight of my day.  Someone who treated me as an adult, but still will correct me when I needed it.  I missed her so much after Jacob chased me out of her life.  Of course I miss a lot of stuff from then.”  The last was said softly, sadly.

She took a deep breath, but Carlisle pulls her to him and tells her softly, “Would you like to see her again, my love?”  Bella looks quickly into his face, and while he does not seem to be thrilled, there is complete sincerity in his face.  He will do this for her.  She is not sure why Esme seems to bother Carlisle, but he is doing as he said he would, do whatever it takes to make her happy.  But, before she answers, he tells her, “I can feel your questions, luv.  We will discuss this afterwards.  But yes, I am willing to do whatever it takes to make you happy.”  His hand moves from her face, trails up her jaw to her hair and he runs his hands through her hair, soothing her.

Bella relaxes some more, and she continues, still staring into Carlisle’s eyes, missing Edward’s look of hope on his face.  “Everything was wonderful. But then odd things started to happen.  At the time, it didn’t seem like much, but looking back to it, I wonder if there had been a connection.  There had been a string of animal killings happening around Forks that kept Charlie out of the house.  Then there were reports of large bears also in the forest.  I remember that Esme had been preoccupied during that time, and that she had been around the house a lot.  She made me promise not to go anywhere by myself or into the woods **_ever_**. Seeing how much it meant to her, I agreed and it seemed to make her happy.  Or at least it did until the Black’s would come to visit.  Billy and his son hated how close I was to Esme.  Jacob at first laughed it off and even one day at La Push, he told me the tale that was what he believed was the basis of his father’s hatred of Esme.”  The same one that had told her what the Cullens were.

Carlisle’s eyes widen and he smiles.  He then glances over at Edward and Jasper, “Jacob _Black_ told her the tales?  Is that how she knows?” Oh, to think that the man stalking the house right now is the one that had let her know about them?  How fitting is it?

Edward and Jasper’s eyes widen and they look at the rest of the coven.  Alice and Rose are grinning with glee while Emmett is sitting there looking lost.  He finally asks, “Ok, everyone is happy, but for Belly and I’s sakes, can someone let us know?” He is aware of what is going on, but Bella’s face is showing her confusion and unwillingness to ask. He will play the buffoon if his baby sister is given the information she needs.

Jasper is grinning as he tells them, “Jacob broke the treaty.  He told Bella all about vampires and let her know enough to figure out what we are when we asked.” His joy is projected to them all.

Emmett’s mouth drops open and he laughs in pure delight.  “Belly!! This is awesome news!”  Oh man is this great news.  She is Carlisle’s mate, so the treaty covers them, but in case Jacob tried to ignore that, he is the one who broke the treaty.

Bella is still confused and then hears a howl that causes shivers to run up her spine.  It reminds her of that night, the last time she had seen Esme.

Feeling her fear through their bond and the physical reaction to it, Carlisle murmurs in her ear as he pulls her close, “I will keep you safe, Bella.  Never doubt that for a second.”  His one hand is still running through her hair, as the other rubs her back, and then she starts to hear a purring sound.  She raises her head and asks, “Are you purring?” Her look is amazed.

Carlisle’s crooked grin appears and he tells her, “My precious Bella, yes, I am purring.”  He couldn’t resist rolling the r’s and his mischief travels through the bond to her, making her grin.  He continues as he watches her grin, “We do that to calm our mates.  You were frightened and while what I was doing was calming for you, your heart rate is still racing.  My body decided that you needed more to be calm and henceforth, started to purr.”  Then the grin gets bigger along with his mischief level.  Carlisle leans forward and tells her oh so softly in her ear, “We also purr one other time.” And he softly kisses her below her ear.

Bella shudders, but not from fright or disgust.  She looks back to his face as Jasper moans, “Carlisle!  Let her finish before you say anything else!” Bella shyly smiles at Carlisle.  _This man, mine?  What could I have done that brought him to me?_

Carlisle just couldn’t help it.  He desires his mate in every way.  And while he understands that they need to wait until Bella is ready, he is going to let her know that he does desire and need her.  His instincts are not letting him do otherwise.  Plus she will never wonder if he wants her.  If he has his way, she will know he wants and desires everything of her.

Jasper, for all his words to the contrary, is shocked in a good way.  Bella’s confidence has been low until Carlisle’s comment.  Yes, her lust shot up, but so did her confidence.  He smiles to himself, their mating and bonding is already working to heal Bella.  Carlisle will need to work a little harder than most, but he has no doubt that their mating will be so much stronger for it.  He is looking forward to the two of them and their mating proves.

Bella tightens her arms around Carlisle; she can see and feel his happiness because of it.  She continues, needing to get through this. This is the start of the end for her.  _Or maybe where it started to bring her to this wonderful man?_ Shock resounds through her, but before Carlisle can say anything, Bella proceeds with her story. “The animal sightings and killings were getting worse.  One of my Dad’s friends was one of the ones killed and it hurt Charlie.  Jake all of a sudden bulked out like overnight.  He had always been around the house, flirted with me constantly, but in a fun manner.  He was nowhere as bad as Michael and Tyler were.”  Then she remembers a day that may help ease Esme’s way to be around her again.  She tells Carlisle, “Speaking of Tyler, one day Esme visited me at school.  I was extremely surprised to see her, and very happy.  We spoke on the stairs at the school’s entrance about some problem she had been having.” Bella laughs lightly, “You know with what happened later, whatever we spoke about has clear passed out of my mind.”  She shakes her head and continues, aware she had been delaying the next part while wanting to tell it to him.  But in the hopes of this easing Esme being close to her, she resumes her story, “She managed to delay me when Tyler’s van slid across the parking lot and hit my truck.” Bella looks up at Carlisle as she tells him flatly, “Where I would have been standing if she hadn’t shown up.”

Carlisle had growled low at the mention of others flirting with his mate.  But when he hears about the accident he roars as he tightens his hold on her.  “Alice!” His urge to protect his mate is pressuring him to take her to his room and make her safe.  His rational side is stating that she is fine, she is in front of him; it is winning… barely.

Alice answers him quickly, “Yes, Carlisle, I saw it and called Esme.”  She then looks at him, her golden eyes pleading with him, “Carlisle, trust me.  I kept very good attention to Bella’s life.  But for some reason, during this time, she kept fading in and out.  I thought it was due to her being a teenager and going through some events, making her decisions on the fly.  How was I to know otherwise?  Now, now I can see that I never saw this Jacob Black.”  She tries to defend herself from Carlisle’s wrath.

Edward moves quickly in front of Carlisle, and once gaining his attention and growls, while curtly telling him, “Carlisle, control yourself.  Bella is here in your arms and you have her, she choose you.  Alice has done so much to protect her, and I watched the visions without realizing she was missing anything.” He needs to calm Carlisle, he does not need to be scaring Bella!  His sister needs him, not a mate going crazy.

This does little to help Carlisle, instead it is his mate who calms him again.  But she did it in another manner than the last time, “Carlisle!”  She is glaring at him, not thinking of the consequences of what she is doing to a Cold One.

His eyes drop down to hers, and widen.  His mate is upset with him, and it is not something he wishes to see on her, not at the beginning of their mating.

Bella stares into his golden orbs and asks, “Do you want to hear the rest of this?  Because if this makes you mad, then I am not telling the rest.  It is too hard and quite frankly, too painful.” She is resolute, she is telling him this at his request mostly.  She is aware of the rest of them listening in and that they want to know, but Carlisle is the real reason she is telling this.

Her words rock him literally and his growls fade back into his purring as he tries to comfort her.  He tells her contritely, “I am sorry, my lovely.  However, I cannot promise you I will not react to your story.  I love you, Bella.  Hearing of others coveting you is hard, but as Edward has so rightly pointed out, you choose me.  However, since you have said that it is Jacob who is the reason we have met early and who has frightened you, I think I am justified in my reactions.  But to hear you were that close to death?  My dearest, how would you feel hearing about it if it had me?” He pleads with her to understand.  He knows that he will react, he cannot do otherwise.

Bella thinks on what he has asked and she realizes that she would be upset.  But she does have a point, “I understand Carlisle.  I really do.  But this is so hard for me to tell you, and it gets worse.  I need you to help me through it.” She is begging him to basically support her, to help her get through this.

Understanding dawns on his face and Carlisle nods as he tells her, “How about both of us work through it.  I cannot help but react to your life being in danger.  On the other hand, I will love and support you all the way through and try to keep my interruptions to a minimal.  However, my love, you will just have to overlook the growling.  It _will_ happen.”  He removes one hand from her back and caresses her face, his eyes relaying his honesty.

Searching his eyes, Bella reads the truth in them and nods.  “Well you would be happy with Charlie’s wrath.  From what I hear, he laid into him big time at the hospital. When I showed up with Esme, he was still at it at the end of the day.  Charlie didn’t calm down until I casually mention that at least my truck is fine.”  Bella grins at that memory, “He stopped dead in his rant and started to laugh.”

Everyone smiles at her look on her face.  They, along with Carlisle, will do much to try to keep that on her face, it is rare from what they have seen. More than one of them promises to make it rare that she _doesn’t_ smile.

Unaware of the resolution taking place, Bella proceeds with the story of her fubarred life, “Tyler never let up after that, asking me to prom and such.  It took Jake coming to school on his bike and picking me up a couple of times to settle it.  Well that and him taking me to Prom.  I didn’t want to go, but Esme pushed.  I really wished she didn’t. Maybe so much would have turned out differently.” Bella had put her hand on Carlisle’s arm when she started to talk about Prom.

Jasper feels the guilt pouring off his mate and he asks, “Alice?” Why is Alice feeling so guilty?

Alice looks up and she softly answers, “I pushed Esme to have Bella go to Prom.  I thought it would be too important a human experience to miss, you always hear how so many wish they would have gone.” She feels so bad now knowing that even more blame is on her slim shoulders.

Bella sighs and rests her head on Carlisle’s shoulder, tired from everything that has happened today.  He chuckles but holds her with his head leaning against hers, happy to have her being more and more comfortable with him.  He finally asks her, “Was it Prom itself or your date that made it so bad?”

Thinking back to it, she honestly tells him, “Prom was great, but I think it encouraged him.  That was about the time everything had started to go bad in my life.  I could barely stand him or any male to touch me.  Especially after the incident.” Her eyes are closed as she says this.

Carlisle lifts his head and cocks it to the side and gently asks, “What incident?” He has a feeling that this is important and from the reactions of his family, they believe it also.

Thinking, Bella, with her head still on his shoulder, reveling in the feeling of his arms around her, answers him, “It seems like a dream, a very painful dream, or maybe a nightmare would be better.  I dreamed I woke up and there was someone in my room. I never saw them, smelled them nothing, just like you would in a dream, the shadowy people. They were hissing, and I think Esme was there.  I felt like someone bit me and there was a loud sound, as though there was thunder in my room.  My arm burned and I don’t remember much but Esme calming me down.  Later I woke in the hospital, I guess there was a storm and lightening had hit my room.” She has frowned thinking of the time in the hospital.

Edward immediately grabs his phone and he and Alice run into another room as Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens growl.  Carlisle manages to pull in his anger and asks Bella who jerked her head off his shoulder at the sounds, “Which arm, sweetheart?” _Please, please. Oh Lord who art in heaven…_

Bella frowns at the feelings coursing through her that are Carlisle’s and pulls up her sleeve of her sweatshirt.  She shows him the scar on it saying, “I was told that I was lying on it and the lightening made me bit down on it. But…” She looks up at Carlisle’s face and he nods for her to continue, “It doesn’t match my teeth.” This is the problem she has always had with that explanation, but no other one could explain the scar.  But at the same time, from what she has learned, not even that much electricity would make it shimmer or be colder than the rest of her body.

Feeling Carlisle’s rage along with his own and the rest of the family, Jasper is there in an instant and using his powers, calms Carlisle long enough for him to look at the arm.  He staggers back, pulling his own sleeve up while rubbing at one of his scars as he confirms what everyone is thinking, “Vampire.”

Edward and Alice make it back in the room, with Edward relaying, “She was attacked and Esme had been guarding her every night.  She went hunting and came back to find a nomad in the room.  He bit Bella, but Esme attacked him.  Once he was outside, he got away.  She came back and sucked the venom out of Bella.  She made it seem like a lightning strike to fit with what Bella was saying before she passed out.  She apologizes, she didn’t think there had been any lingering effects.” He wishes to grovel, but his pride doesn’t allow it.  Esme had done what any of them would have if they had been the only ones there.  But feeling Carlisle’s anger is making him want to submit.  Something that Carlisle normally doesn’t force him to do.

Realizing what is happening to all but his mate, Carlisle uses Jasper’s forced calmness to think on it.  Esme deserves his thanks.  She had kept his mate alive and did much to help make this ending possible.  And since what she did stopped the change, and she managed not to drink her dry, he owes her.  But this makes him think, “Edward?”

Edward quickly follows his thought process and tells him, “It may be the reason for Bella’s issues from there on.  The timing of everything happening at that time makes it likely.  But yours?  I have no idea why.”

Jasper drawls out, “Like to enlighten the rest of us?” He and the rest of them are used to this, they themselves have used it at times.  This is why Edward works so well as Beta.  His ability alone is useful, but his thoughtfulness and ability to plan ahead while listening to everyone’s input make him someone even the Volturi have tried to recruit.  But Carlisle alone is enough to make it a request, a very playful wistful request.  Not even the Volturi cross Carlisle.

Carlisle laughs, holding Bella to him, soothing her from the prior reactions. He looks down and asks her, “You said after that happened, you had felt the revulsion for others to touch you?” Bella nods.  He asks her, “Anything else?  Anything at all darling.  Changes in your diet, preferences, feelings?” He waits for an answer, but he feels as though he knows the answer already.

Bella hesitates and then answers, “It seems stupid.” Her eyes lower, then remembering his request, immediately look up into his face.  He smiles and sends his appreciation to her.

Hating to interrupt, Jasper quickly tells her, “Nothing is stupid, Bella.  Please tell us, it may make sense to us.” He does what he can to soothe his sister.

Realizing they won’t leave her alone about it, Bella sighs and tells them, “I felt a strange pull or tugging to the north of me.  I also started to prefer meat and my steaks rare, when prior I mostly ate vegetables and fruits.  But nothing more.  Or at least that I noticed.” She looks up and is stunned by Carlisle’s stillness and the reactions of the family around her.

Jasper stands there completely shocked at her admission and Rose is the one who articulates what they are all thinking, “There was enough venom left that she gained some of the change.  Not enough to really do anything, obviously nothing to alert anyone.  But I bet that the fear and such started the mating bond, trying to pull the two of you together.”

Bella just stares at them in shock.  Are they saying she was bitten by a vampire?  Was she turning into…

Feeling her shock and then worry, Carlisle tells her, “Bella, you are not a vampire or close to it.  But extreme fear or life threatening events will start the mating.  It normally does that to pull the other mate to them to help.  You were hurt and probably needed me very badly.  So the mating instincts started and the slight venom in you helped.  Well, at least that explains what happened.” He holds his mate to him, the purring calming her as he tries to think of all the ramifications.

Edward then says in a growl, “But the nomad escaped.  Esme could not be around Bella afterwards because Jake ran her out of town and attacked her whenever she tried to get close to Bella.  She tried for a very long time, Carlisle, but after almost losing her life, she had to back off to heal.” He is going to make him understand what she did for Bella.

Carlisle listens to what Edward has said and finally relents on an old matter between the two of them. “We will speak on this more.  I will listen this time.” Then his eyes meets his Beta’s and tells him, “I am sorry, Edward.  I never understood.  Thank you.”  He holds his mate in his arms, rubbing his head against hers, his eyes locked on Edwards.

Edward nods, knowing he did it out loud when there had been no need to let the rest of the coven know of the apology.  He relaxes, hoping that all will be fixed soon. He tells Carlisle where Bella can’t hear, “I do it now because I love Bella.  Carlisle, treat her well, I love my friend and sister to the point I will kill for her.”  Carlisle nods to let him know he understands.

Carlisle turns and kisses Bella lightly and tells her, “My lovely Bella, nothing is wrong and it answers quite a few questions.  Please continue and we will discuss this more when you are done.”

Bella stares at him, _she was bitten by a vampire and Esme saved her!_   “Why?”

Gazing back at his mate, he answers the real question, “Esme did it because you are more than worth it.  My coven would have put up with you, protected you because you are my mate.  But instead they love you.  I love you.  Bonding is instantaneous, but love is there only when one is possible for it.”  At her questioning look he laughs and tells her, “Yes it is called love at first sight, and it really happens.  However there are mates that don’t love each other, and if the love is not to be, it is never there.  So I am not being forced to love you, I would have loved you no matter what, and vice versa.  Bella, we will explain mating more later.  Just know I and my coven love you, for who you are.” He gazes into her eyes, hoping that she understands.

Bella closes her eyes to assimilate it all, then nods.  Knowing that she is getting tired, she resumes her story, the worst parts are coming. “Prom was fun, but it was after that Jake turned… possessive.  But, I was told over and over again how lucky I was to have someone like him around and interested.  Charlie and Billy were over the moon that their children were together, at least at the beginning.  No one cared that I couldn’t bear to have his hand in mine, him touch me, and kissing was impossible.  Looking back on it, I can see he turned sly as time went on.  He blew up at Esme and she left.  Then he convinced me that Charlie was trying to control me.  I fought most of it, but on my 18th birthday, Renee and Phil came to visit me.  They were at the house, and Jake had pouted all night.  My mother and Phil didn’t like him, and Charlie was beginning to be suspicious of him. They left early, and about an hour later the phone rang.  Luckily Jake was still there, I fell apart, they were killed.  They hit a tree and an animal must have been driven crazy with the blood and killed them.” Bella had to pause, as her tears stream down her face.

Carlisle holds her and murmurs his apologies for making her face it again as he comforts her.  The rest of them look on with pain on their features, Bella’s tears and Carlisle’s look showing them the pain she is going through.

Bella eventually calms down and feels Carlisle kiss her eyes and then her cheeks.  He tells her he loves her and to take her time.  Eventually she is calm enough to carry on, but first she asks, “Can I just get through this quickly?  I will answer any questions if you have any.”  At their nods, she takes a deep breath and finishes her story, “Jake was there to pick up the pieces, Charlie being as devastated as I was.  He still was in love with her.  During that time, I was a zombie, and Jake took the opportunity to chase everyone away.  I lost my friends and now I realize I lost my freedom.  He steadily grew worse and I finally pushed him away.  But I would grow so very lonely and would take him back.  There was something missing in my life, but having him was worth the pain he put me through.  Eventually Charlie fell in love and married Sue Clearwater and I gained a brother and sister.  That was this past summer, and they both became my confidants.  I broke up with Jacob and kept away with their help.  Then I received notice I inherited a house and such here in Seattle.  After Charlie and Sue checked it all out, I moved here with the hope he couldn’t or wouldn’t follow.  He hated me attending college here, but it was one of those things I stood up for.” Bella felt shame after voicing it all out loud.

But before anything could be said, Jasper is there and with a nod from Carlisle, he asks, “Bella, how long has Jacob been treating you like this?” His eyes are intent on hers; he will start to fix this now.  Carlisle will do a lot of the work, but Jasper is just as qualified, if not more, to help his sister.  Plus he knew the rest of the family will help.  With all the time they have had, they all have degrees in psychology.  Carlisle insisted upon it.

Bella thinks and she answers, “Since before Prom, junior year.” Her voice is still the slightly dead tone it has been since she ended her story.

Jasper nods as Emmett picks up the next question, “Did he always treat you like that?” He wants to help his Belly be better, she needs to realize there was nothing to blame herself for.

Bella shakes her head, “No, he at first treated me well.” Her voice is sounding slightly puzzled.

Rose jumps in, realizing what they are doing, “Was it a slow build up, like something creeping up or did he dump it all on you at once?” Her Chica will be healed.  She will see to this.

Thinking hard, Bella answers, “Slow.” Her voice is becoming the one they have heard all night.

Edward clarifies for her, “So he treated you right, and his controlling of you slowly built up. On top of this, you were dealing with losing your Mom and Phil, who you loved very much, with him being the only one supporting you, or at least this is what he had you believe.”  Then Edward’s eyes pin her and he asks seriously, “Bella, once you noticed it, what did you do?” He wants the Bella from earlier, not this shell.

Bella stares at Edward and she replies, “I left.” Her voice was full of questions.

Knowing what needs to be asked next, Alice queries her, “And when you would go back, was he nice?” She along with Edward want their sister, their best friend that they saw earlier.

Nodding, Bella answers her, “Yes.” She was thinking hard on their questions and her answers.

Noting this, Carlisle finally asks her, “Was this something you felt you tried so hard to make work, or was it effortless?” His mate will be healed, if nothing else.  But he also wants forever with her, and knows that this will make it possible for them to be happy in that forever.

Bella breaths out her reply, “Hard, so very hard.  No matter what I tried, it all fell apart.”  Then she tries to tell Carlisle, “But I trusted him after he showed me what he would do!  I went back to him.  I made this happen!” She needs him to understand that she has some blame in this!

Carlisle stares at her in shock and he asks her, “Is what you feel for me hard?”

Bella freezes and then she answers him in wonder, “No.” This was so easy it scared her.  Aren’t you supposed to work for love? Jacob always told her you had to work for something for it to be worthwhile.

Carlisle cups her face in his and he tells her, “Bella, love is easy.  You shouldn’t have to work for it, be the one that makes all the sacrifices.  From what you have told us tonight, he treated you right and even though your body couldn’t stand him touching you, he kept pushing you.  He tried to make you into his property.  Bella, my lovely, my darling, that was not love.  That was a boy not understanding his feelings and when you pushed him away, he became controlling.  He has a lot to answer for, and I will make him answer for it.  None of it is your fault.  He made you dependent on him, yet you still found the strength to walk away.”  Then his face turns serious and he asks her one of the hardest question he could ever ask his mate, “Bella, did he ever hit or force you?” _Lord, forgive me and mine, because if he has, there will be no holding me or any of my family back._

Bella ducks her head down.  Carlisle’s heart would have stopped if it still beat, but he gently reaches out and lifts it back up to meet his gaze.  He sees so much shame in her eyes that he fights to control his anger.  Jasper sends them both calm and they all wait for Bella to answer.  After a few minutes, during which all the Cullen’s grew angrier, Bella nods.

Carlisle grips his anger and he asks, once he is calm enough, “What. Did. He. Do?” Oh, he will avenge her, whatever Jacob did to his mate will be revisited upon him in spades.

Bella is unable to hide, Carlisle is not allowing her.  She finally told him softly, “He hit me. Afterwards I told Seth, he took me away and made sure I was never alone with him after that.  Jacob became Jake again until today.” She hopes that will be enough, she so dearly wants to hide from Carlisle’s pure black eyes.

Carlisle couldn’t speak, but Edward hears what he wants to ask, Carlisle is still feeling Bella’s shame.  While he is seeing red that his sister had been hit, he also needs to know what else has the mongrel done. “What else, Bella?” His voice is only gentle because of the great effort, reminding himself that Bella is not at fault for any of it, but a harsh voice will give her that impression.

Bella’s shame grows and Jasper steps in, trying to help her.  He tells her softly, “Tell us, Bella.  We need to know everything so we can help fix you.” _So we can tear him apart for every offense you have had to deal with._   Edward’s answering growl and the feelings from the family tell him it wouldn’t take very long.  And there will be plenty of help to dispose of any remains.

Bella’s eyes fill with tears and she finally blurts, “He tried to make me… to have sex with him.  Luckily I never gave in, and made sure we never were alone afterwards.  But he called me a whore and such for not giving it to him.  Told me as his girlfriend, I should give it up, who had ever heard of a virgin at my age?” The last is cried out, obvious that if it wasn’t for them being here, Jacob would have worn her down with his psychological attacks on her.

Carlisle holds her as close as he can, comforting her, relief pouring through him that Jacob has never touched in that way.  What he has done is bad enough, but Carlisle is happy that he will be the first to introduce his mate to the joys of her body and of a man loving a woman.  But he also is aware that Jacob Black has tried to take what is his. _And I will never forget.  He will pay for the pain my mate has gone through at his hands._ He growls and is comforted by his coven’s answering growls.  They all will deal with Jacob.

There is a loud bang at the window close to them that sounds like someone trying to get through. Bella jumps in Carlisle’s arms and he turns them where his body is completely shielding hers from every possible route of attack.

Edward and the rest growl at the sound and Bella’s reaction.  But Edward tells them from Jacob’s thoughts, “He is mad that Bella told us.  Jacob is also infuriated that she disobeyed him and is now with us leeches.  He has heard that Bella is Carlisle’s mate, but he doesn’t accept it.  Carlisle is lying just to get Bella.” The last is translated with much growling and hatred.

Carlisle sees red and is growling.  He wants no more than to go take care of Jacob.  But the fear pouring off his mate is the only thing holding him back.  Finally, after debating it for a long time, he glances at Edward. _Since he can obviously hear us, take Jasper and Emmett and chase him off the property.  Remind him, he has no say so here, the treaty says that he can only attack us if we have bitten a human that is NOT a mate of ours.  In addition, he broke the treaty by telling Bella.  Make him leave, I need to take care of my mate and assure her.  Otherwise I will tear him apart.  He is only getting this one chance in memory of Bella’s friendship.  After this he will be mine._

Edward’s eyes widen, but he understands.  He wants to tear the wolf apart, but he will wait.  He nods to Jasper and Emmett and they follow him.

Carlisle picks up Bella who is still sobbing and he asks Alice, “Where is our room?” He needs to be with her privately.

Alice nods and moves ahead to lead Carlisle to their floor.  With the mating starting, everything that is Carlisle’s is Bella’s.  And all that is Bella’s is Carlisle’s.  Knowing this, Alice has taken care to put both of their preferences in the rooms here and in the house next door.  And she made sure there are beds in both places for Bella.

Carlisle follows Alice, comforting his mate.  He needs to get her alone so that he can isolate them, his instincts are not allowing anything else.  Later he will see about her house, the two of them need to spend a lot of time alone.  The mating instincts will demand it of them.

When they reach the third floor, Alice tells him, “This floor is all yours, as normal.  Your work study is below, but there is one on this level for both of you.  There is also everything in Bella’s house.  No one has been here since we set it up.  Only Edward, Emmett and I have been in Bella’s house.  There is a set of PJ’s on the foot of the bed for her.” Alice quickly moves off the landing to their floor.  She will not be shocked that Carlisle will mark it all, making it harder for any who have sworn him allegiance to cross it.  He will do that and more, it will protect his mate and that will be driving him for awhile.

Carlisle nods, and rushes past her as Alice descends, into their bedroom.  He closes the door and walks them over to the bed.  He crawls on the bed with her still in his arms and then sits at the head of the bed, her on his lap, caged in his arms.

Bella is unaware of anything at first, but when she starts to feel safe, she slowly surfaces.   Bella feels Carlisle purring as he holds her, kissing her hair.  She can hear him telling her, “I love you, my darling, my sweetling.  None of this is your fault _ever_ , my love.  I am so sorry I didn’t come for you; I should have come for you so much earlier, can you forgive me?” He keeps saying these things and others as she calms down.

She finally calms enough to tell him, “Carlisle, it’s not your fault, you had no idea.” She cannot take the pain he is feeling for what he perceives as failing his mate.

Carlisle relaxes, Bella is calmer.  He tells her, “You are my mate.  I am supposed to protect you, love you and make sure you are happy.  I failed for so long.” He rubs his head against hers, giving and receiving comfort.

Bella closes her eyes as she tries to think of a way to convince him and asks, “Alice didn’t know, how was anyone supposed to know?  Have you asked her what would have happened if you had been there?” She was grasping at straws.

Carlisle sighs and tells her what Alice has relayed to him on the phone, when he was rushing to her side earlier today. “If we would have been there, it would have been difficult.  I normally portray a 30+ year old.  I work in the medical field.  If I would have seen you, it would have been like today, or if you had been a vampire, we would have mated right away.  Completely.  Then we would have had to deal with the fallout of a 17 year old with an older man.  A much older man.” Here he had to tease her.

Bella laughs, “Carlisle, you would have seen me.  If you can, pull my medical records.  I am in the ER so much that I know the nurses by names.  In fact they have been more of friends these last years.” She fondly remembers when the nurses had a birthday party for her one year.  They had joked with her saying they knew they would see her sometime this month.

He is chuckling but then a stray thought crosses his mind.  Carlisle holds his breath and then he has to ask, “Bella, Jacob was not responsible…” He will be as honest as possible with Bella.  Answers and his own questions.  She will feel them later, so it is best to get in the habit now.

Shaking her head no, Bella clarifies with humor evident in her voice, “My file will be a couple of inches thick.  I am clumsy, very clumsy.  Which I just realize will be bad around vampires.  I normally am in the ER about once to twice a month.” Her worry grows stronger.

Carlisle couldn’t help it, his corners of his mouth lift in a smile as he tells her, “My lovely, we would have seen each other soon anyways.  My specialty is the ER.  My speed and surety often makes the difference in people’s lives. And don’t worry about being clumsy, I will protect you.  Also I will let everyone know; don’t be surprised that you visit the ER less. But I will tell you more in the morning, my darling.  Right now, this is for us.” He nuzzles her, nipping lightly on her neck. They need this, this bonding time for the two of them.

Bella closes her eyes, feeling the difference from before and now.  Before was for support, to calm her.  Now, now he is feeling love and lust. _For me!_   Her breath hitches on his pure feelings of love that are more that the lust, but the feeling is there.  She asks shakily, “Carlisle?”

He hums and then answers her as his nose rubs on her neck, smelling her divine scent, “Yes, my Bella?” He is memorizing everything he can, though it is not like he couldn’t recall her scent at all times.  Now he is scenting the subtle differences her emotions help release into her blood.  And hopefully when she is like him, he will do this all over again.  Not even Edward, her singer, will know her blood this intimately.

Bella shudders again in his arms and he looks down at her, feeling her slight fear.  He then tells her softly, “Nothing that you don’t want, my darling.  We will take this at your pace.  But, my lovely, I can’t hide my feelings from you.  In fact as the mating process continues, we will bond so very tight.  I know now what you feel, but later I will know why and also where you are at, at all times.  But the same thing goes for you, you will know why and where I am.  We still will have our privacy, but you will find as time goes by, we will share more and more with each other.  Bella, I love you, and will always be here for you.  I will try so hard not to keep anything from you.” He caresses her face, needing the physical touches. _Craving them_.

Bella gazes back into his eyes and she asks softly, “Are you sure?  I am so plain and ask way too many questions, more than is healthy for me.  I know this since I have been told so many times, either flat out or by being mocked it is clear.  Carlisle, you are so perfect and I don’t deserve you.” She needs to be sure, though it is too late, her heart is already given into his possession to do with as he wishes.

Carlisle can’t help the growl that rips from him.  He then cradles her face in his hands as he tells her, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and that includes vampires.  Then there is the sheer beauty of your inner self.  You made Edward want to kill for you.  He doesn’t take to too many people and even then it takes him a long while.  In a day, he is willing to kill for you.  When I asked downstairs, he told me you were so kind and loving inside that to overshadow it is a crime.  So never call yourself plain, those who did in the past were jealous and/ or idiots.  And curiosity is _not_ a failure.  If it was, then I am a failure.  We are perfectly matched since I am extremely curious.  Bella, you are my perfect mate and you deserve so much more than me, but I will strive our entire lives to be what you need.”  He pushes his love and devotion to his mate.

Bella just stares intently into his eyes and she can see and feel his sincerity.  She shakes her head and asks, “How am I this lucky to have you here right now with me?”

Carlisle decides that they need to lighten up and tells her, “Alice, pesky psychic vampire.”

Bella laughs in pure delight.  And she feels Carlisle’s joy in her happiness she looks at him in shock at the feeling.  He answers her softly, “That feeling?  That is why we males work to make our mates so happy.  It feels so good to us.  And while some males are selfish to keep it, I will always pass it to you.  I will endeavor to share with you all the good and even the ugly, since you never can enjoy the good without the evil.  Everything I am, have, or can share of myself is yours.  Bella, I have waited almost 400 years for you.  I will do everything I can to make you happy since the second I saw you, I was no longer lonely.  I found the other half of my soul.” He kisses her nose gently.

Bella smiles at the gesture and tells him, “I understand.  Well kinda, but we can discuss that tomorrow. I know what you mean; I saw you and all of sudden it seemed like my life started.  Carlisle, I am so sorry, this is so new, and I feel like you have to hold back—”

Carlisle lays a finger on her lips as he murmurs, “Shhh, my lovely Bella.  I am only holding back my carnal desires.  Everything else I can share.  And, like I said, when you are ready, we will embark on that journey together.  I will admit, I will entice you, show you what pleasures I can until you are ready for the final journey.”  He smirks at her, “And once we are joined, we will need to be alone for a few days.  So before we get there, I will like to prepare you so that when the time comes, we will be able to do everything.  I am willing to wait, Bella.  I love you, and sharing our feelings, it makes it impossible for me not to know when you are not ready.  Take your time and I will tease you.”

Bella laughs as she arches an eyebrow at him, “You tell me to take my time and you are going to tease me?  Carlisle, how is that even fair?” She cannot believe how relaxed she is with him, but then, he feels familiar to her.

Feeling her mood, Carlisle is delighted and tells her, his purring loud, “All is fair in love, my lovely.”

Bella laughs as he bestows kisses on her.  She then thinks and asks hesitantly, “Carlisle, is this… too fast?”

Carlisle pauses in his quest to kiss every reasonable part of her and looks into her eyes, asking her, “Do you think it is?”

Bella shakes her head, “No, it feels… right. But—”

Knowing that she will make excuses, Carlisle interrupts her, “Then it doesn’t matter, my Bella.  We need only to go at the pace that suits us.  I will woo you, court you, give you the romance you so rightfully desire.  But I cannot be physically apart from you, it will cause us both pain.  Luckily, we still have a month until your school starts.  By then, it should be easier, hopefully.  If not we will work around it.  But if you need us to be apart, I can do that.  I should tell you, vampires don’t sleep.  At all.  So I will be here with you, watching over you.” He leers at her, his mischievous look in his eyes clear.  He has bottled this part of himself up, but now with her, he feels free.  His mate is changing him for the better and he is enjoying it.

Grinning, Bella teases, “Creep.  Watching your young mate sleep.” Bella is amazed, earlier, her old habits had come to the fore with her siblings.  But with Carlisle, she does not feel as though she has to hide any part of herself from him, he will never belittle her for how she feels.  But then the man who feels what she does, has no problem letting her feel as she wants, knowing he will feel it, but the one who couldn’t restricted her.

Pleased at her teasing, Carlisle laughs, then plays along. “I am 23 years old, Bella.  How old are you?”

Laughing even harder, she answers, “23.  But,  how old are you really?  I think you said almost 400?  So, like I said, creep.”

Carlisle is laughing as they both feel the laughter and joy flowing.  He nuzzles her.  “Life is going to be aces with you here, my love.  Now Alice left some pajamas for you, there is a bathroom for you to change into.  Come back, and you can sleep, while I keep you safe.” Then his voice teases her, “Watching you sleep.”  But then he tells her with a smile, but his tone is serious, “Bella, we literally have eternity to talk. But you need your rest tonight.” He kisses her again on her nose.

Bella smiles as she moves out of his arms and grabs the pajamas.  She feels cold, without Carlisle’s arms around her, which is surprising as she remembers the cold from the others.  He is cool, but not cold.  With this turning in her mind, she moves to the bathroom to get ready.

As Bella enters the room, she stops.  While she loves her bathroom, this one takes the cake.  There is a large walk in shower that has jets all over the place, with even a full seat built into it, lighted shelves in a built in area to the side.  The entire shower is done in dark brown tile with a glass front that mimics water pouring on it while dry.  The sink is a shallow bowl on a dark brown counter with a chrome spigot reminding her of the old hand pumps with a modern take.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/hmm-carlisles-bathroom-i-am-thinking-hmmmm.jpg)

While all this is a delight to her, the large bathtub in the middle of the room takes her breath away.  It is large enough that two people can be in it comfortably.  She notices more things like the side room with windows that were dark from the metal shades.  Bella just stands there, floored until she feels Carlisle’s arms surround her, the love in them evident on how gently he holds her and his chin is resting on her head.

He softly tells her, “Anything you don’t like, we will change.  Bella, all that is mine is yours.  If you are unhappy about anything, please let me know.” All he wants is to please his mate.  He will change whatever she wants for a simple smile.

Bella stands there for a second or more and she tells him, “Don’t change a single thing.  I thought my bathroom is amazing, but this one, this one blows me away.” The awe she is feeling is clear in her voice.

Carlisle laughs and reminds her gently, “When you have a physic as your decorator, not much is what you hate.  Bella, we have so much to talk about.  I think you are going to be shocked, but remember sweetheart, you are my mate.  I will take care of you, love you no matter what.  This may seem fast as you said before, but this is permanent.  When you agreed below, it started the mating.  And my Bella,” He turns her so she can see his face as he looks down at her, “I do truly love you.  You own me, mind, body and soul.  There are things about me that will upset you and you are more than welcome to tell me.  But do it in private.  I am the Alpha of more than just this coven.  Much more than this coven, and because of Edward and Jasper, we keep the peace in more areas than you can imagine.  There will be much expected of you as my mate, but, I. Will. Always. Be. At. Your. Side.  Nothing is more important to me than you.”  He pulls her close and kisses her head.

Bella closes her eyes, surprised and loving being able to have someone not only touch her, but for her to want it, to find solace in it. She closes her eyes in enjoyment but then she hears another slam into the house. While it frightens her, she is calmer than she was downstairs and doesn’t jump.

Carlisle growls, pulling his mate closer to him.  His voice is pure ice as he growls out, “That pup better shape up.  If he keeps it up, I will have no choice in going out there to settle this.  It would be much better for him to let me calm down and be with my mate.”

Bella looks up at him, shock written across her face at his words.

Carlisle notices it and his growls lessen as he tells her, “I am your mate, my lovely Bella. He hurt you, and I will defend what is mine.  But he also made a mistake when he touched Esme; Edward, Jasper and Emmett will not forgive him for this.  It is only my command that is keeping him alive right now, Bella.  And that is in remembrance for the boy that you remember.  Don’t think I can’t feel your feelings for the boy you call Jake.  Jacob deserves to be imprisoned for what he has done to you.”

He tips her face up to his with a gentle finger.  “There is nothing I will not do for you, my dearest.” His mouth descends upon hers and his lips gently caress hers, enticing her to react.  Bella does, and when his tongue runs along her lower lip, she opens her mouth.  Carlisle growls, but it feels more like possession than a threat.  His tongue takes possession of her mouth, plundering it and claiming it as his.  Bella moans in pure pleasure from his kiss and he pulls her flush with his body when she does this.  His cool body is perfect for her raging hot body.

Carlisle manages to stop, remembering his mate needs to breath.  But he cannot take his mouth from her body, so he kisses her chin and then lower to her neck.  He growls again as she moves her head to give him easier access.  _Her scent!  Cor, such a fine banquet!_ Then one thought overrides the rest and simply states, _**Mine.**_

Bella is gasping for air but she holds Carlisle’s head to her neck as he leaves open kisses on it. Feeling his tongue trace her jugular, she moans. She cannot get enough of this blond god who for some reason desires her!

Carlisle reigns himself in, resting his forehead on her shoulder.  He kisses it, then stops.  Even though he has no need to breath, his breathing is ragged from the intense pleasure he is having in just kissing his mate.  He tells her, “Cor, my Bella, my love.  This just from kissing you!  I love you, my dearest.  So bloody much.”  He lifts his head and takes the sight and smell of her arousal and smirks.  “I told you, my lovely, I will pleasure you, and this is just the beginning.  Now unless you want to undress in front of me, please close the doors and change.  I will be waiting on you.”

He kisses her forehead and walks out of the room, heading to his closet.  His smirk gets bigger as he can hear her heart racing with her ragged breathing.  Her heart has been racing most of evening from her retelling, but he much prefers to hear it racing from his actions.

Bella gathers herself and manages to close the door.  She walks in to inspect the bathroom and to change.  Even though she is now aware that Alice planned for her to be here, she is still surprised when she sees her products in the room.  She takes advantage of it, brushing her teeth and washing her face.

When she is ready, she notices a hamper on the side with a note on it.

_Bella, use this for your clothes.  It will make Carlisle happy.  Plus it is yours also, he is not kidding when he says all that is his is yours. ~Alice._

She quickly dumps her clothes into the basket, because, when it comes down to it, she already is missing Carlisle and he is just in the next room.  He is right, separation is just impossible right now.

Bella opens the door and freezes again.  Carlisle is dressed in a pair of black lounge pants with a dove grey t-shirt that hugs his upper body.  His feet are bare and he has turned the bed down and is stretched out on it, with his head on his hand, watching her.

Carlisle smiles, enjoying the view of his mate in a black tank top and dark grey bottoms.  He can feel her shyness and tells her, “Nothing to be shy about, my love.  I am yours, and waiting for you.”  Then to lighten the mood he tells her, “Now don’t tell me that you have decided to camp out in the bathroom.  I know you said you love it.”

Bella can’t help it, her snarkiness floats up and she replies, “But it was made with me in mind.  I can probably sleep in the bathtub it is big enough.  Not using that room to its fullest potential would be a crime.”  She keeps a straight face as she tries not to ogle this god waiting for her.

Carlisle stares at her and then he laughs.  Then faster than she can track, he is behind her, his arms wrapped around her, his mouth at her ear, “Ahh, my lovely.  I will enjoy the rest of eternity with you by my side.  But since I told you I will be watching you tonight, if you decide to sleep in the tub, I will be in here watching with avid interest.  I may in fact join you.” Then he lightly nips the skin behind her ear, not even thinking on what he is doing.

Bella leans back in his arms, her body burning for him.  She manages to comment, “Join me?”  She shrugs, “It may be crowded in the tub, but I have no problem with that.”  His lips on her are making it hard for her to concentrate, but her snarkiness is shining right through.

Carlisle purrs into her ear, “No problem, my lovely Bella?” Then he licks her ear, his purring getting louder as he hears her heart beat faster.

Bella gasps as she feels and hears him purr.  “Since I will be fully clothed, it won’t make a lick of difference to me.”

That did it, Carlisle starts to laugh.  He pulls his mate into his arms, bridal style and moves them to the bed, depositing her gently then he covers her with his body, his eyes still laughing as he stares down at her.

Bella is laughing, feeling as he promised, the pure joy from their bond coming to her.  She looks up into his eyes, then she is still amazed that this man loves her.  At that moment she realizes,  Jacob has never loved her; he is just infatuated with her.  Something this pure would never allow anything to hurt its source.

Carlisle feels her epiphany and asks, “My love, what are thinking of?” He is curious on what she has thought.

Bella just gazes into his eyes and she answers, with awe in her voice and face, “You love me.  _Love me._   Jacob never did. If he did, he could have never done anything that he had to me.” Then her face falls and she chokes out, “But why did he do it to me?  What did I ever do to him to deserve any of it?”

Carlisle rolls to the side, pulling her on top of him as he soothes and tries to calm his mate.  While he is happy she gets it, he can feel her pain and he wishes he had Jacob in front of him.  Instead he feels himself responding to her distress and he is purring, trying to calm her instead of what had been the reason earlier.

“Shh, my love, my dearest.  I do not know why, but we will find out.  I love you and will never do anything to hurt you.  Everything I do for the rest of our lives is to please you and only you.”  He pulls her face into his neck and holds her.  He holds back his rage, but soon he feels her grow lethargic and fall asleep.  Since it happened so quickly, he comments, “Thank you, Jasper.”

Jasper’s voice echoes up, “You’re welcome, Carlisle.  She needs to sleep, to help regroup in the morning.  This is not going to be easy, he may have not harmed her physically, but what he has done to her mind, her emotions, it is not good.  But the mating is helping, she is feeling more relaxed with you by her side.  Just take your time, Carlisle.  I feel that she showed a lot of her normal side tonight, which is good, but I also noticed that it felt like she was at first waiting for you to rebuke her, and as you didn’t, she opened up.”

Carlisle smiles and he tells his coven, “I am glad to hear that, Jasper.  Because that Bella is the one I want by my side.  There will never be a boring day for the rest of our lives.”

Jasper answers, “And there should never be.  I am here for you both, my friend.”

As the rest of the family affirms the same thing, Carlisle feels pride.  There is a reason that this group is the one that lives with him.  He is not the Volturi, forcing everyone to surround him.  Instead he has his immediate coven, and they help him with the rest of the duties.  Now it is almost complete.  And nothing can be better in his mind.  He looks down at the beauty lying on top of him and he kisses her head softly.  Not releasing her, he pulls the blankets around them and settles to watch over his love for the rest of the night.

Tomorrow will come with its own challenges, but it will also come with his mate by his side.


	6. It Is You I Have Waited For

 

# 

**Pre Edit Count -   9,327 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Won’t Stop_ by OneRepublic

 

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_As the rest of the family affirms the same thing, Carlisle feels pride.  There is a reason that this group is the one that lives with him.  He is not the Volturi, forcing everyone to surround him.  Instead he has his immediate coven, and they help him with the rest of the duties.  Now it is almost complete.  And nothing can be better in his mind.  He looks down at the beauty lying on top of him and he kisses her head softly.  Not releasing her, he pulls the blankets around them and settles to watch over his love for the rest of the night._

_Tomorrow will come with its own challenges, but it will also come with his mate by his side._

_And now:_

Waking up, Bella is slightly disorientated.  Her bed is harder than she remembers, even though she has only gotten to sleep in it once in the new house.  And is that a rumble?

Quickly Bella lifts her head and meets Carlisle’s golden ones. Her memories of the previous night rush back in her head. Feeling her emotions as she remembers, Carlisle smiles at her, and she smiles back at him, feeling his joy that she is awake.

Then he leans forward to kiss her and she ducks her head down in his chest before his lips can connect with her own, embarrassed.  She hears and feels his chest rumble in his amusement.

Carlisle moves his hand up to gently move her hair from her face as he asks with laughter evident in his voice, “My love, what is wrong?”

Still hiding her head she answers him, “I just woke up and look awful, I probably have morning breath and drool marks on my face.”

Unable to hide his amusement, nor is he wanting to, he will _never_  hide anything from this amazing woman in his arms, Carlisle scoots up in the bed, bringing her with him.  Bella just hides her head from him, and he lifts her face with his finger, and smiles down at his mate.  “Bella, I _love_ you.  Do you really think that any of the items you just listed matters to me? Especially after I just spent the night with you, watching you? Do you _really_  think I am going to let something called morning breath stop me from kissing you?  From being able to kiss those delectable lips that I have been staring at for the entire night, that I have been replaying our last kisses over and over as I have waited for you to wake just so I can make new memories with you?  I may have more control than any other vampire, but even I don’t have that much!”

And with that he leans down and captures her lips with his.  He sighs in pleasure of them touching, and his lips move across hers, caressing before his tongue swipes her bottom lip requesting more.  When she submits and opens her mouth, he smiles against hers, enjoying this victory.  Then his tongue moves inside of her mouth, sensuously rubbing against hers.  After awhile, he gives in to her need to breathe, and kisses her jaw line up to her ear, murmuring, “Morning, my darling.  I missed you.”

Bella is gasping for air and has her eyes closed from the pleasure that kiss had given her.  She finally gets enough air for her to utter, “Wow.”

Carlisle chuckles and he leans back to look her in the eyes.  “Well, that definitely helps the ego, my love.  Which I have no problems with if you want to spend the rest of eternity saying things just like that.  In fact I believe that will be my new goal in this life, to have you say things like to me, because I have earned them.”  He is grinning at her cockily, showing his age when he was turned.  At this moment, it is hard for Bella to believe that he is almost 400 years old, not the 23 he is acting.

Bella just chuckles as she continues to wake up and replies, “I guess I should do some inflating, since I will be deflating it just as much. I can’t spend the rest of our lives with you having a big head.” She is watching him, enjoying this time, but in the back of her head, she is waiting for his other side to come out, the one that will end this fairytale.  This is all she knows of, the sweetness before the pain.

Smirking down at his love, he informs her, “I hate to tell you, but with you I will always have a big head.  And I have no problem with you deflating it.  With vampire stamina, it will be back pretty soon.”  With this he kisses her with a bit more passion.

Moaning, Bella responds until they run into the same problem.  She rests his head on his shoulder as he nuzzles her neck.  Groaning, she asks him, “Are we going to be able to get out of bed any time soon?”

Purring, Carlisle replies as he kisses her neck, “Not if I have any say on it.”

Closing her eyes, Bella tells him with embarrassment shading her voice, “Unfortunately, I need to run to the bathroom.”

Carlisle draws back and stares into her eyes.  He asks her, “Why are you embarrassed about this?” In his mind, there is no reason for his Mate to be embarrassed about anything.  She is perfect for him.

Bella won’t meet his eyes and she comments to him, “Because…  Let’s just say I don’t do so well with others around.  You know.  Human moment.”  _How much more is he going to push it?  Doesn’t he see how embarrassed I am?_   Bella is hoping he will just allow her out of the bed, but knowing Carlisle, he will not make it that easy.

With her reply, Carlisle laughs.  He looks at her and can feel her shame washing through the Bond.  To relieve her mind he asks her, “Bella, do you remember what I do?”

Bella is hiding her head, but as she continues to hear his amusement, something sparks in her and she meets his eyes as she answers, “You are a doctor as well as a vampire.  I am not sure which part is applicable to this conversation.” _I knew he was not going to let this go!_   Bella is slightly irritated that he will just not drop this! Bella is at the same time glad Edward cannot read her mind, her own commentary is embarrassing enough without someone reading the one going on in her head at all times.

Happy she is meeting his eyes, he asks her, “Do you not think I know what being a human is like?”  Then not able to keep it bottled in, he tells her, “And with the vampire comment, I won’t even start with the ‘I was a human first’ deal.”  Then he reaches a hand out and cups her face.  “Sweetheart, there is nothing to be ashamed of.  _Nothing._   I love you, and as your Mate I will be taking care of you, especially if something is to ever happen to you. My nature alone will not allow another being to even be around you, much less helping you.”  His eyes are dark with feeling, but he closes them and gets himself in control.  Once he has his legendary control in place, he opens them, showing the light golden color as he tells her, “Now, why don’t you go and do whatever you need, and I will be going to grab your breakfast.  When you are done eating, we will meet downstairs to talk.” _And I need to figure out **how** you are able to shake my control so easily!_   Carlisle resolves to talk to Jasper and Edward as soon as possible.  Right now, with his human mate, is not the time for his control to be slipping.

Looking into his butterscotch eyes, Bella asks, “May I please use your shower?  I may not be able to change, but-” In around a group of vampires, she does not want to smell.

Carlisle grins and tells her, “I may not be able to offer much right now, but I can offer a shirt.  I can see if there is anything else.”  Then as he imagines her in one of his shirts, his grin gets bigger, “I really would like to offer one of my shirts.” His voice is teasing, but there is sincerity in his feelings.

Remembering last night and his comment to her, Bella shakes her head and asks, “You were not joking about the teasing and such were you?”

Carlisle moves the two of them quickly and the next thing she knows is that she is on her back with Carlisle above her, his body caging hers. His eyes are dark and the look on his face was one of love and need.  But his voice was completely different, calmer. “While I am teasing you, this is _nothing_  of what I insinuated earlier.  Bella, this is me.  How I am.  Not even the rest of family downstairs is used to this part of me.  Well, except Edward, but then he has lived in my head for a long time.” He stares down at her and he tells her sincerely, “Bella, I love you.  You bring out the real me.  I just hope that over time, you can let that snarky person out that I am falling even more in love with.  You are perfect to me.” His love and honesty is blazing down their Bond to her, letting her know he is being serious.

Gazing into his eyes, Bella tells him truthfully, “I don’t understand what is going on.”  But when she sees the look in his eyes, she hurriedly tells him, “I like it.  I can’t explain it, it’s like I have been in ten shades of winter and I need the sun, and you are my sun.”  She sighs.  “I can’t explain this well.”  How can she explain that like winter, she has been feeling dead.  And every year has gotten worse and worse, and now Carlisle is her sun, her springtime.

Staring down at her, his heart feeling like it is breaking, Carlisle smiles at her. “Love, I told you I will woo you.  I know it is a lot to take in.  I can wait.”  He starts to move away, but it stopped by her small hand.  He looks back at her, trying not to hope too much.  He knows she is not rejecting him, but he needs her so badly. He needs to touch, to worship this goddess below him at all times.

Bella looks at Carlisle; she can see and feel the difference from the person she had woken to through this odd Bond they have.  She tells him softly, “Don’t do that, Carlisle.  Don’t pull away, talk to me.  And _listen_  to what I am saying.  What I am trying to tell you is that I am confused.  I am feeling things I never have felt before.  But I like them, I want more of them.  And no, I am not talking about the feelings I get from you thorough this Bond.”  She uses her hand to signal the Bond they have between themselves, not exactly comfortable with it.  However, she tries to clarify it some more, “My own emotions.  What I am feeling is what I believe is love.  But I haven’t felt it for such a long time that I am unsure.  Plus, I just met you yesterday!”  She moves to him quickly, as he backs up so she doesn’t get hurt by hitting her head on his. “I want whatever this is, Carlisle.  I need it.  Don’t pull away, please.”  She begs him. She can’t take it if he rejects her.

Staring back into those chocolate eyes of her, he moves back to her, pulling her to him, his eyes close in relief. “Bella, I will do whatever it takes for you to be happy.  And if you need us to be slow, for me to work for your love, then I will.”  Then his voice caresses her name as he utters, “Bella.  I want to love you, hold you.  I want to be with you.  But this is all at your pace.” He purposely sends her his love and willingness.  Carlisle wants nothing more than to please his Mate.  He needs her so much and is willing to do whatever it takes to fix her and to make her his.

Relaxing, Bella sighs in his arms and tells him, “This.  This is what I crave.  Carlisle, I don’t think you can ever truly understand it.  I could not _touch_  another male without feeling like I was going to be sick.  I could barely touch other people, not knowing all the time that it was a male that made it come, it happened with females also.  I miss the ability to touch people, to be able to interact with them without the fear of someone touching me.  Then there is the sheer _need_  to be in your arms.  Even if I didn’t have all the rest, the aversion to people touching me except for you, the Bond or anything else, I believe I would have been attracted to you, I would have wanted your phone number when we met.” She shyly grins at him, trying to lighten the conversation.

Chuckling at her ending comment as well as the mirth coming through the Bond, Carlisle holds her tighter as he quips back to her, “Bella, I would have begged for your phone number within seconds of seeing you and your unbelievable beautiful self.”  Then he turns more serious as he advises her, “My love, there is no reality that I could not have been attracted to you.  You’re my soul mate.  That means no matter what, I would have fallen in love with you.  You are my other half.  I swear it is you that I waited for, that my heart would beat for.  In fact I think it beat once when I saw you.” Knowing his Mate, Carlisle teases her, bringing back their playful banter that he craves as much as she does.

 

With that statement, Bella couldn’t help herself.  “Well, that would explain the look of shock.  I mean, c’mon a 400 year old dead heart all of a sudden beating would shock anyone.” Her look is full of seriousness as her emotions reflect her amusement and playfulness.

 

Carlisle’s lips twitch as he works to keep serious.

Determined to make him laugh, Bella continues, “I wonder if that shocked the others too.  That is why they had to stay away at first as they tried to figure out the mechanics of it.”  Then she stops and jerks her eyes back to look into Carlisle’s face.  Her eyes are wide as she asks, “Does that mean you had a vampire version of a heart attack?”  Her look and tone of concern is perfect, it would fool anyone.

With that declaration, the whole house explodes into laughter. Carlisle just pulls her closer as he murmurs into her ear when his chuckles calm down, “I love you so much, Bella.  And life is going to be aces with you.”  He pulls away and gazing into her eyes, he tells her, “I would have this no other way.  I love you.”  Carlisle kisses her gently and then tells her, “Go get ready, I will leave and start breakfast.  If you like, Alice can run with Jasper and Edward to your house and get you some clothes.” He needs to talk to Jasper and Edward.  But right now, right now life is perfect.  His Mate is happy, his coven is just as happy.  Everything is right in his world.

Flabbergasted at the pure sense of happiness and joy flowing between them, as well as the ever present love that is always there, Bella nods and shyly asks, “Which shirt?”

Carlisle grins and reaches down to grab his shirt from last night, it smells like him and he can just imagine how heavenly she will look in it, too bad she will be wearing other clothing besides just his shirt.  He cannot wait until then.  Shaking his head at the images in it, Carlisle hands it to her, and she grins, knowing through the Bond his feelings.

Bella gets up and moves to the bathroom, as he watches every step, unable to tear his eyes away from his other half of his soul, his everything.  When she gets to the door and shuts it, he grins at himself and moves quickly to the closet, grabbing clothes and dresses in a black plain t-shirt and light colored jeans.  He leaves his feet bare as he leaves the closet, heading down to start his angel her breakfast and to talk to his Beta and resident emotion expert.

Looking around the room, Bella shakes her head.  Luckily her shower controls are basically the same as this one, or she would need to call for help.  And she has no doubt it will take a lot for Carlisle to leave again, if that look when she was leaving is any indication.  Turning her attention back to the shower, she realizes that even though this bathroom is better than hers; she has hers to teach her how to operate it.  And she has no doubts that Alice made it that way.  Then Bella frowns as a thought passes her mind.  She is going to need to ask about the house.  She is beginning to have a sneaky suspicion on who her mysterious benefactor is.

Taking her time in the shower, Bella is enjoying the pure luxury that is Carlisle’s shower, but the metal shades still being down bother her.  Does this mean Jacob is still outside?  And if so, how safe will it be for Edward, Jasper and Alice to run to her house just to get clothes?

With this thought in mind, Bella hurriedly finishes her shower.  She dresses back in her jeans and underclothes from yesterday, swapping Carlisle’s shirt for hers.  She grins as she smells him on his shirt and is determined to try to keep one of his shirts around if she can’t have him.

Leaving her hair only towel dried, she drags a comb through it and exits the bathroom, her anxiety for her siblings getting worse.   She needs to find out if Jacob is still out there and how safe will it be for Jasper, Alice and Edward to run to her house.

As she looks up from exiting the bathroom she stops.  Carlisle is there, holding some clothing for her as well as there being a tray on the side table. But what really stops her is he himself.  Her eyes rake his body as she stands there, amazed that he claims that he belongs to her.  There is just no way that this God in front of her is hers!

Carlisle grins at her, feeling her shock, and he can’t help but feel a little bit cocky as he can feel her lust.  It is better than the worry he has been feeling while she was in the shower.  He tells her gently, “Alice had already purchased some clothing for you.  When I walked downstairs, she had your breakfast tray in one hand and your clothing in the other.”  What he didn’t tell her was the smirk on Alice’s face when he noticed no shirt was in the pile for Bella. Nor that Jasper and Edward were there to assure him he will be fine with Bella, that as his Mate, he cannot hurt her. Sneaky, physic, fairy vampire!

Shaking her head again, Bella comments, “Life with a physic is going to take some time to get used to isn’t it?”  _Bella get your head on straight!_ She grabs the clothes, but before she can head back into the bathroom to change, Carlisle reaches out to stop her. As she feels the electric energy go through her from whenever they touch, she turns around.

When she looks up at him, Carlisle tells her, “The closet is just through those doors.  It would probably be more comfortable to change in there.”  He is feeling uneasy with the mutt still outside.  His protectiveness over his Mate is probably on high alert since she really is in danger. _Stupid mutt!  He better watch out, my leniency is about to wear out!_

When Bella arches her eyebrow at him, he sighs.  “And there are no other ways to get into the room except through me.”  He is willing to beg if it will help keep him calm and keep her safe.

Bella can sense his unease and moves to the closet to dress.

Carlisle relaxes and he turns to grab the tray for his mate.  He really is upset that the mutt is still outside making a ruckus.  Jasper, Edward and Emmett has chased him off the property more than once, but once they are back in the house, he returns.  Jacob is really testing his patience.

All this serves to remind him that he needs to talk to his Mate about his position and who he is to the vampire world.  He chuckles to himself.  This will be…interesting, to say the least.

Walking out of the closet, Bella can feel his amusement.  She asks him, curiosity evident in her voice, “What has you so amused, Carlisle?”

Realizing this is the first time she has truly acknowledged the Bond and the actual emotions she is feeling through it versus her stating about it, Carlisle is overjoyed.  True she mentioned it earlier, but she is truly acknowledging it to ask about his well being.

Turning around to face his mate, Carlisle opens his arms and soon finds her in his arms.  His smile gets larger and he leans down to her ear as he tells her, “My love, I have much to tell you.  And I am not ashamed to say I am much looking forward to seeing your reaction.  But, before we start any of that,  you need to eat.”  With that he moves to the side showing her the tray on the table.

Smiling, Bella seats herself on the chair and digs into her yogurt and fruit.  She chuckles as she sees the granola is on the side.  “Wow, either this is all due to Alice, or I think you guys have been stalking me.”

Watching her as she gets ready to eat, Carlisle asks, “And why is that, my angel?”

As she mixes in the granola, Bella answers, “I hate my granola to be anything but crunchy.  That is a detail that not even Jacob ever seemed to grasp.”  And her voice is both sad and has the anger that Jasper has warned him about start to be very evident.   Now that she has had the revelation that Jacob has never truly loved her and has slept on it, it is beginning to sink in.  Hate is something that can easily influence her, if she allows it to settle and sink its roots into her.  Not that she doesn’t have cause for her to hate Jacob.

Carlisle nods his head as he continues to watch his Mate eat.  He is thinking quickly and finally asks her, “Bella, while I know you love me, what do you feel for Jacob and Jake?”  He is not really all that worried, since he can feel her love for him, but maybe this will allow her to talk to him, to have him help her.

Jerking her head up to meet his golden gaze, she searches his eyes.  Finding nothing but love and concern in them, she complies with his request, “I love Jake like a brother.”  That part is the easy one.

But she knows that Carlisle wants the full answer, so she starts, “Jacob.”  With that name, that one word, she needs to stop to think.  While Carlisle and she have only been together less than 24 hours, she cannot help but feel love for him.  The pull she had been feeling since the attack ends with him.  She feels completely safe and so very loved in his arms with his actions and words.  And to be truthful, she is falling in love with him, more and more as every second passes.  But past experiences have taught her to wait and to see how things are.  That is the only thing holding her back.

On the other hand, Jacob never loved her.  Everything she is experiencing with Carlisle is teaching her that.  Carlisle cares for her first and himself second, if that.  She has a funny feeling that he puts everyone else’s wellbeing higher than his own.  He is willing to back things up, move slower on their relationship, just to make her happy, deny himself his own happiness to give it to her.  She has no doubt he will do it again and again.  He will do whatever is needed to make her happy, and she is starting to feel the same for him.

With that all in mind, Bella looks back into his eyes and tells him honestly, “I am beginning to really hate Jacob.  I have all these questions running through my mind.  Like, why would he do what he did to me? Why did he force me, control me, and even hit me?”  She can see in his eyes and experience through their bond with each other, his anger at her words.  But he is waiting, waiting for her explanation, for her to…start healing?

Carlisle watches her face, his legendary control being tested yet again by this slip of a woman in front of him. This time it is not by his desire for his mate, his love for her, but by a mutt that deserves his wrath for what he has done to his mate.  But right now, now is the time to help his Mate heal.  And _that_ , that is the reasoning that is more important to him than anything else.  He wants his Mate to be whole and happy.

Searching his eyes, waiting for the edge to fade from his anger, Bella is silent.

Finally Carlisle tells her, “If you are waiting for me to be calmer, I am not going to calm down.  Bella, he hurt _you_.  You, Bella, you are my mate, my reason for living.  No person, beast, or otherwise is ever going to get away with that.  Besides that, through his actions with you, he has angered my family.  You are about to find out how bad of an idea that was.  But until then, please continue.  I wish to know your feelings for Jacob.” He is proud of his control, but he knows it is due to her needing him to be in control that is helping him.  From what Jasper and Edward has told him, his control will be as she needs it.  Just as their talents are what their mates need them to be.

She nods, her mind is running with all the information he just gave her.  Once she has it somewhat settled, she submits to his request.  “I told you.  I am beginning to hate him.”  Then the realization of what she is saying hits her and she crumples.  She barely registers Carlisle’s arms around her and holding her to him as he purrs trying to calm his mate.  She cries and asks, “Why?  Why did he change?  Why did he do all of that to me?  What did I ever _do_ to deserve that?”

Bella is not one to hate someone, not without trying to see it from all the points of views, this is what normally causes her to blame herself, she always finds something that she should have done better.  This has become so ingrained that she normally just starts to blame herself, something that Jacob has used to his own betterment many times.

Carlisle hears Jasper tell him, “She is seriously blaming herself, Carlisle.  You stopped the blind hatred, but this is worse.  Fix this, and fix it quickly.  Alice is beside herself and Edward is just as upset at whatever she saw.”

If his heart was still beating, it would have stopped in that second, with the implications those words have in them.  He quickly leans down to his love and sends her all of his love, devotion, and admiration.  As he does this, Carlisle also tells her, “Bella, my love.  I love you so much.  But if you do not stop blaming yourself for something you had no control over, I will need to stop you myself.  You are _not_  to be blamed for what another has done, thought or reacted to.  That is their own entire fault, not yours.  They are the ones who decided to do whatever.  Unless you are threatening them with their life, their livelihood, their family or significant other, you are in no way responsible for what they decide to do.”

Carlisle pulls her head up to meet his gaze as he informs her, “My love.”  He gently caresses her face as he continues, “Jacob has done much to be accountable for and he _will_ receive retribution for it.  But you have done nothing but try to deal with a situation that most would have broken and given in to.  Not my Bella, my heart.  No, you fought and continued to fight.” He smiles and sends her again his admiration for his strong Mate.

Bella is still crying but she has quieted listening to him.  Wanting him to understand, she told him honestly, “But I went back!”  She was weak, not deserving of his admiration for non-existing strength.  If she had been strong, this may have not escalated to this degree!

Holding her close Carlisle murmurs to her, “I thought we put this to rest last night, my darling.  There is NO blame to you, for any of it.  Bella, my love, I will work with you, love you.  You know this.  Please Bella, let me help heal you.” He can feel her emotions, and he is doing everything he can do to make this right.  To start her healing back to the person he has been seeing in small doses.

Bella gazes into her mate’s golden eyes and asks, “Why, Carlisle?  Why me?   I know you love me and so on.  But really, why?  Why does it matter if I am in love with you? Why does it matter if I am healed?  Could you not just be with me?  Why bother knowing me inside and out?”  _Why put yourself through all this extra work?_   This is what she really wants to ask, but is scared to hear the answer.

Carlisle sighs and answers her, “Why?  Because I love you.  You’re my Soul Mate, the woman whom I will love until the end of time.  But more than that, the more I learn of you, the more I see of the woman you used to be, the more I want to know more.  The more I want to see her by my side for the rest of eternity.  So, to answer you, no, Bella, I cannot just _be_  with you.  I want to worship you, love you and have you by my side, whole and healthy in every way.  And to do all that, I want the Bella that should be here, not the one that has been formed by Jacob’s rough hands.”  His eyes darken and she can feel his rage at that, but he shocks her by not letting it rule him.

He cups her face with his hands and looks into her eyes, “Bella, you are worth it.  You are worth every second of our time together. If you were not, then Edward would not want to murder Jacob for harming his best friend.  If you were not worth it, Alice would not be trying to figure out how to make things right with all the mistakes she made in trying to do right by you.   Rosalie would not be worrying about her new sister and trying to decide how she can help you.  Jasper would not be spending time with me, helping me heal you.  Emmett would not be raring to go outside and break Jacob into as many pieces he can, wishing he was a vampire so that he can put him back together to just do it again.  Esme would have never helped you, nor tried to get back to you even though Jacob hurt her each time she tried.”  Carlisle takes a deep breath and with his love evident in his voice, he tells her, “And more importantly, I would not be here, with you.  I would not be here, loving you, wanting to spend every second with you.  To have me missing you the minute you leave my sight.  My heart, my body and mind aching for you to be always by my side.  And no, not all of that is the mating pull.  It is the desire of my heart.”

Bella could feel her tears rolls down her face as she looked into her mate’s face.  With his words, his actions, his raw feelings evident on his face, he has defeated the wall around her heart, the last doubts in her mind.  She realizes that he truly will do whatever it takes for her to be truly happy, but more than that he craves her love and her to be his in every way.  But not in the way Jacob wanted, no Carlisle wants her to be his because his love and he himself is hers already.

With this realization, she tells him quietly, “I can’t promise it will be easy.  I will try Carlisle.  But please be patient.  This is so new to me.”  Then she closes her eyes and takes a gamble as she tells and shows him, “I do love you, Carlisle.”  And with that, she closes the books on the questions of if is she in love with Carlisle Cullen.  She knows that it will not be that easy to waylay the doubts in her mind, but she will try to heal.  For him, the first person to love her unconditionally for herself, not as a shadow of her mother, not as obligation, a loved one, but still an obligation.  And most definitely not as an object to be owned.

Carlisle reaction is immediate and he bestows kisses on every piece of skin he can touch of hers.  But, knowing his Mate and his own need for laughter, he soon descends into tickling her.  Her laughter rang out in the house.

Edward and Alice breathe a sigh of relief, Carlisle had somehow jerked the future into the least likely but happier possibility that is present.  Then they grin as the rest of the family look up at her laughter.  It is a sound they hope to hear much in the future.

Later on, after the tickling session that had slowly morphed into a make out session, Carlisle and Bella make their way downstairs.  It is time for Bella to understand the Cullens and her place within them.

They all make their way into the living room and soon seat themselves into the same places as they occupied the night before, but in a more relaxed manner.  The revelations from last night and Bella’s decision upstairs with Carlisle have made the whole family happier.

Bella smiles as she realizes the atmosphere is a lot lighter than last night.  She is back in her place, in Carlisle’s arms.  She can feel his love through the Bond they share.  Then she laughs lightly as she feels his lips on her neck.  When she turns around to look at him, he is leaning back on the couch with an innocent look on his face.  She tells him, “You know, you may be able to get away with that, if it wasn’t for the mischievous look in your eyes.”  She is grinning at her mate, appreciating his need to keep her happy.  She loves the feeling that he shares with her just as much as he loves it.

Carlisle grins at her and tells her, “I have no idea what you are talking about, my dearest.” His face is looking as innocent as he can be, but as Bella mentioned, his eyes are shining with the mischievousness he is feeling.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/edward-cullen.jpg)

Edward chokes back a laugh as he can hear Carlisle’s mind thinking of all the possibilities for mischief he can do before the end of the day.  He can’t stop the grin on his face.  Carlisle needs Bella.  She is his other half, bringing back the man Edward had known before.  But then he thinks of Emmett and Carlisle getting together when Carlisle is in this mood.  That would be a recipe for disaster!  He groans as he pinches the top of his nose.

Everyone is looking at him, puzzled, but he waives them off saying, “Just an errant thought I hope never comes to fulfillment.”

Still looking at his first companion as he tries to figure out what could have caused that reaction, Carlisle quickly begins the talk.  “Bella.  You know I love you and trust you completely, but remember last night when I told you that you can never question my decisions in public? There is a reason for this and it is not just to assert my authority over you, and in fact I hope there comes a time that you can understand everything to the point you will be able to help me.  But to clarify this, we need to give you a history lesson.  And I think that Jasper is the one that is best suited to tell you about the Southern Wars.”  He nods to Jasper to begin as he settles Bella in his lap.

Knowing that Carlisle will ask him to do just this, Jasper should have been prepared.  But this is a sensitive subject for him and Jasper closes his eyes.  When he is composed, he then asks Bella, “What do you know about Vampires?  I think we need to start there first.”

Realizing how important this is, Bella takes a deep breath as she gathers her thoughts.  When she has them in order, she quickly lists them to him, “You don’t sleep, either in a coffin or period.  You move very quickly.  I think you have better than normal hearing, which probably means you have better than normal sight and sense of smell. Also that to turn into one of you it will take a bite and then three days and that some of you have talents that are holdovers from before you were changed?”

Emmett whistles and asks, “Belly, how did you come to those decisions, besides the ones that we told you earlier?”

Grinning, Bella answers, “Well, besides Carlisle telling me he was going to be creepy and watch me sleep all night, I have heard you guys answering each other when I couldn’t hear anything.  And I am not talking about Edward, which I know his talent helps him answer your thoughts.  In addition, it makes sense that you guys would have the heightened senses to be more efficient to capture your prey.”

Rosalie laughs. “Well, Chica, you would be right about that.  Even though I think you forget that our natural prey would be humans.” Her face is reflecting her pride in her newest sister and her ability to put the pieces together.  Rose will do whatever she can to protect Bella.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Bella states, “Humans.  Which I would be one of.” She has decided to try to get it all out there, all her fears and thoughts.  If they start mocking her, she will be just shut up. Unfortunately, this wouldn’t be the first time.  But she is hoping that it will be the last time she has to worry about being mocked for questions.

With Bella’s statement, Carlisle growls and spits out, “No one would think of draining you.  You are _my_  mate.  And soon, any vampire who even thinks of trying, will be torn apart.” He is struggling not to release his inner monster, the one that is screaming for him to tear into any creature that would even _think_ of harming his angel, his mate.

Turning to face Carlisle again, Bella asks, “Why?”  She is not frightened of Carlisle; she is sensing that he will never hurt her.  And in fact his actions have always reflected this belief.

Hoping to help calm Carlisle, Jasper intercedes quickly, “You are about to find out.  But Carlisle is correct; no vampire will even think of hurting you, who you are Mated to is enough to protect you.  Much less taking on the rest of us.”  He grins at her.  Then he continues, “You know most of it, it sounds like.  But to make sure you understand all of it, I will start Vampire 101 class.  That which you have heard in the past will be repeated, but it is needed to make sure you get the whole picture.” He is still grinning, feeling her interest in what he is needs to tell her.

Nodding her head, Bella quickly agrees. She moves until her back is resting on Carlisle’s front and his arms are around her, his mouth bestowing kisses on her hair in between him nuzzling her. She unconsciously moves her neck to the side to allow him better access and smiles as she feels him purring.

The rest of the Cullens grin at the sight, it is what a newly mated pair does in their down time, when they are not actually mating.  And loving mates continue the practice throughout their existence, never stopping once it starts.

Bella grins at Jasper and tells him, “Ok, Professor Jasper, please start class.” She cannot help but tease Jasper, the look on his face is too tempting to tease him about.  She knows he can feels what everyone else is feeling, but this does not always excuse him.

Chuckling, Jasper gets comfortable with Alice between his legs and starts the class. “As you know, vampires are not what the movies and books teach you.  Holy water does nothing but get us wet, Carlisle has his father’s cross in every home, carrying it himself from place to place.  We do not sleep, much less than in a coffin, sunlight does not burn us, but we avoid it since it exposes us for what we are. Garlic does nothing, but stink up a room, but so does onions.  Those are most if not all the movie and book versions commonly thought of when you say vampire.”  He grins as he recalls all the myths.

By now, most of the Cullens are chuckling at the list.  Jasper acknowledges their laughter and then he turns to Bella. “To be turned to a vampire.” With this he glances at Carlisle and Carlisle meets his eyes.  He nods to him and Jasper closes his eyes briefly, as he remembers his own lessons in this, both from his own turning and from all the ones he has bestowed upon others.  Then he opens them and meets Bella’s. “To become a vampire, you have to be bitten by one, and have them _push_  the venom into you, making it a three day journey through the fiery pits of hell before your heart stops, if you are lucky.”

Staring at Jasper, Bella takes a deep breath.  She asks the only question on her mind, “And if you are not lucky?”

Meeting her eyes, Jasper tells her, “Then it depends on how mouth watering you are and the amount of venom that gets into your bloodstream.  And again, if the vampire does not suck out all the venom as he drains your body of every last drop of blood, then you will suffer _at least_ three days if not more in changing.”  He is not going to sugar coat this for his sister.  He wants her to be aware of every possibility.  This is also why Carlisle wants him to tell her, Jasper is always brutally honest in these matters.

Carlisle can feel Bella’s feelings and he quickly tells her, “When you are turned, I will be the one doing it.  And you will have more than enough venom pumped through your veins to give you the speediest transformation possible.  I do not want to have you suffer any more than if possible.” He held her tight to him as a hug.

Turning in his lap, Bella asks him, “When?  Do I get a choice or is this just decided for me?” The anger in her voice as well as her hurt in not being asked is evident and shocks everyone.

Jasper quickly intercedes for Carlisle. “Bella.”  When she turns to face him, he actually moves in front of her and kneels in front of her.  He tells her, “Bella, think on it.  You are his mate.  Without you, half of his soul will be ripped away.  Carlisle will not have any will to live and in fact there is only one vampire, Marcus, who has survived having his Mate killed and is still alive.  That is only because of a gift, and Chelsea has to reapply her gift every single day to keep Marcus alive.  Normally she only has to work her gift on you once for it to work forever, or until a mating bond supersedes it.  Which Marcus will not have since his Mate is dead.  Do you want Carlisle to go through that?” He is trying to make her understand, feeling both her emotions and the rest of the families.  Especially Carlisle, his pain is almost enough to bring him to his knees with even the thought of losing her.

Carlisle tells her bluntly, but his terror of losing her is evident through the Bond, the pain excruciating, “Bella, I will _not_  live in a world without you.  If you don’t want to be turned, then I will keep you by my side.  But when you die, my death will be shortly afterwards.”  His voice and feelings leave no reason for doubt.

Bella crumples into herself, feeling defeated but also not wanting Carlisle to suicide.  Carlisle gathers her closer as Jasper tries to calm her.

Once she is calmer, Edward asks what everyone is wondering, “Why are you so opposed to being turned, Bella?” He too cannot imagine a world without his sister, his best friend in it.  Much less Carlisle, who he knows has witnessed Marcus and how he is without Didyme.

She looks up at him and answers honestly, “No one asked me.  I am so tired of my decisions being made for me.  I just thought that one this important would be left to me to decide.”

Everyone is brought up short.  Rose covers her mouth as she realizes what Bella is saying.  Jake made _all_  of her decisions.  She truly has been smothered and only her strong will has kept her sane.

Carlisle quickly moves her to the chair and he is kneeling before her, his eyes begging forgiveness. “Bella, sweetheart, I am so sorry.  I never really thought on it, I just assumed you would want to be turned.  But, of course you didn’t have the facts, nor did I leave you a choice.  But I promise, whatever you want, I will make possible.  Oh God, I am so sorry!” He pleads with her to forgive him, he will do whatever she wants to make this better.  He will work with her being human for the rest of their lives, since he is honest in not wanting to be in this world for even one minute without her there.

Bella leans forward and kisses him.  She can feel his remorse for his assumption and she soothes him, “Carlisle.  Listen to me.”  When his eyes meet hers, she quietly advises him, “I do want to be by your side for as long as you want me.  I have no problems being turned, I just want to decide.  And if it is ok with you, I would like to finish college.”  She pleads with her eyes for him to grant her this request.

Looking into her eyes, Carlisle can see and feel her stance on this.  He is relieved and replies, “My love, I will do anything you request.  And waiting seems to not be an issue, as long as you allow me to change you if your life is in danger.  As in there is no other choice.  I do not wish to lose you!” This is not an option.  If she wants to be turned, then if she is in danger of dying, he will turn her.

Smiling, Bella leans forward and cups her Mate’s face.  “Yes.  I would have it no other way.”  And she looks up at the rest of them, “And that goes for all of you, if my life is that much in danger, please make sure I am turned.”  She will not want to even think of a world without Carlisle.  And with that thought, she can understand his own stance on it.

Emmett grins and tells her, “Sure, no problem Belly.”  He will do anything to keep his sister in this world.  Even if she had not wanted it, he would have changed her and waited for the rest of eternity for her to forgive him.  A world without Bella would be boring and just wrong.

Then there is a loud crash on the side of the house, Bella jumps and Carlisle quickly gathers her to him, putting them back in their previous position and murmurs his assurance that she is safe, he will keep her safe.  Once she is calm, he looks up at the family and they can see his resolve.  Jacob has lost his last chance to get out of here without Carlisle visiting on him his own retribution for what Jacob has put his Mate through.

Jasper jumps in, knowing that Bella needs to know everything, then they can deal with the wolf.  He is more than ready to teach the pup how dangerous it is to mess with his little sister.

He clears his throat as he continues, “So, before the pup out there interrupted, I was going to tell you Bella, that we will all try our damndest to make sure it is Carlisle that turns you.  But if he is not here, then one of us will turn you.” He is getting back into what Bella calls Professor Jasper mode.

Bella nods, but as his words process fully in her mind, she asks, “Why is it so important that Carlisle turns me?”

Carlisle nuzzles her neck and licks her jugular, not with bloodlust, but with him giving in slightly in his mating instincts.  He is restraining himself from claiming her as his instincts are demanding with the threat of Jacob being here.  When he can control himself, he answers her, “Because you are my mate.  Our Bond will be all that much more stronger if I am the one to turn you. Not that I don’t think it will be one of the strongest in history as it stands now.” He continues to purr and nuzzle her neck, fighting even the instinct to Mark her as his.

Laughing, Jasper tells her, “The Bond you have with Carlisle is certainly one of the strongest I have seen and you have not been turned yet!  But, as we told you earlier, we want to give you both every advantage that we can.  And having Carlisle as not only your Mate but as your Sire will be nothing more than a wonder to watch.”  Grinning, Jasper cannot help but project the love and happiness he is feeling from the two in front of him.

Rose hates to do it, but the mutt outside will be attacking again and they need to get this finished so that they can decide on what to do to him. “Professor Jasper, if you can please continue with the lecture, it would be greatly appreciated.”  Then she grins as she continues, “We have to punish the mutt for trying to interfere in my sister’s life and making a general FUBAR of it.”  And she will enjoy watching Carlisle do it, and hope that he will allow the rest of them a chance at Jacob.

Nodding her head, Bella tells them, “Plus I really need to find out what is going on with my house.  Which I do have questions about, Mary Alice.”  She glares at the smallest Cullen.

Alice looks innocent until she notices that Bella is not taking no for an answer.  She sighs and tells her, “I needed to have you here, where we can watch you.  Plus when you and Carlisle need some time alone for the mating, it is very convenient for all of us.  Either we can go there and you guys can stay here, or you can go there and we stay here.  Whichever is more convenient for you two.  And from what I can see, Bella, you in particular will want some privacy.  The car, before you ask, was to protect you.  I saw you getting in a car accident today before your choices led to this outcome.  And then even if we did prevent this one, I saw a couple of others.  Honestly, Carlisle will have not been happy with the truck and the safety hazards of it.  But that was all before now.  Now I see the two of you together for almost everything.”  Alice is hoping that this explanation will make Bella happier.  She truly did what she did to help her sister and Alpha have the best possible outcome.

Feeling Bella’s emotions, Carlisle asks Bella, “What type of vehicle did you have that would make Alice think I would have been unhappy with?”

Sighing, Bella tells him, “An old Chevy truck my father bought from Billy Black when I moved in with him.  Jacob had been keeping up the maintenance up on it.  However, I came to the conclusion that it will be better for me to get a new vehicle since I have no way of keeping up the truck.  I already decided that as much as I can, Jacob will be cut out of my life.” She is trying not to be upset, reminding herself that she now has this amazing man in her life instead.

Looking down at his mate, Carlisle can tell that the truck means a lot to her.  He looks up at Rose and she nods as she moves closer to Bella.  As stated before, he will do as much as possible to make his Mate happy.  He is not wanting a china doll on a pedestal for a Mate, he wants a strong woman at his side, his equal.

Rose leans forward and tells Bella, “I will work on the truck and see what needs to be done on it to make it safe for you.”

Bella’s face lights up, and they all can feel from the joy Jasper is sharing from Carlisle that she is truly so very happy. She turns to Carlisle, “I know you will not be happy with me driving it, but just having it, not having to get rid of it is enough.  Thank-you!”  And she peppers kisses all over his face in her happiness.

Laughing at his mate’s pure joy, Carlisle gently holds her face still.  He tells her, “I told you before I will do everything I can to make you happy.  And if fixing an old truck will make you happy, I would have done what I could, to do exactly that.  But at the same time, I happy you are getting a newer vehicle and will drive that when I am not with you.”  He grins at her, his eyes a light golden color in their happiness as he stares into her chocolate brown ones that are sparkling with her joy.  He will not make her give up the truck, she can drive it all she wants once she is turned.  But for now, he is fine with her driving the newer one with him not being there, and the truck as long as one of the family is there in case something happens.

Watching them, Edward hates to interrupt this rare but hopefully to be common occurrence.  But Rosalie was right earlier.  He can hear Jacob’s angry thoughts getting worse and worse.  If he doesn’t quit, Carlisle won’t have a choice.  So far they have all been easy on the wolf for Bella’s memories of the boy she loves as a brother.  But he is quickly becoming a threat to the Bonding taking place with Bella and Carlisle.  To be honest, he is not really a threat to their Bond, but it will feel that way to both of them and Carlisle will need to take steps then.    He clears his throat and gives Jasper a look.

Jasper nods his head to his Beta, and quickly turns to Bella.  “Now to continue your lessons, I want you to picture a map of North America please.”  He waits until she nods and he then asks her, “Place a red push pin on the map for the most populous areas in North America.”

Bella does as he requests and realizes that they bottom part of the map is the area most red.  She looks up at him and with a leap of logic, she asks, “But if sunlight exposes you for what you are, wouldn’t you want to avoid that area?”

Jasper grins, proud of his student and can feel the rest of them feeling the same way. “You would think, but while that area is the most populous, you will find a lot of empty areas between.  But, to get our story back on track, there are a lot of battles for the areas with more people.  And one vampire in particular figured out a way to gain the most area.  He would turn a lot of humans into vampires.  We call them newborns.  Newborns are stronger than normal vampires, we think it is because they still have a lot of their own blood inside them.  For the first year or so, newborns can defeat easily any older vampire on a straight might to might fight.  Now talents, talents are a whole new ballgame and so are special…ranks.  And we will talk on that later if you need to.”  He looks over at her, making sure she is still following him.

Bella nods for him to continue, trying to figure out why Carlisle wants her to learn this now.

 

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/jasper-2.jpg)

Taking a deep breath, Jasper continues, “During this time, most of the illnesses and natural disasters in human history for those regions were actually the result of those battles.  It was during this time, that I was turned by Maria. At the time, I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army.  I lied about my age to get in the army, and quickly moved up in the ranks.  I was evacuating Galveston, TX and came upon three women on the road.  I offered to escort them out of the area, and instead they bit me and turned.  You see, Maria’s talent is to find those that will have talents to help her out.  I woke to a life so different than any other in this family.  It was one of war and human blood was the spoils of victory.  I soon lost myself in the bloodlust and became the Major, or as some still call me, the God of War.  I turned Peter, who is my brother now, and he was the one who kept me sane.” He closes his eyes, trying to rid his mind of those images, not only for himself, but for his brother, Edward.

Bella can see that this is a lot for Jasper and tells him gently, “You don’t have to tell me anymore, Jasper.”

Looking up at her, feeling her concern for him, Jasper smiles at her. His southern accent comes out as he informs her, “Darlin’, thanks for the care and concern, but you really need to understand this.  It will make the dynamics of this family more clear to you, and will explain our family better to you.  Trust me.” He grins at her, sending her his pride in her.

Carlisle leans down and nuzzles her and tells her, “It is ok, Bella.  Let Jasper continue and you will understand so much more.” He continues to purr at her, and can feel her relax as his actions calm her.

Leaning back into Carlisle, feeling his arms surround her as he purrs, comforting her, Bella nods for Jasper to continue.

Smiling at her, Jasper continues his lecture. “You see, I was in charge of changing the newborns, training them and keeping them in line with my talents.  And unfortunately, I, along with Peter, was in charge of destroying the newborns after their usefulness was done.  It was tearing me apart emotionally as an empath to have to feel all of it, the change and when I killed them.  Peter was the one who kept me sane, until he mated with Charlotte, a newborn. When it was time to destroy her batch, he argued with me to not destroy the newborns she was with, but I didn’t listen.  Not until he defended her.  I felt their bond and told them to run, knowing that Maria would punish me once she found out.  Maria found out quickly and she was livid with me, punishing me severely.  You see, Peter has a very valuable talent.  He knows shit.  Don’t ask how or why, but he does.”  Jasper closes his eyes, then once he is composed, he tells her, “During this time, the Volturi, who are what you would call the Royalty of the vampire race, became interested in what was happening.  Edward mentioned the one Rule right?” He drops back into his role, questioning her to make sure she is still following the lesson.

At Bella’s nod, Jasper continues, “The only exception is a Mate.  And that is only because of the man you are mated to.  I will tell you more on that soon.”  At her nod, he resumes the lesson, “The wars in the South were becoming worse.  One of Maria’s favorite ways of punishing me was to starve me.  One of the times she let me loose after a starvation punishment; well they accredit the deaths of that time to a hurricane.  I was a monster.  It was shortly after that, that Peter and Charlotte came back for me.  They heard of a small coven that was animal eaters and with Peter’s talent, they knew I needed to be there.  They extracted me from Maria’s clutches and brought me to Carlisle.”  He drops his head, the pain of recounting that time painful.  Edward and Alice both move to help him.

Carlisle sighs and he tells Bella, “Jasper was a mess back then.  But at the same time, the Volturi were looking at the South and came to me to see if I can help them out.”  His voice and the feelings he had showed Bella the compassion he had felt for the young war weary young man at the time.

Calmer and nodding his thanks to Edward, as he pushes the calm to his mate, Jasper picks up the story again, “I was more than happy to help out, Carlisle had started to heal me, and my anger at Maria was, let’s just say justified and vengeful.  Carlisle brokered a deal that I would help the Volturi clean up the South, with mine and my families involvement from the past wiped, Maria destroyed where she could not come after us in the future.  Aro quickly agreed, overjoyed to have my talents working with their Guard’s.  It took a decade, but when we were finished, it took a long time for any vampire to try even think of reinventing the Southern Wars.”  Then he grinned. “When I was coming back to Carlisle, I had to go through Philadelphia and stopped in a diner.  And I found a certain pixie there waiting for me.  She asked me why I kept her waiting, and I apologized, as I recognized my mate.  We quickly met up with Carlisle, who had Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward as part of his coven.  The Volturi wanted to meet with all of us.”  The happier feelings were a relief to feel from his earlier ones.

Carlisle took a deep breath.  This is the fun part.  “You see, when I was a younger vampire, I lived with them for awhile, studying all I could find; medicine, arts, literature, vampire history, and law.  I left due to the fact that I am an animal drinker, and it was hard for all of us.  But, I stayed close friends with all three of them to this day.  Because of this and the fact that I have clearly made my home in this part of the world, they had a proposition for me.  To have Alice added to my coven only cemented their choice.”  He grins down at his Mate and over at the pixie.  He truly loves his coven as a family and Bella can feel this.

Bella can also feel his worry on what he is going to say.  She turns to look at him and asks, “What was the choice, Carlisle?”  She wants them to be honest with each other, and hopes he feels the same.

He looks back at her and tells her, “I love you, Bella.  Please remember this.” He is really worried, but he is determined at the same time for her to know all of it.

When she nods her head, he sighs.  “They decided that they were too far away to decide on matters here in the New World.  The Southern Wars got out of hand since they did not receive word of it until much later.  They felt that they needed a leader here, one they trusted.  And who could they trust more than the fourth leader of the Volturi?” He looks down at his Mate and waits for her to put it all together.

Bella realizes what he is saying and she breathes out, “You.”

Carlisle is watching her carefully, monitoring their Bond closer than any previous time.  He agrees, “Yes, me.  I thought it was an honorary title, nothing more.  But it was a real title.  And one that made sense to them.  They crowned me the King of the New World, an equal to them.  With my contacts, as well as Jasper’s and the rest of the families, we keep the peace here in the new colonies.  It took awhile, because what the Volturi suspected was real.  Vampires were coming here, confident of their ability to get away with so much more since the Royal Family was in Italy.”  His face grew set, this had been the point in which made his family work extremely hard and still does.  Nobody believed that he, the one King, would be as strong as the three in Italy.

Jasper picks up the story again, “You see, with every normal coven, there is an Alpha and a Beta.  Carlisle is an Alpha by nature, but being around me has brought that into full being.  He is a full Alpha, one of four in this world.  And Edward is his Beta, with his mind reading skills; he is able to bring all the talents of this family into play along with any others that are helping us.  With mine and Edward’s talents, we can tell if someone is lying and so on.  Edward is able to read them and me, see Alice’s visions and be able to tell Carlisle all of it.  And because Carlisle is Edward’s Sire, and they spent a long time together, they can communicate in ways that are not always obvious to others. Not to mention what you may call the cousins in the family.  The Denali’s in Alaska and my own brother and his mate.”

Bella just stares at Carlisle in complete shock, realization of what he is telling her hitting her.  She is Mated to a King.

Carlisle is getting worried and jokes with her, “So, darling, your Mate has definitely brought home the bacon this time.” But when she is still staring at him, he cups her face in his hands and tells her, “I am the same man that you professed to loving, the same man you woke up to.  There is nothing different.  I still love you, I just have another job that no one but vampires know about.”  He is trying to help her understand.  He will do whatever it takes, he will not lose her!

Shaking her head, Bella just states, “You are a King.  I am nothing.  Why would you want me?” She is trying to turn this all in her head.

Carlisle’s heart lurches and he quickly tells her, “Like I said, nothing has changed.  I love you, you are my Mate.  You are everything to me.  If I could give this up, I would.  But I do not trust any other with governing, and the changes I am getting through the Volturi are like pulling teeth.  I made it possible that our situation can exist.  That if a vampire finds its Mate in a human that they can wait until they are ready to be changed.  This is the first time since the law was changed that it has happened, but thankfully we have changed it.  Bella.  I love you; you are more than worthy to be my Queen.  I will _always_ want you.  I cannot be without you.”  He starts purring louder as he tries to comfort his Mate.

Bella just stares at him, as she is processing his words and feelings he is sending through the Bond.

Edward moves towards her and though he can hear the growls from Carlisle, he knows it is just instinct.  He gently advises Bella, “Carlisle is right.  It is not like you are in Volturi, there are no thrones, there is no court.  Carlisle rules when the situation comes in hand.  Peter and Charlotte come here often, and give him information. The Denali’s come as needed and Alice helps looks for trouble and to help find a solution that will help everyone.  Jasper and I have informants that help out as well as Carlisle’s own informants.  We are very lax here, the only times you may need to take on your role as Queen is if Carlisle is unavailable or you are in Volturi.” He is trying to soothe his best friend.  He knows she can handle this all, but it is due to Jacob’s interference that is making her doubt herself.

Carlisle laughs, and when Bella looks at him puzzled, he informs her, “You will actually be the only Queen.  Aro’s and Cauis’s wives do not rule at all.  But you, my love, you are not only strong enough, smart enough to handle our duties, you are also my Mate.  And by that reason alone you are Queen.  Mating is not as common as you would think.  My coven is the only one that is this large and have all Mated couples in it.  Or will have as soon as we rectify a wrong doing on my part.  And only Mated pairs can share the thrones.  Aro decreed this many centuries ago when his own wife became obsessed with power.  That is why you will only have them referred to as the wives.  You, my darling, will always be referred to as my Mate, even if you bless me with the honor of being your husband.  This is because Mating is so much more than a marriage can be.”  He is still grinning at her, trying to help her, but not withholding anything.  He can feel her appreciation for it, and knows he himself rather hear it all than any being withheld from him.

Bella sits there looking at him.  After a couple of minutes, that has the entire family worried, she finally asks, “Is there anything else?”

Carlisle is getting more and more worried, as he cannot feel her feelings to be able to see if she still loves and accepts him.  He answers her, “Not that we can think of.  If there is, we will let you know immediately.  But I wanted you to know everything as soon as possible.” He is laying it all out there.

Hoping this helps, Alice quietly tells Bella, “It is because of who you are, who Carlisle and this coven is, that will keep you safe.  The entire vampire world would be in a great uproar if anything happens to you.  Carlisle is the most beloved of all the Kings.  Because of what he does, of what he is, and his compassion and control, he rules justly.  And everyone knows it, even the rest of the Kings.  He is called to Italy to help rule over difficult cases to make sure it is a fair ruling.  If anything was to happen to you, the known world of vampires will be after whomever did it.  But more importantly, _we_  would be after whomever.  And no one wants to mess with the God of War, nor the Beta of the Olympic Coven.  Emmett and the rest of us are not to be counted out either.”  She moves closer to Bella and tells her, “We all think of you as our sister.  And our leader.  You are as much our Alpha as Carlisle is, just…” Alice grins impishly, “Not fully trained yet and much better to look at.”

Bella can’t help but grin at this.  She turns back to Carlisle and tells him, “I love you, Carlisle, so very much.  I guess I need to learn to accept this, but don’t expect me to be completely silent.  I will learn what I need to do, but I will not be silent when I think there is a problem.  I guess we will need to have some sort of codeword.  I can see why you need to look strong, but if you plan to have me rule by your side, I need to be strong myself.”  She knows he will work with her later, but he really needs to start now.  And with how she is, the best possible way is the codeword.  This way she can understand the why’s and how’s of his decisions.

Shocked, Carlisle can only stare at his Mate.  She is completely right, and he never even thought about it!

Jasper and the rest are shocked too, but then their sense of humor quickly appears.  Emmett is the one to say it though they are all thinking it, “Belly, you are going to be so awesome!  And to render Carlisle completely speechless, even better!”

Carlisle shakes himself out of it and quickly replies to his mate, “You are right, and I am going to love being with you for the rest of our lives.  You are going to shake up the entire world before you are done, I believe, my love.  And I am looking forward to being there to see it all!”  With that he kisses his Mate, overjoyed at the prospect in having an equal in his Mate.

Bella returns the love and passion in the kiss.  When he allows her up to breath, she grins.  “Well since that is all solved, what are we going to do now?”

The room gets quiet and Edward answers her, “We need to discuss what we are going to do about Jacob.”


	7. It’s Been A Long Time Coming

 

# 

**Pre Edit Count -   6,786 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: You’re Going Down by Sick Puppies.   This is the first time I have used the same song for 2 different fics for about the same reason…  And I may be finally tired of the song now._

 

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_The room gets quiet and Edward answers her, “We need to discuss what we are going to do about Jacob.”_

_And now:_

The flat statement from Edward takes everyone by surprise and the coven looks at each other trying to figure out how to handle the wolf outside.

Holding his Mate to him, Carlisle’s eyes darken almost black as he thinks through everything that has been said last night and today.  “Edward, the mutt has heard that Bella is my Mate, right?”  Carlisle also idly wonders how much else he had heard.

Cocking his head to the side as he leans against the mantle, Edward flexes his hands as he listens to the mutt’s angry thoughts.  “Yes, but even though he has _not_ imprinted on her, he believes she is _his_ mate.  That is why he does not believe that she is yours.  I hear other’s telling him that he has no right to attack if you are claiming her, but he is ignoring them.  That pack mind of theirs is truly amazing.”

Edward has kept a close lid on the filth that is spewing from Jacob’s mind on the subject of Bella.  Carlisle is already entertaining methods of causing enduring pain without those thoughts.  Plus no man that cares for the diminutive woman being held so lovingly by Carlisle should ever be exposed to the garbage in that head.

Feeling the revulsion Edward is emoting, Jasper tries to send his brother some calming waves.  If Edward is hearing from Jacob’s mind anything that matches the emotions Jasper has gotten from the brute, then he has Jasper’s full support and sympathy.  Jasper then smirks, he is looking forward to seeing what Carlisle was going to do to the mutt.

Getting an idea from Edward’s face that he is editing again, Carlisle pulls his mate closer to him, as he growls at the audacity of the mutt even thinking that she was his.  He closes his eyes to gain back control and then Rose shocks them all with one question to Bella.

“Bella, do you know what Jacob is?”

Carlisle just stares at his daughter, thinking frantically over their conversations.  And came to the realization that while they have called him a pup, and a mutt, they have _never once said what he is._   How have they never managed to tell her what he is?   And what exactly did she think he was to be able to cause all the banging around the house?

Bella is looking at Rose, confused and trying to figure out what she is talking about.  “What do you mean do I know what Jacob is?  You mean do I know he is a Native American?”  She knows only too well how big Jacob is.  While he was not as big as Paul or Emmett, Jacob has mass against Carlisle.  And she is also well acquainted with the power of those fists.

Edward is as floored as Carlisle as he grasps that Bella has no idea what Jacob is.  He thinks quickly, locking eyes with Carlisle as he listens to his Alpha’s thoughts as well as Alice’s.  Once a combination is matched, he asks Bella, “What do you remember of the tales that Jacob told you when you were younger.  Specifically the ones that had the Cold Ones in them?”

Sitting there Bella thinks.  She also casually mentions, “I also was told more tales as part of the bonfires w-when I used to go to them.”  But her mind is going back to the legend that Jake told her on that cold beach, knowing that they wanted her to think on that one, not her favorite of the third wife.  She starts talking it out loud, “He told me that there was an attack of a Cold One against the village, and something about how his ancestors made some of the tribe into wolves.”  She looks up at them, clearly puzzled as she tells him, “But, while Jake laughed at the mention of the Cold Ones, he found the tale of tribe members turning into wolves the funniest part of the legends.  He made fun of them the most.”

Emmett couldn’t keep the sardonic chuckle quiet.  Not thinking his words through on how they will impact her, he told his sister bluntly, “It’s funny how he found those the funniest, because that is what is outside our home right now.  Jacob as a wolf attacking Cold Ones.”

Bella feels cold terror inch down her spine as she understands Emmett’s words.  Jacob is a _wolf_ , just like the legends she had heard so much about.  As in what had torn and killed Cold Ones who attacked the tribe.  Cold Ones, which is the same that her mate is.   And he wants to go out there and fight with it. With that she loses grip on her fear, she cannot lose Carlisle!

Jasper and Carlisle feel her terror, and Carlisle turns her quickly where she is straddling him, and he cups her face as he frantically calls her name, “Bella!”

Jasper pumps into her all the calm he can and can feel Carlisle doing the same.  He can hardly control his anger at his brother, and spits out at him, “How could you put it that way?  Don’t you ever _think,_ Emmett?”

Emmett just stares at Bella shocked that she is actually hyperventilating in her fear.

Rose hits him in the back of the head as she hisses, “She has no idea what we can do, and she has only heard the tales of them killing us!  How would you feel if you thought I was going to kill myself by attacking them?”

Emmett drops his head in his hands and moans.  “I am so sorry, your right, I didn’t think.”

Carlisle ignores Emmett, trusting that Rose will take of it.  His attention and in fact his whole being is focused only on his mate.   It takes awhile, but he finally can feel his Mate calm down enough that reason comes back into her eyes.  He tells her, “I am so sorry, my darling.  So sorry.”  And he pours his remorse and love into her as he continues, “Emmett should have put it another way.  But, please believe me, he cannot hurt me.  In addition sweetheart, Jasper and the rest will be there, and there is a reason why we are in control of this part of the world.  Bella, I will be fine.  The only thing that fully destroys me physically is fire, and there is no way we will allow the mutt to bring me around fire.” He stares into her eyes, trying to get her to believe him.

Bella is processing what he is saying, and she can finally articulate what she is thinking, “Carlisle, he is built to tear you apart!  I can’t lose you, not after I just found you!”

The heartfelt plea is heard by all of them, but Edward can’t help it, he can hear the pup outside, and while Jacob is proud that Bella acknowledges what he can do, he cannot help but think of his failure also.   And this makes Edward smirk as he relays to them all, but especially to his best friend, “Bella, neither Jacob nor the rest of his pack have managed the feat of tearing apart any vampires.  But, this is past time for this to be over.  We cannot remain holed up in this house.  Trust us Bella.” He looks over at her, his eyes telling her they will all be fine.

Meanwhile, Carlisle is fighting what he knows his little Mate is going to demand.  But, before he could plea with her to stay in the house, Edward interrupts him, and tells him, “I think it will do more good than harm for her to hear Jacob’s side.  We will make sure she is safe.” He knows it will be a mistake trying to hide Bella away.

Surprised, but quickly putting the pieces together, Bella looks back at the man she loves and tells him, with surprising strength in her voice, “Carlisle!  I cannot believe you would even think of making me stay inside.  You would feel what I feel.  Would it not be detrimental to feel what I am without being able to see me?  Or have me that far away from you?” Then her voice drops as her true fear comes out, “Or not let me see you, know that you are safe.”

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath.  Opening them, he looks over to Edward: ‘ _You make sure she is completely safe when I have to leave her side.  She is not to have any less than three of us by her side at all times.  You and Jasper will be my seconds, Emmett is to be between the mutt and her at all times.  Let everyone know, and silently please, Edward.  I wish to take care of this, to find out what he knows to help Bella.  And I have this need to punish him.  It has been a long time coming for him, and he needs to realize the tables have turned.  Bella is no longer his plaything’._

Edward nods, his eyes darkening.  Flicking his eyes to Jasper and Emmett, they nod and so does the rest of the room.  He looks back at his Alpha, the whole coven ready.  This is a coven who is ready for war, who is used to working together.

Carlisle looks down at his mate, and tells her, “You are right.  Are you ready?”  When she looks at him shocked, he leans down, and softly tells her, “This needs to end now.  We have more important things to do than give in to his temper tantrums.  I don’t know about you, but I really would like to see some daylight.”  Then his eyes turn mischievous, “I would _really_ like to take you to show you why we do not go outdoors in the sunlight, sweetheart.”

Bella can’t help it.  When Carlisle gets mischievous, it makes her heart so light.  She smiles at him.

Carlisle leans forward and kisses her gently.  He tells her, “Bella, I love you.  Let’s get this over with so we can start our lives together.  Because there is nothing I would love more than to spend a day, week, hell the rest of our lives, just the two of us together.  But , for right now I would settle for a week…at least.”  He grins at her.

Bella relaxes some more, as is Carlisle’s plan.  She nods and he rises to his feet, surprising her with his strength.  It is often too easy to forget he can hurt her without trying.  He puts her on the ground, as the metal shades roll up from the weak points in the house.  He is looking at her, adoration in every line of his face as he holds her.  He asks softly, “You ready?”  And he only moves once he gets the affirmation from her feelings and her mouth.

He puts his arm around her, and not looking at his coven, trusting them to be in formation, he moves to the back doors of the house.  Bella notes that they are double doors, like the front one, and she realizes it is so the Cullens never have to enter the house one by one.

Alice and Rose open the doors, and the rest walk through.  Edward is on Carlisle’s nearest side with Jasper behind Bella.  Alice is behind the couple, and Emmett and Rosalie are on Edward’s and Jasper’s flanks.  It makes for an impressive view.  And one that if Jacob tries to get to Bella, she will be shoved behind Carlisle and the rest of the family will surround her.  The Cullens are already adjusting to their Alpha being mated, and have moved their positions accordingly.

They move into the backyard, which is completely hidden behind both of their houses.  Bella realizes that their houses are alone on the road, there are woods all around them.  She had loved the peacefulness when she had seen the house, it had seemed soothing to her.  Now she can see the other use behind it, it allowed them to be themselves when they are home.  Plus it probably helped when other vampires came for Carlisle’s in his other role for the homes to be hidden.

Carlisle stops, his authority, and the fact that he is a full Alpha radiating off of him.  His eyes are black with the rage he is barely controlling.  He is about to meet the one who had hurt his Mate.  He growls out to the wolf he can smell, “Jacob, you have been wanting us out here with Bella all this time.  We are out here, show yourself!”

A large horse sized russet colored wolf shows himself at the edge of the woods.  Bella is shocked, but she can feel Carlisle sending her his love and his confidence that she can handle this through their Bond.

Edward growls at the demand from the wolf, but he complies enough to tell Carlisle, “He wishes me to translate for him.  He knows from the comments I made in the house that I can read his thoughts.  But it’s your choice, Carlisle.”

Carlisle thinks on it.  He normally would allow Edward’s talent to help, but he has a feeling that he needs to have Jacob say what he is thinking.  He has a feeling that Edward would filter the thoughts and Bella needs to hear it all.

She needs to fully admit to herself that her Jake is gone.  That who she is dealing with is now Jacob.  Carlisle suspects, as does Jasper, that is part of the reason she would go back.  She blames herself for not bringing Jake back.

Bella needs to find out that Jacob is all there is left; he has been playing her, knowing she wants something that is no longer there.  He has been using it to play her along.  Without this awareness, it will be harder for her to let go of him.  And in fact, some part of her will blame Carlisle if he goes too far.

Sighing, knowing that what Carlisle is thinking is right, Edward admits to Carlisle, “If you could hear his mind, you would also.  I warn you Carlisle, this will take a lot of control if you allow the boy to speak with you.”  _It takes all of my control not to attack him._

Jacob growls out from the edge.  Surprisingly it is Bella who answers him. “Jacob Ephraim Black.  You can’t face us as a man?  You have to hide yourself behind the monster you are?” She is scared and frightened of the wolf in front of her.  But, this needs to end, and this is her line in the sand.

Jacob’s growl answers her and losing it momentarily, Carlisle roars at him, “ **DO _NOT_ GROWL AT MY MATE!** ” The Alpha tone is there, it didn’t matter that Jacob is not of the same species; Carlisle proves with that why he is one of the Kings of the Vampire race.

 While he doesn’t cower away from Carlisle, Jacob does move back where they don’t see him.  Then he came out of the woods in a pair of cargo shorts.  His face is twisted with a look of hatred.

Edward is shocked that one of the things that has Jacob so mad is that Carlisle’s command actually worked for a couple of seconds before Jacob shrugged it off.  It makes him wonder…

The wolf and vampire glare at each other.  Carlisle takes in a glance his foe, the man who has hurt Bella so much. And he smirks.

Then Jacob makes a huge mistake, but that smirk on Carlisle’s face as well as the arm around her is pushing buttons.  Nor does he miss how Bella’s body is slightly curved into Carlisle’s, _touching_ Carlisle and accepting his touch where she has scorned his!

He growls out at Bella, “Bella, get your ass over here.  I haven’t spent the last couple of years protecting your pale ass to hand it over to some vampire who fancies himself a King and your mate.  I own you after all I have gone through!”

Carlisle’s eyes go a flat black color.  The rage in him surpasses the rest of the Cullens.

But his Bella surprises him and the rest of them by her simple answer, “No.”

“ **No**?”

Bella squares her shoulders.  “No.  N. O.  What part of that do you not understand?”  All this time, she knows that Jasper and Carlisle can feel her terror at standing up to Jacob, but she feels the love and pride from both of them.

Carlisle has tightened his arm around his love, and brings her to be in front of him, knowing he can move her if Jacob does anything.  At the same time, he knows she needs the extra support that having his arms around her can provide.  He also feels the family shift some, Edward and Jasper move slightly forward so they can help protect him in the precious few seconds it will take to move her.  Jasper at the same time sends approval to him, letting him know that this is what Bella needs.  He shakes his head minutely, telling himself that he needs to talk to his son.  He can feel what Bella needs better than Jasper.

Jacob is pissed to say the least, Bella denied him! On the other hand, seeing his mortal enemy hold his woman in such away infuriates him even more.  And to know she not only allows it, but probably encourages it.  His lips lift in a growl, and he answers her, “It is the whole concept.  I have heard it from your lips enough times to know you don’t mean it.  I let you play your games, but I know you really wanted me to fuck you.  You’re just lucky that Seth somehow has interrupted us each time before I could. I didn’t want you to whine to Daddy that I raped you.  Not like he would believe you after you did what I told you to with him. That was why I was so happy with your little house here.  No one would be interrupting us as I make you learn to obey me.  You owe me, Bella.  You owe me that ass of yours and then some.”

This time it is Rose’s growl that ripped out.  She stared at the mutt, hating what he had planned for her little sister.  There is just no way that he will _ever_ touch a stray hair of hers!  If it wasn’t that she knew Carlisle would take care of him, she would be attacking him already.  She will enjoy watching Carlisle teach Jacob why you don’t push yourself on a woman.  Much less Carlisle’s mate.  She smiles evilly at Jacob.

Jacob’s eyes roam freely over her figure then he smirks.  “Yeah, if you bring your friend, Bella, I won’t punish you too much for attempting to deny me.”  He prefers brunettes, but any blonde with those curves can service him, even if she is a Cold One.

Carlisle is so enraged; he had to gather his control around him.  His talent is often thought to be compassion, and it could very well be so.  But his control, his control is legendary.  And that legendary control is what is allowing him to descend into an icy collected rage.  Where he can think clearly, but be able to use the rage to help fuel him if it is needed.

The beast in man form in front of them has offended each of them to the point that he will be lucky to leave here in one piece.

Shaking his head in disgust, Edward mutters, “I told you that you didn’t really want to hear what was going on in his head. What is pouring out of his mouth is nothing for his real thoughts. He really believes that Bella is his property.”

Wanting nothing more than to hide herself in Carlisle, Bella instead gathers all her courage, and her need to know.  She asks Jacob one question, “Why?”

It made him stumble back in shock.  Jacob just stands there, gaping.  He finally answers her, “Why?”  He then laughs. “You and your damned questions.  You cannot be satisfied can you?  Well you want answers?  Here they are.  The answer is because of you, I lost my life.  I became this monster.  Because of how tempting you smell to vampires, I lost the chance to live my life, to get off the reservation, to make something of myself.  At first I was proud to be a Protector, to be one of the Pack, to be protecting our people.  But, then you had to have one living with you.  Then came the three Cold Ones, who killed and killed you pale faces, and then they started to kill our people just for the fun of it.  They want you so badly; they constantly come back through to attempt to get to you.  It’s one big fucking game to them.” The words were hurled at Bella, each one battering at her small frame and he enjoyed seeing the hurt in her eyes.

He glares at Bella, “The only thing that made the pain bearable was you.  I love you, Bella.  I tried to be sweet and loving, but you never responded.  You don’t think I didn’t notice your revulsion, your gagging when I tried to kiss you?  To know I was out there risking my life to protect you and you were sickened by my mere touch?” It is the closest he will allow himself be to that hurt little boy that he had hidden when the pain of her rejection proved too much for him.

With compassion, seeing in his mind how badly it had hurt Jacob when he realized Bella was rejecting him, Edward told him, “You heard what was said.  She didn’t feel it just for you, she felt it for everyone.  Once the vampire bit her and her life was in danger, their mating began.”  He tries, knowing he could have been that same lost little boy if his mate had rejected him.  Instead he ended up with a family that loves him and a new best friend who was giving him a chance to have his mate with him.

Not wanting to be vulnerable anymore, Jacob spat at him, “Lies.  She is great at lying.  Aren’t you, Bella?  Did you tell them how well you lied when I told you to?” He grinned evilly as he thought back to all the things he has forced her to lie about.  If only he could have trusted her, he would have had her mouth on his cock at least.  Those lying lips would have known what to do.

Sickened by the emotions rolling off the beast in front of them and Edward, Jasper tries one last piece of reason, “What about when you imprinted?  What would you do with Bella, then?” He couldn’t believe this tripe in front of him was something that sweet Bella had loved.

Jacob actually laughs.  “Imprinting?  Why would I imprint? It’s a fucking legend!  And if I did, then I would need to decide if I was keep them both, or brush her off like the garbage she is.  Depends how good of a fuck she is.”  Then he gave a knowing look at Carlisle, “Plus it is always best to spread the seed of the Alpha around isn’t it, Carlisle?”

Before Carlisle can attack the wolf, a sandy colored wolf and a silver wolf that exit the woods flanking another russet colored man.  He looks at Bella in Carlisle’s arms, and then at Jacob.  He directs his question to Carlisle, “Who are you?”

Carlisle answers him, “Carlisle Cullen, Alpha of my coven. And you?”  He is quivering with rage, but he answers pleasantly.   He is also trying to sooth his mate who is trembling and feeling sick.

“Sam Uley, Alpha of the Pack.” Sam looks at Bella again, and he asks, “Bella?” He is concerned for his sister, just completely flabbergasted that she not only in someone’s arms, allowing them to touch her, but that she is not being sick.  She may look ill, but he suspects its due to what he had heard as they raced here.

Bella just stares at him.  She is tired, she wants this all over, and she is feeling quite sick to her stomach.  It is frankly getting to be too much for her, the accusations from Jacob are too much.  This is all her fault?

Carlisle has been rubbing circles on her shoulders where his hands are resting, trying to calm his mate.  Carlisle realizes she is at the end of her rope.  Jacob has unknowingly just broken any affection that Bella still had for him.  He also can feel the guilt she is feeling and he will deal with that once he can get them alone.  First he needs to calm her down, Carlisle can feel how nauseated she is and is trying to sooth her.

When nothing comes from her and he feels as though she won’t say anything, he finally answers for both of them, “She is my Mate.  And as such, she is under the protection, and care of my coven.”

Sam jerks up and so does the sandy colored wolf; the silver growls at them vocalizing the shock of the other two.

Jacob on the other hand just laughs. Then he tells Carlisle with a twisted sneer on his lips, “You just want to fuck her.  I tell you what, you are an old timer.  Her being a virgin must mean something to you old timers and you want first dibs on her, I will let you.  Truthfully, I rather have one broken in.  I just figured that if it wasn’t me it would have been Paul.”

At that remark, the silver wolf snarls and crouches.

Jacob just looks at him unfazed. “What, you didn’t realize that is why I allowed her to hang around _the_  Paul Meraz?  The great womanizer?  Since I was having a problem getting into her pants, I figured you would, then I just had to talk you into letting us both do her at the same time.  And don’t try to tell me you never imagined it.  The pack mind lets us see all.  _All_  the fantasies we have about her.” He grins, knowing that he is taunting them since he has kept his mind hidden from the so called all-seeing pack mind.

Sam is shaking he is so angry, and he finally roars out, “Shut up!  Seth told me about your sick obsession you have with Bella, but I never believed it was this bad or I would have put a stop to it a long time ago!  If you keep this up, I won’t defend you against the pack or from her mate.”

Jacob is shaking his head in disbelief.  “C’mon Sam.  You know that every single one of the Pack desires her.  What is so different about me?  And to actually accept and to believe that this vampire is her mate?  Why him?  Why now?  Where has he been all this time?”

The Cullens are all watching this; Edward is amazed by what he is seeing in their heads.  Yes, Jacob is right that most of the pack has at one time fantasized about Bella.  But, once seeing her and that she can’t touch any males without being physically sick in the later years, they had never acted on it.  Because of that reason and her kind heart not wanting to hurt anyone when she flinches away, she eventually avoided all physical interactions with anyone.  The pack felt for the lost woman they all had started to feel as a sister, they adopted her, and tried to protect her.  Paul is one of her biggest protectors, never allowing anyone to get too close.  They did it out of worry and love for her as a sister.

Sam especially views her as his little sister in every way; he alone has never fantasized about her.  He does not like that her mate is a vampire, he had always hoped that one of the new wolves will imprint on her.  At the same time, he is thrilled that someone is able to touch her, a male and that she welcomes it.  He accepts with his own eyes the physical proof that she is Carlisle’s.  How can one miss how she is relying on him to keep her strong?

Sam keeps an eye on Bella, seeing her retreat into Carlisle’s arms the more filth is sprouted at her from Jacob.  He can see her Mate is enraged, and the only thing holding him back is her.  Her need for him, and that alone tells him more than anything else can the depth of feelings that the vampire holds for his sister. He is not surprised at all when Carlisle finally speaks to Jacob. He has already decided to allow the vampire the revenge he probably needs for the insults to his mate.   The Ancestors know that he wants to beat the shit out of Jacob.

Carlisle is done with this.  He needs to take Bella inside, and soothe her, prove to her how much he loves her.  He brings his head down to his love’s ear, and tells her gently, “I love you, Bella. But, I need to end this. Rose, Alice and Emmett will protect you.  This ends now.” He kisses her throat and takes a breath with her scent.  He uses it to center himself.

Bella looks up at him intending on pleading for him not to leave her, but as she feels his emotions, she nods.

Edward moves quickly to her side, he can tell from Jasper and Carlisle that she is feeling alone, confused, and frightened.  He tells her, “Jasper and I will be in front of you, but we need to be free in case Carlisle needs us.  There are no worries, Bella. It’s just a formality.  Carlisle can take care of himself.”

Sam is watching them, and looks down at the two wolves at his side.  They nod, and move back to the woods.  After changing back, they exit the woods.

Bella looks over, and she is shocked. “Seth?  Paul?”

Sam looks over at Carlisle, and states, “If you don’t mind, would her own brother and best friend be allowed to protect her also?  It may make her feel better.  I understand what you need to do.  Just leave him alive to face our punishments.  Our tribal law states that no man can interfere with mating.  Not just imprints, but with mates.  And I know our treaty with you well enough to know that she is covered by it.”

Carlisle has not let her go, needing her in his arms until the last second.  But, he can feel from her the love she has for the two men in front of her, and nods in a short movement, acquiescing.  They move across the yard, and he releases her to them, but only after bestowing a kiss on her head and an, “I love you, Sweetheart” to her ear.

Seth grabs her, and hugs her tightly, apologizing the entire time for letting it get to this level.  Paul is right there behind him, telling her he loves her, and they will not allow Jacob to touch her.

Bella is just amazed that she feels no revulsion from touching both of them.  She smiles for the first time since they stepped outside, and she hugs both of them back, a hug that in her estimation has been way overdue for these two.

When they look at her shocked, Carlisle can’t help but chuckle.  He tells them, “It was the mating Bond.  Now that she has accepted me, and we are together, as long as you don’t desire her, she is able to touch anyone.” And the joy and happiness he is feeling from her is more than enough to reward him.  He lets it flow down their Bond, knowing that she will enjoy the feeling as well, as well as keeping his promise never to hide from her the joys and troubles of their Mating.

Paul gets a huge grin, and tells her, “Just wait, little one until the next time you are on the reservation.  There will be no reason you can’t go cliff diving now!”  He grins down at her, loving the fact he can touch his best friend.

Carlisle shudders, but he just tells them, “We will talk on this later.”  His mate?  Cliff Diving?

Then Carlisle remembers Jacob, feels his rage coming over him.  He turns back to Jacob who is shaking with rage.  Carlisle walks forward, knowing that behind him, his coven and the two wolves are closing ranks to protect his mate.  He hates this, but everything inside in him is demanding retribution from the boy in front of him.

Once he is in front of Jacob he looks him up and down.  And clearly dismisses him as he turns his back to ask Sam, “I have permission?”

Not wanting to show it, but Sam is impressed with the man in front of him.  Jacob is nothing to dismiss lightly, but Sam senses that Carlisle isn’t doing it to prove a point; he truly does not feel as though the wolf is a threat to him.  Sam nods to him, saying, “I need him alive.”

Carlisle nods, and then turns back to Jacob.  He cannot help the sneer that crosses his face. “Did you not understand my Mate when she quite clearly told you no earlier?  It is your saving grace that you were interrupted all that time, if you had raped her, your Alpha’s wishes wouldn’t matter.  As it is, you raised your hand to my mate.  You demeaned her, and sought to claim what is not yours to claim.  She is **_mine, my Mate_**.”

Jacob snarls at him, and transforms into a wolf, attacking Carlisle in smooth motion. However, Carlisle idly steps to the side, letting the wolf fly by.  Jacob slides to a stop, and twists into another leap at Carlisle’s throat, only to find him behind him, punching his side, forcing him into the ground.

Carlisle snarls back at Jacob, and asks, “You think I can’t handle a pup like you?  Let me school you on how you are acting like an overgrown puppy.  No wonder you could never take down any vampires.”

And he crouches, obviously ready to fight the shapeshifter.  Jacob growls, and he leaps again, trying to bring his powerful jaws into play with the vampire.  Carlisle again punches him in the side, harder this time, and everyone can hear Jacob’s ribs crack. As the wolf fell, a whine slips through.

Carlisle shakes his head, and tells him, “Think, Jacob.  You need to think before you attack me.  You already have seen I am faster than you.  You know your teeth are powerful, but you have to get me in a position to use them.  Just leaping at me snapping is not going to work.  Now, that is enough of your lessons.  One of us is going down, and I highly suspect it will not be me.  Stop crying and attack me.”

Jacob snarls at his words, and he circles the vampire.  Carlisle laughs, “That’s better.  Just remember to always think.”  He turns as he watches Jacob.  Carlisle has been trained by the best in Volturi, then by the best fighter in the world, Jasper.  He spars with his coven often, including Peter and Jasper when Peter comes through.  He is proud to know he can hold his own with them and this overgrown dog is no match for him.  But at the same time, he needs to keep control of his temper, knowing if he lost it he would be no better than Jacob.  And with Bella watching, there is no way he can lose it.  She needs him after this is all over. She matters more than anything else on this earth.

Bella is in the middle of her family, and she is watching her love fight Jacob.  She cannot help but feel guilty that she is enjoying watching the man who has made her life so miserable being put in his place.

Jasper feels this, and tells her as he watches the fight, “No reason to feel guilty, Bella.  You deserve this.  You deserve someone fighting for you because they love you.  And the only reason it is Carlisle out there, is that he needs this as badly as you do.  Otherwise it would have been hard to pick who would be out there fighting Jacob for you.”

Paul looks down at his friend, and reinforces that the leech told her, “Oh hell no, Bells.  There is no feeling guilty that Jacob is getting what he fucking deserves.  I just wish I knew what the bastard had been doing to you all these years.  Shit, I wish I knew what he had been thinking!  We heard a lot of what he was saying as we made our way here, the fucking bastard is proud of it, and was practically shouting it.  I am so fucking sorry that he treated you that way.  I should have known why you were pulling away from us.” He put his arm around her and gives her a one armed hug.  He, as the rest of them, are mesmerized by how Carlisle is moving.  Who expected a leech could move like that?

Bella can’t take her eyes from the fight in front of her, flinching as the sound of more bones breaking echo in the yard.  “I was ashamed.  I believed him when he told me no one else cared.  He pointed out how no one has tried to even hug me anymore.”  She felt the need to explain.

Paul closes his eyes at the explanation.  “Damn him.”  The fucker really knew how to slant everything his way with an eye to isolate her.  He opens his eyes, “Bella, we didn’t try to hug you because it made you ill.  Not because we didn’t want you.  Fuck, I probably helped since I made damn sure that no one even touched a stray hair on your head.”  He ground his teeth, feeling sick to his stomach that any action of his had helped Jacob’s sick plan along.

A loud bang makes them all pay more attention to the fight that has continued as they spoke.  Carlisle had allowed one of Jacob’s leaps for him smack into him, and he had wrapped his hand around Jacob’s snout and throwing him to the side.  Carlisle growls as Jacob, not learning the lesson, runs and leaps again, this time, Carlisle decides to end it.  He moves to the side, and grabs Jacob’s back leg as he moved past.  The sound of the leg breaking along with Jacob’s howl of pain echoes around the yard.  The next second Carlisle is hovering over Jacob, obviously the winner.

Carlisle’s inner beast is satisfied.  It rather that Carlisle kill the mutt, but it can deal with this instead.  Carlisle’s mouth is on Jacob’s jugular, his intent clear to all.  Jacob needs to yield, or he will die.

Sam is awed by the vampire, and he moves over.  He tells Jacob in an Alpha voice, “Submit, you are done.”

Jacob tries to fight it, but the pain of his broken ribs and legs are too much.  He submits to Carlisle and transforms back into his human side, panting with the pain.

Smirking, Carlisle effortlessly rises to his feet.  His eyes immediately find Bella, and he motions for her to come to him.  He smiles as she comes to him with no hesitation on being close to Jacob, and he wraps his arms around her, breathing in her scent, letting her center him.  He asks her softly, “You ok?”

She laughs in relief that he is ok, and tells him, “That should be my question, but yeah.  I really think I am.” She feels as though a type of weight has been removed from her.

He holds her tightly to him, and then turns his head to Sam.  “I need to spend some time with my Mate.  Why don’t either you or your beta get with mine, and we will meet later.”

Sam looks over at Paul who nods.  “I will have Paul get with?”

Bella answers him, “Edward.”  Then she laughs.

Carlisle looks down at her, loving the sound.  He asks her, “What is it, sweetheart?”  He knows she hasn’t processed what all has happened.  He needs to get her by themselves before she goes into shock.  He actually is happy that Seth and Paul have delayed that for a little bit, it is the real reason he pushed to fight sooner.  He needs to take care of his Mate.

Bella looks at him and just tells him, “My two male best friends.  Paul and Edward.” She is feeling a little odd, and knows from experience that she is just pushing everything away right now.  But she has a feeling it is creeping back, this is one time she won’t be able to deny it.

Carlisle just raises an eyebrow at the qualifier.

Alice sighs in exasperation and answers, “Hello!!  I am her best friend too.  So…”  She knows Carlisle needs to get Bella away.  She needs to the wolves to leave so that she can see what is going to happen.  But for the sake of her sister, she plays along.

The laughter from everyone takes the stress level down in the yard.  Sam finally sighs, and tells Seth and Paul, “We need to remove the trash from Bells’ yard, and leave the two lovebirds alone.”  He glances at Carlisle and tells him, “I look forward to our meeting.”

Bella moves out of Carlisle’s arms, and hugs Sam.  He hugs her back, closing his eyes in obvious relief that his sister is better.  He tells her, “I wish I would have known that all you needed was him.  I would have sent the entire pack out to find him if it would of made you feel better.”  He gives her a brotherly kiss on the forehead and looks into her eyes so she will see the promise there, “I will see you later.”

Jasper can feel the worry that Sam had for his sister, and the pure relief he has that she has found her mate.  Sam’s words are completely honest; he would have sent the whole pack to find Carlisle if he had known if that was what she needed.  He would do anything for his sister.

Moving back into Carlisle’s arms, she can feel his relief that she is where he can keep her safe.   They watch as Seth and Paul lift Jacob’s naked body, and carry him out of the yard.  Sam watches them, and then nods to the Cullens before he follows them.

Once the pack is gone, everyone else relaxes.  Treaty or not, the wolves are their natural enemies.

Emmett is grinning, and he walks forward, and pounds Carlisle’s shoulder as he tells him, “I love it.  It was as good as being able to get my hands on him.” He cannot believe it, but it is so like Carlisle to not only defeat his foe, but to give him a lesson at the same time.

The rest of the family grins at him, obviously feeling the same way.

Carlisle chuckles, but he tells them seriously, “Thanks, but, no offense to any of you, I need some time with my Mate.”  With that, he scoops Bella into his arms, and before she knows it, they are in their rooms.

He only puts her down for a second, and then holds her tightly to him.  He can still hear everything Jacob had said.  How had his mate survived that for years? Then he feels his mate start to shake, and knows it is all hitting her.  He holds her tighter as she starts to cry, murmurs to her, “Let it all out.  Nothing he said is true, love.” He sends his love to her, as well as his belief in her.

Bella feels disgusted, and can’t understand why Jacob is like that.  To find out that her brother is the only reason she was not raped, oh God…

Carlisle is surprised when she pushes him away, but then the nausea she is feeling hits him as she runs into the bathroom.  He moves to her side so fast he is blurring, holding her hair away as he uses his cool hands to best results as she empties her stomach.  As fast as he can, he quickly moves into the shower and turns it on, feeling the onset of shock coming through their bond.   He had been amazed at her earlier, but he realized she had pushed it all away, determined to show her stronger side.

Carlisle moves back to her side, knowing he is blurring as he moves as quickly as possible.  He doesn’t want to leave her side, but the shower needs to be warm so he can help prevent as much shock as possible.  He closes his eyes, making the conscious decision to have Alice bring him a Coke.  As he opens his eyes, he looks up into her eyes, as she hands him the sugary drink.  She quickly exits, knowing that it is only because of Bella he could allow her in there at all.  She is the only one, because she had been in there.  It doesn’t make sense, but she understood.

Carlisle softly raises Bella up.  He softly tells her, “Drink some of this, love.  It will help.”

She does as he asks, but he is starting to sound like he is talking to her though a tunnel.

Carlisle softly swears as he realizes she is in shock.  He quickly tears off their clothing, and carries her into the shower.  As the water warms them both up, he does everything he can to calm her down, using his medical knowledge to bring her out of it safely.  He knows he cannot make her eat, since he is still feeling her nausea.  It takes more than a little bit of time, but he finally reaches her.

Bella raises her head, noticing she is in the shower.  With Carlisle holding her and they are both naked.   She blushes, and Carlisle tells her softly, “There is nothing to be ashamed about, sweetheart.  You needed to fall apart, and I was here to help.”  There is nothing sexual about this at all.  He, as her Mate, can feel her need for him, and he is taking care of her.

He holds her to him, as she relaxes.  He sets his head on hers, as his hand rubs her back.  They sit there like that, relaxing into each other, and letting her calm down.  As he feels her shame coming back, he tells her softly, “Nothing Jacob told you was true.”

Bella sighs and rests her head against his chest.  “I know that mentally.  But emotionally…”

Carlisle nods, understanding.  “It’s harder to take.” He thinks for a second, and comments, “I love you, Bella.  What I did was for me, but for you too.  I felt your guilt and heard the responses to it.”

Bella laughs sardonically, “You’re fighting, but also listening to my conversations?  Carlisle!”  She shakes her head unable to believe that man out there had defeated Jacob without all his attention on him.  It worries her also that he could have been distracted at the wrong time because of her.  Too many of his moves had involved very intricate timing to sidestep.

Laughing softly, Carlisle tells her, “I will always have a part of me attuned to you, love. Always.  I can’t help it, but believe me; you will understand better when you become one of us.” He knows she is worried that he may have been hurt, but he cannot explain well enough for her to understand that unless she had been under attack or something would have happened that she would have needed him; she would have not been a distraction.  She had been right earlier; it would have been more of a distraction not to have her where he can see her.

He lifts his head from hers and looks down at her, his eyes soft, but dark as he remembers the conversation and how she is feeling now.  “Bella, they are right.  Jacob should have never gotten away with treating you that way.  But now, we will deal with the after effects.  I will woo you like you have never been, treat you like the treasure you are.  You really are my world.”

Smiling gently up at him, Bella can’t help but comment, “Well, since I have never been ‘wooed’ before, it won’t take much.”

Carlisle laughs.  He takes a stray hair and tucks it behind her ear.  “That reminds me.  We will need to take a trip to Forks.  I mean it when I say I will do this right.” He gazes into her eyes, feeling better that he has taken care of his Mate.

Bella can’t help it.  She starts laughing.   The thought of her Mate asking her father if he can woo his daughter is too much for her.   She finally tells him, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Carlisle.  Nowadays the guy only asks for permission to marry the daughter.  My father may lock me up if you came asking for permission to woo his daughter.”

Alice speaks up from downstairs where Carlisle can hear her, “She is actually right.  You cannot ask him that, Carlisle.  Well you could, but then you would be sneaking into her bedroom to rescue her and will gain nothing but his distrust for you.”  She chuckles at the sight of Carlisle sneaking into Bella’s bedroom back in Forks.

Carlisle groans, and leans his head back on the shower wall.  “Why is it, that me trying to treat you right, be so hard?”

Bella reaches out, and touches his face.  His eyes open, and look down at hers. “Carlisle, you do treat me right.  You love me.  Just because we can’t do something from when you were raised, well to be truthful, from what I read of those times, we wouldn’t be in a shower together.” She blushes, but knows she is right.  Of course normally they wouldn’t be in here if it wasn’t for her falling apart and he taking care of her.  But she cannot deny that it feels so right to be with him, like this.

He thinks on that, and nods.  “I guess I will have to settle for dating then.”  He smirks as he says it, the playful man she has fallen in love with coming out.

Shaking her head, Bella asks, “What does it matter, you already have my love, and know that I am yours forever.”

Carlisle lifts his head from the shower wall, and just looks at her.  “Bella, I know that, and I do love you, sweetheart.  But I want to give you the world.  Since I cannot, I will settle in romancing you.  You are a gift to me, one that I thank God for every second you are in my life.  I want to show that appreciation to you, show you that I will never forget that you are gifting me with your presence, your actual life.   I know what you are giving up for me, and while I am ecstatic for it, I want you to never regret it.”

Bella stares into his eyes.  She shakes her head, and mutters, “One of these days I will wake from this dream, and be miserable. You just cannot be real.”

Carlisle lowers his head to hers, kissing her.  He tells her softly as he lets her up for air, “This is no dream love.  I am here, and all yours.”  He kisses her gently, and then rests his head on tops of hers again.  The two of them relax and bask in the love that they have for each other.


	8. Sunlight in Your Universe

# Sunlight in Your Universe

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/cherry-blossum-path.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   4,155 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Change the World_ by Eric Clapton

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Shaking her head, Bella asks, “What does it matter, you already have my love, and know that I am yours forever.”_

_Carlisle lifts his head from the shower wall, and just looks at her.  “Bella, I know that and I do love you, sweetheart, but I want to give you the world.  Since I cannot, I will settle in romancing you.  You are a gift to me, one that I thank God for every second you are in my life.  I want to show that appreciation to you, show you that I will never forget that you are gifting me with your presence, your actual life.   I know what you are giving up for me, and while I am ecstatic for it, I want you to never regret it.”_

_Bella stares into his eyes.  She shakes her head, and mutters, “One of these days I will wake from this dream, and be miserable. You just cannot be real.”_

_Carlisle lowers his head to hers, kissing her.  He tells her softly as he lets her up for air, “This is no dream love.  I am here, and all yours.”  He kisses her gently, and then rests his head on tops of hers again.  The two of them relax and bask in the love that they have for each other._

_And now:_

Bella had fallen asleep in his arms in the shower.  Carlisle very carefully picked up his angel, moving her to their bed.  He briefly given thought to letting her sleep by his side as she is, but he sighs and after blurring into their closet to grab one of his shirts, he moves back to her side and dresses her into it.

After that, he carefully slides his love into the blankets and lies down beside her.  He looks down adoringly upon the woman who has completely and happily captured his soul and heart.  Moving her hair gently out of her face, he smiles when she turns to him in her sleep.  Through the night he watches carefully over her through the night, and every time a nightmare threatens, he finds quickly that his touch is enough to banish them.

Jasper is downstairs, holding Alice to him as he smiles at the pure love coming from upstairs.  He looks down at his mate, knowing they all need this down time.  Jacob has been taken care of; Carlisle is upstairs with his mate.  Alice is by his side, Emmett and Rose went hunting as Edward had left to call his mate.

Jasper then frowns, thinking about the situation with the Beta of the family, but before he can say anything, Alice tells him softly, “No worries, Jasper.  She is already healing the family.  Just give it time; Edward is happy with the future as it stands.”  She smiles as she curls into his side as she finishes, “The next couple of weeks look to be actually to be quiet.  There is something, but it won’t interfere with Carlisle’s and Bella’s bonding.”

Alice frowns, not liking the fact that she cannot see whatever it is.  It is not like Jacob, she just cannot place the issue, almost like someone is aware of her gift and is purposely trying to get around it.  If she cannot clear it up in the next few days, she will let Carlisle know.  Once that decision is made, she nuzzles into Jasper.

Through the night, the Cullen’s go about their hobbies, being as quiet as possible to give their Alpha’s mate the rest she needs to start healing from everything that has happened.

 

* * *

The following morning, Bella opens her eyes and meets the golden gaze of her mate’s.  He smiles gently at her as they stare at each other.  Bella’s mind goes back over the previous day, her gaze fading out as she remembers all the words that were exchanged.

Carlisle watches as he feels her going through a wide range of emotions.  He knows she needs to do this to start healing, and makes sure she can feel his love and support through the mating bond.  Unable to help himself, he softly caresses her face.  It is hard for any male to feel their love going through something like this, knowing that all they can do is just support them through it.  Carlisle has done what he can, he has stood by her side to face her attacker, then, giving in to his own needs, defended her honor.

But now, all that seems like not enough.  Nothing he can do will erase what has happened to his mate and he regrets that with his entire being.  All he can do is love her, do as he plans, romance her as she deserves.  Then a ghost of a smile crosses his face as he remembers last night.

Bella felt the amusement of her mate and uses it to bring her back to him.  She looks up at his eyes and feels his frustration in the background of his amusement and guesses that it is because of him being unable to heal her all at once.  She tells him, “It will take time, Carlisle.  But just give me time.  You know I am yours.”

Carlisle leans down and kisses her softly.  “You have all of eternity, my love.  I am here and will always be at your side.”  Then he smiles and tells her, “Enough of that for now.  It is time for you to get up; Alice said something about your house needing to be finished?”  Then his smile drops slightly as he asks, “If you want me to help, that is, sweetheart.”

Unable to keep her emotions to herself, Bella smiles as she answers him, “I cannot think of another I would want to help.  But don’t you have something you need to do?” A slight frown mars her forehead.

Carlisle sits up, showing he is shirtless as he draws her up to him.  “Bella, there is nothing I need to do that is more important than you.  Plus, I was not supposed to be here for a couple more weeks.”  He drops a kiss on her nose, then helps her stand up from the bed.

Bella just chuckles to herself as she starts to move from the bed.  She glances back at the god still reclining on the bed behind her.  She blushes as his grin turns into a smirk as he feels her feelings.  But who can blame her?

 

* * *

An hour later, Carlisle is escorting her through the gate between their homes. He is guessing that Alice is responsible for the garden between the two properties, he could not see that the previous owners would have put it in.  But it makes for a pleasant journey between the houses, and the perfect illusion of separation between the two.  Of course, as vampires, they can be there in an instant if needed.

Bella looks up and notices that Carlisle is grinning at her, still amused by her blushing from earlier.  He had tried to tease her during her breakfast, only to find that she is trying to give him the silent treatment whenever he brings it up.  All in all, it had helped with his intention to have this morning to be light.  Too much heavy stuff has been brought up the last two days and his Bella deserves nothing but happiness.

Bella is well aware of what Carlisle is doing.  And after feeling his frustration this morning, she is more than willing to allow him this time for them.  As he gently hands her through the gate, she smiles at him.  “Now explain again why Alice made such a big deal about who has been in the house?”

Carlisle just shakes his head. He thinks about how to phrase something that as a vampire, she would know instinctively.  “When a couple becomes mated, they often need to spend time with themselves.  Unfortunately, with me being Alpha, I am much closer to what I guess you would call the animalistic side of being a vampire.  Basically, I am very territorial.  It bothers me that Alice has been in our rooms in the house.  Very much bothers me, that only because of you needing me, is the only reason I have not marked our rooms.”

He guides her down the path, his nose slightly wrinkled from Jacob’s scent on the path.  It smells like Jacob had tried to mark this area as his. He will take care of that hopefully later when Bella is asleep.  Though, he will be remarking everything later once they are mated, he very much wants to make others aware that he has a mate.

Carlisle rests his hand on her back, needing the tactile touch to center himself back into their conversation, and continues, “Your house, if you don’t mind, will become our safe haven.  Our home is open for others to come there, when I am done with your home, no one will come close unless they want to challenge me.” _Not that many will try nowadays._ Carlisle had taken care of most of the vampires who thought they would be better situated as the King of the Americas.

Bella’s forehead is furrowed slightly as she tries to understand what he is saying. She tries to clarify her confusion asking the first thing that had caught her attention. “Our home?”

Carlisle pulls out of his pockets the keys she had handed him when he had requested them earlier.  He answers her absently, “Our home.  Everything I own is now yours too.  We are mates.”  He frowns as he tries to explain to her that he is willing to try to work with her on items she owns.  He knows that it will change once he changes her.  “However, I know that you are human and may not want to share your home with me.  I will respect your wishes.  But you need to understand, everything I own, have, and am is yours.  I will have it no other way, sweetheart.” He cannot have it any other way.  That is how he is, and his instincts for being a vampire are the same.  He guides her forward with a hand on her lower back.

Thinking over his comments, Bella struggles to understand.  She knows that Carlisle is it for her, and she for him.  She understands this from their discussions over the last couple of days.  She looks up at Carlisle as she thinks through it, feeling through the bond his constant love and patience as he waits for her.  Then understanding dawns on her.  When you have forever with someone, physical belongings just don’t last as long as that type of commitment.

Bella stops and turns to Carlisle.  She really looks at her mate as he stands there in a black polo over some light jeans.    The light misting rain had dampened his blond hair and it is still messy from this morning when she had given into her temptation to touch it. She remembers how his eyes had softened and then slowly closed as he purred his contentment over his mate touching him.

Now his golden eyes are playful as they have been the rest of this morning, and his grin is easy.  His shirt is resting over a body most women would literally pant over, and Bella is no different, the only difference is that she knows that he is hers, just as she is his.

Carlisle is just watching her, aware of everything around him.  His mate has been hurt enough, and when she is with him, he will _never_  allow her to be hurt again.  Woe betides the being who even thinks of doing so.  But he is curious, wanting to know what his tiny love is thinking.  Though he doesn’t try to hide the smirk that dances on his face as he can feel the desire his mate has as she studies him.  He just cocks his head to the side as he waits for her.

Shaking her head as she sees his smirk, Bella just chuckles.  “So sure of yourself, Carlisle?”

Not bothering to hide the pleasure he feels with hearing his name from her mouth, he tells her with desire lacing his voice, “Only with you, Isabella.”  He walks closer and gathers her in his arms as he looks down at her.  “Only with you, my love.”  His purr gets louder with the pleasure of holding his mate.

Smiling up at him she leans forward resting her body and head against him.  The strange warmth she always feels around him is comforting to her in the misting rain.  She can feel the contentment that he is feeling with her in his arms.  She feels him kiss the top of head and then rest his head on her as they just stand there in the garden between their homes.

After a few minutes, Bella looks up into his face, as she tells him, “It’s yours.  Everything is yours.”  She smiles, “It seems everything has been yours for years.”  She sends him her feelings so that he knows that she has no resentment, that she understands.

His eyes soft as he gazes into hers, he tells her, “I don’t want you to feel lost, that there is nothing that is yours.”

Her smile grows as she tells him, “But, you tell me that you are mine.  So, I do have something, and to me that is everything I need.  You are more than anything I could have wished for.”

Carlisle grins, his joy at her statement coming through their bond.  Unable to do anything but kiss her, Carlisle’s lips catch hers, caressing, loving.  His dead heart soars as he feels her answering him.

He draws away to murmur against her lips, “Always.  I love you, my Bella.”

Then he captures her lips again, his hands coming up to frame her face, then one hand slides to the back of her head.  He breaks the kiss, knowing that she still needs to breathe.  He holds her to him, supporting her weight negligently as his face is looking down at hers.  His other hand is on her back, helping to support her.

He looks into her eyes, then wanting to make her laugh; he quickly picks her up bridal style.  Bella laughs as he had planned and when she looks up at him, her eyes are sparkling.

She has just been relishing the time with him, trying to catch her breath from the last couple of days, though in reality it is from the last couple of years.  Then out of nowhere, he swings her up into his arms.

Carlisle walks with her up to her door, not letting her down as he unlocks and opens the door to carry her through.  He takes her to the alarm box, remembering from his conversations with Edward that he had helped her set up the systems.  He watches as she punches the code, his vampiric memory able to recall it at anytime he needs it in the future.  Hopefully he had taken care of the reason she had been adamant about setting it, but he still rather her set it.  Nothing would be worse than for her to come home to a human threat after he had just found her. Not that she would be here without him, if he has his way.

Bella punches in the code and then turns to Carlisle, waiting to see what he is really going to do.  Her house still needs to be put together, which would be good that she hadn’t had the chance until now.  If this really will be their place, she wants it to reflect both of them.

When Carlisle does nothing but stare at her as he holds her, she gets lost in his eyes.  The love flowing through their Bond was breathtaking to say the least.

Feeling her amazement, Carlisle tells her softly, “Imagine how the feeling will be once we are fully mated.  And they will increase as both of us are vampires.” Then he thinks of what he has done to Edward and admits to Bella, “Bella, I never knew Mates felt like this.”

Bella smiles.  “I love you too, Carlisle.  But you need to put me down if we are going to get anything done today.  You may be able to stand here holding for the rest of my life, but I cannot.”  She wonders absently at the feeling of guilt, but will wait for him to explain.  Carlisle has been better than she has been in letting her in his thoughts.  She is still getting used to this.

Carlisle sheepishly grins as he puts her down.  He had her back to his chest with his arms around her as he looks around the house. He cocks his head to the side as his mind takes in the details that tell him that a certain pixie did have her hand in the pot for this place too.  It is more him than the other house, but there are touches here and there that tell him that Alice had taken someone else’s style in mind.  But it looked half done and he is confused by that.  Alice never leaves things half done.

Bella looks around and sees the few boxes she has.  She sighs, knowing that the house needs more overall.  While the house is decorated and furnished, it didn’t seem complete.  She bets that was on purpose so that both Carlisle and she can put their own stamps on their place.

With that in mind, she was just about to call Alice to ask where the stuff from their shopping trip from yesterday was, when Carlisle’s cell phone rings.  He pulls it from his back pocket, glances at the screen as he answers, “Yes, Alice?”

Bella tries to hear from the phone, but all she can hear is his side of the conversation.

“In where?”

Carlisle glances down at his Mate, then answers, “No, I don’t need anyone to come over here.   As it is the wolf’s smell is all over the place.  Once I get rid of that, no one is to come over unless it is an emergency.”

He then laughs at her reply.  “If she needs more, I will take her, Alice.  I thought I made it clear this morning, that Bella and I are spending some time together.”

Carlisle shakes his head, his mirth traveling along the bond they share as he tells her, “Alice, **No**.” His Alpha timbre is in his voice as he continues, “My Mate, my time.  Bye, Alice.”  With that he hangs up his cell phone.

Bella cocks an eyebrow at him she waits for him to tell her where the bags are, since she figures Alice had seen her make a decision to call her and preempted her.

Carlisle grins at his mate.  “Alice said that Edward dropped off the bags in the garage.  She also mentioned that you hadn’t gotten everything you had planned, but I stopped her before she could invite herself along.  I figured you would like to spend some time with me.  At least I am hoping so…” He trails off as the first hint of unease that she wouldn’t want him with her.

Laughing as she feels the unease, Bella tells him, “You are way more preferable to Alice.  I think if it hadn’t been for everyone being there, she would have not let me choose anything for myself.  She kept making these faces when I would choose anything to wear.”

Pulling her close and bestowing a kiss to her head, Carlisle answers her, “I am sure she would have.  She has been in charge of the wardrobes for everyone in the house.  No one bothers to stand up to her anymore.  But now, after getting to wear these clothes, I may never let her choose for me.”

Frowning, Bella looks at him.  “Why does what you wear now matter?”

Looking around and finding an armchair, Carlisle gently pulls her over to it, sitting first and settling her into his lap.  Sighing, he answers her, “Normally I let Alice pick my clothing and have for over sixty years.  I had been more involved with starting my rule here in the Americas than what I was wearing.  I also needed to look as though I am the father figure to the coven for the humans and my medical degree not to be questioned too closely.  So she dressed me to look older.  I am really twenty-three, but normally have to pass for thirty.  This time, I think because of you, she had me dress younger.  And quite frankly, I love this more than the dress slacks and khakis.” He remembers the ease in hunting and in running than the dress slacks had been.

Covering her mouth as she chuckles, as she gives Carlisle a long look.  “I just can’t see you looking as though you are thirty.”

Carlisle’s eyes gleam with mischief.  “Believe it or not, I never owned a pair of jeans until now.  But now you can help me buy more clothes.  And I will for sure model them for you, as long as you model the clothes I buy you as well.”

Laughing openly, Bella finally tells him, “As long as I have veto power.  No slipping anything into my bags, mister!”

Laughing, the couple relaxes and settles into the chair.  Carlisle breaks the silence by asking Bella, “What all do you want to do with this place.  Alice had decorated it, but anything you want to change is yours.  I will be happy with whatever you decide my love.”

Sighing, Bella tells him bluntly, “I am not in a place financially to really do anything, Carlisle.  The house redecorating can just wait. What I need to buy I can, but to make this completely ours will be expensive.”

Carlisle just turns her face so that he can look her in the eyes. “You’re kidding right?  You do know I am one of the richest men on the planet.  And that is only what wealth that is publically known.  I actually have much, much, more money that neither of us has to worry about working for the rest of eternity. You could spend as much money as you wish each day it would not dent the accounts, and that is not counting the interest that will be gaining on the accounts.”  He bluntly tells her.

Bella just gapes at him.

Carlisle sighs and tries to explain that she will never break the bank with him.  “Bella, for one thing, I have a fortune teller that is 100% reliable in the stock market.  With that alone, I would be rolling in money.  She handles the stocks for the entire family. Each one of us is very wealthy.  But then you need to think how long I have been alive.  I didn’t need anything really for those first centuries of life, so the money just sat there gaining interest unless I used it to purchase homes.  I purchased a lot of property, and actually have more titles than the one I carry for the Vampire World.  And as I told you earlier, all that I am is yours.  It gives me a sense of accomplishment that I can provide my mate with the world.  If I could, I would pull down the stars themselves to give to you.”  He hopes she understands how proud he is to be able to provide his mate in every way.

Bella is still speechless.  She can feel his sincerity and love for her through their bond but she is just blown away.  Finally she finds her voice and tells him, “Carlisle, I don’t want your money.  I just want you, and you yourself are more of a gift than I could ever give you.  I could never equal what you give me just by being here for me every day.”  She tries to explain what she is thinking so he could understand.

“Bella, do you not think that you yourself are my own gift from God?  Did I not tell you earlier that I thank God for every second you are with me?  I spent centuries waiting for you.  And as I just said, the money was worthless to me until you came and lit up my world. You are worth so much more than I can ever give you.  All I can do is love you and I come from a time that men treat their other halves lavishly and support them so that they can stay at home doing as they wish.  I know that you may want to work, and I am perfectly fine with that.  Plus there are my vampire instincts.  The beast inside me demands for me to treat you as our goddess.  And I have absolutely no intention of ever denying my instincts.  They are what make me the Alpha that I am.  I told you before that I am not a normal human male.” Carlisle tells her this, reinforcing each word through their bond.  He is not going to back down on this, Bella needs to learn this.  She had accepted it earlier, why is she having problems now?  Is it because it is his?

Getting angry, Bella tells him, “I have every right to want to make my way through this world on my own merits-”

Carlisle overrules her, “Bella.  Calm down, Sweetheart.  Unfortunately, you are fighting a losing war, once you are changed, this will be clear to you, but until then, let me spoil you.  I **_never_** want to take your independence away and I am getting the feeling that you think that is what is going to happen.  I love you being your own person.  And really, are you that afraid that having money is going to change who you are, or that I will treat you differently?”

Then responding to the emotions coming through their bond he asks her, “Do you really think that I would ever make you feel unworthy?  How can you think that you would be unworthy to receive anything from your other half of your soul, the person that loves you with everything he is?”

Her mouth still open, Bella shuts it thinking over what he has said.  He lets her take all the time she needs, time is a commodity that they both have in abundance, and this is important to their future, not that he will allow her to leave him over this.

Bella sits there debating the points that stood out in his speech to her.  Did she really think that she was unworthy of anything from him?  _Yes._   And that answer there is the whole kit and caboodle of the issue she is having with this.  Somewhere in her life she has come to the belief that she was unworthy of anything but love.  She knew as well as anybody what Carlisle is talking about how men treated their wives when he came of age.  Her independence?  Yes, that is part of it.  But did she really think that he will take that away from her?  Not really.

Then she remembers how it was so much easier earlier when she agreed to his comment that everything that he was is hers.  Then she was thinking of his love.  Not material possessions even though she had no problem giving into him about the house.  It is just that it seems different when you talk about that much money.  But he right.  She won’t change and the person who she cares about the most won’t change his opinion either.

Carlisle is analyzing the emotions coming through the bond and staying quiet.  He can feel her surprise at something she realizes and can feel her working through it all.  He quietly marshals any additional arguments he may need to get her to agree with him.  But he suspects it all can be brought back to how Jacob treated her, and maybe back further. They never really talked about her upbringing and he is curious about it. He then remembers when they first were talking one of her comments _, **but, why me? I am nothing!**_ He controls his anger that he still has over the statement. Jacob must have really hurt her.

Bella finally looks back into Carlisle’s eyes. “Carlisle, I understand what you are saying, and you are right.  I do feel unworthy to have anything but your love given to me.  I also know that you are not going to take my independence from me, I knew that the whole time and I am sorry for that comment.   But to change, well this will take time.  Can you give me that, be patient with me?”

Smiling in relief, Carlisle cups her face in his hands.  He kisses her lips gently and with his lips hovering above hers, he answers her.  “Bella, I will give you anything.  We can work together, that is what mates do.  You are not an unworthy individual; you know our family does not believe that at all.  And I will not shower you in gifts until you cannot move.  But realize that if I am with you, you will not be paying for anything.  We will start with that, I think that will be hard enough for you to accept.  But, please darling, please accept that I will once in awhile not be able to help myself, and will want to give you gifts.”

Bella just sighs and nods.  She tells him before Carlisle could say anything, “I will try.  And I really understand, but it will just be something that you and I will need to work on.”

Carlisle’s lips meet hers and he sends all of his love through their bond.  When his lips release hers so that she can breathe, he tells her, “That is what I am wanting.  I love you, Bella.  Now and forever.”


	9. I Can See Your Dreams

# I Can See Your Dreams

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/carlisle-9.jpg) **

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I get to have fun and be frustrated because my first song choice quite frankly sucked.**

**Pre Edit Count -   3,391 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Amazed_ by Lonestar

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Smiling in relief, Carlisle cups her face in his hands.  He kisses her lips gently and with his lips hovering above hers, he answers her.  “Bella, I will give you anything.  We can work together, that is what mates do.  You are not an unworthy individual; you know our family does not believe that at all.  And I will not shower you in gifts until you cannot move.  But realize that if I am with you, you will not be paying for anything.  We will start with that, I think that will be hard enough for you to accept.  But, please darling, please accept that I will once in awhile not be able to help myself, and will want to give you gifts.”_

_Bella just sighs and nods.  She tells him before Carlisle could say anything, “I will try.  And I really understand, but it will just be something that you and I will need to work on.”_

_Carlisle’s lips meet hers and he sends all of his love through their bond.  When his lips release hers so that she can breathe, he tells her, “That is what I am wanting.  I love you, Bella.  Now and forever.”_

_Now:_

 

* * *

Carlisle had convinced Bella to write a list of some of the stuff she needs to be able to stay here, like food.  While she had joked with him about how only a vampire that is a doctor would think of food, he just replied that it is his job as her mate to make sure she is healthy.

He also brought in the bags from their shopping trip.  He frowns as he looks at the bags. Trying to match what he knows of Bella, and not making the connections.

Carlisle moves to their kitchen, seeing Bella rummaging around a box she has on the counter.  He smiles as he leans against the doorway, watching her as she hums with the iPod on the counter in the docking station.  She has a slight frown on her face as she turns from the box to look around the room.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Bella looks up, her heartbeat stutters slightly.  She catches his smile widen as he catches the sound.  “I was just trying to see what I have or am missing.  I was so scatterbrained when I packed, and wanting to make sure that Charlie had the basics for his kitchen, that I really can’t think of what I need.”

Carlisle shrugs. “I know you wanted to take it easy on the whole spending bit, but from what I gather, your father can use anything that you have doubles of right?” He is being cautious of what he is saying, but he doesn’t like what he is sensing from the Bond, the frustration she is feeling trying to put things in order.

With a slight shoulder shrug, Bella replies, “Either him or someone on the reservation so it wouldn’t be a loss.  What are you thinking, Carlisle?” She meets his eyes, knowing he is going somewhere with this, and how cautious he is being, it must be something that he thinks she will be upset about.  She reminds herself that he is looking out for her…

He moves by her side, kisses her temple as he says, “I find that I want to make a home with you. I, for the first time, actually want to have a home, not a place to be when I am not at work.  I am actually excited by taking you shopping for things for our home.  Will you let me do this?  Will you let me spoil you and at the same time myself?  I have never had a chance to do this before.  I usually hired someone to set up the homes before I used them, not really knowing what I would need to keep the human façade.  But to do this with you, my mate?  I can’t explain it.”  He is trying to articulate the reasoning behind his need.  He knows it is a basic fact of wanting to provide for his mate.  But their conversation is recent, and he is fighting his instincts in favor of easing her into this.

His natural instinct, the beast inside of him, is demanding that they provide for their mate, show her how she should have been treated.  Show her how much better he is for her, that he can provide for her every need, physical or emotional.  No matter how his rational mind is arguing, pointing out the conversation that they **just** had, his beast tells him, that this is just an extension.  He will buy her all the things she needs, as he had told her.

Bella can feel his emotions, how much he wishes this and how there is a conflict inside of him.  It is hard for her to come to a resolution, because it has not been a half hour since they had agreed to go slow about this whole spending money on her.  But at the same time she is thinking it over.  Carlisle really wants to do this, to make this their home.  His pleading appeals to her basic nature, to make a home with him.

She sighs, and he grins, picking her up and hugging her tightly.  He murmurs to her, “Thank you, sweetheart.” He sends her love and appreciation, letting her know how much he appreciates her allowing this.  And it is her allowing this; he would have fought his baser self if it would have made her happier.

Not being to hide it, she laughs at his face and the emotions from him.  She tells him, “If it makes you this happy, I cannot deny you.”  She then looks at him seriously, “But this is for our home.  It is not for you to go out to buy me jewelry and other gifts that are not for the house itself.  Compromise?” At his nod, she relaxes. “No going overboard, Carlisle.”

Carlisle just grins at her, his eyes are already mischievous.  Then he frowns, “Bella, didn’t you go shopping yesterday?”

Bella’s eyes drop from his, nervous. Moving the box off the counter, only to have Carlisle take it out of her arms and place it with the others.  He turns, and holding her arms, waits for an answer.

She huffs, then tells him, “Well, we were going to go shopping.  But then after the car dealership and the call from Jacob, it was more of getting me to wherever Alice saw us so we can meet.  I really wasn’t paying attention when I realized that Alice was trying to buy everything.  I was nervous and pretty much opted out of things until you got there, and well you know how I was then.” Her hands were tugging down the sleeves as she looks nervously away, her nervousness getting worse.  The reason why?  She couldn’t tell you.

Frowning as he listens to her words and the feelings going through her, Carlisle asks, “So, in other words, the clothes out there are not what you chose, right?”

Shrugging, Bella says, “I guess, why?” She is still looking to the side as she fiddles with her sleeve.

Shaking his head, he grabs his phone.  Before he can dial, the phone rings. Answering it, he asks, “Alice, you heard me when I said that Bella chooses, and that I will purchase anything that either of us needs right?”  He needs to start to fix his mate.  He has an idea that it is his line of questioning that has put her in this state, but she needs to learn that he is not criticizing her, he is just needing to make sure that she, his mate, is aware that the coven exists to please her, as they do him.

His eyes are staring into Bella’s and she sees them darken as his irritation hits her as Alice’s voice is talking fast in the phone.  He pulls her to him, hugging her, sending her his love, making sure she understands that it is not her he is irritated with. He did not miss the catch in her breath.

Carlisle then snaps out on the phone, “Alice.  Do _not_  make me issue an Alpha order.  As it is, I am going to talk with Jasper.  This is my fault also, I have allowed you to do this whenever you wanted, but it ends now.  Bella has told me, without a wolf around that she prefers to buy her own clothing.  This means you would know this.  You can give her your input, but she is the one that will have final say.  Is this understood, or do I need to have a talk with Jasper now?”  His tone is authoritative, his back straight.

Bella’s mouth is open, staring at her mate in shock.  She has heard him say it, Jasper and the rest of the family tell her that he is the Alpha of them, but she has not seen him act on it yet.  His rebuking of Alice at first seemed gentle, but the points he is making and the threat of talking to Jasper shows him how well he knows Alice.

Carlisle is frowning even harder and finally tells her.  “Put Jasper on.”  He waits, all the while, using his free hand to caress her, showing her that he is not upset with her, making sure he is sending love and comfort to her.

“Jasper.  You need to control your Mate.  I have warned her, Bella is the one who makes her choices in what she wears and so forth.  And for that matter, for my own attire and such, Bella’s opinion matters more to me than Alice’s.  Bella has final say so.  As my Mate she should have this right, and I am enforcing it now.  Alice is not to make any choices for Bella from now on.  For myself, I choose to have Bella to have equal input as myself.  Alice’s input will be accepted, but if I find that she has manipulated Bella, I will punish her.”  There is a no nonsense tone, Carlisle is just telling Jasper how it will be from now on, with the full expectation of being obeyed.

Carlisle listens to what Jasper has to say, and nods as he hangs up the phone.  He looks down at Bella and seeing her shocked face, sighs.  He tells her, “I had a bad feeling when Alice mentioned that she had Edward put your shopping bags in the garage, that she may have overstepped herself.  When I brought them inside for you, I noticed that they were more Alice’s style than what I have noticed you wearing.  I could have been wrong, but it seems you prefer the types of clothing that I myself have noticed I enjoy more.”  He chuckles, as he remembers that conversation with her earlier.  He truly likes acting his age, and may make some changes in the future on how the outside world sees the family.

Closing her mouth, Bella asks, “But what of the clothing she bought?” She doesn’t want to cause issues.  She is not even a couple days into this family, and she is getting one of the main contributors to their safety in trouble.  Someone she enjoys being around.

Cocking his head to the side, Carlisle comments, “There is such a thing as a return policy?” He is genuinely confused on why his mate is upset. She hated money spent on her, they have had to come to a compromise about this very fact just minutes ago, but she wanted to keep clothing she hates?

Not able to help it, Bella laughs.  “Yes, Carlisle there is a thing called return policy.  But it would be—“

Putting a finger on her lips, he quietly tells her, “Look through the bags.  Anything you wish to keep, by all means keep.  The rest will be returned by Alice since she bought them.” He is really confused by her feelings and reasoning on this.

Sighing, Bella backs up, grabbing one of the stools by the bar, she sits down.   Carlisle thinking, turns and seeing a glass fills it with water and places it by her.  He then asks her, “What is wrong?”

Taking the glass and drinking, Bella tells him when she places it down and plays with the glass, “Carlisle, you shouldn’t have me in charge of your decisions or whatever you told Jasper.  I am not used to making decisions for myself, much less you.  I don’t even know what you need me to make decisions for.”

Sighing, Carlisle leans across the countertop.  He lifts her face to look into her eyes.  “Bella, do you trust me?”

Frowning, she answers, “Yes.” What did that have to do with anything?

Nodding, he tells her, “Do you think I would just set you adrift with no life vest?  Bella, I don’t think you completely understand.  When I said we cannot be apart, it means we will both be receiving a crash course in each other.  I am not even sure that with our Bond that we can separate for us to go to work or school.  If this is true, then I will be attending college with you.”  He states to her in a tone that conveys that it is no big deal.

Bella quickly speaks up, her shock evident, “But, Carlisle, I thought you said that you had a job here waiting for you?”  How can he even think of giving up saving lives for such as she?

Coming around the island, not being able to keep away from her anymore, he answers her, “Bella.  I love the fact that you care about me, but right now you said before you change, you want to finish college right?  Well if we can’t separate, then for one thing, it will be easier for me to attend college with you than you try to follow me around a hospital.  And two, this is something you asked of me, for you to finish college.  I will not fail you, by having you not complete this.  It is my job as your Mate to support you.”  He stares into her eyes, letting her see and feel his sincerity.  

Bella stutters, “B-But you already have an obligation.  You save lives.  Me going to school is nothing next to that.”  _How can he even consider that?_

Shaking his head at her low self worth, he tells her, “Bella, you want to go to school right?”  When she nods her head yes, he continues, “Do you not think that you going to school isn’t going to help me sometime down the way with ruling?  Any degree you get will allow you to learn how to study, and retain the information.  Once you become a vampire, you will also be learning many things since I will not be able to say no to anything about you taking your place as my Queen.  Right now I can only because I know you would not want that now.  Also you don’t know all the laws and even knowing you as little as I do right now, I know you would want to know how to rule fairly.”

Bella slumps.  “I just can’t think of my schooling as more important than you saving lives, Carlisle.”

Holding her close to him, he just shakes his head. “I am more amazed by you each day.  Sweetheart, you will be saving lives doing this in the long run.  And, if our Bond is that close to not allow me to work without you near, do you think I should be in an ER in that state?” He leans back, cocking an eyebrow to her.

Sighing, she leans back into him, telling him, “I guess not.  And how will we know?  I don’t think you can quit and be admitted into school on a days notice.” She still cannot believe how she can relax into him, the feeling is one of relief, no one knows more than she the power of contact with another person.

Carlisle starts chuckling. “Sure I can, if it comes down to it. Computers are a great invention, and both Jasper and Emmett have perfected hacking into different systems.  You will find that Jasper is in charge of our identities and setting them up when we move.  He finds and places our credentials wherever it is needed to get us either schooling, jobs or whatever we wish to do in our new location.   Emmett does it for fun, he helps Jasper and he is also the one to erase any records of us.  He says it is more fun this way.” He is grinning by the time he is done, remembering how Emmett makes it a game, with Jasper or one of the Volturi to try to find any mistakes he has made in erasing their presence. Both Emmett and Jasper have become masters at Photoshopping since pictures and other items are being archived on computers.

Thinking how much that is representing Emmett, Bella chuckles. She can see him grinning as he merrily goes through the system deleting things that people thought were impossible to delete.

Nuzzling her head for a second as he relishes her lighter feelings, Carlisle tells her, “Plus to think about it, it would make so much, so much easier if I was a college student again.  I need a break.  To take that break because of you, to be with you, it just makes it so much better.” His tone is musing, he is thinking through everything.

Looking up at him, Bella asks, “Again?”

He laughs, “Yes, again.  I have attended the colleges that Jasper uses as my background.  Just a long time ago.  I do not mind attending college, in fact I love it.  I am a researcher.  I like to find out whys.  That is how I became what I am today.  The human body to this day is a mystery.  And what could be wrong with it, well, that is why I like being a doctor.  I get to find the solutions.  But I also like researching on something that is not life and death matter for someone in that minute.  I do the ER because my abilities as a vampire can make the difference between life and death.  But I rather not be in that position every day.” His hand is moving along her spine, enjoying the ability to touch his mate.

Thinking on what he is saying, Bella nods.  “So you never take vacations?”

“Oh I do, but they are normally to deal with a problem in the vampire world.” He answers, his mind and body more attuned to how hers is being affected by his.

Bella snorts, as she snuggles closer to him. “Well, then you are really due for this.  Even my dad knows you have to take some time away for yourself.  And he is one of the hardest working people I know.  He is the Sheriff of Forks. So in a way he is on duty all the time.  But he and his friend Billy Black go fishing once a month during a weekend without their cell phones.  And once a year they go somewhere for a week fishing.”

Carlisle chuckles, asking, “And how many times have you gone with them, sweetheart?” his voice a low rumbling as he is caressing her, enjoying this time together.

Frowning, Bella tells him, “Never!  Fishing and I don’t mix.  Remember clumsy Bella?  Think on how much clumsier Clumsy Bella will be on a boat.”  Then she blushes, and comments in a low voice, “Plus we tried once, and even Charlie said never again.”  The embarrassment is being sent to him through the Bond loud and clearly.

Not able to help it, Carlisle laughs, inquiring, “Why do I feel this is a story I will want to hear, sweetheart?” His fingers are now running though her hair, him being transfixed on all the colors that it is as it slides through his fingers.

Shaking her head, Bella stands up. “If I get my way, that story won’t be shared.  I have blackmail on both Charlie and Billy for neither to share it.  That is one story none of us want to get out!” She misses the comfort of being in his arms, but she tells herself that they need to have time apart too.

Carlisle just shakes his head as she pulls away.  He wonders if his Mate really understands the concept of forever.  Stories always come out one way or the other.  A mention to Emmett will get it out of her. Later when she is more confident.  He asks her instead, “Are you ready?”

Bella sighs, not wanting to be dragged through stores again.  “I guess.  If we are going to start out new, then I guess we can just go and decide what we like together.  After we do that, a lot of the shopping will be to match or to round out what we have.  At least I won’t need to wonder if we have it or not.  Your memory should be able to keep that up, right?”

She gives him a teasing look, and Carlisle can’t help the laughter.  He also thinks on how since meeting her, he laughs and smiles so much more now.  She is what he has been missing all these years.

He pulls her close again and gives her a kiss.  He tells her, only with barely any room between their lips, “I will go get my car.  You go ahead and grab anything you need and I will meet you outside. Ok?”  He doesn’t plan on her being alone for more than the time it takes to bring his car over here. He kisses her again.

Kissing him back shyly, Bella nods and once he releases her, heads up the stairs.  Carlisle watches her and then shakes his head as he vamps out of the house and back to the other house.  When he arrives, Alice is standing there, her head bowed to him respectively.  She is holding his keys and a pair of remotes in her hand.

Carlisle just stops in front of her and waits.  He knows that Jasper would have spoken to her.  She needs to realize that Bella is the Alpha female in the house, and to help her out in getting used to the position, she needs to be making the decisions.  He had left it up to Rosalie and Alice to fill in the blanks in the interim but now, Bella is here and she will be taking control of the coven.

Alice looks up, and tells Carlisle, “I’m sorry.  I should have waited, but I just knew she would look so nice—“

Carlisle interrupts her, “Bella is the one who will make those choices.  I will be by her side for the foreseeable future to help her realize all the duties she will be picking up.  But, Alice, she needs to be the one doing this.  Don’t you see what you are doing is the same as Jacob was doing to her?  Making her choices for her?  She has had enough of that, hasn’t she?” He is staring down at the pixie-like vampire in front of him.  He will not tolerate anyone not helping empower his mate.  There is a lot of work that will need to be done to help Bella be who she could be, and he will allow nothing to delay her coming into her own.

Reeling in shock, Alice tries to defend herself, “But I would never d—“

“Alice!”

With that one word from her mate, Alice drops her head.  Jasper comes out and giving a nod of respect to his Alpha, he tells her, “I told you that Bella is to make the decisions.  I can see we need to talk more about respect and how to behave.” He is strict with her, acknowledging that he will be responsible for the discipline she is needing.  It did not matter she was allowed to get away with it, their Alpha had spoken and Alice should have given way.  Not arguing like she is now.

Carlisle watches them, then holds his hand out.  Alice puts his keys in his hand and tells him softly, “The remotes are for her garage.”

He nods, and then giving Jasper a look, heads to his vehicle and goes to pick up Bella.  He trusts that Jasper will take care of Alice and this will no longer be an issue.

Once Carlisle has left, Jasper looks down at his diminutive mate. “Alice, you know that Carlisle, as a newly mated Male, is going to be different.  The things he let you get away with before will not be allowed.  Especially when they have the potential to harm Bella.  And you making the decisions for her can do that.  He even gave you the reason.  Do _not_  question him right now.  Or I will be forced to punish you.  For now, let’s go for a hunt, then I will discuss with you the rules, since you need a reminder course.”

Jasper hates to reign back in his mate for any reason, but she needs to understand that Carlisle’s leniency that he gave to her before, will mostly be for his mate now.  Bella can get away with things, more than Alice or anyone.  But that is mostly because of his need to make her happy.  And him being Alpha, that means he will strive to heal her right now, so that she will be there for the rest of his life with her by his side, ruling.

He smiles, knowing that this is a minor setback, but one that needed to happen.  Edward had tried to warn her, he had also.  But Alice has been left too much slack and now she will learn discipline.  But the other side of the coin is that Carlisle has his mate, and once she is healed, she will be amazing.


	10. Love Speaks in Silence

# Love Speaks in Silence

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/kiss-3.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   3,664 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:  All I am Asking For_ by Lifehouse

 

 

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_He nods, and then giving Jasper a look, heads to his vehicle and goes to pick up Bella.  He trusts that Jasper will take care of Alice and this will no longer be an issue._

_Once Carlisle has left, Jasper looks down at his diminutive mate. “Alice, you know that Carlisle, as a newly mated Male, is going to be different.  The things he let you get away with before will not be allowed.  Especially when they have the potential to harm Bella.  And you making the decisions for her can do that.  He even gave you the reason.  Do not question him right now.  Or I will be forced to punish you.  For now, let’s go for a hunt, then I will discuss with you the rules, since you need a reminder course.”_

_Jasper hates to reign back in his mate for any reason, but she needs to understand that Carlisle’s leniency that he gave to her before, will mostly be for his mate now.  Bella can get away with things, more than Alice or anyone.  But that is mostly because of his need to make her happy.  And him being Alpha, that means he will strive to heal her right now, so that she will be there for the rest of his life with her by his side, ruling._

_He smiles, knowing that this is a minor setback, but one that needed to happen.  Edward had tried to warn her, he had also.  But Alice has been left too much slack and now she will learn discipline.  But the other side of the coin is that Carlisle has his mate, and once she is healed, she will be amazing._

_Now:_

 

 

 

* * *

Bella and Carlisle had spent the entire day shopping.  Unlike when she did with Alice and the rest before, just agreeing to their choices, Carlisle was courteous and respectful of her, making sure her opinion was taken into account with everything they chose.  He kept reminding her that it was to be their house.  He also was very mindful of her health and made sure she ate and had something to drink with her.   And they did it all together.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/bed-bath-and-beyond-seattle-on-walk-score.jpg)

They are in the last store, Bed, Bath and Beyond.  Carlisle is having a ball, especially since finding out that she loves to cook, he told her she will have anything and everything to do so.  He also told her he enjoyed watching the Food Network in his free time and would love to cook with her.   With this having been said on the way in, Bella has been entertained to say the very least.

She is laughing as he is reading on his phone the difference in pots and pans and sharing with her the interesting points that they have.

Carlisle turns to her, a smile on his face as he passes to her the joy she is feeling.  He arches an eyebrow as he asks her, “Now, sweetheart, are you listening to me? We are making supposedly one of the more important purchases I believe.  Well according to these sites we are.”  His eyes are what gives him away, otherwise there is no sign on his face of anything but being sincere in what he is saying.

Holding her stomach, Bella chuckles, “I think it is dishes that are one of the more important purchases.  You see more fights about that one decision than any other in the movies.  No one normally cares this much about the pots and pans.” She is realizing how much more fun it is to shop with Carlisle than anyone.  Ever.

Shaking his head. “Humans, darling.  Have I mentioned that I don’t always understand these little rituals?” His eyes are so light in color from his mischievousness.  He is enjoying himself, especially feeling his mate having so much fun.

Still grinning, Bella shakes her head.  She looks at the pots and pans around her and finally asks, “Which ones do you want to get?  Whatever it is, I would like to at least have all black appliances in the kitchen.” She really does not care, since all her life she has made do with the odds and ends of pots and pans.  Never has she cooked with an actual set.  So it really made no difference to her.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/cookware.jpg)

Nodding his head as he reads the different reports, Carlisle quickly flips through the items.  He is also taking in account of medical findings.  Even though she will be turned, and anything medically wrong will be corrected, his beast would not allow them to buy anything that could be potentially harmful to their Mate.  He finally reaches for the Mauviel M’heritage Copper Cookware.  He grabs a couple different sets cocking his head to the side as he examined the cart. “I think that will give us all the pots and pans we will need.  Copper is supposed to be great for cooking.” He is thinking of what other things he thinks they will need from the cooking shows he has watched. The decision has been made, he is already moving on to the next item.

Sniggering, Bella lifts an eyebrow, “And that’s why you bought it?”  She knows from the movements of his fingers, he had looked up a couple of things.  And she is aware that if it wasn’t for the fact he couldn’t move too quickly, because the screen of the phone wouldn’t keep up with him, she would have never known anything was odd.

Carlisle glances up at her and seeing the grin on her face, he told her, “Of course.  Bella.  I am reading all the reviews and recommendations along with what the comments on these particular items are.  They are all reporting these as the best.  However.”  He looks around, and finding an employee, waives them over. “I do think we need more baskets.”

Bella is leaning over as she laughs at him.  He is now thinking they need more baskets?  She could have predicted that from the first store they shopped at.  Carlisle shakes his head at his mate and when the saleslady comes over, he asks her, “Is there a way we can set aside this cart while we shop?”

The saleslady looks at Bella as she is laughing, and tells him, “Certainly sir, we will be happy to assist.”  She is befuddled by the young lady’s laughter, but the handsome man with her is worth ignoring any oddness from her.

Taking a deep breath, Bella looks up at the lady and reading her nametag, asks, “Jenna, can we just get one of those scanners?  We are setting up our house for the first time and I expect we will be buying a lot.”  She knows that they will deliver, one way or another.  Carlisle and she had talked about the fact that he couldn’t get the furniture or other things home.  He finally told her that while they set up the house and any work in or on it, they will be staying at the Cullen’s.  To him, the house will be too exposed during that time for him to be easy with her in it at night.

Jenna’s expression clears up and she smiles at Bella. “Of course!   If you follow me, I will set you up with a scanner.  Will you be taking it home today or do you wish us to deliver?”  In her mind, she is thinking of the bonus she will get for being the top seller this month, especially if the couple in front of her buys more items like the ones in the basket already.

Bella quickly tells her, “Delivery will be wonderful!”

Carlisle chuckles as he is reminded of their previous stops, Jasper or Emmett had appeared to take their purchases to the garage.  He is finding that Bella is as private as he is, which is a blessing since his instincts are driving him to make sure that their home not be scented with any other scents.  The conversation they had earlier had been intense, but Bella had acquiesced when Jasper had overheard them and told Bella that this is an ordinary thing for newly mated vampires.

Carlisle follows the two ladies over and stands behind his beloved, his arms wrapped around her as he rests his head on hers.   He only answers when they ask the name for it to be under as Cullen.  He smiles as Bella says nothing and only takes the scanner once they hand it over.  He lets go of Bella and bows to her holding out the scanner, “My lady, if you would please start our fun.”  The entire shopping time has been fun for both of them, and he is doing all he can to continue the fun for both of them.

The ladies at the front of the store all giggle as Bella grins at him.  She takes it from him, scans their cookware and then takes his hand as she tugs him away, thanking the ladies as she goes.  She has long ago had decided to enjoy herself, since it is apparent it is making Carlisle act like the young man he is while he is spending the time (and money) with her.  And as she makes it obvious she is enjoying him likes that, he in turn relaxes more and more.

Carlisle is thrilled that Bella is taking his suggestions of not worrying about money and is scanning whatever she likes.  He lets her know if they had somehow picked up the item before, and often leads her to appliances for her to get.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/coffee-maker.jpg)

One of the purchases is a Kuerig coffee machine, since he had noticed that Bella enjoyed a cup of coffee in the morning, and often a cup of tea in the evening.  This way she could have either whenever she liked.

Bella picked out a practical rug to stand on, but Carlisle, when finding out what they were for, had her get the Expresso Gel Mats that offered support for her back and feet.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/mats.jpg)

She  looks at all the different colors the mats came in, trying to decide what would match her idea for a kitchen.  Bella liked the white kitchen she has, but when Carlisle and she stopped by Lowes for some ideas, she had found a picture of the kitchen she fell in love with.  And with a Mate who could read in their Bond her excitement for it, he set up for the contractor of that kitchen to meet with them tomorrow.

The lady at the store had loved the design also and showed them the ones they had done for a house in the area.  While the two loved the ideas, they wanted to mix some of their personality into it.  It wasn’t the first time Carlisle had used their Bond today to get what she liked.

Bella looks up at him with wonder and exasperation. She is shocked and confused that someone would care that much about her comfort when buying a floor mat. It is something she isn’t use to but is secretly pleased about; someone cares about her so much that they care about those little things. Shaking her head at her mate, she asks, “Are you going to be like this all the time?”

Carlisle wraps his arms around her and smiling down at her, “If you mean by me making sure you have everything that you deserve, then yes.” He kisses her forehead, then her lips.  He is thrilled at how she allows him to show his affection to her in public.

Rolling her eyes at him, she frowns as she thinks about anything else they will need.  After asking Carlisle a couple of questions, she finally comments, “I think we are done with this area.  Now we are up to the area more fights are about.  Any suggestions from you?” She is staring into his eyes, still finding it funny how mischievous he can be, and how his eyes give him away each and every time.

Carlisle thinks and asks, “Can it be simple?”  He, over his close to 400 years, has seen some truly ugly plates.  He prefers simple clean lines in almost everything he does.  He even hates the heavy furniture from his era.

Grinning up at him, “Carlisle, I think this will be entirely too simple.” Bella is delighted. So far their tastes in everything has matched.

 

 They headed off to the dining area and after minimal debate, after they had dismissed the unhelpful salesman, they decided on the Mikasa Crown Jewel platinum for the diningware, and for the silverware they stayed with Mikasa and got the Harmony set.  They both enjoyed the simple but classic looks.

The rest of the trip through the store was like this.  Neither wanted fancy, they liked simple clean items.  Bella had shown some liking towards unusual items, but normally they were for decorations.  Carlisle remembers most of the items that they had picked out have been the same.  Using that same memory, he only reminds her if he thinks the item might clash, and shows her what they had purchased.  Most of the times, she is thinking of other rooms, or agrees and doesn’t scan it.

When they were finally done, Bella sighs as Carlisle wraps an arm around her waist as they hand in the scanner and he gives them the delivery instructions.  She admits that he made what could have been a difficult day into one that she will fondly remember for a long time.  She leans into him as they make their way to his car, him opening her door once they get there.  Though it had been comfortable most of the day, as the sun sets, the day had cooled.  Carlisle had auto start on his car and used it so that the car was comfortable when she got in.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/carlisles-car.jpg)

Carlisle made his way to his side and smiles as she relaxes into the seat.  He tells her softly, “Your new vehicle has a lot of the same features.  Rose had forwarded the invoice to me earlier to make sure I approved.” He had laughed when he had seen that the two of them had bargained the price down.  Not that he would mind paying the full price, never, especially with it being for his other half of his soul.

Bella looks at him with an eyebrow raised. He grins and leaning over to kiss her, he holds her cheek as he tells her, “I just approved, only looking at the invoice a little while ago when you were arguing with the lady in the bedding area.”  He can’t help the grin at the memory.  The lady was bigger than Bella, but his Bella never backed down.  He ignored the woman’s attempts to bring him into the conversation, always back Bella when she tried to, finally having to retreat to checking his phone for the updates from his Coven.

Sighing, Bella grumps, “If I want to buy a size larger in sheets than fitted, it is my business.  I just like additional blankets.” She didn’t think it really mattered when Carlisle had already argued for her to get what she preferred when he asked why she was looking for separated sets.

He laughs, and kisses her on her forehead again.  “We can shop for the rest online, unless you wish to continue, my dear.”  He can sense her fatigue, and would enjoy sitting on the couch as they used his laptop to peruse for ideas and such.  His smile gets bigger as he thinks on how enjoyable it is even for the simple things.

Agreeing with his idea, Bella watches as he effortlessly melds into traffic and heads to their home.  She had a great time, and unlike any time before, she actually enjoyed shopping.  She settles into her seat, relaxing into the smooth comfy leather seats.

Carlisle watches over her as he drives them home, monitoring her emotions in their bond.  He smiles as he realizes how comfortable she really is with him.  He softly asks, “I guess it helps to find our likes and dislikes as we are shopping.” He just leaves it at, letting her decide if she is too tired to talk or not.

Smiling, she answers him, “That is one way to put it.  But I am happy you talked me into this.  It does feel like the house will be more ours with us making the choices instead of someone else.”  She is looking forward to redoing the Kitchen, the all-white cabinets in there make her worry about staining things.

Reaching over and holding her hand, Carlisle agrees. “That is why I wanted to do it.  It is all up to you how far we take this, my love.  If it was up to me, I would do the whole route.  And donate everything in the house to charity.  That way it will be everything we wish.”  He knows she was only thinking of the Kitchen, but he had caught her looks over the dining room and some of the other rooms the contractor had redone.  If she wanted, he would destroy the house and rebuild it.  As it is, this is the last house she will live in without her input in the decorations and such.

Thinking over his suggestion, Bella hesitantly asks, “But how far would we take it?”  She really liked those other pictures.  The house reminds her of a country home.  She has always hated that and would actually enjoy the Cullen’s house more.  Which makes her wonder…

Glancing at her, Carlisle tells her, “Bella, we can redo the house, and even hire someone to remodel it.  It is not like we wouldn’t have a place to stay until it is done.  I want it to feel like our home, inside and out.  I know we liked the look of that kitchen and agreed to do that room, but sweetheart, I could feel that you wanted more.  I just want you to be happy in our home.  If you are happy, then I will be.  But if you later wish we had changed the house, we can always do it then.  It just would be easier to do it now.”  He doesn’t push anything, but telling her the facts.  He will be happy with whatever she likes.

Biting her bottom lip, Bella thinks it over.   On one hand, it would be a great waste of money to her.  The house is fine and they can make do with it the way it is.   But on the other hand, to have it the way they want it, to make it both theirs, “Yes.  I know it is a waste of money, but I want it to be ours.” She is embarrassed, but she knows that he will feel it if she is not 100% happy with the house.  And the possibilities…

Carlisle raises their joined hands to his lips and kisses her hand.  “Darling, nothing is a waste of money if it makes you happy.  This will always be our home.  We may leave at a later time, but unless you don’t want to, I wish to keep these houses.  I will also be looking in purchasing the surrounding land to make sure it remains the same as it is now.”  He gives a sheepish look as he tells her, “I will always want to keep the place where I met my Mate and started our life together.”

She grins.  “Carlisle!  Don’t tell me you are a romantic!”  She can’t help but tease him.

He grins. “Guilty as charged.  And my love, you will just need to get used to it.  Because I cannot imagine it being any different.” He knows that he will keep on the way he is being.  That is a part of Mating, it changes who you are, allowing you to be more.  Which makes sense since you only had half your soul until you meet your Mate.  How could you be set for life if you have been missing half of your soul?  It only makes sense that he would change in some ways.  And Carlisle is changing to make life better for his Mate, like most males in his position.

Bella is grinning as they pull into their driveway and within seconds, Carlisle has her door opened and is escorting her to the front door.  Taking the key she had given him earlier and unlocking the door, he lets her in.

Carlisle resets the alarm after relieving Bella of her jacket.  Sometimes, those vampire speeds makes things a lot easier.

Bella is walking towards the kitchen as she hears the shutters on the windows close.  She looks over her shoulder at Carlisle with the question on her face.

Carlisle has removed his jacket and hung both of them up before following Bella.  He explains to her, “I don’t feel like any company right now.  And the steel covers over the windows will show that.  Also, I feel better about it until we get the house the way we like and I…well…”  He looks a little sheepish.

Sighing as she opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water, Bella tells him, “Carlisle, whatever it is, I won’t get upset.” She has a feeling though that this may be one of those hard conversations.  Carlisle doesn’t embarrass easily.

He grins as he moves behind her, and lowering his head to her ear, he tells her, “Even if I tell you I basically need to scent or mark the house and surrounding area?”  He knows that this will embarrass her.  It embarrassed him when he had learned of it.  And it was even worse when Jasper was the one who brought up that as King, he will have to mark to establish his home areas.

Bella laughs.  “Scent like a dog or a cat?”  She is getting curious as he is avoiding the subject.

Carlisle looks away as he tells her, “It actually depends on the Alpha.”  This is not a conversation he will enjoy with his shy mate.  But since it will probably come up often until Jacob’s marks are gone, one he will need to have with her sooner.

Looking at him, and realizing this is a vampire thing, Bella walks to the living room and frowning lightly at the flowered couch, she sits down and waits for her mate.  It is a comfy couch, but flowers everywhere is NOT her style at all.

Following her into the room, Carlisle catches Bella’s distaste for the couch and is happy that she is agreeing to redo the house.  He could deal with it the way it is, and is pretty sure Bella had decided the same thing.  But he personally did not like the house as it is decorated.  It is like it is trying to convey southern charm too hard.  He is looking forward to seeing Bella’s style and wonders idly why Alice thought she would like this.  But then, it could have been that she never saw Bella saying anything against it and thought it would work.

That is something that Carlisle had noticed about Alice, she thinks she knows everything, but in reality all she sees is the actions people do.  This is what he and Edward do, as Alpha and Beta, to find the weakness in the gifts of their coven and make sure they are aware of it.  It really helps that Jasper is an Alpha by all rights, but is willing to be under Carlisle.  As Jasper commented in the past, he can feel the difference in Carlisle when he asserts himself.  It is what makes him one of the four vampire Kings, and why it works in their world the way it does.

Settling on the couch and pulling his mate to him, Carlisle prepares for one of the more embarrassing conversations he may ever have with his mate.  But nothing could be worse than Jasper telling him the difference.

Sighing, he starts, “When a vampire is unmated, they basically rub their scent on everything.  It is time consuming simply because scent markers done this way rub off.  Between Jasper and I, we have come up with a way to have it last longer without the ways of a coven who drinks humans.  They use the bodies of the drained humans to mark their grounds and to help with their markers.  Their venom from the draining process for some reason stays longer, and the decomposing bodies actually carry their scent. But since my coven does not do this, and animal carcasses don’t carry the venom at all, we had to come up with a different way.  Plus as King, and an Alpha, my scent is pretty strong as it is.” He winces as he bluntly tells her this.  The normal ways of vampires are animalistic, more than an Alpha of Alpha’s.  This is what he and the other Kings are called, Alpha’s of Alphas.  Or King.  Depends on the age of the vampire.  And what they are is so rare that Aro thought that the three of them were the only ones.  Not even Stefan and Valdimar were like them.  Marcus thinks it has to do with the reason with how Carlisle was able to resist human blood also.”

Bella nods, then says, “But I take it is different for a mated vampire?”  She is listening, telling herself she needs to learn everything Carlisle has to teach her about her new world.

Rubbing his head into her hair he tells her, “Yes.  Basically when a vampire mates, the male will gain the ability to scent permanently, but the female has to be there also.  And for Alpha’s, well, we will see if you will be scenting along with me also.”  He has closed his eyes as he tells her this.  This is the part he had demanded from Jasper.  He could not understand how he could allow his Mate be out in public like this.

Turning her head, Bella stares at him with her mouth open. “Me?  Scenting??”  She is feeling Carlisle’s embarrassment and that alone is a huge clue that she will not like this next part…

Staring into her eyes, Carlisle tells her, “When a male vampire is mated, they basically carry something in the one of two bodily excrements that we have that will carry their scents.  Jasper thinks it is because a male is mated, they scent their females this way.”  At her blank look, he bluntly tells her, “Cum.  When males are mated, their cum becomes saturated with their venom and scent.  Alpha’s even more.  That is why the female joins their mates, since they in turn are very possessive about the males and literally cannot not be there.  It is actually thought of being very sensual for a mated couple to scent their areas.  Some females are able to ejaculate or as commonly called, squirt, and with their bodies being scented so much of their males, it joins the scents and makes the territory basically unable to be taken over.  The only thing that will eliminate it is possible another Alpha pair.”  He decided to take the route Jasper did in telling him, bluntly as with as little emotion as possible.  He has left out the part that when mated, the pair is driven to mark their areas.  The only reason they wouldn’t is if the area is already scented by a more powerful pair.  That is why his mated coven isn’t out marking, because they know he will take care of it as their Alpha.

Bella has been red for most of his frank conversation.  She stutters out, “Cum?”

Carlisle nuzzles into her neck, trying to release the stress she is feeling from the conversation.  “Bella, to be frank, vampires only have two bodily fluids.  Our venom and cum.  And my cum is basically blood infused with some venom, no semen.  For some unknown reason, the trace amounts of venom in a male’s cum is basically worthless, it is as though the blood that is somehow mixed with it eliminates the poisonous aspect of the venom.  If, for instance, we have sex before you are turned or do anything else sexual, nothing will happen to you, except you will carry my scent on you.  The only way you can turn is with my bite.  When you wake, after the transformation, I will take you hunting, and normally during this time, we would Mate formally as vampires.  Then somehow our bodies change.  No one knows why, and believe me, there have been quite a few who have tried to understand it.  However, it is quite hard since most vampires don’t have the ability to stop from claiming their mates when they see them.” He is sending his love to her, hoping that this will help.  He knows how embarrassing this conversation this can be for his mate who had given up the idea of touching someone, much less being able to have sex.

Swallowing, Bella asks him, “So I am causing you pain by asking to remain human?”  She is trying to understand everything he is telling her, and is managing, but her mind took the information he has given her and realized that for him to hold back could be causing him pain.

Carlisle turns to look her in the eye. “Bella, the only pain you cause me is the worry I have when you are not by my side.  You need this time to heal from all the damage caused by the past years, and quite frankly I am happy to have this time to be us.  When you change, well, most newborns are out of control.   There are some exceptions, Peter, Jasper’s brother being one of them, but he has the ability as he calls it, to just know shit.  He told me that if we take the time to prepare someone for the change, there is a huge possibility that the newborn won’t be as bad.  If you don’t mind, we want to do that with you. Anything to make the change easier is something I wish for.” He is pulling his fingers through her hair, to calm both of them.  No male mate likes the change.  It causes pain to their mate, and during the time, because of the pain of their mate, the males are uncontrollable.

Bella thinks about it.  She tells him carefully as she tries to articulate her thoughts, “I don’t know much, but it would make sense to me that they would be out of control if they suffer from 3 or more days of burning then awaken to a new reality.  I would be angry and out of control too.”

Carlisle smiles. And this is another reason they are suited well for each other.  “And that was Peter’s exact argument about it.  Since then, we have not changed anyone nor has Volturi unless it was done on a life or death situation.”  Noticing she is tired, he tells her, “Enough lessons tonight.  I won’t be scenting our home until all the changes are done.  And we will work on that tomorrow, when we meet with the contractor.  I can’t imagine him being upset in getting more money. However, right now, I want to take a bath with you, my love.” And just like that, the mischievousness is back into his eyes.  He promised to take it easy, but not to not tease her.

Not being able to help herself, Bella blushes.  “A bath with me?”  She is thrown by the 180 the conversation has taken.

Carlisle has stood up, easily carrying her with him, “Well darling, we did shower together.  And while I know you are not ready for more, I am not going to let you take two steps back from the step it is.  I love you.  Your body is as of a goddess to me, and all we will be doing is relaxing in the tub together.  This will get you used to me, and will let me view my mate’s body.” He grins as he entertains the thought.

Then Carlisle gets playful with her, “Plus how will we know if the bathtub is large enough for the two of us?  I absolutely love baths, and I want nothing more than to enjoy that time together at night for the two of us.  If we need to add it to the renovations, well this is the best way to find out.”  He carries her through the master bedroom, again noting the cuteness of it that is nothing like he has found Bella’s style to be.

Bella huffs, but when he turns his amazing eyes on her, she shyly looks down.  “You’re right.  But, we will be taking this slowly.  Not one minute saying yes, then next minute begging for everything?” The last is said with a direct look to his eyes, letting him know she will not back down on this.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/bellas-bathroom.jpg)

Knowing why she is asking he sets her down in the bathroom, and looking at the room favorably, he sets her on the counter as he turns on the taps.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/titsy-tosty-bath-bomb.jpg)

He tells her as he smells a couple of what he has heard Rose call Bath Bombs in a jar on the floor and dumps in one that looks like a heart with a smell of Roses and Jasmine, “No, this is nothing like me spending our money.  This is getting you comfortable with your mate and I will not allow anything to rush this but the two of us.  No sex at this time.  All I am asking for is that we start to get comfortable with each other and our bodies.  Everything else will come when it does.  And when you want me to go faster, I will.  But _only_  when you ask, love.”  He smiles.  And as the scents come from the bath, he tells himself that he will make sure that she always have a supply of these.  And since he knows that Rose knows where these come from, he will make them treats to her as Emmett does to Rose.

Bella nods in answer to his comments, Carlisle takes her in his arms and he kisses her.  “Nothing means more to me than you and our love.  I will even turn you and still wait if that is what you need.  Bella, I love you.” And that sums it all up to him.  He loves her, and will do anything, even move heaven and earth to make her smile.

Bella smiles up at Carlisle and tells him with a hand caressing his face, “I don’t think it will take that long.  Just keep doing as you are doing already, and I will work on it.” She looks at him slyly, “You make it hard not to want to do more.  Just give me some more time, dear.”

A smile lights up Carlisle’s face and he tells her, “We have all the time you need.  Now get ready and I will be waiting for you in the tub.”  With that he turns away from her and before she can say anything, he strips and she watched the fine ass that is her mate’s get in the tub.  “No, I don’t think it will be long, Carlisle.”  With that she leaves to grab a robe, Carlisle grinning as he watches her leave.


	11. It Held Through

# It Held Through

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/03/bella-and-carlisle-1.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   2,430 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:  Waking Up_ by OneRepublic

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_He tells her as he smells a couple of what he has heard Rose call Bath Bombs in a jar on the floor and dumps in one that looks like a heart with a smell of Roses and Jasmine, “No, this is nothing like me spending our money.  This is getting you comfortable with your mate and I will not allow anything to rush this but the two of us.  No sex at this time.  All I am asking for is that we start to get comfortable with each other and our bodies.  Everything else will come when it does.  And when you want me to go faster, I will.  But only when you ask, love.”  He smiles.  And as the scents come from the bath, he tells himself that he will make sure that she always have a supply of these.  And since he knows that Rose knows where these come from, he will make them treats to her as Emmett does to Rose._

_Bella nods in answer to his comments, Carlisle takes her in his arms and he kisses her.  “Nothing means more to me than you and our love.  I will even turn you and still wait if that is what you need.  Bella, I love you.” And that sums it all up to him.  He loves her, and will do anything, even move heaven and earth to make her smile._

_Bella smiles up at Carlisle and tells him with a hand caressing his face, “I don’t think it will take that long.  Just keep doing as you are doing already, and I will work on it.” She looks at him slyly, “You make it hard not to want to do more.  Just give me some more time, dear.”_

_A smile lights up Carlisle’s face and he tells her, “We have all the time you need.  Now get ready and I will be waiting for you in the tub.”  With that he turns away from her and before she can say anything, he strips and she watched the fine ass that is her mate’s get in the tub.  “No, I don’t think it will be long, Carlisle.”  With that she leaves to grab a robe, Carlisle grinning as he watches her leave._

_Now:_

 

* * *

Carlisle is laying back in the bathtub, his head resting on the edge, waiting on his mate, completely relaxed for once.  His mind is busy however, as it goes back over the last couple of days and the huge changes in his life.

To find that his mate is really here, and that if he had just answered the pull he felt, he could have had her before now.  Before she had been hurt by the callousness of Jacob Black, it hurt him.  He had never believed that he could find her, even with the tales.  There are so many people in the world and you add all the years, well it is obvious how rare it can be.  For him to have a coven of mates, is too rare and most are astounded by it.  While Carlisle had been positive about it on the outside, inside he had admitted long ago that he wouldn’t have one.  The one he thought it could be, ended up elsewhere.

However, in grievance of his offense against Edward, it would have been fair for him to wait longer.  He had no idea of the pain of being separated from his mate.  Even with her in the next room, he can feel their Bond stretch painfully.  Some of that is because of them not completing the Bond, and his instincts are crying for him to Bond with her completely.

Some of it, however, is because of the strength of it.  Jasper has mentioned that theirs is one of the stronger Bonds he has felt in a long time.  It will take his brother, Marcus, to validate it, but either way, it just simply does not matter to him.

He already loves his little mate and will do anything to heal her.  It doesn’t matter if they have the strongest Bond out there, because he just doesn’t care if it is or not. It will not affect the way he feels for her in any way, so what does it matter?  He will always do best for his mate because that is what he was raised to do, and that is how he wishes to treat her. She deserves no less from anyone and he is overjoyed he is the one to teach her how one treats the love in their life.

With that in mind, Carlisle slowly smiles.  He has already ordered her crest, and it should be here anytime.  His Queen will at least have that, he will work on the rest.  He had gotten her to agree to the shopping, which he is thrilled about.  They had a great time, and it taught him a lot about his little mate.  Her fire is not all gone and that gives him more hope that he can free her from her shell soon.

He will have to work on her accepting more gifts, it is the normal way for a vampire male to show their affection.  It normally involves him hunting for her and other ways, but for now, he is satisfied as is his beast.  The two of them are making their mate comfortable, and she is actively being involved in the process.  The more they work on the house, the more proprietary he is feeling towards this place.  He will have to speak with his brothers on how they manage, there are literally thousands of people always in their castle at any given time.

He stretches out, making note that they will probably have to get a bigger tub at least.  He looks up, impressed with the details in the ceiling.  This room could have been downstairs and you wouldn’t have known with the lighting.  His mind starts thinking of tricks like the one above in case their mate happens to like it.  He knows that they will have no problem meshing their styles if shopping was any indication.  They both seemed to favor natural colors and textures.

Bella steps into the room, her robe covering her. She spent awhile in the bedroom convincing herself that this was a good idea, and even if it wasn’t, well it was better she knew that now than later if Carlisle will like what he sees. 

Her thoughts not something she wants to revisit, since they are not helping in this matter, she looks around the room with the eye towards what needs to be changed.  She loves the natural effect of the lighting, but looking at Carlisle, she is guessing he will be wanting something that they both can soak in.  And she will not complain too much about a shower like his.  Unable to stop her thoughts, she blushes.

“The idea of a bath together is that you need to join me, sweetheart.”

Her blushing gets worse as she steps up on the ledge.  Carlisle opens an eye and smiles as he sees her in the deep emerald robe.  He tells her softly, “That is a great color on you, Bella.”  He can feel her nervousness and tries to help.

Bella looks shyly at him and then back down.  She can’t believe that she is going to do this!  She knows that he had seen her body already, and that he wanted to see it again meant something, but this is the first time she would show her body off purposely.

Carlisle can tell she is getting more nervous, and sends her calm and love.  He knows this is really a big deal, and that after this, her exposing her body to him won’t be as bad.  He keeps his inner frat boy quiet.  But his beast inside is purring and he allows that to escape, thinking it will help calm her.

Bella can’t help the smile when she hears his purring.  “You look like a cat sprawled out in the tub and purring.”

Carlisle grins up at her, he lifts a hand and asks, “Will you join me?”

Biting her lower lip, Bella shyly unties her sash, and taking a deep breath, lets it fall.  Carlisle cannot help but look over his mate, his purring increasing.

Swallowing, but encouraged by the pure lust and awe in the Bond, she allows the robe to fall off her shoulders.

Smiling, Carlisle takes in his mate for the first time, with her allowing it, showing her body to him voluntarily.  “Beautiful” he says with awe, his hand still extended to help her in the tub.

She smiles at him, and takes his hand.  He rises in the tub and helps her into it, settling her against him, his arms surrounding her, him nuzzling into her neck.

Even though she can feel his hardness behind her, his side of the Bond is full of love and happiness because she is here with him.

Carlisle settles with her leaning against him.  He makes no apology for his erection, it is going to happen and has with him around her.  Even after they are mated, there will plenty of times that he will be aroused around her.  It is the nature of the beast inside of him.

He leans back, his thumbs making idle circles on her stomach as he continues to purr, content in this moment in time.

Bella relaxes against him, her head turned so that she can listen to the rumble of his purr.  Happy now that she agreed to the bath, it is the perfect ending for the day. She realized that it was wrong to think that Carlisle would not like her, if he didn’t like what he saw before, he wouldn’t have asked her to be in a bath together.  Sighing in contentment, she closes her eyes, trusting her mate to take care of her.

They spend about an hour this way, nothing more than relaxing in the tub, Carlisle keeping to his promise of not pushing her further.  It is only when he feels her close to sleep that he moves and picking her up out of the tub, he steadies her as he grabs towels for the two of them.  Drying her off and himself, he picks her up, smiling at the sleepy mumbles she is giving.  He heads into their room and putting her down in bed, he smiles and climbs in after her, content as always in watching her sleep as he holds her close.

 

* * *

The next morning Bella is woken by the smell of coffee and opens her eyes to see Carlisle in jeans with the zipper up but with the button still undone, showing that he again isn’t wearing anything under the jeans.  And that is all he has on.  His hair is soft, falling into his face.  He is holding a cup of coffee for her as he smiles.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Smiling at him, she sits up and reaches for the cup of coffee, sipping it in bliss.

Carlisle is grinning as he watches her, waiting for the realization that she is naked.  What can he say, he is a 23 year old perpetual man, who has found the woman who is his other half.  She is perfect in every way, inside and out for him.  And why would he not enjoy looking at her? The grin is the result of his love and awe of the beautiful woman in front of him and him not being able to hold in his happiness.

Once the caffeine kicks in she looks over to him, but seeing the grin on his face made her check her surroundings. Only to then to find out she was naked under the blankets, and the upper part of her body is exposed, she squeals, “Carlisle!!” as she pulls up the blanket with one hand as she holds her coffee cup in the other.

He smirks. “Now, sweetheart, do you really think I would say something?  I thought you were just getting comfortable with me.”

She glares at him, “I thought you agreed we would go slowly?”

He lifts an eyebrow, “And taking a bath together wouldn’t infer intimacy of some sort?  Especially when you fell asleep in said bath with me?”

She looks down.  And doesn’t move when Carlisle takes her cup of coffee out of her hand and sits on the bed.  He lifts her head up to meet his eyes. “What is it, sweetheart?  I am sorry, I really am not trying to move too fast.  I just thought we were past this step, my love.  But you need to talk with me.”  His eyes are searching hers and he is sending his honesty and his love to her.

Sighing and looking away for a second before looking back at him, she tries to explain, “Like I tried to tell you last night, I am working on this.  But to find out I am naked and you are staring at me when I first wake up, it’s a little shocking.  Especially knowing you, I probably slept like this all night with you holding me.  It’s just startling.  I understand your thinking, and if I had known of this, I may have not minded.  I certainly admired and loved the view this morning, so I can understand you doing the same.  I am not used to showing myself this way.”  She looks into his eyes pleading for him to understand.

He pulls her to him and hugs her.  “I am sorry, my love.  I didn’t think it would make you upset, I just didn’t want to wake you up with dressing you.  I really didn’t think it would bother you.”  His beast is purring at her, trying to sooth her.

Bella allows herself to relax in his arms, working her way through it.  She supposes that it is not much different since she did take a bath in his arms last night.  And his reasoning is right, it would have woken her up if he tried to dress her.  By now she has realized that he really does all he can to take care of her.  To him, her sleep is something he watches over carefully.  It is his way of making sure she is healthy, the same with feeding her.  He had told her that as her mate, he will take care of her, and he has done nothing but that the last few days.

But last night was a huge step with her.  She was only fine with it after she realized that sooner or later he is going to see her like this.  And if he didn’t like what he saw, well now is the time to find out.  She told herself this in the bedroom as she talked herself into taking that step.

Realizing she needs to talk this out with him, she mumbles, “I’m sorry I freaked.”

He kisses her on the head and tells her, “I’m sorry for not thinking it through.  I admit I was eager for this morning, knowing we had taken such a huge step.  I was looking forward to our new closeness, but then I am eager for any steps forward in our relationship, physical or emotional.  Please forgive me.” He softly begs her, hoping this is not a huge step backwards for them. What is the saying?  Two Steps backward for every step forward?

Smiling, she tells him, “Of course I do.  You brought a peace offering before even knowing you needed one.”

Smirking, Carlisle looks down at her, “The coffee?”

Looking back up at him, “Shirtless, almost naked you.  Wonderful eye candy in the morning.”  She somehow manages to say it with no expression on her face.  Her feelings give her away though.

Carlisle can’t help the laugh the comment.  He tells her mischievously, “I can make sure you get all the eye candy you want of me anytime.  I can make it naked eye candy anytime you wish.”

Laughing back up at him, Bella arches an eyebrow, “Oh, don’t think I don’t know you’re being serious!! I saw how fast you stripped last night.”

He grins at her and kisses her quickly. “Anytime for you, sweetheart. Now, I am going to go downstairs and make you breakfast.  Why don’t you get dressed and join me.  We can plan out what we want done with the house before the guy gets here, and we can also work out how we are going to get your new vehicle.  I may ask Edward to take us if you don’t mind?”

She smiles and hugs him as she tells him, “Nope.  And I will be down in a minute.”  And she admires that ass of his as he leaves, and can’t help but laugh when he shakes it as he grabs the shirt next to the door and exits the room.


	12. Day Turns into Night

# Day Turns into Night

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/bellas-home.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   2,067 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:  Good Life_ by OneRepublic

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Smiling, she tells him, “Of course I do.  You brought a peace offering before even knowing you needed one.”_

_Smirking, Carlisle looks down at her, “The coffee?”_

_Looking back up at him, “Shirtless, almost naked you.  Wonderful eye candy in the morning.”  She somehow manages to say it with no expression on her face.  Her feelings give her away though._

_Carlisle can’t help the laugh the comment.  He tells her mischievously, “I can make sure you get all the eye candy you want of me anytime.  I can make it naked eye candy anytime you wish.”_

_Laughing back up at him, Bella arches an eyebrow, “Oh, don’t think I don’t know you’re being serious!! I saw how fast you stripped last night.”_

_He grins at her and kisses her quickly. “Anytime for you, sweetheart. Now, I am going to go downstairs and make you breakfast.  Why don’t you get dressed and join me.  We can plan out what we want done with the house before the guy gets here, and we can also work out how we are going to get your new vehicle.  I may ask Edward to take us if you don’t mind?”_

_She smiles and hugs him as she tells him, “Nope.  And I will be down in a minute.”  And she admires that ass of his as he leaves, and can’t help but laugh when he shakes it as he grabs the shirt next to the door and exits the room._

_Now:_

 

* * *

Carlisle has her breakfast waiting for her when she got downstairs.  She smiles when she sees her yogurt with the granola on the side, remembering their first morning together.  She gives him a kiss on the cheek and promptly sits down to eat as he puts a fresh cup of coffee in front of her and then leans on the counter across from her as he watches her.

Looking around, she grins at him and realizes that while she was getting dressed, he must have opened the house back up.  Bella is also looking around, not sure how much they can really change in the interior.  She turns her attention back to her food and mixes the two together looking to see the fruit that was sliced for her.  Carlisle does take his duty as her mate seriously.

Watching her, and see the looking around she is doing, Carlisle asks, “What is it?”

After swallowing, she tells him, “Wondering how much can be really changed.”

Smiling, he tells her, “All of it.  I have found over the years that the houses I bought never looked the same when Alice got through with them.  I got to the point I never bothered to look at the houses ahead of time since they never seemed to look the same.  All I cared about was that there were private places for me and everyone is happy with it.”  He is watching her, the Bond singing with their happiness.  This is good, this is how life should be.

Shaking her head, Bella looks up at him, “And you want me to take over this? Carlisle, I-“

He leans across the counter between them and puts a finger to her lips. “Eat and I will tell you.”  Once he watches her take another bite he tells her, “I thought about it last night as you slept, and I think I will enjoy having a separate residence for awhile.  It is trying for a newly mated couple to be with others.”  His face drops, “Plus there will be another couple once I fix my mistake.  And I do not think 2 newly mated couples will be good in the same house.”

Bella arches her eyebrow hoping he will open to her about it.

Sighing he leans back into the counter behind him, his arms behind him resting on the counter as he starts to tell his beloved about the biggest mistake he has made. “Before Edward was a newborn, I came across a woman who had impressed me with her zeal for life and her innate kindness.  But she was young, barely 16 and had the rest of her life before her.  I moved on as was normal.  Later, after I had turned Edward and helped him through is newborn years, I met her again.   I was drawn to her, and when Edward rebelled and left me there, I was also depressed.  He left to spend years drinking human blood, using his talent to determine who was right and wrong.  Later that month, I was in the morgue when I heard the sound of a heartbeat.  Racing around, I found it, and it was the young lady I had met when she was 16.  Realizing that she was dying, I changed her.”

He looks out the window.  “For the first ten years, I fell in love with her.  I thought she was the one.  I had been so lonely, only to gain Edward then have him rebel against my ways.  The woman struggled, but she too felt for me and we were talking about getting married.  I felt like there was something missing in our relationship and while I was the one who suggested it, I put off the wedding.  I used the fact that we had to move again as the last resort.”

Swallowing as he remembered the day that had hurt him so badly in the past, “We had just moved into our new place and Edward walks into the door.  They glanced at each other and that was it.  I could not believe that it was the mating pull, having never witnessed it in action like that.  So I got mad.  When I was done venting, well Edward stayed, feeling guilty that he was in love with the woman I had proposed to.  And the woman left feeling guilty for it happening and that Edward was in such pain over it.”

He looks at her beseechingly, “Bella, I really had no idea.  I thought for some reason that they did it to spite me.  Edward never let me know he was in pain!  If I had some idea about it, I would not have separated them.  It was a long time later that I watched Rose and Emmett.  But Emmett was half in love with her before he was turned, and I thought that was why they reacted like that.  Jasper had commented once about it, but never brought it up again.”

Feeling his pain through the Bond, Bella walks over to her mate, and wraps her arms around him.  She can feel the guilt he has over it and tells him soothingly, “Carlisle.  I am sure they all understand.  You have allowed Esme to come back haven’t you?”

Startled, Carlisle stares at her. He is worried on how she would take all of this.  His love is all for the petite woman in front of him.  He is willing to do whatever she wants, even releasing Edward from his side if it is what she wanted.

She smiles and teases him, “I’m not blind.  I remember your reaction and comments to Esme.  It only took your explanation to tell me why.  Now, you have told Edward to bring her home, right?”

At his guilty expression, she sighs. “Why not?”

Looking down at her he divulges to her softly, “As my mate, you have just as much rights as I do.  And any change to our coven is to be with your permission.  I wanted to talk to you and make sure you would be fine with it.”  She is here, and he will have her in his life as much as possible, making decisions with him.

Shaking her head, “Why would I be upset?  She is Edward’s Mate.   And as you told me yourself, once mated, the males cannot be with anyone else.  I have nothing to worry about.  Now pull out that phone you seem to have on you at all times and tell Edward to bring home his mate.  And if he cannot take us to get the SUV today, that is fine.”  She looks up at him adoringly, finally admitting to not only him, but to herself that Carlisle is hers.  He will not be leaving her, nor will he push her away.  She had thought this before, but seeing how dedicated he is to her rams it home.

He watches her as he pulls out his phone and calls his Beta.

When Edward answers, Carlisle tells him simply, “Bring her home, Edward.  And let me know if you need to leave to get her.”

Bella is smiling as she realizes her friend will be happier now.

Carlisle laughs and holds the phone out to her.

Taking his phone gingerly, Bella asks, “Hello?”

“Thank you, Bella.  Thank you so much.  And I will be happy to take you wherever you need today.  She will need a day or so to get here.  Alice is on the phone with her right now.  Thank you!”  Is Edward’s excited voice.

She can’t help but laugh at him.  “If you are sure, Edward.”

His joy is hardly hidden as he tells her, “No problem.  Plus I haven’t seen you today.  Have fun with the planners and I will see you later.  Thanks again, Bella.”

She hands Carlisle his phone and states, “Our good deed for the day done.  What’s next?”

He laughs and pulls her close to him as he kisses her.  Their Bond is wide open and the adoration he feels for her is coming back doubled and he is ecstatic.  He knows Bella cares for him, the Bond and she both show it.  But to have his affections coming back the same as he is sending them to her, it is more than he hoped for at this time.

He lets her take a breath and kisses her nose.  Opening his eyes, he informs her honestly, “I love you.”

Bella’s eyes widen. She knows it, felt it, but to hear him admit it, well that is something new.  She opens her mouth but nothing comes out.

Smiling at her, feeling more at ease that he got it out to her so much easily, he advises her softly, “No need to tell me, sweetheart.  I can feel it, and if you are not ready to say it, then don’t.  One day you will tell me as I just told you, off of the top of your heart, something you have to say.  Never worry I don’t know how you feel, I feel it through our Bond and am never disappointed.”

Shaking her head she exposes to him, “Sometimes, I think you read my mind.”

Grinning he pulls her close and kisses her hair.  “Let me clean this up since it will take me less than a minute.  I put out the laptop in the living room and we can discuss what we like and don’t like before the guy gets here.”

She smiles and heads into the living room, and as she makes it to the couch, Carlisle is there pulling her down into the seat.  She laughs, as he pulls the laptop over to them.

They sit down and after handing her a notepad, they make notes on what they do and don’t like.  It seems they both love the feel of the Mediterranean styles, with the more natural feel to it.  They never find exactly what they like in other pictures, but they pull the items that they do like, and Carlisle quickly takes the pad away from Bella, instead opening a document to put the links with comments in it.  The two of them get so lost, that when the doorbell rings, it startles both of them, which made Bella laugh at him.

He gets up and putting her back in the chair, gives her a look as he goes to open the door.  Not able to help it, she sends her mirth to him.

Carlisle just opened the door when her mirth bubbles up in the Bond causing him to grin.  Then realizing what she has done, he takes a deep breath as he sends her mischievousness.  Oh yes, he will be getting revenge if that is how his little mate wishes to play.

Greeting the man, he escorts him into the living room, with him stopping slightly in front of Bella.  Carlisle throws her a quick glance and grins as he sees hers.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/04/bradley-cooper-1.jpg)

Brad looks to the two of them, then takes in the home.  It is styled as he thought it would be from the outside.  He turns, studies the couple in front of him. Neither of them are what he would deem a chic country look.  He wonders how they will change the rooms and keep the house the same.  Smiling at the two of them, he walks forward to shake hands with the male. “Hello.  I’m Brad, and I will be helping you guys remodel.  Now my notes say the kitchen and dining room, is that correct?”

Shaking his hand, Carlisle smiles easily at the man. “Hello.  I’m Carlisle and this is my fiancé, Bella.  We originally wanted to do the kitchen and living room, but talking, we found we hated the whole thing.  We would like to redo the entire house.” He is straight up, wanting nothing more than this man to do what he needs to do and leave.

Brad blinks.  “The whole house?” It would make it easier, but why the whole house now?  And do these people realize what is going to be involved with that big of a redo?

Bella can’t help the grin as she catches Carlisle’s mischievousness.  There is no sign of it on him, and she realizes this is why most don’t know her mate as she does.  “Yes.  The house was designed by his sister, and to tell you the truth, she has no idea really what the two of us like.” And that is a massive understatement the two of them have found.

Nodding, Brad looks around the house.  “Are you sure you don’t want to tear it down and restart over?” He is calculating what all will need to remain and what all he can sacrifice to their idea.  And mentally he is hearing the award for most money brought in for the quarter being given to him.

Carlisle is firm, “No.  There are reason’s behind it, but we just want it redone.  It may not need as much interior as you think, but the country chic needs to go.” He glances at Bella as he repeats her comment when they had started looking at the designs.  He sees her grin get larger, and pulls her to his side and wraps his arm around her with a quick kiss on her head.

Blinking as he realigns his thoughts, Brad asks, “May I look around to see what we have to work with?”

Carlisle is uneasy, his instincts are going nuts and he searches for a compromise.  Thankfully, his mate comes through with one.

“Why don’t we first talk about what we like, and then we will walk through the house together and hash out the details that way?  You will find that we have done our homework, and looked online to see what we do like, and are open to suggestions.” Bella is quiet, but she is firm.  She is learning from Carlisle how to get her message through to others.

Smiling, as the idea turns over in his head, Brad nods.  “Ok.”  He clasps his hands, “Where do we start?”  And all he can hear is the dollar signs in his head as he grabs his iPad and gets down to work with the couple.


	13. Into Your Eyes

# Into Your Eyes

**[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/sunset.jpg) **

**Pre Edit Count -   2,861 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter:  Kings and Queens_ by 30 Seconds to Mars

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_Nodding, Brad looks around the house.  “Are you sure you don’t want to tear it down and restart over?” He is calculating what all will need to remain and what all he can sacrifice to their idea.  And mentally he is hearing the award for most money brought in for the quarter being given to him._

_Carlisle is firm, “No.  There are reason’s behind it, but we just want it redone.  It may not need as much interior as you think, but the country chic needs to go.” He glances at Bella as he repeats her comment when they had started looking at the designs.  He sees her grin get larger, and pulls her to his side and wraps his arm around her with a quick kiss on her head._

_Blinking as he realigns his thoughts, Brad asks, “May I look around to see what we have to work with?”_

_Carlisle is uneasy, his instincts are going nuts and he searches for a compromise.  Thankfully, his mate comes through with one._

_“Why don’t we first talk about what we like, and then we will walk through the house together and hash out the details that way?  You will find that we have done our homework, and looked online to see what we do like, and are open to suggestions.” Bella is quiet, but she is firm.  She is learning from Carlisle how to get her message through to others._

_Smiling, as the idea turns over in his head, Brad nods.  “Ok.”  He clasps his hands, “Where do we start?”  And all he can hear is the dollar signs in his head as he grabs his iPad and gets down to work with the couple._

_Now:_

 

* * *

Sitting at the dinner table, Carlisle is grinning at his mate as she finishes the dinner that they had made once Brad left with all his notes and plans. Since Brad had left, Bella had been in a mood.  He reminds her, “You said we can do this…”

Sighing as she already knows she is losing the argument, “I know.  I didn’t think it would mean so much money!” She just couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Carlisle not only ok’d the expenses for the remodel that was more money than she had ever seen; he had offered more to get them to finish earlier!

Carlisle snickers as he leans forward, “And what did you really expect, Bella?” He is having some fun, since up to now, he has mostly felt her shock.  He admits to feeling so much younger around her.

She glares at him as she finishes her dinner. “That you wouldn’t have it rushed!!  Did you see’s Brad’s eyes when you asked him if it could be done in a week?  I thought the man would have a stroke!  And why so fast?” She is genuinely confused and not understanding what the rush is.

[ ](http://kittyinaz.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/carlisle-2.jpg)

Getting up and taking her plate into the kitchen; Carlisle just informs her, “That is the length of time Alice gives our decorators.  My love, you need to realize that there really is a rush.  We will be home with the others, and you will find that my possessive tendencies will increase exponentially.  I am sorry sweetheart, but the sooner we are back here, the better it will be for all.” Especially with Esme and Edward in the house.  That dynamic is new, and his beast will be posturing normally, but with Bella it will be…worse.

Thinking on what he is saying, Bella leans on the doorway to the kitchen watching him.  “So should we not do this at all?” She doesn’t need the house remodeled that badly.

In seconds, Carlisle has Bella in his arms and looking down at her. “That is not what I am saying.  What I am saying is that I have the money to do this quicker and it would be easier on all of us this way.  I told you that we could spend money like this every day for the rest of our lives, and even if the economy bombs and I make no money, we would hardly dent the finances.” He shakes his head as he tries to remind himself that she grew up counting nickels and is just not used to money being spent.

He kisses her on the head, then pulls her to the chair and sits in it, tugging her into him. “My love, is this something I should become used to?  A fight every time money is brought into the picture?”  He looks at her worried.

This could be potentially a huge problem.  If his mate will not let him provide for her, the beast inside will try harder, and be worse.  Bella has so far allowed him to move forward, slowly yes, but forward.  He is worried that his beast will take this the wrong way.

Normally Carlisle is in full control of himself and the beast that lives in every vampire.  Since he allowed his Alpha side to come out, he has been more aware of the beast at all times.  In fact, that is part of what makes him the Alpha male he is, that the two of them are melded in a way that very few of their kind have achieved.  It had taken a certain measure of giving up some of his humanity to allow the beast in.

That Carlisle achieved this was a huge deal and why he is one of the Kings.  Jasper as part of his coven would be the closest to an Alpha male.  But he fights his constantly, trying to gain that harmony.  In fact, among the Alpha’s, Jasper is one of them, they are waiting for him to come to terms to be accepted into their elite few.

Carlisle imagines that the way Maria starved and kept Jasper in control damaged him in some way.  Jasper had been forced to allow his beast to be in control.  He was named the God of War from that time and the atrocities that had happened then.  Nightmares are formed from the things Jasper had to do to stay alive.

However, Jasper’s mating with Alice has helped, and his own will to succeed in what he watched his own Coven head do under his tutelage encouraged his new will in bringing he and his beast under control.

Yes, Jasper was the one who brought everything to a head.  Supposedly there can’t be two Alpha’s in a coven. In fact, the Volturi were really three coven’s in place.  But not many knew that. With their own coven, Carlisle being an Alpha, and Jasper being another, something had to give.  And with Jasper teaching Carlisle in a way that had failed the Volturi in bringing Carlisle is balance, his beast had come forward in an explosive match.  Alice’s mate had barely survived, and only because he allowed his beast to fight instead of him, had given him the edge to stay alive.  And only because Jasper’s beast had submitted to Carlisle.

That was something that was thought to not be able to happen, but somehow, Carlisle in his compassion, merged with the beast to not kill Jasper in that moment.  And from that time on, there was no going back, nor did Carlisle care to.  He loved the freedom that it accorded to him, the control he had.  His barely there bloodlust had gone completely away, which made working in his chosen profession easier.

However, with his new mate, and both sides equal, it means he has to give sometimes to the beast.  Luckily, the merging had made his beast quite intelligent.  It understood that their mate is in pain.  Emotionally, but it still understands.  It had crowed when they had beaten one of her tormenters.  And he is fully intent on finding out who bit his mate.  They will be torn apart for their sacrilege. Only he is allowed her blood, only he is allowed to bite her.

But right now, they might have an issue if Bella is going to fight the two of them every time they spend money.

Bella looks at him, then sighs.  “I’m sorry, Carlisle.  I know you’ve told me that there is no big deal, but I counted every nickel when I was young to determine if I was to pay the electric or eat.  When you have had to do that, money isn’t easy to spend. I’m trying, harder than you can imagine.  But there will be just be times that I’ll balk.” She is trying so hard.  But how to make him understand this is not normal to toss away money on something they could deal with themselves?

Kissing her forehead, Carlisle thinks.  “I understand, my love.  But what you are not understanding is that I have this need to take care of you.  I cannot mate you fully yet, nor can I change you.  You asked me to wait, and the way you asked, allowed both the Alpha side and the human side of me to agree.  We may not be happy with the circumstances, but we understand.  But to deny me, to fight with me over this, something is going happen.  And I am worried it may hurt you.  I will never do so on purpose, and neither would the beast inside of me, but it may cause friction and for me to act worse with the family.”

He sighs.  Then he tells her, “All vampires have a beast in them.  The sign of an Alpha is one that merges the two seamlessly.  This causes the vampire to lose some humanity, but gains an intelligent beast that often seems to make up for the loss.  Jasper is an Alpha, but cannot seem to achieve that state that names him to one.”

Holding her to him, he tells her softly, “Right now, I am even with mine.  But he does not understand you fighting him.  It frustrates him, and because you are our mate, he cannot do anything.  Bella, help us understand why this money thing is such a big deal you will make us fight about it?”

Shock vibrates through her system.  “Fight?  About money?” This is something she never wants.

Carlisle nods.  “Sweetheart, this is what will happen if you keep fighting and getting upset.  What is it that bothers you?  Please talk to us.” He is looking at her with an intent look, wanting to not let it get that far.

Shaking her head as she is trying to understand how this is going to be a fight, Bella asks again, “I don’t understand.  Why is this such a big deal to you?  Why would we fight?  I am trying to understand that you have money… I don’t understand why this is…Carlisle.” She looks at him, truly upset that he said this is leading to a fight.

His beast soon sets to purring, trying to calm her down.  He holds her for a second trying to find a way to tell why this is a big deal to him.  And it was not the money, it is, “Bella.   What will drive us to fighting, as you keep repeating, is that you are not allowing me to take care of you.”

“But you do that already!  You make sure I eat, you make me meals, you take care of me very well-“

Carlisle put a finger to her lips.  “Darling.  Shhh.  Yes, I do all of that, and it is taking care of you.  But my beast wants to take care of you completely.  It wants to provide your food.  Preparing it is one thing, and needed.  But I cannot bring your food to you, fresh from the hunt.  I cannot make your clothing, nor can I make your home with my hands.  And that is what is required by him.  We are talking animal instincts.  I can, however, do all the above with the money I have earned and still earn.  That is why I do all I can to provide for you.  It is not a chauvinistic need as the man of our relationship, it is because you are my mate, and in our world, the dominant side, provides for its mate.  Even if it is a lesbian or gay relationship, the more dominant one is the one who does this.  And you denying us this, is making my beast want to dominate you, but it cannot.  It cannot hurt you, and as a human, you will be hurt if it dominated you like it wants to.”

Bella stares at him, trying to understand.  But it is too alien to how she thinks.

Carlisle sighs.  He stares at her, trying to find the words… His frustration is evident in the Bond they have and he can’t figure out a better way to put this.  He lets her go as he turns and paces in front of her.  Frustrated, his beast upset, he does not know what to do.

Watching him, Bella realizes this is a serious thing.  She sits down and sighs.  “So let’s talk.  I’ll tell you what I don’t understand.  Obviously this is a big thing to you, and we need to work it out before it comes between us.” He is right, if this is such a big deal to him, she needs to come to an understanding about it.

He stops and watches her, waiting for her to continue.

Seeing this, she closes her eyes.  “I don’t understand why this is such a big deal.  Are you going to deny me working?” She hands out her first thing she is worried about.

Carlisle stops the sharp retort, and takes a deep breathe.  “No.”

Looking at him, she asks, “Then why does it matter if you take care of me that way?” One feeds to the other in her mind.  You work, you can provide for yourself.  If he allows her to work, then why cannot she provide for herself?

Looking at her, he sighs. “Because I recognize and admire your independence.  But for your basic needs, I have to provide for them.  I need to know that I can take care of everything you need.” He needs it.  It is an intrinsic part of him.

She shakes her head. “Carlisle.  That makes no sense.  What are you going to do with any money I earn?” She is really trying to understand why it matters if he provides for her if he is ok with her working.

Frustrated. That is the feeling they are both feeling. Carlisle turns and looks out the window.  He quietly tells her, keeping a tight rein on his temper, “It has nothing to do with the money, Sweetheart.  I need to build you this home.  If I do it with my hands, or with people working under me owing it to me, or with the money I have earned over these years, means nothing to me.  I have to provide for you a home.  What you do with that home, is up to you.  The same with the food.  It does not matter if I go out and hunt it for you, gather the vegetables and make your dinner like that.   Or go to the grocery store and buy the ingredients and make it that way.  Bella, it does not matter if I take you to a restaurant and feed you that way, as long as I pay.  If we were the animals that are hidden inside, I would be running down your food and dragging it to you to eat.  I would dig your den with my paws.  I would keep you warm with my body.  What part of this cannot you understand?  I told you that I am both that beast and the man in front of you.  I _know_  I cannot hunt for you, build for you, keep you warm.  So I compensate, and because my beast is more intelligent than most, it accepts this.  Whatever you want to do with your time, work, or sit around doing nothing, does not matter.  You are my mate, my other half.  I will provide for you.” And it slowly dawns on him the real reason.  But before he can put all the pieces together, she interrupts his thoughts.

Staring at him, Bella struggles to understand.  She finally asks, “Basically you are telling me that your beast, makes you want to provide for me?”

With a sharp shake of his head, he turns to her, and the way his eyes catch the light, is like a wolf.  He tells her, “No.  I love you.  You are my mate.  My beast is trying to provide for his female so that she will never leave.  We are trying to show you we are worthy.  He loves and adores you.  So do I.  This is his way of being worthy of the one thing he never thought he would have, a mate, an equal.  So in his manner, he is showing you that he is worthy, that he deserves you. And he will continue to do this for the rest of our lives. It is also the way you show him you trust him completely.  That he will provide for you, the most basic level of trust.  Your very survival.”

The information suddenly makes sense.  With the shine to his eyes, and what he is saying makes it visible to her for once.  Carlisle is a vampire.  An Alpha vampire.  Which is a 50/50 combination of the human side that remained after the change, and the beast that the vampire side added.  Because of this meld, he is higher than the rest of them, but there are compromises he has to give to his other side.  And this is one of them.  They are working together to solve this, but the solution is being hampered by her.  He doesn’t understand why she cannot allow him to do what his beast is driving him to do. Her own past is hampering her, not allowing him that trust so fast.

And he is not doing it because it is a beast thing.  They want to do it because they want to show her they want her for her.  And he will prove it by taking care of her…

With this, Bella realizes that she is the reason he is frustrated, his two halves at war.  His human side understands exactly and wants to give her time, but the beast inside of him is driving for it.  And she suspects it is driving it because while it agrees with the reason they are not mating yet, its instincts are telling him that he needs to show how worthy he is. How much she trusts him by doing this.

She closes her eyes as she sags in the chair. “Oh god, Carlisle.  I am sorry. I had no idea…”

She feels a breeze and then his hand on her chin raising it up.  She opens her eyes to him as he tells her, “Darling, there is no wrong in this.  There is only what we can agree to.  I hate this, that I feel as though I am forcing you to do something that you do not want, but I cannot give in too much.  Especially if we spend time around other males.  Luckily, they are all mated, and there will be no visitors for that period of time, hopefully.  But if you can accept this, accept me needing this, it will be greatly appreciated.  Can you give this poor vampire this request?” And he stares at her, hoping that she really understands that he needs that level of trust with her sine they are denying the mating, denying so many things right now, that his beast this assurance that she trusts him with her very survival.

She smiles at him, searching his eyes and the bond.  When she can only feel his honesty, she nods.


	14. Take Me As I AM

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre Edit Count –   3,970 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You_ by Bryan Adams

Audio Player

 

 

 

00:00

 

00:00

 

Use Up/Down Arrow keys to increase or decrease volume.

 

 

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_And he is not doing it because it is a beast thing.  They want to do it because they want to show her they want her for her.  And he will prove it by taking care of her…_

_With this, Bella realizes that she is the reason he is frustrated, his two halves at war.  His human side understands exactly and wants to give her time, but the beast inside of him is driving for it.  And she suspects it is driving it because while it agrees with the reason they are not mating yet, its instincts are telling him that he needs to show how worthy he is. How much she trusts him by doing this._

_She closes her eyes as she sags in the chair. “Oh god, Carlisle.  I am sorry. I had no idea…”_

_She feels a breeze and then his hand on her chin raising it up.  She opens her eyes to him as he tells her, “Darling, there is no wrong in this.  There is only what we can agree to.  I hate this, that I feel as though I am forcing you to do something that you do not want, but I cannot give in too much.  Especially if we spend time around other males.  Luckily, they are all mated, and there will be no visitors for that period of time, hopefully.  But if you can accept this, accept me needing this, it will be greatly appreciated.  Can you give this poor vampire this request?” And he stares at her, hoping that she really understands that he needs that level of trust with her sine they are denying the mating, denying so many things right now, that his beast this assurance that she trusts him with her very survival._

_She smiles at him, searching his eyes and the bond.  When she can only feel his honesty, she nods._

_Now:_

* * *

Carlisle is snuggled up on the couch, holding a book for Bella to read from. He reads the pages in seconds of the time she does, but he spends the rest of the time waiting for her to catch up thinking about the fight earlier, and how the rest of the day went.

He is glad she is giving in, no more fighting over money. He hated that he felt and still feels like he pressed her on the subject, but with her being so upset, it brought it to a head.

He nuzzles her, inhaling her scent and enjoying them being together this way. He smirks as he knows that going to bed will be its own enjoyment, but he will not let her back down from the closeness they had the night before.

While he knows it may be high handed of him, she has no idea how much he craves to have her in every sense. And while it may seem like huge steps to her, these are baby steps to him. He loves her, will do anything for her, and while he will live for her, he will also stand in front of her if someone threatens her happiness again.

But, he has a feeling that this idyllic time of their bonding will be cut short. He knows he can find her anywhere right now, but he wants her to start being prepared for their world. Carlisle needs for his mate to be stable, and having the vampire world thrust upon her with little warning or even an idea how twisted some of the vampires are.  Well that would take everything they have managed to do to present everything in a positive light, and make it worse than before they met her.

His mind is tossing around ideas on how to bring up the lessons when Bella breaks him out of his thoughts.

Bella has been happy since the fight. She understands why she was resisting the idea of Carlisle taking care of her. The surface thoughts of being an independent woman, not wanting him to give her stuff she can never reciprocate were all nice and true. But the true reason is she could not commit her heart completely is because of the pain it involves. But Carlisle is not Jacob, nor is he anyone else in her life. She used to take care of people and never need a helping hand, but Carlisle is not giving her a helping hand, he is taking care of her because he loves her. She needs to trust in him, and that was what she  _wasn’t_  giving him.

No wonder his beast was upset with the status quo. It could not be with her the way that it wanted, and it sensed that it was also not getting the trust it needed. With the beast part being so much more instinctive with Carlisle, it made sense it got to the heart of the matter before either of them.

And she does trust Carlisle. Completely. So giving him this last part of her was nothing. Well, the last part mentally. Physically, well that is another matter. And she starts thinking back to the night prior and even this morning.

After she had gotten through her embarrassment, did she not like the fact that she could see all of Carlisle? And had she not taken a bath with him of her own free will, fell asleep because she felt safe in his arms,  _all the while she was naked!_ , didn’t that mean something?

Noticing that Carlisle is lost in thought, she takes the time to search her heart and soul to decide what she really wants to do.

She loves Carlisle. As short a time as this has been, it is like he was born to be her love, as she is his. And according to what she has learned, that is precisely true in their beliefs. Surprisingly, this information seems to agree with her.

She is not forgetting all those years of being stalked and abused by Jacob; nothing will ever erase those from her mind. But this little amount of time of just being her and Carlisle has shown her his playful side, his romantic side, and well…just him  _being_ himself. And everything he does, she is finding that he does it for her. How can she not start to fall in love with someone who understands her completely? Who takes her as she is, and yes, he is trying to heal her, but he will take her as she is right this minute.

Carlisle has been careful with her, never pushing her, and this is the first time she has been aware of how much it had been hurting him to not take her fully as his mate. She thinks on it. Is she delaying anything by waiting? Not really. But neither can she just jump into it. She needs some time to build up to it. Carlisle is making it easy on her, by him making sure that she realizes he only wants her. Yes, sexually, but just now, sitting here with her reading a book she can feel his contentment.

Looking at him out of the side of her eyes, she asks herself, is she ready? She knows if she asked, he would take it slow. But she wants this. She  _craves_  this; the touch of another. She has spent so long alone and not able to touch or kiss. And now, well to be blunt, it is like her body knows that Carlisle can touch her and all that horniness from all the prior years that she has had to put off, is rushing to the fore.

“Carlisle?”

His eyes turn to hers and lifts an eyebrow.

She pushes down the book and cannot help the blush that appears on her cheeks.

Carlisle takes a deep breath and his eyes turn dark not only at the exquisite smell of his mate, but he can smell her arousal. He closes his eyes to savor the scent. It is one he loves to smell, to drown in. It is a sign that he is pleasing to his mate.

He opens his eyes that are dark on his little mate, raising his eyebrow higher.

Bella swallows nervously, then starts playing with the cuff of her shirt, nervous on how to bring this up. She is new to this world, and she is unsure how Carlisle can deal with her wanting this slowly… And why did she have to think of this now?

Carlisle chuckles at the emotions and her face as they are all mixed up, and he lifts her face to his, asking, “What is it my lovely? I cannot even begin to guess what you are thinking with the emotional cocktail you are sending me.”

Her blush grows brighter, and she opens and closes her mouth a few times and then groans. Her word vomit takes over since she cannot seem to say what she wants, “I want more. I want to try more. I can’t think of a reason why we can’t go slowly, but who knows? Maybe your beast won’t allow it, but I am nervous as hell and… Now that I can touch people, all the emotions that I have bottled up inside is demanding more, and I want to give you everything!”

She is hyperventilating by the end of it, but there is no doubt as the words registered in her brain, there had been something she had said that she didn’t mean to. Not if the hands to her mouth are any indication.

Carlisle stares at her and gives a little shake to his head as he tries to make sense of what she is saying. He can feel the mortification, so he knows she said more than she meant to, and he desperately wants to find it. He has a feeling that once he does, this quiet night will be one of many that he will ecstatic about.

So he sits there thinking on what she said, and hoping she will make this easier on him.

Bella on the other hand closes her eyes and taking a deep breathe, she asks him, “Can you take it slowly? Will he, the beast inside of you, allow you to do this?”

Chuckling, Carlisle answers her with a kiss to her temple, “My dearest lovely, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. But I am sure that yes, we can take anything you wish to do slowly. Have I not proved this to you already?” The look in his eyes are one of being mystified.

She tries to look down, but his hand catches her chin and informs her softly, “No looking away, sweetheart. There is nothing to be ashamed for.”

She tries to smile, but the worry in her eyes are only overtaken by the nervousness he can feel from the bond. She slides her eyes away from him, but soon looks back. “I want to start getting closer. Slowly, but faster than we have.”

His brow furrows as he tries to make sense of it. “But that is exactly what we have been doing. Is there something you wish?”

A small smile lifts the corners of her lips as she realizes that the horny male in front of her is genuinely confused. She then turns, moving to where she is straddling him, she allows that inner side of her that has been so hungry for this male come out. Not understanding all the feelings, and shy on what they are encouraging her to do, she leans forward and kisses him.

Carlisle is shocked by her movement, but he doesn’t waste a second in thinking on it. He kisses her back with the same eagerness she is feeling for it. One hand moves behind her head, grabbing her hair as he opens his mouth to her, showing her that he needs her.

Bella cannot help the moan, as she feels him stirring below her, and with the way he is kissing her, she soon gives up, and allows the kiss to go wherever it goes, trusting her mate.

Carlisle growls as he scents the new arousal from her, and when she moves over him, rubbing her jean clad core over his hard cock, his beast roars inside of him. Her words clash inside of his head, and he suddenly knows what she is asking for.

With that thought in mind, he soon surges up, and within seconds, still kissing her, he has her laying underneath his body as he uses the movement, to slide one of her legs over his hip. Giving them more of the contact they are both craving. But telling himself this is as far as they will go, unless she wishes to go further.  As always, she is in control of their relationship, how far they go.

[ ](http://i0.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/bee4c66eb2614f8cb116481e8a8f1ee7.jpg)

When he senses her need to breathe, his mouth is leaving open kisses as he moves his head to her ear, using the movement to map out her face with his lips, then her jaw leading to that delectable ear. He cannot help the growl that comes out with her little mewl, and asks in a husky voice, “You wish to know if I can control the beast? Yes. You want more of this? Yes. You want me to introduce you to knowing the joys of having a mate teach you the joys of being physical with them? Oh yes, darling. Anything and everything you want, I will do. As I do everything else for you, this too is up to you. If you wish to have more, then I will give it. But any hesitation, I will stop and ask you. We will not go all the way, because I want you to learn, to enjoy what I can teach you.   Is this what you meant, my little one? My lovely Bella?” And with that, he bites her earlobe carefully, his eyes bright with the dark lust shining through them, but with the knowledge his mate is wanting more of him.

Bella arches her back, trying to get closer to him, needing more contact with him. Her body is singing with the little he has done, and she has no doubt that the man above her will do all he can to please her.

But when he stops all movement, with a growled command, “Words Bella. I want the words. I want you to tell me this is what you want. I take no chances with this, I love you, and never want to feel regret coming through our bond. So tell me what you want and I will give it to you.” His eyes are dark, and he is panting with the need vibrating through him, but he is one hundred percent making sure this is what  _she_  wants.

She opens her eyes to his, and sees the pleading on his face to know if this is real. Cupping his face, she tells him softly, “I want this, Carlisle. I want to be closer to you in every way.” Then as she hesitates, he turns his head to kiss her palms encouraging her to continue and she whispers, “I am just scared.   Can we take it as we have been?”

He closes his eyes, as his beast and he surge in pure happiness. He opens his eyes to her, “We will go as fast or slow as you wish, my lovely. I will stop when you get uncomfortable, but I won’t lie to you, I will push you some. Just let me know when I push you too much. I want you to enjoy this. And to make sure you will, I will be making sure you are ready.” He then grins, “Most virgins don’t have a mate that can sense their feelings, who will make sure you will feel the least pain in our joining, that would care to make it as wonderful as you will make it for us.”

He kisses down her neck, then unashamedly does as he beast demands and leaves a mark. While it cannot, will not mark her permanently, he wants to see his mark on her. Now that she has given permission for him to make this feel good, to go farther, he will let go of his instinct allowing his beast more control. He knows that the other half of him will be as gentle with their mate as anything he would do as the more humane side.  In fact, his beast is the better of the two, being closer to the bond it had forged with her as their mate.

He continuously checks the bond as he kisses her, his hips never leaving hers; surging against her. He is content if this is all they get to now. This is more than she had been comfortable with. But he would like to get past first base and into second if he could. He felt that should not be out of her comfort level . . .

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Loving-couple.jpg)

Bella has one arm above her head, using is to help her gain air, and be able to leverage against her mate as he does something that makes her body want to be closer. She barely feels it when he rips her shirt apart, but she did feel the kissing on her chest lower. When she looks down, she has a black eyed vampire staring back up at her, a devilish gleam to his eyes.

When his love looks at him, he meets her eyes, then slowly, and so carefully traces with his tongue, the skin where it meets her bra. He alternatively kisses the skin on both breasts but watches her carefully. When he feels nothing but pleasure and arousal from it, he cannot help the smirk he gets and moves to between her breasts. With a look at her, Carlisle uses his teeth that can slice through the granite of another vampire’s skin, to bite through the fabric holding her breasts together.

She cannot help the gasp as she feels the bra snap open, nor miss his avid look of admiration. “My lovely mate, I don’t think I have seen a more beautiful sight in my life. And to think, they are all mine.” The last is said with a growl, and Bella almost laughs. It seems so much like a statement a character in a book would say, but the look on his face is what stopped the laugh.

There is no humanity in the look, and Bella realizes that the beast is here. But the look on his face as he glances up at her, makes her realize that he is still Carlisle. The love that she always feels from him is right there on his face, evident to anyone who happens to look.

Carlisle slowly smiles at her, then looks down at her breasts, and like a typical man, goes for the nipple on the left one. As he carefully suckles it, his other hand comes to mirror the actions on her other one. Bella’s eyes widen as the actions he is taking is as though there is a straight line telegraphing all he is doing to her lower stomach.

As she arches her body to be closer, he wraps an arm around her allowing her to stay in the position, as his hips continue to surge against her body. He aches with need, but holds himself back, taking this step as far as he can, but nothing more. He will make sure that she is comfortable with this, and he smirks as he moves to the other breast. He thinks he will be enjoying destroying her bras and clothing. Maybe she will then shop with him willingly.

He chuckles, the sound makes his mate moan as he traces her lines on her body, enjoying her sounds showing what he is doing is pleasing. He may be able to feel it, but what male doesn’t want to hear his mate voicing her pleasure?

Then she moves her hips with his, pushing him harder and he grits his teeth as pleasure shoots through him. Not wanting to take any more liberties, he soon sets to matching her pace, and hoping that she will come from it alone. Not that he is not done worshipping the bounteous globes in front of him. He may be cold blooded, but when it comes to this, he is like every other 23 year old male.

Bella is lost in feeling, she can feel Carlisle’s pleasure as she moves her body to reach something that is right out of her grasp. She can feel his mouth on her, either kissing her until she is breathless, then moving back down, his one hand never leaving her breasts, all of it adding to culmination of something. Something new that she has never felt before. Suddenly it is as though an explosion happens right behind her eyes then she collapses against the couch, her mate right above her.

Carlisle is panting along with his human mate a smirk on his face for making it possible for her to come with as little stimulation as he could give her now. He wanted to have her make the moves from now on, but this gives him enough to keep him happy, keep the beast purring in contention.

She slowly starts to hear normally again, and when she opens her eyes, her mate is smirking at her, his whole being more relaxed than she has seen him.   She can’t help the grin coming out matching his own, as he kisses her, murmuring how much he loves her as he tries to bury her in the emotions.

The purr explodes from him when she runs her hands through his hair, and he smiles as he listens to her laughter. He then tells her softly, “Thank you. My lovely mate.”

She looks up at his face, and she softly says to him, “Thank you! I have no idea what happened but it felt so good.”

He moves her hair from her face, and tells her softly, “That is how it is supposed to be. Unfortunately, as much as I will try otherwise, you will be sore the day after our mating. But I will make it to be as painless as possible for you my lovely, my sweetheart. No worrying about that now.  Right now, I just want to tell you how beautiful you are, and that I cannot express my happiness with the turn of events.”

Bella stares into his face with a smile on her face. “I am sorry it took me so long to think about it.”

He shakes his head as he looks into her eyes, his own returning to the golden color. “We have known each other what four days? I would have waited longer, my lovely.” He kisses her softly.

She sighs into his kiss, and if she could melt more in his arms than before, she would have. The two spend some time just cuddling, and when she started to drift off, Carlisle asks her softly, “Bella? I am going to take us upstairs. While you may not be a mess, I need a shower. Did you wish to join me?”

Bella snuggles into his arms and just asks, “Just take me to bed. Too sleepy.”

He smiles down at her, and soon has her in bed, she shedding her jeans without any issues popping up in the bond, and snuggles into their bed. He kisses her softly, and then speeds off to the shower. Coming out, he is rubbing a towel in his hair when he comes into the room, planning to sleep like last night.   But he stops and his heart melts in his chest as he sees she is waiting for him. Asleep, but as he leaves his towels in the hamper, and slides in under the blankets, she murmurs, and her odd way of lying is explained as she stretches along him. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple. He reaches out and turns off the lamp she must have left on for him, and the last thing he hears before the silence descends is his name murmured happily from her lips as he holds his mate.

* * *

**Final count, 4,089 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-What-If.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update first on my site, www.kittyinaz.com I have one more chapter posted there than here. The beta works on this one when she gets a chance.


	15. Be In Our Past

 

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre Edit Count –   2,663 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: If It Means a Lot to You_ by A Day to Remember

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

_Previously:_

_She sighs into his kiss, and if she could melt more in his arms than before, she would have. The two spend some time just cuddling, and when she started to drift off, Carlisle asks her softly, “Bella? I am going to take us upstairs. While you may not be a mess, I need a shower. Did you wish to join me?”_

_Bella snuggles into his arms and just asks, “Just take me to bed. To sleepy.”_

_He smiles down at her, and soon has her in bed, she shedding her jeans without any issues popping up in the bond, and cuddled into their bed. He kisses her softly, and then speeds off to the shower. Coming out, he is rubbing a towel in his hair when he comes into the room, planning to sleep like last night.   But he stops and his heart melts in his chest as he sees she is waiting for him. Asleep, but as he leaves his towels in the hamper, and slides in under the blankets, she murmurs, and her odd way of lying is explained as she stretched along him. He wraps an arm around her and kisses her temple. He reaches out and turns off the lamp she must have left on for him, and the last thing he hears before the silence descends is his name murmured happily from her lips as he holds his mate._

_Now:_

* * *

Way too early for Bella, she hears her phone ringing, and she reaches out blindly for it, and she feels a movement at her side, as Carlisle hands it to her.

“’ello?”

“Bella?”

Her father’s voice brings her more out of her sleep coma, and she asks, “What time is it?” Except it came out more like ‘at time isit?

Luckily her father has had experience deciphering her sleep talking. “It’s eleven o’clock Bella.”

She sits up, rubbing her eyes, blinking as she tries to pull her mind from the sleep coma she has been in. She has only started to rest so completely since she and Carlisle has met. Right now, she is trying to figure out why Charlie is calling her. Finally she blinks a couple of times and asks bluntly, “Why are you callin’ me?”

Charlie’s voice comes out harder. “Well I decided to call you when I was wakened up at 5 am by Jacob banging on my door. Then As I answered the door, he tells me that I need to fucking control my daughter since she is fucking a vampire. Then proceeds to turn into a horse sized wolf. Mind telling me what is going on? Sam and the rest are here, but I really want to know what Jacob meant by you fucking a vampire.”

Bella’s mind kick jumps in, as she hears Carlisle’s growl as he springs from their bed, heading towards his pants and the phone there, as he mutters about killing the imbecile.

She watches her mate, as he dresses faster than she has ever seen him and is on his phone as he heads out of their room ordering Edward to get the coven together since they have to do damage control.

“Bella? Who was that?”

Her attention brought back to her phone, she stutters, “That was Carlisle.” Her mind is furiously thinking trying to figure out what to do.

Charlie frowns as he asks, “And who is this Carlisle?” He knows of Bella’s issues with others touching her. So he is wondering who this person is that was close by when she was sleeping.

Bella freezes with the question, and Carlisle comes back into the room, and seeing her frozen, holds his hand out for the phone. When she hands it to him, he leans down and leaving a kiss on her lips, tells her softly, “Get dressed, my lovely. I will speak with your father and we will come up with a story on the way down.” He gives her a look, and when she nods, he grins at her and taking the phone, “Chief Swan?”

Charlie frowns and giving more credence to Jacob’s rambling, he answers, “Yeah, who is this?”

Carlisle is out the front door, and he nods to his family as he tells him, “Bella’s Boyfriend. Carlisle Cullen. I hear Jacob has been waking you up with stories?”

Charlie turns enough to take in the pack in his house, and tells him frankly, “Well if turning into a horse sized wolf, then having a pack come out of the woods and surround him, then turning into members of the tribe is a story, then yeah. So I ask again, who are you really?”

Carlisle growls his eyes growing dark. “Someone not to be messed with. We will be there in an hour. I strongly suggest you let Sam know what we have informed his beta of his actions and that we are on our way with Bella.” With that he hangs up, and lets the rage wash through him.

Edward steps forward, “He is married to Sue that excuses him since she is one of the tribal elders of La Push.”

Carlisle nods, telling him, “It is more the fact that Jacob is trying to influence things. I remember him saying that he had Bella lie to the man, and to drive him away. That does not make this to be an easy time.   Bella is upset. So…I am upset.” He clenches his fists as he tries to get a handle on the bond that seems to be more today than yesterday.

Staring at his sire, knowing his mate will be home tomorrow, Edward tells him, “It’s because you did more. Your Bond with her is growing. Maybe because of how slow you are doing it is making it where you guys bond deeper than normal. Or maybe it is because you are an Alpha. Either way, both of you are bonding stronger than any I have met or heard of in the past.”

Jasper is watching his coven head, and sends him some calm, but where Carlisle can reject the emotion he is sending it if he feels the need to. He knows the Alpha has talked to him about the fact he can feel Bella, and it is not needed for him to say anything but right now, this is not about Bella. Well it is, everything with Carlisle is about Bella, but he is thinking about the fact that his Alpha is going to be dealing with her father now.

Bella walks outside, and Carlisle turns immediately to her, accepting Jasper’s calm to help them both. He quickly informs his mate, “I told your father that we are coming. Seems that the secret is completely out right now. I would rather deal with this face to face than over a phone. Unless you have an objection?”

Bella shakes her head, and Carlisle opens the door to her new Mercedes. Once she is seated, Jasper and Edward are in the back seat, the rest are following in Carlisle’s car. When she lifts her eyebrow, Edward answers her unasked question, “This is so anything they have to say, I can tell you. Since the rest of us can hear them.”

She cannot help the snort, “Of course. Supersonic hearing.”

Jasper chuckles as he listens to the two tease each other. Carlisle too starts smiling as he listens to Bella teasing Edward of being a stalker since he can hear from a long distance. He can apparently also be in a tree far away and still be a stalker.

Carlisle finally tells Edward, “No worries, she already calls me her stalker. She seems to have a liking for them.”

Bella’s look at him has all three laughing.

Jasper sighs, not wanting to end the laughter, but Carlisle looks at him and sighs also. “We need to talk about what can happen here.”

Bella bites her lower lip, and Carlisle, who has been holding her hand, reaches up with their hands to tug it free. “As Edward has mentioned, he is protected by being married to Sue, an Elder of the Tribe. What worries me more is Jacob.”

Edward nods, looking out the window, “He is obviously becoming unhinged and willing to do anything to make a rift come between you two.”

Bella humphs.

Carlisle glances at her, as he quietly asks, “Bella?”

She shakes her head, but when the Bond vibrates with his curiosity, she sighs as she lets him know, “Jacob made it a moot fact. He made my father and I separate and neither of us really are that comfortable with the other. So his attempt confuses me. What is he hoping will happen? That my father will make me come home? That he will forbid me from seeing you? He hasn’t bothered to tell me anything like that in years. All because of Jacob. So it does not make sense what he is hoping to accomplish.”

Jasper answers, “To cause issues between the two of you. He doesn’t understand that by sectioning you off from friends and family, he also stopped them from affecting you. He is thinking that as your father and the Chief of Police, Charlie can come up with something to make you stay in Forks.”

She shakes her head, “But it makes no sense. Jacob knows my father cannot order me to do anything. A judge won’t sign off on a restraining order without my say in it.”

Carlisle answers in a soft voice, “But he is not realizing that you are my mate. He thinks that this is a game, and that you do not have a bond with me stronger than the one to your father. He does not know that the issue he is trying to form, does not exist for it to be an issue. The reason we are coming down is not because of an issue between you and your father as he may think, but with Jacob himself. I am willing to bet you that he will be puffed up thinking his plan is working when we get there.”

Jasper laughs, “And then to see that neither of you are worried about Charlie?”

Edward slowly nods his head as he takes in the people in the car behind thems say in the events. “Alice cannot see anything since it seems the wolves block her. But Emmett is excited to watch this showdown, and asks where does Charlie live?”

Bella sighs again. “At the house in Forks. He needs to, continue being the sheriff of the area. Sue didn’t need to live in La Push because of anything so they moved to the house. She had offered her house to me, but I didn’t want to be that close to Jacob. I think Leah lives there now.”

Carlisle had talked with her about her past over the last couple of days, so he had no problem finding her home. It looks exactly like she described it. When he gets out, he can smell the wolves, and when he moves to Bella’s side to open the door for her, Edward informs him, “They are in the back yard. Sam apparently is so mad at Jacob, he has had him in wolf form and has him down under him. Paul is shocked at the anger coming from Sam about this.”

Nodding his head, Carlisle escorts his mate towards the back yard, and only stops when the turn the corner. The two of them look upon the pack and the elders of the tribe gathered in the back.

Jacob is on the ground, with Sam as a wolf holding his throat in his jaws. There is no mistaking the pure rage vibrating from the Alpha, as he is growling at the wolf below him.

Jasper though tells Bella, “Carlisle would have won the bet.”

She closes her eyes and shakes her head as she hears Emmett’s laughter behind her. But her eyes open as Charlie comes at them. She can feel Carlisle’s rage as the man she has never called dad reaches out to her.

Carlisle steps forward, and stares down the man who was trying to touch his mate, as his coven forms around her, blocking any access to her.

Charlie doesn’t even think when he tells what he thinks is a young man in front of him, “Move away from her! Don’t you know who I am?”

Staring down at the older man, Carlisle lifts an eyebrow. “I know very well who you are. Now the relevant question here is do you know who I am?”

The self-assurance emitting from Carlisle has Charlie take a check on himself. As he does this, Paul comes up to the coven, and tells them, “Jacob escaped and came straight here. Unfortunately, he planned well, and had made a run for it, just as Leah fell asleep. She is the fastest, then him. He got here and got out what he did before we fell upon him. Sam has not been able to change because of how mad he is.”

Charlie turns to Paul, “Why are you telling him this?”

Sue walks up and nods respectively to Carlisle. “Because this man as you call him, is the leader of all the Supernaturals in the Americas. He may not reside in a castle or demand others to call him King, but that makes his authority even more absolute. Charlie, meet the King Carlisle of the Olympic Coven. He is one of four Alpha’s on the planet.”

Charlie just shakes his head. “King? There is no King in America!”

Bella sighs, pushing aside Edward to stand beside her mate. She looks up at her father and frankly tells him, “Charlie, there is more to this world than what you know. Carlisle deserves your respect, not because he asks for it, but for being the person who will kill anyone for touching me. He is the man I love.” In addition, knowing he knew about her issue with touching, she leans into her mate, who immediately wraps an arm around her making sure she is safe beside him.

Charlie stares at the evidence, then looks at Bella. He could always see the disgust she had even when she tried to hide it from Jacob. There was none in her features. His eyes widen as he realizes she is willingly touching someone and that she is not sick from it.

Jasper chuckles, then Edward sighs, “Yes, she is touching him willingly. Charlie, let’s sit down and talk. It seems you need to know what we are, and we need to deal with the pack for Jacob’s telling you, a mortal with no ties to the supernatural, what is going on.”

Charlie glances back at Jacob, then he sees Billy, and the look on his face. “This is real?”

Billy looks up, and sighs, “Yes. And Jacob is in serious trouble right now Charlie. Come over here and sit. I can tell you now, that there is no way you will touch Bella or really do anything to her until certain things are agreed upon.”

Carlisle pulls his mate closer to where she stands in front of him and he sighs in relief as she is encased in his arms. “Charlie, as hard as it may be to understand, I am not here for you. In the scheme of things, you just do not matter. Not even as Bella’s father, since you did nothing to impede Jacob to her.   I am here right now for Jacob and dealing with the Pack’s punishment. So please sit down, and we will explain what is going on, but I really need to deal with the mutt over there.”

Eyes wide, Charlie backs off from the man that suddenly exudes an authority far exceeding his own. He stumbles back into a chair, his mind coming to grips that things are not as they seem. Moreover, it looks like he is going to be finally held accountable for a sin he has knowingly committed.

* * *

**Final count, 2,719 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-What-If.gif)


	16. Dead End Fury

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre Edit Count –   2,450 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: Hello Hurricane (Live)_ by Switchfoot

* * *

_Previously:_

_Carlisle pulls his mate closer to where she stands in front of him and he sighs as she is encased in his arms. “Charlie, as hard as it may be to understand, I am not here for you. In the scheme of things, you just don’t matter. Not even as Bella’s father, since you did nothing to impede Jacob to her.   I am here right now for Jacob and dealing with the Pack’s punishment. So please sit down, and we will explain what is going on, but I really need to deal with the mutt over there.”_

_Eyes wide, Charlie backs off from the man that suddenly exudes an authority far exceeding his own. He stumbles back into a chair, his mind coming to grips that things are not as they seem. And it looks like he is going to be held accountable for a sin he has knowingly committed._

_Now:_

* * *

Carlisle sighs, and with a light nudge, he has his mate back by his side. He then moves over to where Sam is. Remembering what Edward told him, he looks down at the two wolves, telling them with all his authority as Alpha, “Jacob and Sam, phase back into human for this. I want it clear to everyone what is going on.”

The Elders of the tribe watch amazed as the two wolves do as he said. They knew Carlisle is the leader of the supernatural, and they obey his laws as such.  This is the first time they are seeing why he is the leader of their world.

Sam is glaring at the man below him, and he looks up at Carlisle when he puts a hand to his shoulder. “I tried, Carlisle. I gave him an Alpha order, and when I could not stay awake anymore, he made his move. I will take whatever punishment you care to give. It is my fault he got away.”

Looking at the young man below him, Carlisle feels the support of his mate beside him. He closes his eyes for a second, then calls out, “Emmett and Paul, control him.” As the two jump to grab Jacob, Carlisle looks around for a spot for his mate to sit. When he sees a chair, Jasper jumps and brings it to them, carrying the Adirondack chair as though it weighed no more than a piece of paper.

Carlisle gently directs his mate to it; then standing before her, his hand on her shoulder, he tells her, “Unfortunately this will be your first lesson as a Queen of our world, my lovely. Are you ready?”

Charlie’s eyes widen, but Billy put a hand on him and when he glances back, Billy shakes his head slowly to his best friend, telling him that he cannot interfere.

Sighing Bella shakes her head, “Nothing is easy. But then Jacob seems to be trying to make things as hard as possible, doesn’t he?” She is sitting in the chair, not relaxed, in fact she looks like she belongs in a throne, and her coven has arranged themselves all around her. She thinks fondly to the past couple of days and how peaceful it has been.

* * *

The last couple of days has been fun. The morning after Carlisle and she had made their first moves int heir dance of seduction was nothing short of perfect. Carlisle had brought her in breakfast with a rose on the tray. He had then proceeded to take the rose and used it to trace all over her body as she ate, making her lust build up and he in turn was amazed by the effects of the rose on her body. Needless to say, it had descended to another bout of . . . well she is not sure.

She doesn’t think they have been having sex, but whatever they have been doing, it has felt more pleasurable than anything she has done. Last night, Carlisle had gone down on her, which had been more than her mind could take with their Bond moving their pleasure between the two.

When she had asked Carlisle if he was upset with them going so slow, he told her no. He loved this pace they are going better, because she would know that feeling pleasure was the norm, not when they had sex for the first time and she hurt the following day. He will do everything in his power to make it so she doesn’t hurt, but he had told her bluntly she will be sore the following day.

When she had worried about him, he had laughed and told her that every time she had cum, so had he. They are too tightly Bonded for it to be any other way, which he told her was great, neither would be unsatisfied. But he told her that they could try some stuff if she feels up to it.

The work on the house has started, so they are back in the Cullen household, and Bella has witnessed the aggression of Carlisle first hand. It didn’t scare her like she thought, but she knew that Alice may not be the friend she thought she would be.

The little pixie cannot seem to understand that Carlisle is wanting Bella to take her place, so she ‘helps’. She picks out clothing or food, tries to get Bella to sit down so she can do friend things like hair and such. Bella has never had a girlfriend, but none of it seems appealing.

Carlisle asked her what she wanted to do, and Bella told him that she just wanted to read. He had noticed something was happening, since Bella really enjoys to spend time with Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jasper. But the last two days she had been retreating to their floor with a book.

He had suspected something was going on, since it also seemed to happen when Edward and Jasper were out of the house on errands. However, when he finally got Bella to open up on what was happening, there was no doubt the anger that did course through him.

As he stood up, Carlisle had cupped her face tenderly, while telling her, “I would like it if you joined me. It seems we need to teach Alice what an Alpha’s mate is. At the same time, my lovely, you need to learn to put your foot down.”

When she had started to curl into herself, he had crouched before her and told her softly, “Bella, I know you are wanting a friend, and to be truthful, I am upset that Alice is taking advantage of your wishing for a female friend to get her way. This is not a true friend. Does Rosalie ask you to do any of this? Does she pick your clothing, or if she can’t pick apart your choices, does she try to rule your life?”

Sighing, Bella shook her head no.

He looked at his mate, and told her softly, “I don’t know what to do here, Bella. You are my mate, therefore you are an Alpha material also. You need to reach inside yourself and start asserting yourself. I know how it feels to do so, God knows this with the past I told you about. It will make it harder on you when you are changed, my lovely. Your vampire side will try to take you over, and for some reasons, for Alpha’s it is a harder challenge to survive that first year. Jasper is the only Alpha I know that was assertive when he was human, and became otherwise when changed, but then, he was in a life and death situation daily for decades. We don’t know what that could do to someone like him.”

Closing her eyes, Bella thought on what her mate was telling her. She knew she was going to change. She cannot be apart from Carlisle. She doesn’t know what else to do, since she cannot even leave to prevent the family from fighting. Even the space between the houses if she tries to be apart is to large a gap. They are already working on getting Carlisle in her classes, and she has worked with Jasper and Edward to get a course load that will work to help her in the future.

When it comes to be a decision, she made it easily, to start controlling her life than letting others do it. When she had walked down beside Carlisle to face Alice, it was truly beside him. Ever since that day, she had worked to be what she needs to be, and the coven has been supporting her.

* * *

All this is evident as she sits in the seat beside where Carlisle is standing, waiting for her lesson. The change is enough to have Charlie cocking his head to the side, trying to figure out the change to her.

Carlisle looks to Jacob and shakes his head. “Do you have any idea what you may have done? If you ever want to know what the public would do if we were exposed, all you need to look at is October 30th, 1938. When a little broadcast called War of the Worlds was being told. They had told people that it was fake, but it was done in news bulletins and over the radio at the time. When many people tuned into it after the popular show of the time was done, there was panic. Phone lines were jammed, and people panicked on the streets. This was not a study, nor anything that anyone predicted.” He stands there looking down at the man before him.

“By exposing yourself to Charlie, a human with no ties to the supernatural, you have caused me to come in judgment of not only you, but your tribe.”

Charlie stood up angry, “Wait a minute. If my daughter is with you, and my wife is a member of the Tribe with these wolves, then how do you say I am with no ties to the supernatural?”

Turning his dark golden eyes on the human before him, Carlisle raises his eyebrow. “Charlie, answer me honestly. Have you any idea of these events around you being supernatural before Jacob exposed himself?”

Charlie shakes his head, “No. But what does that have to do with anything?”

Bella snorts. “Because you had a vampire housemaid, you have two wolves for your step children. From what we have figured out, I was attacked by a vampire, the same vampire that keeps coming through and killing people you mark as killed by animals. Not once did I ever hear you mention that it was odd, that it might be something other than what you could think of. That is the reason Jacob is in trouble. You had no idea at all, and never would have unless something happened.”

Charlie turns on her, but before he can say anything, Carlisle is in front of her, and watching him with a lifted eyebrow. Daring him to say something.

Jacob scoffs, “Old Timer, what are you going to do? What if Seth or Leah lost their cool when they were here? Punish them?”

Carlisle’s eyes shift to the insolent young man and tells him, “There are rules in place for that happening. If it had, then no one would have been punished. You blatantly came here to expose us to Charlie, and  though your pack tried to stop you, you will all be punished. But first is you. Jasper and Emmett.”

The two Vampires move so fast, there is no doubt they are inhuman. Charlie is standing there gaping at them as they effortlessly force Jacob to the ground, and Edward comes forward.

Carlisle explains to his mate, “You already know why I picked those two to hold him down, my lovely. Edward is going to search and make sure Jacob is guilty of his crime. While Edward normally only reads surface thoughts, he found with some training from Aro, that if he concentrates, he can go deeper in. He is vulnerable during this time. So Jasper and Emmett are to protect him.”

During this time, Rosalie has moved to behind Bella, and she plans to tell Carlisle that she would prefer to guard her Chica, since she has a bad feeling about things. Not enough of a talent to be noteworthy, Carlisle has Alpha ordered her to tell him when she has them, since too many times she has been right.

Carlisle raises his eyebrow at his eldest daughter and when she motions that he keep doing what he is, he nods. He then turns to watch his son move forward and lay his hand on top of Jacob’s head. He sees the flinch on Edward’s face, and wonders about it.

Edward on the other hand is fighting through Jacob, who is yelling in his mind about anything and everything, trying to make it where Edward can’t find whatever he is hiding in his head. Jacob has nothing on the pain of being separated from your mate for decades.

Everyone is watching the seemingly young man as he frowns as his eyelids move, his mind scanning Jacob’s brain to make sure he is guilty of the crime he has been accused of, to make sure there are no other crimes they needed to know about or being planned. This is what makes Edward’s talent different than Aro’s. Aro knows everything by touch of that person. Edward has to search it out, and often has to really work at it.

Jasper is there, working with Edward, in pushing emotions to counter Jacob’s hate and anger. He is trying to make Jacob more pliable, easier to read. Edward and he have worked lately in conjunction to see if he can help the Beta’s job.

He is having issues with Alice and wondering why she isn’t behaving as normal, but he is focused on the current threat, and reacts with Edward as his eyes fly open and he snarls at Jacob.

Carlisle rocks for a second, his need to know, fighting with his need for his mate to be protected, but Edward turns to him, “This is all a distraction! Jacob didn’t think you would bring Bella. He contacted the nomads that had come around for Bella, to kill her. If he couldn’t have her, then he was going to make damn sure that no one else could.”

* * *

At the house, Brad is standing there looking around to what his men have accomplished. Even with the week deadline, it looks like he will complete this one ahead of time. He grins.

It will be the last action he will remember having during three fiery days in hell . . .

* * *

**Final count, 2,485 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

****[](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-What-If.gif)** **


	17. Set the Silence Free

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   2,941 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: IN MY REMAINS_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Carlisle rocks for a second, his need to know, fighting with his need for his mate to be protected, but Edward turns to him, “This is all a distraction! Jacob didn’t think you would bring Bella. He contacted the nomads that had come around for Bella, to kill her. If he couldn’t have her, then he was going to make damn sure that no one else could.”_

* * *

_At the house, Brad is standing there looking around to what his men have accomplished. Even with the week deadline, it looks like he will complete this one ahead of time. He grins._

_It will be the last action he will remember having during three fiery days in hell…_

_Now:_

* * *

Carlisle is snarling, and has Bella behind him, his hand on her hip, hers on his as she has been taught.   Everyone is looking down, or fully submitting to the enraged King. Jasper is the only one still upright, he is holding Jacob by himself, and is snarling at the Shifter.

Sam too is snarling, only the command of Carlisle’s keeping him from shifting. He cannot believe the dishonor of one who is supposed to be Alpha of their Tribe, Chief. To know that he had told their blood enemies, ones who they are to protect humans from, how to attack his sister! Just to keep her from her mate!

Unable to keep his legendary control with the threat of his mate, his beast is demanding that the one who thought to have his mate killed in one of the probably most painful of ways is driving him to actually having his entire eye turn black.

His mind is running through the implications of this attack, though. Edward turns to him with wide eyes as the thought of them passing into  **Carlisle’s**  painfully marked territory to kill someone obviously under his protection, makes it where he knows that they are basically declaring war on the leadership of their world.  All vampires know the smells of their kings, and even if not, An Alpha’s scent is enough to drive them away.

That had been a night to remember, but Bella had steeled herself and accompanied Carlisle through him marking their territory, knowing this is his beast’s way of making her safe. Though this had been her last lesson on how exactly their bond ties them together. The first time had been hard on both of them, until Carlisle remembered that when she came, so did he. He had gotten that mischievous look to his eyes, and had spent an enjoyable night after that, shattering his mate’s ideas of privacy when she is in his arms and he was dead set on her enjoyment.

But for the nomads to pass through the area, after Emmett, Edward and Jasper had made sure their marking had worked, meant they were attacking Carlisle himself.

His eyes wide, Edward tells Jasper, “Call your brother. If they attacked, then they went through Carlisle’s markings.”

The rest of the coven reacts to the Beta’s comment. Sam came in front of Carlisle, and kneels before him. “I swear to defend you, and yours from all enemies. I am under your rule and control. I place my Pack under your direction to use as needed. This I swear by the right of Alpha of the La Push Tribe.”

Jacob snarls and struggles against Jasper’s hold, “NO! My Tribe!! You cannot swear it to this leech!!!”

Sam turns his eyes that are glowing with his wolf behind them, “I can and have. You will have to fight me for the place. You who have given a human to the worst type of leech. To ones who will kill our sister for her blood!! Who we have protected all these years! For what? Revenge because she is mated to another? Blasphemy! I call upon the Elders to cast you from the tribe, to be known as the Omega of Omegas. No tribe will have you once you are branded this, as a traitor!”

Carlisle is still seething, and before anyone says anything, he orders, “Rose, you stay. Emmett, you can either stay or go with Jasper and Edward as they go back to the houses to check. Alice . .  We need to talk.” It has not missed his notice she has said nothing.

Jasper and Edward nod, and with a look to Emmett, who shook his head, raced off to their home. Emmett stands there and looks down to Jacob, who is snarling at Sam, still. Paul comes up to stand with him, and the others from the pack, Embry, Jared, and Quil make a ring around Jacob, leaving the twins to their never ending patrol around the area and Brady and Leah to their patrol of the Tribe.

Alice is cowering, her visions never having failed her this way before. “Carlisle! I have no idea what is happening! Bella is safe, and I only look for the family. I try to keep an eye on the future, but lately with the wolves it is harder. It is like these nomads can slip through the cracks. I really could not see them!”

Shaking her head, Bella faces her. “Alice, this is not like trying to rule over me, this is very important. I can see how Carlisle thinks you purposely missed this. What about the workers that are at our house! What about Brad?   Check him, is there is anything wrong, he will be the one who will suffer for your mistake!”

Alice cowers before her Alphas, Bella fully taking on the role in her anger. Bella never likes anyone to suffer, and to think that this mistake may make a man who had teased her, worked with her to make Carlisle’s and her home what they wanted, this made her push past what her mind was conditioned by Jacob to react and is truly becoming the Alpha her mate knew her to be.

Alice’s eyes glaze over, and she gasps, “Carlisle! You need to be home. Brad is bitten. If you change him, he has a chance. Jasper and Edward would be tempted with all the blood . . .” Her eyes glisten as she shakes her head in denial. “I saw none of this!! I swear!”

Carlisle growls, and is divided. He can feel the call of a child, has felt it, but the call of his mate is stronger. He finally growls out at Alice, and calls Edward.

* * *

Edward looks down at his phone, and slowing down, answers it. Carlisle’s voice comes through, “Edward. Brad is bitten, but I am guessing from Alice’s comments that not enough venom is pushed to make it an easy turn.” Edward’s eyes flick to Jasper who is running beside them.

Then they both listen as Carlisle tells them, “Jasper needs to finish the turning. He has bitten and changed more vampires than any of us. Edward, you need to control your bloodlust, since it is an emotion as I have taught you guys in the last few years. Remember, Jasper can feel your emotions and since Bloodlust is an emotion, it could tip him from having control and not. Understood?”

Edward nods, “Got it. Does Alice see anything else that can help?”

Carlisle looks at his youngest member, and she shakes her head mournfully. “No. Seems these Nomads can escape her gift. I need Peter here as soon as possible, Jasper. It looks like I will need to be reassessing some things. Be safe, both of you.” With that, he hangs up.

The two of them look at each other, knowing that things are going to be changing.

Jasper sighs. He knows part of the problem is Alice. She is unique to say the least. She is his mate, and therefore, like Bella, could have been an Alpha, but mating is always even. Males are in control, but their mates are the equal of them. And somehow, Alice, like him, is damaged. He shies away from the idea that his damage caused at the hands of Maria, somehow damaged Alice.

He had brought it up to Carlisle one day, and Carlisle had looked to him seriously. “Does it really matter, Jasper? To look into this might cause more damage to either of you. It’s not really worth it.”

Since then, Jasper has it always in the back in his mind, but nothing came of Alice’s bossy ways. But now, she is in the position of having to give way to Bella, who her vampire instincts don’t acknowledge her being higher.

So it has caused many problems, but Jasper had talked with Carlisle and Edward on it. They figured out that Bella needs to start stepping up. It was not that Jasper trained himself to command as a human that has hindered him, it was Maria’s habit of putting his two selves at war with each other to remain the leader. She would punish the human and reward the beast for something horrific done, or the human being empathetic. Then on the opposite side of the coin, she loved the human, and spurned the beast side of Jasper.

It worked. The two parts of him are at war with each other at all times, both sides hating the other. They are closer than ever before, but there is a sense of distrust in each that hampers that final bonding.

Alice on the other hand, was damaged by not knowing her past. This makes her feeling insecure, and after all this with Bella, her one big time trying to change the future in a big way back firing so much, she is even more reluctant to interfere with her visions.

Jasper spreads his senses out to see if he can sense anything as they come up to the territory line. His nose wrinkles as he tells Edward, “It smells like something dead, very dead.”

Edward nods and changing their direction, Edward comes to a stop at a dead body dropped near the line. The stink from it all but obscured Carlisle’s mark. “This is how they passed his line, no question they planned this.”

Jasper nods, his eyes growing dark. He looks to Edward, and when he nods, they take off to the Alpha’s den. What they come upon is a massacre, but they can hear a keening noise, and Jasper runs to it, dropping next to Brad. He places a hand on him, and tells Edward, “He is changing. But Alice is right, by the time he is changed, he will be so feral from the pain that he would have been put down. You ready?”

Edward nods and answers the thoughts in Brad’s head. “No, we are not human, but Jasper will help you out. It will hurt more, but there is no way to kill you without tearing you apart. Instead Jasper will push his venom into you, and it will be enough to turn you in three days instead of the painful loss of self over weeks of torture.   Think of your memories, and you will come out better on the other side.”

He cocks his head listening and sighs to Jasper. “He understands as much as any. Go ahead and bite.”

With that Jasper did something that he has done thousands of times before. But hopefully, this one will be one that survives, making his grand total of living vampires he has sired as three.

* * *

Carlisle hangs up and tells his mate, “We will need to think on this more.” He says nothing more, but it is enough to have his mate nodding.

He then turns to Sam, who is still kneeling. He looks at the man before him and finally tells him, “Once you have carried through on your threat to Jacob, I will accept that as punishment. But don’t expect me to take it easy on your tribe. You are still liable for the fact that one of your own has exposed you to an innocent. This is not an easy matter.”

He turns and paces then turns to his mate as he senses her in their Bond. When he lifts an eyebrow to her, she tells him, “Carlisle, the issue will be contained. My father should have a good clue on why he shouldn’t expose the secret.   Now for the tribe? They need to police their own, but you have every right to oversee this. In fact, I think we should come back to oversee this, as we wish to make sure this is marked down in their records.”

Carlisle cannot help the proud glint to his eyes, and he sends it to his mate. He didn’t miss the blanche from Billy. By what Bella had proposed, it cannot be taken care of here in an informal meeting. No. This will be a tribal matter, open to the public, and because Carlisle and Bella will be there to witness it, it meant they would have to dissolve the treaty to allow them on the tribal lands.   The treaty he had made without the power he had now. This made it where they could not be told no to come on the lands.

It would be out to the tribe how low their future Chief had sunk, and there would be no hiding from the shame Jacob had brought upon his line.   Carlisle will insist on the full expulsion, which will involve the spirits.

Jacob tries to surge up, but the ring around him had him back on his knees as soon as he tried. He growled out, “Bella, you fucking little bitch!! Because of your little fucking mouth, you will shame my ancestors! Do you know what your leech is proposing to do?”

Bella looks at him and lifts her eyebrow, “I have taken the time since our last meeting to learn more of my future. You will be outcast, to the point you don’t exist to any but hoquats. No other of your tribe, or even other shifters will acknowledge you. You are a nobody. An outcast, or as Sam said, the Omega of Omegas. Never will you have a woman of your tribe or any other for wife, or even to rest between their legs. Any offspring you have will be as outcast as you. So yes. I do know exactly what we are doing. But how do you think your life is worth more than the ones that died today for your revenge on something that was never yours?”

He spat at her, “Lives? If you weren’t there who would they kill?”

Bella stands and walking to him slowly, her fire that he had tried to smother burning brightly in her eyes as she tells him, “Workers. Neighbors. A person passing on the street, a hiker. Any and all of those may be dead because of your decision. I have as many as 20 people at my house at any given time, often Brad would call in more to match Carlisle’s request for the home to be done earlier. But you didn’t care. You still don’t care. It could have been the entire population of Seattle, but as long as I was dead instead of being the mate of Carlisle, you would have been happy.” By the end she is staring him down, not backing away.

Carlisle murmurs, “Beautiful.” He shakes himself and speeding to behind his mate, he uses her body to shield others from the reaction to his mate taking the authority that she has had on. He growls as his beast demands that she be theirs. While he is not ashamed of his reaction, he knew that others would not understand and that Bella would be embarrassed.

Sitting there, Charlie is speechless. This is a side of his daughter he never realized she could be. Guilt spreads through as he realizes he helped make her into the other Bella. He never bucked against the lies he knew Jacob was making her say, because he seriously thought it was a form of rebelling and what she truly wanted.

But right now, it was not important. Charlie could beg the forgiveness of his daughter, and it would not matter one iota.   Not anymore. Bella is learning to stand on her own, and the rage going through her was for the man who had tried to break her.   Instead, she is stronger for what he had done, and like tempered steel, she is showing her true worth.

Then Alice is hit with a vision, and she whimpers. Which pulls the attention of both of her Alphas and Bella asks, “What is it?”

Alice comes out of the vision and she tells them both, “They are going to call the police and newscasters about the massacre at your home.”

Carlisle nods at the information. Then his phone rings, he answers it, and before he can say a thing, a male voice tells him, “Taking care of it, Milord. I got the information as the midget did. Char and I are heading it off. I may need to bribe those I can’t get to physically, but my so-called knower says it will work.”

Thinking it through, Carlisle tells him, “Do what is needed. You know how to access it. And Peter? Thanks.”

A laugh comes through the phone, distinctly female, “You know he aint happier than when he can cause problems with your blessings. And from what he told me, he gets to have a lot of fun this time through. See you soon, Papa!” the phone call ends with that.

Carlisle winces. Bella looks up at him, “Papa?”

He sighs, as his hand rubs the back of his neck. “Funny that. There seems to be a fact that I had not known about . . .”

* * *

**Final count, 2,940 words.**

**Fairfarren~**

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-What-If.gif)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, but RL came in and dumped in my parade. Remember, my site (and TWCS) has all chapters first. mine? www.kittyinaz.com. If you have visited in the past and it was slow, try it now, we went through and did major changes to help speed up the site.


	18. You Lift Me Up

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre Edit Count –   1,761 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: More of You_ by The Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

_Previously:_

_Carlisle nods at the information. Then his phone rings, he answers it, and before he can say a thing, a male voice tells him, “Taking care of it, Milord. I got the information as the midget did. Char and I are heading it off. I may need to bribe those I can’t get to physically, but my knower says it will work.”_

_Thinking it through, Carlisle tells him, “Do what is needed. You know how to access it. And Peter? Thanks.”_

_A laugh comes through the phone, distinctly female, “You know he aint happier than when he can cause problems with your blessings. And from what he told me, he gets to have a lot of fun this time through. See you soon, Papa!” the phone call ends with that._

_Carlisle winces. Bella looks up at him, “Papa?”_

_He sighs, as his hand rubs the back of his neck. “Funny that. There seems to be a fact that I had not known about…”_

_Now:_

* * *

Bella is in the car, looking away as she tries to understand what Carlisle has told her.

Seems he had found a little girl and taken care of her for some years before he could find a family to take care of her. He had done it before meeting Esme, and after making Edward. She had called him Papa, and cried when he had left her.

Imagine his surprise when Peter brought his mate with him to meet Carlisle, and she had jumped into his arms crying, “Papa!!”   From then on, it had brought Peter and Charlotte to the coven more often, she wanting to see her Papa. It had also explained why she had been calmer as a newborn, even not knowing what Carlisle was, she saw similarities in Peter and therefore herself when she woke up to her treasured Papa.

Carlisle broke her thoughts, “Does it really bother, my lovely?”

She smiles as she looks at him, “No. It’s just hard to comprehend all these years and how intricately your family is woven together. I admit I am uneasy on how we are going to clean up the mess there, and how are we going to deal with Brad in the family.”

Carlisle chuckles as he shakes his head, then taking her hand in his, kisses it. “I love you, my Bella. You amaze me every day, and I look so forward to being with you in the future.” He glances at her adoringly, and she blushes.

He shakes his head, and then asks her, “Are you okay?”

She looks over at him, and seeing his concerned face, she sighs. “I am fine. That is no longer my life, and I have no need to go back to it. Him knowing won’t change anything. He let Jacob pull his stunts, and all he did was play up Jacob to me. The dream of Billy and Charlie to have their families brought together by marriage was more important than my wishes or health for that matter.”

Carlisle closes his eyes, because while her words are true, there is still a sliver of pain that strikes directly to his mate’s heart and he can feel it. He wants her happy, but he knows it is better for her in the long run to let go of mortals and turn her attention to the immortal world that is to become her home.

He makes himself a promise to try to keep her happy, but answers one of her concerns, “From what Jasper and Edward have told me, Brad was the last person there, and while they made a mess with him and some close hikers, it seems they brought humans to our house. Luckily, they did not go in. No matter how much they tried, they could not pass our markings. So the evidence is already gone, since we didn’t need anything tying us to it.”

Shuddering, Bella asks, “Does it become easier?”

Carlisle turns to her, “What?”

“Dealing with death in that way.”

Sighing, Carlisle tells her, “For me especially, yes. I deal with death in the ER a lot. As a King, unfortunately yes again. While I treasure human life, I cannot command my subjects to stop killing their food source. No matter how strong I am, it just is not possible. I _can_ stop the needless killing of them. There was too much blood for it to be a death for substance. No, this is a blatant attack on me and mine. Jacob may have started this, but these nomads are flaunting themselves, and it is time for them to be hunted. First, I need to secure our home. Edward and Jasper took care of the kill that they left to cover my mark, and the patrols are going to be started, not the ones that were taken as a route for hunting. Evidently it is not enough.”

The last is said strongly, and Bella shudders. She then asks, “What about bagged blood?”

Carlisle looks to her with an eyebrow lifted. She clarifies, “You know blood from all the donations and such. Can’t it be used to feed from without resorting to killing? Since there is no way you guys can keep killing the way you are.”

Thinking it over, Carlisle taps his fingers on the steering wheel. “In the past bagged blood wasn’t fresh enough for us to use. But I can look into it now. What would concern me is the anticoagulant in it.”

Bella shrugs and asks, “How do you deal with it at the hospital?”

He sighs, “Blood transfusion is something I have avoided unless absolutely needed. By the time the patient needs the blood, it is to get their own blood to move. And blood has been separated into its basic components for the body, only what they need of the blood is given, not all of it like in the past.  Less chance of there being any issues.”  His eyes keep to the road, but glance at her every so often.

She lifts an eyebrow, “So what part does the vampire need to survive?” She wonders.

Carlisle thinks slowly, “I know that we both need erythrocytes or what you would know as red blood cells, leukocytes or white blood cells and thrombocytes.” She gives him a look and he hurriedly translate, “Platelets. Sorry.”

So she asks him, “What makes your eyes gold instead of red?”

He shrugs, “I am guessing that it is the nuclei. Mammals, mature ones lose their nucleus and organelles in order to carry more hemoglobin.”

Thinking, she asks, “Or is it more hemoglobin?” She sits there thinking about her classes on biology until she asks, “Is there any difference from drinking animal or human blood?”

He sighs, “It is harder to drink animal blood. There is always a thirst left over, and we are not quite as strong as we should be for our respective ages. Luckily, there has always been an issue of vampires being able to live long. We fight so much when we meet another that it thins us out. Except lately, there is a population boom happening. Caius thinks it is because we have spread out and there is an alpha here and on the Continent.”

Bella shakes her head, “You will research on your Alpha things and on so much more, but not on your food source? Couldn’t it be that the elder of your race is from when they drank blood? Any vampires during the bubonic plague would have subpar blood, and so on.”

Unable to keep the chuckles from coming out, Carlisle tells her, “I guess we will have some research to do.”

Bella shakes her head and tells Carlisle, “And you will have a newborn vampire. If it is easier to control on human, then why don’t you try it on him? He is going to need all the control he can get.”

His brow furrows, and he finally sighs, “Fine, but I will be drinking it with him. I don’t want him to be caught unaware because he is not used to the thirst.”

Bella is quiet, then she asks, “Will you hate me?”

Carlisle turns to her so fast, the car even jerked, “Never! Why would you think that?”

Not looking at him, she quietly states, “You are saying you will be drinking human blood. Did you not make a promise not to?”

Shaking his head at his mate, “I never made a vow, I only decided I didn’t want to kill. If this works, then not only will I not be killing, but I may be saving lives, and making my coven happier. We may need to own a contact company before it is all over, but no, sweetheart, I am not breaking a promise. If anything, I am upset with myself for not trying it once they made advancements in the blood packaging. Plus, my beast is happy with this idea, it will make you happier when you turn, and anything to do that, makes him happy.”

She looks up at him, and he smiles at her. “Who knows, they add something to the blood, which may mean we may need to mix the types of blood bags they have. But maybe it will turn our eyes another color. If not, then I guess I may have either brown or purple eyes.”

She laughs at the idea, “Brown. Purple makes me think of that horrible author who made up that vampire series and the stupid were-tiger. Purple eyes?”

He shakes his head, and soon they are talking and joking as they make their way home.

When they pull up to their house, Bella stares at it, and when her door suddenly opens, she looks at her mate standing outside. She cautiously gets out, and Carlisle seethes inside that anyone would make his mate hesitate about going into her own home.

Bella looks around, and then says in a small voice, “Nothing, not even the trace of a scent.”

He nods, wrapping her up in his arms. “I told you Edward and Jasper would make sure of it.” Inside Carlisle can smell what happened here, and his eyes turn dark in anger that someone thought they could go against him!   He will be teaching a lesson soon to some nomads.

A lesson that they need to learn, and if this is what happens from his old ways, Carlisle will be making sure with the punishment of these vampires, no one will ever go against him again. Or his mate.

* * *

**Final count, 1,766 words.**

****Fairfarren~** **

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/www.kittyinaz.com/wp-content/uploads/Signature-for-What-If.gif)


	19. Long Blinding End

 

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   1,791 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: ROADS UNTRAVELED_ by Linkin Park

* * *

_Previously:_

_Bella looked around, and then said in a small voice, “Nothing, not even a trace of a scent.”_

_He nods, wrapping her up in his arms. “I told you Edward and Jasper would make sure of it.” But inside Carlisle can smell what happened here, and his eyes turn dark in anger that someone thought they could go against him!   He will be teaching a lesson soon to some nomads._

_A lesson that they needed to learn, and if this is what happens from his old way, Carlisle will be making sure with the punishment of these vampires, no one will ever go against him again. Or his mate._

_Now:_

* * *

 

Brad is in Jasper and Alice’s room, and he is screaming. Jasper is standing there, being there for his soon to be progeny. Alice had crept in earlier and is standing in Jasper’s arms, watching the changing man in front of her.

“This is my fault.”

Jasper says nothing, because he knows that part of it is her fault, she had not understood the results of her petty attempts to keep the authority she had known. Now, she is seeing what the outcomes of her decisions are in real life, not the visions.

He had long suspected that her visions made her not truly appreciate the pain and misery that her decisions could have. She has been a step removed, and seeing so many outcomes has to harden you somewhat. However, Bella, and what she went through should have brought home the consequences.

And it did. For a while. Then it was swept under the rug, and she started to try to make decisions for Bella. Jasper though did give her the benefit of the doubt and think that she was trying too hard, but now he is not as sure as he would like to be. Alice is going to be confronted with her mistake all the time now.

Carlisle had told Jasper that he is going to try bagged blood, and had, in fact, started on it earlier today since he needed to hunt. Jasper had told him that if it does work, as soon as possible, he wants to go on it as well.

His emotions are the only reason he doesn’t drink human blood. The animal diet is hard when he gets the blood lust from all the others in the family.

He and Carlisle have had many discussions about it lately since Carlisle can’t work, so he dived into his favorite pastime; their gifts. He and Bella are more like each other than they could guess.   But Carlisle is the one who thought about it and they tested his theory that the blood lust of others is an emotion. And it is. They also tried seeing if Jasper could send emotions to change the humans so he can drink Human blood, and he couldn’t override the last emotions. They are strong and it is the worst kind of pain he has known when he feels the fear, the overwhelming despair of the one he is drinking from.

Carlisle, unlike what most people have thought, does not mind if Jasper goes back to human blood. His red eyes right now don’t bother him. As Carlisle says, it is his own personal choice. He does not force or even comment to Peter and Charlotte on their choices.

And as Carlisle has told him, he doesn’t want them in pain. Carlisle cannot take a life, that is his pain to suffer. But he never has made it mandatory that they drink animal blood to remain part of the family.

So hearing that Bella had come up with the idea, he was proud of his sister. Carlisle had stated that as soon as they can find out whether it is possible they can check into the dates of the blood, and maybe actually find a use for blood that is currently being destroyed.

All this goes through Jasper’s head as he watches his newest progeny suffer and feels the guilt from his mate. But something is shifting in the young man, and there is a strength coming through that he had been long looked for.

* * *

 

Bella anxiously watches Carlisle as he drinks the first blood bag. He had looked into the situation and found that a combination of blood would give what he hopes will be enough to satisfy.

So as he drinks the first human blood in his life, his mate is worried about him.

 

Carlisle, on the other hand, feels a rush through his body, and his eyes spring open. He takes a deep breath and smells things that had been hinted at, and his mind quickly calculates the differences. But he soon turns to his mate and smiles at her to reassure her.

She looks at his eyes and frowns. “I thought human blood made your eyes red.”

Carlisle chuckles, “It does, it may take a while, I have never had human blood. It may take a while to sink in. they may turn an off shade of orange.”

She shakes her head quickly, “I expected that just not… Green.”

Carlisle frowns at her and as she stares at his eyes, he moves to a mirror. He looks and blinks. Bella is soon beside him, and he is standing so still that she touches him hesitantly.

He tells her, “Blue. They are turning blue. But why?” He frowns as he literally watches the gold color he has gotten used to fade away, mixing with the blue color. His mind supplies him with the fact that the blood cells are all separated and mixed in with so much else, that maybe this is what causing it.

Bella, on the other hand, stares at her mate, and finally asks, “What was your original eye color?”

He absentmindedly answers her, “Blue.”

She frowns, and then walks away, muttering so lowly not even Carlisle’s ears can hear her. Though right now, he is shocked to watch the oddity of his changing eyes.

Bella goes downstairs and starts researching, and is soon sitting at the dining room table, with her laptop in front of her, and her biology books around her. She never notices the room darkening until she gets up to turn on the light, and then goes back to her work.

Carlisle is the one who snaps out of it and heads downstairs. His mind is now cataloging the differences he has known about and how it could be. And he wonders to himself, how the hell could he have missed this? But he stops when he notices his mate in what he could only call research mode. His face lifts in a smile as he leans against the entryway.

There is no question: she is his. Or her frustration level.   So he walks away, grabs a blood bag, pours it into a glass and then makes her a coffee. Once it is done, he goes into the dining room, and putting down her drink, he kisses her head as he heads to the other side of the table. Sitting down he tells her, “Talk to me, my lovely.”

Bella sighs. “Blue is your original color right?”

He nods, his eyes watching her, wondering where she is going with this.

Bella does some pointing and clicking with the mouse then turns the computer around to show Wikipedia. When Carlisle lifts an eyebrow, she tells him, “After researching this everywhere, I know this to be true. The eye pigmentation thing is set for humans by the layers of your eyes, and 15 markers in your DNA. I’m not so sure what happens when you turn to vampires. Red is not really a color to be had, nor can the ways they said that eyes change color even be possible per my research, other than a slight darkening due to emotions.”

He smiles. But when he starts to say something she holds up her hand. He closes his mouth and watches her with amusement.

Clicking to another tab, Bella informs him, “It looks like animals and humans have some huge differences. But first, are there any differences you are experiencing other than the change in eye color?”

Carlisle nods, “I feel more alive. My senses are all open, and I can see why turning to an animal diet would be hard. For me, I never had human, so I wouldn’t know the difference.”

Nodding, she notes that in the laptop. She then asks, “Jasper is the one we need here with you.”

Lifting an eyebrow Carlisle asks, “Why him?”

She doesn’t even lift her head as she notes what he says, and makes headings and such for tracking the differences. “Because, while you know animal blood, he would know human. He needs it.   We talked about it and he just can’t deal with the emotions when he feeds. It seems that he has to let  some of his humanity go in order to feed, and that causes him to not be able to keep the humans sedated. It’s his human side that identifies the emotions and determines what is sent.”

Thinking it over he asks, “You want him since he recalls the best what he should be feeling with human blood.”

Bella nods, “Yes.”

Carlisle slowly nods, then pulls out his cell phone, then hesitates. “Do you mind going over there? Or do you wish to have him here?”

Bella looks up from the notes she is typing up, chewing her bottom lip, “Huh?”

Carlisle reaches over and tugs the lip out of her teeth, “Do you mind if we go to the house?”

Her forehead wrinkles up in confusion, then clears, “Oh yeah. Grab what you need, I just need to finish and if we can take this over…,” she indicates her laptop as she finishes.

He stands up, and leaning over as he kisses her lips, he turns to slant his mouth over hers, claiming her as his need for her skyrockets. Before long, he feels that her newly acquired talent of breathing through a kiss is lost as he is taking over her mouth. Not able to help it, he smirks as he brings the kiss back to a gentle pace.

Bella opens her eyes slowly to her mate, her hands having found their way into his hair and she shakes her head. “What was that?”

He once again kisses her lips quickly and tells her, “That is me on human blood. And I can tell you to add taste to the items that are enhanced.” He starts walking out of the room, then pauses and looks back as he tells her, “I think we will call it an early night. I have other areas I would like to explore.   In the name of science of course.” He chuckles and winks as he watches the blush work its way down, knowing by now just how low it goes.

* * *

**Final count, 1,710 words.**

****Fairfarren~** **


	20. Walk A Mile

 

**Disclosure:  Twilight is the property of Stephenie Meyers.  I take the characters out of time and see what happens.**

**Pre-Edit Count –   2,188 Words**

_Song I listened to for this chapter: What It’s Like_ by Everlast

* * *

_Previously:_

_He stands up and leaning over as he kisses her lips, he turns to slant his mouth over hers, claiming her as his need for her skyrockets. Before long, he feels that her newly acquired talent of breathing through a kiss is lost as he is taking over her mouth. Not able to help it, he smirks, as he brings to kiss back to a gentle pace._

_Bella opens her eyes slowly to her mate, her hands having found their way into his hair, and she shakes her head. “What was that?”_

_He kisses her lips quickly and tells her, “That is me on human blood. And I can tell you to add taste to the items that are enhanced.” He starts walking out of the room, then pauses as he tells her, “I think we will call it an early night. I have other areas I would like to explore.   In the name of science of course.” He chuckles as he watches the blush work its way down, knowing by now just how low it goes._

_Now:_

* * *

 

In a house set back in the woods with only one other to keep him company, a man writhes in pure agony. He has barely any idea of what is going on, but he does know what he barely heard before the burning got worse, going through the memories he wishes to keep.

He also regrets never having the family he had pushed off, thinking he had plenty of time. Many things he has pushed off , thinking he had time to do them. He has played around and now regrets it and the hearts he may have broken.

He had goals, he wanted to be comfortable in his life, owning his company with no loans he had to pay off for the startup costs. He wanted that life so that when he found the woman who would be everything to him, he could offer her so much. Wealth, a comfortable life and his time. He wanted that 2.5 kids dream.   But now it is all gone.

He is not sure what is happening to him, but he does remember hearing that the alternative would be painful. He gathers that he will live through this and he is selfish enough to want whatever life he will have than to be done with the earth altogether.

He has enjoyed his time with Carlisle and Bella as they turned the farmhouse into a home, a true home for both of them.   When he had been given the task he was unsure whether these people really could do justice to the house. But when they had finished with it, he had been truly amazed, nothing had changed outside of the home, but the inside was more upper-class than the previous interior. They had gone with richer colors, and smoother lines. The main thing throughout the home is comfort. Soft fabrics to go with clean lines. The effect is a home he would enjoy living in and had even planned to use some of the ideas later.

But now, before he had time to even show them the completed house, this happened. He had heard the screams, the bell-like laughter that sent chills down his spine with its evilness. He had heard the murmurs that he had been left to suffer since she was not there and by the time they found him it would be too late.

Now he is burning in hell for sins he doesn’t remember committing. He never cheated anyone, he may have broken some hearts, but he had always been upfront that he was not looking for love. He honored his mother and father when they had been alive, and he cannot think of any of the Ten Commandments that he failed. Nothing to cause him to burn like this.

Movement outside of him makes him focus on it, glad to have something to help escape this torture.

A baritone voice asks, “How is he?”

Another voice, bass this time, answers him, “Silent, but he is proceeding as well as he should be. Though he might not agree.”

A trill voice exclaims, “Carlisle! Your eyes!”

A throaty laugh comes from his side and the bass voice asks, “Are you sure you want her here?”

The first voice, Carlisle his mind supplies, “She is safe. But she has an idea, and I think it has merit. It has to do with my eyes changing. I drank the first of the blood bags and this happened and other abilities presented themselves although they had been hinted at all along.”

The baritone voice asks, “Bella?”

The throaty laugh happens again and then she answers him, “I did a lot of research, which I am kicking Carlisle for not doing himself. And from what I remember you were the last to have human blood and had it in quantities that would allow us to know if they are working. If you wouldn’t mind, Jasper. It would be a better idea for everyone if it works.”

The bass voice, or Jasper, answers her, “I would be happy to work with you, milady. Carlisle, I figure you want to do this as scientifically as possible?”

Carlisle’s voice laughs, “Jasper, would it shock you to learn that Bella is actually taking the reigns of this one?”

Jasper laughs and a southern accent that had been hinted at comes through, “No, Sir. I told ya that she was more like ya than ya would ever guess.”

Then came Bella’s voice, “Jasper, now why in hell would you hide that accent?”

The other voice answers her, not as shrill this time, “It doesn’t fit.”

The throaty voice grows harder, “And Alice Cullen, what makes you the one to determine that? In this day and age, there is no reason for him to hide it. People move all over the states.”

The voice replies back with a slight edge, enough to make Brad want to growl at it, “He is supposed to be Rosalie’s twin. She doesn’t speak with a southern accent.”

The throaty voice is harder as it replies, “They don’t look enough alike to be twins. Maybe at a quick glance, you can get away with it. Plus they speak differently anyways. Rose has a northern accent, not as noticeable, but it’s there. Alice, there is no need to keep up these elaborate charades. It makes no sense, and it’s not really keeping up with the times.”

A huff sounds as Bella continues, “Why the hell are Rose, Emmett, and Jasper in High School? They are too old for it and by putting them through it again, and again it is pure hell over and over. Have them in College, just move to bigger cities. People don’t notice as much in them. Shit, I think you could live in New York for decades and as long as you move within the city, it will be no problem. None of this charade you guys are doing now makes any sense.” She sounds puzzled as if she is trying to make sense of the plan.

Carlisle’s voice comes over Brad, soothing Bella, “Shh, my lovely. We may have gotten stuck in a rut, but we can change it. Most of it was for the thirst, to allow for hunting. But you are quite right, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett are too old to be in high school. I have heard murmurs the last couple of moves, and was going to suggest otherwise.” He could hear the sounds of something rubbing, maybe Carlisle doing that arm rub thing he does so often with Bella?

Brad’s mind is turning over the information as well as the mention of blood bags. But before he can get further Jasper’s voice brings him back, “…Be happy to take this challenge. But I would like to stay here with Brad.,” he says wistfully.

Bella laughs, “Luckily, they come with these handy little straws and so Carlisle brought the bags with him for your first taste. If you drink it now, then it will be within an hour of Carlisle.”  There is a genuinely teasing note to her voice, and Brad gets the impression she really enjoys being around this Jasper.

Then Brad felt this happiness which alien to him and then smells something that makes his mouth water. A sound like drinking through… a straw? and then Alice’s voice hits that high note again, making Brad want to groan, but he knows that if he opens his mouth he will start screaming again. He barely managed to stop last time and it had been some female voice mocking him for the screams that got him to stop last time.

“Jasper Hale! Your eyes!”

Bella’s voice cuts through the shrill one’s, “Enough Alice!” When there is silence, Bella asks curiously, “What color were your eyes before, Jasper?” He can almost imagine her with that head tilt he had gotten to know from their meetings.

A whisper comes, “Green.”

A smile is evident in Bella’s voice, “Looks like you will get your eye color back before Carlisle then. How are your thirst and senses?”

Jasper’s voice comes out, richer somehow. “Better. No thirst at all. Which is unusual for me. It is part of my…problem. My beast is always hungry, but he is satisfied in a way I have never felt. And everything is actually better. Better than it would be with humans.” Brad can hear the surprise in his voice which makes him wonder what this change is really doing.

Brad hears someone moving around and then Bella’s voice is murmuring, making it evident with how her voice travels with the movement that she is the one doing it. “Maybe because of the white blood cells being gone? Or maybe more platelets. Something has to be affecting them both. What though?” He can’t help the smile as he imagines what she could be doing.  Bella had felt like a little sister to him before, and now? Well, the feeling doesn’t seem to have changed all that much.

Jasper’s voice comes to him, “Why don’t ya ask the Volturi to conduct the same experiments? And when Peter comes back, ya can have him drink with us. Carlisle and I have enhanced senses cause of the Alpha, but Peter has been on human all this time.” He sounds as if he is trying to help Bella, which makes Brad even more likely to trust the man.

The pacing stops and then Bella’s voice comes back, “Yep. Carlisle?”  It is plain to everyone in the room what she wants.

He laughs as he answers her question, “My lovely, I will call and ask. This is of interest to them. I think Caius would be the best to help us. Now come. Jasper will let us know when Brad is closer to rising.” There is nothing but kindness and joviality in Carlisle’s voice, telling him whatever is going on is doing a number on the good man.

Jasper’s voice comes back to them, “Come back when you wish Bella, somehow Brad is calmer right now.”

A growl rings out and Brad winces.  Everything inside of him wants him to submit to the beast who growled.

Jasper’s voice comes out meeker as he informs the growler, “Not like that! She is yours, and no one doubts it, Carlisle. She calms him. And I have a theory. I think if he smells her during the change, it may make it easier for him to be around her. But, I want some of these bags, I want to start him off with them, they satisfied my beast and I am hoping he will be calmer.”

Bella’s voice comes out and her voice is softer, “Carlisle, none but you. You know this and I would never want another.   Now, can what Jasper is speculating be fact?”

Carlisle’s voice is close to where Bella’s is and after a period of time, he finally answers with a growl in his voice, “His idea has merit. Bella. I am sorry, but I cannot have you in here without being here myself. So yes, Jasper, if Bella wants to try, we will be back.”

Brad soon ignores the rest of the conversation, thinking back to why Carlisle would be so obsessed with Bella. Thinking back to it, he never saw anything but complete adoration and commitment to Bella. Carlisle was never far from her, but they look like newlyweds, or the fiancés they said they were. And there was never any hesitation of returned affection from Bella.

So obviously this relationship is odd and he wonders what Jasper’s feelings towards Bella are. Jasper was warm towards her, teasing even. Are they close? He has never really seen any of the rest of the family other than Edward.

Brad tries to think on it longer, instead as the pain rolls through him again his mind leaves the issues he would rather puzzle out. Then he hears Jasper’s voice softly advise him, “Think on what you want to remember. I know the pain is bad, but if you forget, you will regret that more. Bella and Carlisle will be back. No worries, you feel for her as you should. Just concentrate right now on the memories, Brad. Let nothing be forgotten.”

After that, Bella and Carlisle did come back, Carlisle explained to Brad what he is turning into, and what they are planning to do. How the blood bags seem to be working and both Jasper and Carlisle tell him that they are there for him.

Brad listens and he burns. Always burning… then…it starts to withdraw. His heart is beating fast and he is hoping the fucked up organ will just stop. He has noticed that when his heart beats harder, the burning is worse, now it seems as if the pain is focusing on that one organ.

He can hear Jasper, Carlisle, and Bella. She has insisted on staying. Jasper agreed. Bella told Carlisle that if he couldn’t protect her, no one could. And that she needs to see what happens. Soon enough she will be going through the same thing.

With that, Brad’s heart gives one last thump and he arches off the surface he has been on. Then silence. Except for one heart beat in the room….

* * *

**Final count, 2,189 words.**

**Fairfarren~**


End file.
